A Time of Need
by Silver-WindScar
Summary: Close to a year after Kor's defeat, some odd things start happening.These aren't the odds. Jak and Keira hit it off, Dax and Tess get friendlier, and Torn is still an ass. Will be different from game. JxK DxT TxA also slightly OOC XD
1. Chapter 1

Unknown Name

Chapter 1:

DISCLAIMER: I don't own nutin'. Except my boots, those I do own because I bought them for myself for Christmas.

Oh, by the way, MERRY CHRISTMAS YA'LL!

Normal POV

That night, a lone figure sat in Haven Forest, enjoying the wind and the shimmer of the moon along the trees, grass, and water; just thinking within the peaceful serenity of the forest. But, unknown to this person, someone else was there with some of the same thoughts going through their mind. They are both wondering what they're going to do about each other, what is in the other's mind, and other things.

Atop the highest place in Haven Forest sat a young man, no more than twenty, with greenish-blonde hair and a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes. He sat with a thoughtful look on his face and a far-away look in his eyes. _What am I going to do now? _His thoughts started. _Kor is dead, Haven City is slowly but surely rebuilding, and the Metal Heads are keeping away. **You could always tell that blue-haired girl how you feel.** You scared me that time, Dark._ Dark just laughed. _**Do you want to know something?** Sure. **I never thought about it but, I kind of like that name. It suites me, don't you think?** Yeah._ Jak answered with a smile. _But, do you think Keira feels the same way about me? **You should see the way she looks at you when she thinks you aren't looking. Some would say you have eyes in the back of your head, meaning me. **Well, "All-Seeing Eyes", what does she look like when she does that? **Why don't you see for yourself?** Huh? **Look down there, at the pond.**_

Jak looked down and saw Keira sitting at the edge of the pond with a thoughtful mixed with loving look on her face and the smile only completed it. His eyes softened to an unnatural hue while his smile softened as well. **_I do believe our boy is in love._** At Dark's comment, Jak blushed about ten shades of red. _HEY. _Dark just laughed. _**It's true. I can see into your memories and feelings, remember? I'm your Mr. Hyde, just a lot nicer to you and your friends. ** Still, you don't have to poke fun at me. **Yes, I do. Also, I have an idea. Want to hear it?** Why not? It can't make me turn any redder. I'm surprised that Keira didn't see my beacon of a face. **Yes, me too. But anyway, here's my idea.**_ Jak listened intently and, miraculously, his face turned even more crimson.

Keira just sat at the pond with her feet dangling in the water. _How am I going to tell Jak? I can't even think it to myself without turning red. I know that I love him but, how?_ She looked up to Jak's favorite spot in the forest. _That's his favorite spot. I have wondered why, I suppose I'll just have to ask him some time. I wonder when I'll see him again? I need to tell him that I love him but, oh I just hope Torn don't send him on a mission that gets him killed, if he does then I'll kill Torn myself._

_Now that was close! **Yes, it was. You need to be more careful when you try to sneak around! **Hey, don't bite my head off. I didn't know she was going to look up at my spot. **Anyway, you need to silence yourself more. You're almost to her.** I know. Shh. Let me concentrate. _Jak saw in his mind's eye as Dark nodded. (Yes, I know. I'm borrowing a few things from Red Mage 04's stories. Sorry Red Mage 04, forgive me? Well, just don't sue me even if you don't forgive me, because I don't have anything for you to sue off me. –grins sheepishly--) He slowly crept up behind Keira, trying to keep from enlightening her to his presence. _Almost. _He thought as he silently moved up to right behind her. _Your idea better work, you hear me?** Yes, yes. Now go for it!**_ _I am!_ He silently moved his arms to where he would be able to quickly pick her up.

_I wonder, would I be able to find him tonight? He might be at the Underground-_ But her thoughts were cut off there as she felt someone slip their arms around her waist and lift her from the ground. "YIKES!" She yelled out and started squirming, thinking whatever grabbed her was a threat. She swung her elbow back and heard a quick "Stop!" right before her elbow connected with something before she and whoever held her fell to the ground. She quickly spun around to see who got hold of her, only to see the person she was getting ready to look for. "Oh almighty Precursors, Jak are you alright!" She asked, knowing that she was stronger than she looked. "Jak? Jak? Jak!" She said while taping his face with her hand.

"Did somebody get the number of that HellCat?" Jak asked as he slowly came to. **_I did NOT mean for that to happen._** "Yes, I'm sure." Keira just gave him a funny look.

"Are you okay? Because I think you are hallucinating." Keira asked again, pure concern lacing her voice.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm alright. Man, that elbow hurts!" Jak said, rubbing the side of his head.

"Sorry, I'm stronger than I look." Keira said with a relieved smile.

"I noticed. Holy Hell that hurt. Do you work out or something?" He asked with a laugh.

"No. I'm a mechanic and I live in Haven City, I think that explains everything." She answered.

"Yes, it does. Sorry about that. I didn't know I would scare you that bad." He apologized.

"Heh. I should be the one apologizing, I knocked you out after all. I am sorry about that."

"No worries. I've had worse." _I don't think she could imagine._ He finished in his head. "Still, I have a mission to complete."

"Oh. Then I'll see you later-" Keira started but Jak cut her off.

"Not one for the Underground." She looked at him. "This one is personal." He told her. "And luckily, Daxter isn't around right now." He finished as he brought his face to hers.

"Yes, I agree." She answered as their lips came together in their first kiss.

"OH SWEET PRECURSORS! I'll be BLIND for the REST OF MY LIFE!" They heard off to their left from a very loud voice as they broke apart immediately, blushing enough to out-match Jak's scarf.

_**Jak, if you don't mind…I'm gonna kill that Ottsel! **No, leave him alone. I'm gonna do it! _He yelled back as he and Keira both gave Daxter the Glare of Death that he didn't seem to notice.

"I was just coming out here to get Jak for a mission in the Underground and I get my eyes burned out! Sheesh!" Daxter informed with silly gestures of his arms.

"Notice something Daxter?" Keira asked as she also noticed her look matched the one on Jak's face.

"What?" Daxter asked.

"I am on a mission right now." Jak said.

"Really? How come I wasn't told?" He asked back.

"'Cause it's personal." Jak answered.

"Oh well, Torn wants us to go Metal Head hunting. He thinks that they are just pulling a tactical retreat right now." Daxter told him.

"Hmmm. Really now? I could agree with him." Jak looked up at Keira with an apologetic face. "I'll catch up to you in the city. Wait for me at the entrance to Haven Forest."

"Alrighty then!" Daxter said as he turned around and headed toward the exit/entrance.

Once the Ottsel was out of earshot, even Jak's, he turned back to Keira. "I'm sorry. I didn't think 'Almighty-Cork-Up-the-Butt' would have a mission for me this late at night. Asshole's full of surprises isn't he?" He asked.

"That is a very fitting name. Remember to tell that one to Daxter so he can throw it in Torn's face." She said with a laugh.

"I will, don't worry." He said as he stood up and offered her a hand. "Still, I am sorry." He repeated.

"Don't worry about it." She finished the conversation. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck.

"I love you, Keira." He said as he lowered his head.

"I love you, too, Jak." She replied as she finished his movement and their lips met once more.

_**I told you she felt the same way.** Okay, okay. I believe you. _Dark had a triumphant grin on his face in Jak's mind.

"Where should I meet you later?" He asked as they broke apart.

"My garage. If I'm not there, come to my apartment." She answered.

"Don't worry, I'll be back. I love you." He said as he backed away to hurry and get the mission done.

"I love you, too. And I'll be waiting for you." She yelled after him. He threw his hands up and made two thumbs up.

--

About half a minute later, Jak saw Daxter at the entrance. "Geez, Big Guy, took ya long enough." He commented.

"Well, sorry Dax." He said with complete sarcasm, that was missed by Daxter. "What did "Almighty-Cork-Up-the-Butt" want?"

"Nice name." Dax answered.

"Keira wants you to throw it in Torn's face…" He trailed off. "Well, where are the Metal Heads we're supposed to hunt?"

"At the Pumping Station and then Dead Town." Daxter answered.

"Geez, are we the only Underground members left? Oh well, I suppose I shouldn't complain. At least it keeps me occupied." He said more to himself than Daxter.

"Or you could be spending time with a lip-lock with Keira." Daxter added. Jak turned at least 15 shades of red at that.

_**You need to watch what you say around Daxter. Telling Daxter is as good as telling Haven City. **I know. I forgot about him being there without having him on my shoulder. **Still, be more careful next time. **I will. But, about me and Keira, he can tell the world for all I care, I have the most caring, funny, cute, adorable, loving girl out there. _Dark just laughed, but an understanding laugh. Jak stretched his arm down for Daxter to climb up, it seemed that was what he was waiting for.

"So, where to first, Big Guy?" Daxter asked.

"Um, how about Dead Town?" Jak answered with a question. Daxter just nodded. "What's the matter, Dax? Normally you wouldn't miss a chance to talk."

"Nothing." Jak just gave him the "whatever" look. "Oh alright, I like Tess, okay? I just don't know how to express it." He answered with a slouch of his shoulders.

"You seem to be doing a fine job to me, better than I was." Jak laughed.

"Better than you 'were', not better than you are."

"Well, at least you aren't easily bashful. I always have been around Keira. And each time we get this close," he held his fingers about two inches apart. "you, somehow, interrupt us. After we defeated Gol and Maia, you told me to "put it on ice" I believe and after we defeated Kor, you started harassing Onin about how much she was drinking and we broke apart at that, too. Back there, in Haven Forest, was our first kiss together, and you wanna know something? You interrupted it." Jak told him with a small, amused smile while Dark was laughing his head off. (Not literally, mind you.)

"Yeah, that's true. Hey, why are you smiling about it?" Daxter asked.

"Because I think it is funny."

"Why's that?"

"Because you weren't there to interrupt us, I was kind of expecting it. But, thanks to Dark, I was able to take my chance while you weren't there." Jak answered as they waited on the gate to Dead Town to open.

"What?"

"What do you mean "what"?" He asked back.

"What do you mean "thanks to Dark"?" Daxter asked, clarifying what he meant.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to mention that detail." Jak said while scratching the back of his neck. _Guess I got to spill the beans. **Yep, guess so. **Don't rub it in. You knew I would slip at some point in time. **Yes, you 'slipped' with Keira as well, but luckily she thought you were hallucinating from her knocking you out. **Sorry. But at least Dax won't say anything that I don't want him too, and I am NOT saying that Keira would either. **Never said she would. Oh, by the way, Daxter is waiting for an explanation.** Oops._

"You gonna spill the beans or what Jak?" Daxter asked, noticing how he seemed to just drop off Haven City for a little while. "You may want to stop looking like you space out like that or someone may think there is something actually wrong with you. Now, out with it."

"Sorry, I was conversing with Dark, with him laughing at me all the way. Figure of speech." Jak took a deep breath to begin his speech. "Ever since Kor kind of 'unlocked' my memories, in a way, I have been able to talk to Dark in my mind, with my thoughts. I didn't really notice it until we were on a scout mission for Torn after Kor got a butt-kicking to see what the Metal Heads were up to. One of them snuck up behind me, remember?" Daxter nodded his head. "Dark told me it was there. That's why we're still alive right now, I didn't sense it, like I said I did. I was trying to cover up to keep the 'mind-talking' a secret. Ever since then, Dark has been like, the person I go to when I need advice, when I need help with something." Daxter's head dropped slightly. "No Dax, I don't mean it like that. You're still my best buddy." He sighed. _Oh Hell, you try. **Okay, I might be able to help here. **You want to take over or do you want me to be a messenger? **I'll take it from here.** Alright._

Daxter stood there as Jak changed into Dark. "Um, hi there…"

**"Dark. I like the name, it suits me. Don't you think?"** Dark asked with a light chuckle.

"Yeah, it does. Not dark as in, evil, but Dark as in shadow." Daxter answered, getting along easier now that he knew Jak's dark side wouldn't hurt him.

**"Even better. I think I'll stick with it. 'Shadow'. Thank you, Daxter."** Shadow appreciated. _**What do you think, Jak? Shadow sounds better, does it not? **Yeah, it does. 'Dark' can be misinterpreted to evil so easily, but 'Shadow' can't. What are we going to call me, 'Odd-Ball'? **Do you want to be called 'Odd-Ball'?**_ Shadow asked back while laughing, with Daxter looking at him funny for a second before realization struck. _No! I was just kidding! I'll stick with Jak._ Shadow was doubled over with laughter.

"What's so funny, Shadow?" Daxter asked, not liking to be left out.

**"Jak and I were conversing. I asked him about the new name, he asked what we were going to call him, and suggested 'Odd-Ball'. I suppose you had to hear the conversation. Anyway, you wanted an explanation to Jak's explanation. Well, in a manner of speaking, we are like brothers. When he needs help on anything, he can turn to me, and I can turn to him. Though, I hardly need help on anything, seeing as people like to run from me, well, Jak actually because they believe that I am him but I do have my own personality."** Shadow took another deep breath. **"Before the dealing with Kor, I was not much more than a killing machine partially created by Baron Praxis. This is the only thing I have to thank that sorry ass for, Kor I mean, giving me a personality and to the Oracle, control. I am able to help Jak defend those he cares for, you are all like Jak's family and mine as well. I will help to defend you to the best of my abilities, though some of you may not accept me with open arms. Even though, just tell anyone who thinks otherwise, just tell them to think of me as Jak's brother."**

"You got it, Shadow! Maybe that will help to simplify things instead of hearing someone say something like, "AHHH! It's a monster!", no offence, but more like, "WHOA! It's Jak's brother!", just not in such a scared out of their mind fright." Daxter said, trying to be funny – in a manner of speaking.

**"Yes, that would be nice. Thank you once again, Daxter."** Shadow commended him. Unknown to Shadow, that slightly inflated Daxter's already over-inflated ego. _**You want control back now, Jak? **That was so…touching._ Jak replied while imitating sniffling. _**Yeah…anyway, do you want control back? **Sure. Thanks for helping to explain that mess I got myself stuck in. **Wasn't a problem. Call if you need help. **Will do._

Daxter sat there as Jak took control of his body again. "Hey there, Odd-Ball."

"Shut up, Dax. I was being sarcastic, you should know that. Hell, you're the king of sarcastic-ness! Is that a word?" Jak asked him with a laugh.

"Well, it is now. But remember Jak, don't go spacing out in the middle of a crowd of people when you're talking to Shadow." Daxter reminded him.

"I won't. I didn't know that happened, never thought about it. Whoa…. That's a lot of Metal Heads." He whispered the last part so as not to alert them. "There weren't this many in the Nest!"

The gates opened into Dead Town (Why do those things take so long?) and the sight that awaited them was none-to-pretty. The place seemed almost infested with them. What was left of the Ruined Tower was crawling with them, the walls were not half as bad, and the Sacred Site seemed to be less attracting but they were still crowded around it. It looked like they were trying to do something at the Ruined Tower, like dig through the ground to get something.

_What are they after? **Most likely Dark Eco. **Not for long, I'm gonna take 'em out. **Be careful, Jak. I'd like for you to stay intact. Dark Eco can't heal lost limbs, unless you can find them and try to reconnect them. My attempt at being funny – Be Careful… **I will. Don't worry, nice joke though._ Jak sent back with a smile. "Let's go take care of business…again." He said aloud as he silently pulled his gun from its holster, thanking the Precursors that he had full ammo and a silencer as he cocked it. "Ready, Dax?"

"As I'll ever be." Daxter whispered and for some unknown reason, when Daxter said that, every Metal Head in Dead Town looked right at Jak. Jak and Daxter's eyes got as big as Daxter's ego, the "OH-MY-GOD" look on their faces, and Dax almost feinted. "Oh. Sweet. Precursors." Jak nodded his head as he shook off the shock from such an incident, switched his gun to Peace Maker, and let them have it.

The fully charged shot took out about a tenth of the Metal Heads on the Ruined tower. That was like the starting gun because all the Metal Heads came from the walls to protect the ones on the Ruined Tower. Jak was able to decimate about half with a few more fully charged Peace Maker shots, bringing the at least fifty to about twenty-five or thirty.

_That's still to many for me to deal with. I might be able to get another Peace Maker shot in._ Were Jak's thoughts as he charged the Peace Maker again. With his next shot, he had to jump into the air to keep from getting skewered and fired right into the middle of them, taking out about fifteen as the electricity trailed through them. _Okay, now ten, I can deal with that. Crowd Control is coming out. _Jak thought as he switched his gun to Scatter mode. With a few well-placed shots, those ten were down for the count as the Dark Eco within them went to Jak.

The Metal Heads on the Ruined Tower seemed to cease all movement when they snapped their full attention on Jak and the ball of energy at the end of his gun. If they were capable, their faces would have imitated Jak and Daxter's from a few minutes ago. As they started to move forward, he released the charged shot and it coursed through about ten of them because they were so far apart.

_Alright, enough for one more charge shot and half of another._ He thought as he charged it up again. One Metal Head jumped at him, but he was able to dodge it and fired again, taking out another ten.

**_Behind you!_** At Shadow's voice, Jak swiftly turned around and swung his leg out to kick the Metal Head coming up behind him. Just as quickly, he punched it and drop-kicked its head to smash it in. As it died and the Dark Eco went to Jak (sounds kind of like Highlander. :P I don't own it either.), he turned around to charge up his Peace Maker again, only to have Daxter scream something intelligible into his ear and throw off his concentration. "DAX!" Jak yelled as he felt the weight on his shoulder disappear.

"Jak! Help!" He heard Daxter yell somewhere off to his right. He turned his head to the right and saw a Metal Head with its claws positioned above its head to impale the Ottsel. Without thinking for even the slightest second, Jak was already in action. He started running like a bat out of Hell to get to Daxter before he was killed.

With only four inches to spare, Jak scooped Dax up and planted his foot right in the face of the Metal Head. Not skipping a beat, he charged up the Peace Maker and fired it, obliterating almost seventeen of the Metal Heads because they were so close together. _Alrighty, that leaves about fifteen for Crowd Control _(Scatter Gun)_ and _(yes, I do spell this weird, I like the way it sounds)_ Gatalin _(Vulcan Fury)_. I think I'll go with Crowd Control and then, if there are any Metal Heads left, I'll use hand-to-hand. Easier, and not as much ammo wasting. **Would you just hurry up? I'm glad you are using your head this time but, they're closing in.** Oh, right. Oops._

With that, he switched his gun to Scatter mode and got close enough to them to do some real damage. He fired off three shots, getting closer each time, killing about three-fifths of them. He fired two more shots, taking out three, and put his gun away to fight hand-to-hand.

Two of the three stayed back, like fighting with honor. Jak easily took the first one down with a few well-placed punches. Next, another came forward and was finished just as easily with a punch to the stomach and a drop-kick to the head. Then, the last came, but seemed different as he fought it. It seemed to have learned from the others' mistakes and was able to dodge a few times, but made the mistake of getting behind him. A quick **_Watch out_** from Shadow, and Jak back flipped, stomped all his weight down on its head, and crushed it. He picked up the Skull Gems on a hunch that he would need them again and busted some crates, realizing that he would not be able to refill his ammo.

--

About ten minutes later, they arrived at the gates to the Pumping Station. "Do you think this one will be as crowded with those things as Dead Town was?" Daxter asked in a frightened voice.

"Maybe, but then again, maybe not. Who knows? I just hope not." Jak answered.

"Yeah, because you want to get back to lip-locking with Keira." Daxter commented.

"What about you and Tess? Don't you want to get back to her?" Jak retorted smoothly, not a single bit of a blush visible. That made Daxter shut up. Jak just laughed.

Eventually the doors opened and their jaws stayed in place, slightly. There wasn't a Metal Head in sight. Even with Jak's super-human senses, he couldn't hear them at all. "Dax, can you smell them? My nose may be better than normal, but not as good as yours." Daxter lifted his nose and smelled the air for a few seconds.

"Can't smell anything that even relates to a Metal Head." He answered.

"I may as well go check it out. 'Almighty-Cork-Up-the-Butt' will get angry if I don't, and the last thing I need is an angry Torn on my ass." Jak replied as he made his way around the Pumping Station.

About ten minutes later, they found themselves back at the gate with no sign of the Metal Heads. "That is just odd. They must have focused all of it at Dead Town. Let's go back there and see what they were digging for." Jak said as they left on their way back to Dead Town.

--

At the Ruined Tower in Dead Town, what they saw baffled them. "Why are the Metal Heads digging here? I don't see anything." Daxter threw in his two-cents.

"Maybe there is some Dark Eco buried under here, or something else? They wouldn't be out here and in the open trying that hard to get at something unless it was a distraction. And since Torn only sent me, the rest of the Underground and the Krimson Guard would be able to handle a distraction." Jak said. "I had better go tell Torn about this, take away one reason for him to be on my ass. Man, that guy is just like a diaper!" Jak added as he left Dead Town.

"What?" Daxter asked. "What do you mean by a diaper?"

"He is! He's always on my ass and full of shit!" Jak answered with an angry look on his face. Daxter was laughing his head off and a few elves on the street were giving him funny looks. "Well, it's true!"

"Yeah, now I have two names to get him with." Daxter said as he pumped his fist into the air.

"Okay Dax, we're here. Let's get this over with. Oh, and don't ask about any more missions for tonight…um, today. I'm too tired." Jak told him.

"And you want to get back to Keira."

"And you, back to Tess." Jak finished as they walked up to Torn.

"Did you find anything?" He asked.

"Yeah, the Metal Heads were only in Dead Town. They were digging for something at the Ruined Tower, seemed to be something important. All the others that were on the walls came forward to protect them. There wasn't a single sign of them at the Pumping Station." Jak informed him.

"Really? That's odd. Wonder why?" Torn asked.

"We figured it would either be Dark Eco, or something of the sort, or a distraction. But, since you only sent us, the Krimson Guard or the Underground would be able to handle anything of the sort." Jak answered.

"Well, I'll send a team in to check it out." Torn said.

After that, Jak and Daxter left. "I'm heading to Keira's garage. You coming?" Jak asked Daxter, knowing full well he wouldn't want to.

"Drop me off at the Naughty Ottsel. I want to see my Tessy-poo." Jak just raised an eyebrow at the name. Jak found a parked zoomer, 'borrowed' it, fired it up, and took off toward the Naughty Ottsel.

Along the way, 'Speed-Demon', as Daxter dubbed him for a few seconds, accidentally scraped a HellCat and alarms all over the city went off. "SHIT! You would think those guys would lay off after I killed Kor!" Jak yelled as he switched hover zones and swerved in between people and zoomers. "Almost there! Almost…almost…THERE!" Jak yelled as he jumped off the zoomer and ran into the Naughty Ottsel. "I will never understand why they don't come in here after me."

"Don't ask, just be glad." A voice said from the front of them.

"TESS!" Daxter yelled and jumped from Jak's shoulder into her arms.

"Listen, Dark Boy. You better not hurt my itty-bitty, whisker-puss, you hear me?" Tess said in her commanding tone.

"Uh…you got it." Jak said as a sweat drop worked its way down the side of his head. "I gotta run. I'll see you two later. Come if you need me, Dax." Jak added as he ran back out the door.

"Where's he off to in such a hurry?" Tess asked.

"He wants to get back to lip-locking with Keira." Daxter said. They both heard a "SHUT UP, DAXTER!" way off in the distance and busted out laughing.

--

About fifteen minutes later, by zoomer with no accidents, Jak arrived at Keira's garage. "Keira, you here?" He asked.

"Behind the curtain!" He heard her yell.

"What is it with you and that curtain? Every time you're behind it, you're working on a, what was it again, 'secret vehicle project'." He said back with a laugh as he drew closer to the curtain.

"Well, usually what I am working on helps someone, doesn't it?" She asked.

"Well, yeah, it does. Never thought about it that way." He answered. "What are you working on this time?"

"Just a little something. Nothing much." She answered as he came behind her curtain. (HA! Fooled ya…pervs. XD)

"Whoa! 'Little'? I'd like to see what 'little' means in your dictionary!" He said, astounded.

"To me, this is little. Compared to the Rift Rider anyway." She retorted.

"It's a frikkin cannon, Keira!"

"Yes, it is. It's the prototype for the new HellCat Cruisers they are making."

"Great. Something new for them to shoot at me with." He mumbled, but not quiet enough.

"What do you mean 'shoot at you with'?" Keira asked.

"Uh…heh heh…um, nothing. Nothing at all." Jak answered, not looking her in the eye.

"You're a terrible liar, always have been. Now, what did you mean?" She asked again, making him look her in the eye.

"Geez, you bump into the assholes and they shoot at you. You barely touch the side of a speeder-bike or a HellCat and they chase you down then shoot at you. You sneeze at them and they shoot at you. Hell, you scratch your ass and they shoot at you." He answered. "I've been shot at more times than I can count. But, at least they gave me a cool nickname: 'Renegade'. I like it, just how Shadow likes his." As soon as he finished that sentence he slapped his hands over his mouth as his eyes got really big. "Dammit, I slipped up again." He added, his voice muffled from his hands, but Keira still caught it. _Sorry Shadow, looks like I ruined Daxter's job.** Yes, it looks like you did. But, I am not going to help explain to her like I did with Daxter. You can be the messenger. **I will. Don't worry. Man, what is it with me lately? I'm opening up too much around people. **Well, at least it's your closest friends and not Torn, the Krimson Guard, or someone else. **True._

"Who's Shadow?" Keira asked. "And why did you space out like that?"

"Shit, I did it again. Daxter told me to stop doing that." Keira just gave him a 'you're-going-insane' look. "Okay, let me explain. You know him as 'Dark Jak', and don't freak out." He added quickly as he saw her face. "But, he prefers the name 'Shadow'. I think it is because 'Dark' can be thought of as evil, while 'Shadow' can't. He's not evil in the slightest. Ever since Kor's ass-whipping that I gave to him, I have been able to talk to him, in my mind. I like how he described it, he's like my brother. Well, in a way, he is my brother. Do you get what I mean?" Keira nodded her head.

"I think so. He's like 'Mr. Hyde' except he doesn't hurt everyone he comes across." She summarized. "Hmm. Shadow, Renegade. Nice names. Both can be so tough, to protect the ones they care for, and yet, so gentle, as to where you would never think them dangerous." She added as she trailed her hand along his face. He leaned into her touch.

"Exactly." He finished as he kissed her. _I suppose Dax was right. **What do you mean? **I'm always in a hurry to get back to Keira. **Well, at least now, it seems that you are able to multi-task and are finished 'spacing out' as Daxter and Keira say.** Good, because I don't wanna space out right now._ Shadow laughed.

_I never knew Jak was such a good kisser. With Errol, I was brushing my teeth almost fifteen times a day and I still couldn't get that nasty taste out of my mouth. Jak tastes a lot better. _She thought. _I wonder, was I the first one to kiss Jak? I'll have to ask him, but…I don't want to tell him about Errol. EWWWWW! I would never be able to live with myself if Jak ever found out about that and held it against me. Even though he's not that kind of person. Maybe I should tell him? After all, lovers don't keep things from each other. And besides, I pretty much showed him with how gaa-gaa I was over the guy's racing skills, and the fact that he was at my garage. Oh well, it can't hurt._ She finished her thinking.

A few seconds later they broke apart, their lungs begging for air. "By the Precursors, when they created us, they must have had 'damn good kisser' on their minds when they made you, Jak." Keira said, laughing at her joke.

"Um…thanks, I think." He said back, trying to fight a blush and losing. "You're not to bad yourself."

"I've had practice." Keira said, tears coming to her sad, downcast eyes. Jak just raised his eyebrow at her in a caring yet questioning way. "Errol." She waited for a reaction and heard Jak shudder with a mumbled "Eww" as she turned to look at him. "I was stuck brushing my teeth fifteen times a day, and that's just for a couple kisses from that slime ball."

"He would be able to charm his way around any girl." Jak said with that same shuddering look about him.

"I wish I would have listened to you, when you warned me about him. But no, I couldn't see around his acting skills. He should have taken up drama instead of being a Krimson Guard Commander." She said.

"Yeah, I agree. About the drama thing. I also wish that you wouldn't have blown up when Ashelin came around or better yet, at what Daxter said. Oh well, I believe as Samos would say it, 'What is in the past is done. You cannot change it, only accept it, and move forward' but at least, I have the girl of my dreams, literally." Jak responded. Keira laughed at him. "Hey, it's true-" But he was cut off there by a huge yawn.

"Sleepy?" She asked.

"Yeah, all-nighters are getting to be a problem. If I may excuse myself, I think I'll go home and sleep the day away, or until 'Almighty-Cork-Up-the-Butt' has something else for me to do."

"I think not. You can go in there and crash on my couch." She said, pointing in the general direction of it outside of her curtain. "I do NOT need you to be driving with how sleepy you are. You'll have more than a few Krimson Guards on you."

"Thank you, Keira. I could have asked, couldn't I? Oh well, glad you thought of it. The last thing I need is more Krimsies after me, knowing my luck it'll be for just scratching my ass." He said, laughing as Keira pushed him to the couch.

"Just one more thing." He nodded as he sat down. "Am I the first person you kissed?"

"Yeah, you are. You're to special to me not to be-" But he was cut off again, this time from Keira kissing him.

"Good night…um, morning. I love you." She said as they broke apart.

"I love you, too." He said right before he fell over, asleep before his head even touched the couch.

"You look so peaceful when sleeping." She whispered as she kissed his cheek and earned a smile from him. _I can get a smile from you even when you are asleep. That shows me how much you really do love me. Thank you, Jak._ She thought as she silently went back over to her cannon prototype.

Ain't that just the sweetest thang you ever saw…um, read? What is it with women and being romantic? I should know, being a woman after all. Anyway, Read and Review ya'll. MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	2. Chapter 2

A Time of Need

Chapter 2:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of Jak II or Jak 3, or any of the first game either. Thanks be to Naughty Dog for creating these games.

_itallics - _Means a sequence and it will probably be set off by some word or something.

Normal POV

--**_DREAM_** --

_"Where am I?" Jak asked as he looked around the room he was in. The room itself looked to be made of an air bubble in blue-violet water. He walked over to the side and stuck his hand through it, but his hand just came back out right beside where he stuck it through. What the Hell is this? He asked himself._

_"I believe it is something of a dream world, but in your mind." Someone answered._

_"Wha? Who's there?" He asked as he pulled his hand from the water and turned around._

_"No one." It answered._

_"You have to be someone, or you wouldn't be talking to me." Jak replied._

_"Well, I am someone, but my name is unimportant for the time being."_

_"Okay, that helps a little bit. How are you in my mind? Shadow is the only one here other than myself." He asked._

_"I am communicating with you telepathically." It answered._

_"So, why can't you tell me your name? I may never meet you anyway."_

_"You already know me." It answered._

_"How come I can't recognize your voice, then?" He asked._

_"Because, it seems, you do not remember hearing it." He just got a blank look on his face._

_"Okay, let me think for a second. I don't remember your voice and I know you. Are you a mute?"_

_"In a manner of speaking." It answered._

_"How do I know you if you are a mute? You wouldn't be able to tell me your name."_

_"Just because you can't talk doesn't mean you don't have something to say." It answered him._

_"Can you say that in English plea – OOF!" He yelled as he just fell over. "What the Hell was that!"_

_"I believe someone is trying to wake you up." It answered as he climbed back to his feet._

_"Well then, they don't have to push me over – Ow!" He yelped as he fell again._

_"I believe you need to wake up, or you will hurt yourself." It answered as the room disappeared._

-- **_END DREAM_**--

"Wait!" He hollered as he bolted straight up with his hand out, like he was reaching for something.

"What's wrong, Jak?" Someone asked. He looked over to where the voice came from and saw a frightened-looking Keira. He furrowed his eyebrows and dropped his hands in his lap.

"Nothing, just a dream. A really weird dream." He answered her.

"What happened? You may be able to understand it if you tell someone." She asked.

"It was just someone talking to me in a weird room. They said something like a 'mind-dream' or something. I think it said it was talking to me telepathically." He answered her, taking her advice.

"The only person I know that would be able to do that would be Onin or an Oracle. Did it say its name?" She asked.

"No. It said something about me knowing them but I don't remember hearing their voice…" He trailed off. "Well, now my brain hurts. Too much thought in the morning for me."

"Oh well, I'm sure that you'll find out sooner or later. Come on, Daxter's here. He said that Torn has another mission." Keira informed him.

"Another one! Geez, don't that ass-and-a-half have someone else to do this crap?" He asked to no one in particular as he got up from the couch and made his way to where Daxter was.

"Don't guess so, Big Guy." Daxter answered. "Anyway, Tattooed Wonder said that we need to go back to Dead Town, there was some pretty odd stuff that the team uncovered."

"They have already been there and back! How long was I asleep?" Jak asked, turning to Keira.

"Oh, I'd say about fifteen hours." Keira answered him.

"By the Precursors, I don't think I have slept that long in a long time. But, that team Torn sent in must have been very fast or have a lot of people." Jak said.

"Probably both, with how that guy likes to hound everyone." Daxter confirmed. "Still, we need to hurry." He finished as he hopped on Jak's shoulder and Keira walked behind her curtain.

"Tess waiting on you, Dax?" Jak asked with a chuckle.

"What about Keira?" Daxter replied smoothly.

"Hmm, good point." Jak answered as he followed Keira. "Where you at Keira?" He heard a "Over here!" with the shadow of a wrench swinging in the air to the 10:30 position.

"I'll wait here." Daxter said, quickly hopping from his shoulder to a nearby chair. Jak nodded his head as he walked around the curtain. He found Keira sitting beside her cannon, tweaking it. He walked up to her and poked her shoulder to get her attention. Her concentration was so focused on the cannon that he scared her and she fell backward into a puddle of oil. He started laughing at the look on her face, not noticing when she got a mischievous look on it.

"Think that's funny do you?" She asked as she got a glob of it in her hand. Right when he opened his eyes, she threw the blob right in between them. "Bull's-eye!" She exclaimed. She laughed as he took both of his index fingers and used them like windshield wipers and laughed even harder at his expression. All of a sudden, she stopped laughing and mirrored his facial expression. A few seconds passed and then they both started laughing their asses off.

"Come on Jak! We need to go!" Daxter yelled from outside the curtain.

"S-sorry, Dax!" Jak yelled back through his laughter. They finally calmed themselves down enough to get air to their lungs. "Well, that certainly brightened the mood. Sorry for scaring you. I was hoping you would hear me as I got closer." He told Keira.

"Don't worry about it. I needed a good scare, broke my concentration." She said, the last part sarcastic. "Oh well. What do you think is at Dead Town?"

"Probably some Metal Head eggs that I will have to get rid of. I have to go. I'll be back as soon as I can." He answered as he helped her up.

"You had better be careful." Keira said, taking up a commanding tone.

"Yes, ma'am." He laughed. "Don't worry. Dax is getting impatient, he wants to get back to Tess. I gotta run."

"Be careful." She repeated before Jak gave her a kiss.

"I will. I love you." He said as he started to walk away.

"I love you, too." Keira finished. "Oh crap! Jak! Come back here, let me get that oil off your face!" But she wasn't fast enough, he was already out the door, headed to Dead Town.

* * *

"Dax! What are you laughing at!" Jak asked again, for the tenth time. 

"Your face. I was wondering why you two were laughing." Daxter finally answered. Jak wiped his face clean of the oil, now that he remembered. "You two don't need to be getting dirty yet."

Jak blushed so furiously that some of the elves looked at him, wondering if he was alright. "DAXTER!" He yelled as the Ottsel jumped from his shoulder and took off running, Jak hot on his heels.

They got to Dead Town twice as fast, running like that. They were both panting for breath. "That was funny though." Daxter said as the doors opened.

"Shut up." Jak said as he moved to the Ruined Tower. What he saw there nearly made him fall over (anime style). "He sent me out here for THIS?" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "He sent me out here for a Precursor-damned SWORD! How frikkin ridiculous-" He stopped in his rant and just stared at it, as if under a spell.

"Yo, Jak, you in there?" Daxter asked, waving his hand in front of Jak's face. Jak shook his head to clear it. "It is a pretty cool looking sword, what with the glowy-blue blade, dark-purple markings, and glowy-blue, dark-purple handle." (I love swords, even more than I love video games. I am going to take a class in swordsmanship.)

"It's a hilt Dax, not a handle." Jak corrected him. "Maybe Onin can read it." He added with his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. _Hey, Shadow? What do you think?** Huh? Oh, sorry.** What's wrong?** Nothing. That blade, it was drawing all my attention to it.** I know. Dax pulled me from that trance a minute ago. Do you think Onin will be able to read it? **Most likely. Though putting up with that almost completely unnecessary hybrid doesn't make it worth taking the sword to her. **Um, okay. Whatever you just said._ Jak sent back with a laugh.

"What are you laughing at Jak?" Daxter asked, forgetting about his alter ego.

"Just laughing at my own inability to understand what Shadow just said. Let's get this sword to Onin." Jak said.

"I'll get it." Daxter said as he walked up to it. _Hmm, let me see._ He thought as he walked around it. _Should be able to just grab the handle thingy and pull. Sounds easy enough. _He ended his thought as he walked up to it and put his hands around the hilt. "Ugh….Uh….Ah…" Daxter grunted as he tried to pull the sword from the ground.

--**_Flashback_** -- 

_Daxter stood there, waiting for Torn to finish telling him what he was supposed to tell Jak. He stopped paying attention halfway through and caught the ending._

_"…None of my men were able to even pull it from the ground. Now get your squirrelly ass out of here!" He said, yelling the last part._

--**_End Flashback _**--

"Hey Jak? I just remembered something Torn told me about this thing." Daxter mentioned as he walked back to him.

"What is it?" Jak asked.

"He told me that none of his men were able to pull it from the ground." Daxter answered.

"So…what makes him think I can?" Jak asked with a "Uhh" look on his face.

"Must be the fact that, well, you're you. Even if I was the one that defeated everything, you're the only person that I know that has had contact with Dark Eco and not had some crazy side effect." Daxter answered.

Jak raised an eyebrow at him. "What about Shadow?"

"Well, uh…outward appearance." Daxter answered with a comical sweat drop. Jak just sighed.

"I may as well try, then if it does come out, I'm going to throw it at Torn…damn diaper." Jak said, mumbling the last part, but Daxter still caught it and grinned.

"If he's a diaper, wouldn't that make you a baby?" Daxter asked with a cheesy grin, not knowing when to leave a thinking Jak alone. Jak smacked the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?" Jak just rolled his eyes at him.

He walked up to the sword and kneeled down in front of it, as if to look at it. You. I have waited for you far longer than I can remember.

"Who said that?" Jak asked into the air. Daxter looked at him.

"I didn't hear anything, Big Guy." He answered when Jak looked at him. _Okay, now he is starting to freak me out._ Daxter thought.

I was barely able to talk to you earlier and, I must admit, it was amusing watching you fall. The voice said again.

_I have a feeling I had better speak to you with only my mind, Daxter may start to worry; in fact, I think he already does. _Jak sent back. _What did you mean by I don't remember hearing your voice before? I don't recall it at all, I've been trying to since I woke up._

Maybe I need to unlock a memory that Kor had forgotten. It said.

"Wha-" Jak was cut off as his eyes glazed over and he collapsed forward, leaning on the sword.

"Jak! What's wrong?" Daxter asked in a panic as he ran up to him. He tried to shake him, butJak wouldn't move in the slightest.

_**MEMORY**_

_"Father, what is this?" Jak heard himself say._

_"It is a book, from ancient times. It speaks of legends and myths." He heard what he supposed was his father say, although he could not see him. "My favorite legend would have to be about the 'Sword of Ancestors'."_

_"Can you tell me the legend?" He heard._

_"Of course. Bring me the book and sit here beside me." His father said. Jak felt himself pick the book up and walk to his father. His father took the book as he sat down and flipped through it. "Ah, here it is. The Legend of the Sword of Ancestors:" He took a deep breath before he started. "'This legend has been passed down through the ages of the Bloodline of Mar. It is said that in times of great need, the Sword of Ancestors will find its way to the Heir of Mar. It will change itself to best fit the past, present, and future of its wielder. The power the sword holds comes from the one who holds it. In a past occurrence, the sword lead the Heir to drive away the Hora-Quan, saving the City, and creating a time of peace. Since then, the sword has been lost to all accounts of history. Its legend isrecorded only in this book and the memories of those who read it.'" He finished. "Quite an amazing story, isn't it?"_

_"Sure is, Father." He heard come from his mouth._

"You are a boy of destiny. I will meet you soon." _He heard in his mind before he felt himself being pulled away. _

_**END MEMORY**_

"JAK! WAKE UP!" Daxter yelled, still shaking him no matter how useless it was.

"Wha? Dax?" Jak asked as he lifted his head. "What happened?"

"I awoke a suppressed memory, suppressed by time travel. You have heard my voice but did not know my name, as I told you in your dream." The voice said as Jak lifted himself from using the sword as a leaning post.

_Your name is the Sword of Ancestors, isn't it?_ Jak asked, looking at the sword.

"No. That is a name I told them to call me. My true name is Silent Flame. Also, before you draw me from the ground, you are the only one who can lift me and once you do so, I will only be able to speak to you during your sleep, if you wish for me to do so." Silent Flame told him.

_That works for me. Do you mind if I tell my friends of your true name? Or do you want to remain the Sword of Ancestors by everyone?_ Jak asked as he started to reach for the sword.

"That, I will leave to you. Use 'Sword of Ancestors' for someone you are explaining to if you want them to understand easier."

_I will._ Jak replied as he grabbed the sword. "Eyahhh!" He yelled as he pulled the it from the ground. Knowledge of the styles of his ancestors filled his mind, making even Shadow dizzy. _Did you hear and see all of that Shadow?_ _**Yes, I did. Silent Flame is truly fitting. You cannot hear even the slightest movement of it, but why does it also have Flame?** I'm not sure, but I have a feeling we will find out soon enough._ Right after he said that, he felt a new weight on his back.

It turned out that a sheath had made itself known. It rested perpendicular to his gun holster, along his right shoulder blade, just enough room between the two for his gun to fit. It was a grayish color, but with dark-purple and glowing-blue markings on it. As he looked between it and the sword, he noticed that the markings were almost exactly the same. He only had hope that Onin could read it.

"Hey, Jak! Why did you pass out a second ago?" Daxter asked, concern in his voice.

"This sword was waking a suppressed memory that I have." Jak answered. Daxter looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "It was of my father and me. It was when he told me the legend of the 'Sword of Ancestors', which is the very one I hold in my hands." Daxter raised his eyebrows and made a whistling sound.

"Wow," Was all he could say, at that point in time anyway. "Come on, let's get back to Tattooed Wonder and tell him. I want to get out of this place, even if it is Sandover Village."

_Sandover, how I miss my old home. I wonder, should I show this to Keira? **Maybe, except for the fact that there are Metal Heads. I wouldn't bring her unless they were completely driven from Dead Town. **Point taken._ He finished as Daxter climbed on his shoulder.

Jak and Daxter left Dead Town to go tell Torn about what happened. Silently, they made the choice to leave out things that did not matter or things they didn't want him to know about.

"Why do we get all the crappy missions?" Daxter asked out of the blue - to use the cliché.

"I wouldn't call this one crappy. I have a sword that has been passed down through my ancestors when there was a time of need, it can talk to me in my sleep or dreams, and I got a memory that I didn't even know I had. That memory, it had my father in it, even though it wouldn't let me see him, he was still there." Jak said, smiling.

"Wow. But, what was that about your sword talking to you? I think you are going crazy!" Daxter said with bugged out eyes.

"I'll explain it to you later, with Keira and Samos so that I don't have to retell it five different times." Jak informed, somewhat calming Daxter. The rest of the walk, which wasn't long, was in silence.

* * *

About five minutes later, after a close run in with the Krimson Guards that Jak narrowly avoided, they arrived at the Underground Base. As they walked down the stairs, Jak reminded Daxter to let him say anything about Silent Flame and he would explain the name later. When they walked up to the table, Torn was doing the usual, looking over maps and planning. 

"We're back, Diaper Man!" Daxter yelled from Jak's shoulder, causing him to cover his ears. Torn looked at him, raised an eyebrow, and rolled his eyes.

"Were you able to get that sword?" Torn asked.

"Yes. I have it right here." Jak said as he walked up to the table.

"Let me see it." He commanded. Jak unsheathed his sword and Torn marveled at its design. "Hmm, nice." He commented as he looked it over. Jak sat it gently on the table, as if it were a child. Torn moved to pick it up, but couldn't lift it. No matter how hard he tried or how much effort he put into it, Torn could not lift it. "Why the Hell can't I lift it?"

"Because," Jak started as he easily lifted it up. "for some odd reason, I'm the only one who can." He finished as he spun and twirled it expertly to, from, and in each hand. "I'm going to go to Onin, to see if she can read it." He added as he slipped it into the sheath, with the sword living up to its name, not a sound was heard from it.

"Well, you better hurry 'cause I don't know when I'll have a new mission for ya." Torn said as he waved them out the door.

* * *

"No, Dax." Jak said, for what he thought was the fifteenth time. 

"Aw. Come on, Big Guy." Daxter pleaded. "I won't kill him."

"NO! You are NOT going to attack Pecker!" Jak yelled, frustrated.

Their conversation was going like this the entire way from the Underground almost to Onin's door. As they walked in, Pecker flew right up into Jak's face. "Took you long enough! We've been waiting for…arkkkk…ten minutes!" Jak grabbed him from the air by the mouth...err, beak.

"Daxter has got me frustrated beyond all possible limits. Get in my face one more time, and it will be your blood that is the first for this sword while it is in my hands." Jak said in a low, threatening voice and let Pecker go.

Pecker flapped back over to Onin's hat trying to catch his breath. He knew not to take Jak's threats lightly, anyone who has crossed him has learned that valuable lesson. Onin started making signs with her hands and magic. "Onin says to let her see the sword." Pecker translated.

Jak drew his sword, came forward, and laid it in front of her as he sat down. "Can you read it, Onin?" He asked in hope as he saw her eyes go wide and she started to frantically make signs.

"She says that she cannot believe this sword is in front of her, neither can I for that matter." Pecker said, astonished. Jak just smiled at Silent Flame. "She asks to know its name, both of them."

"Silent Flame, but known better as the Sword of Ancestors." Jak told her. "Can you read it?" She started to make hand gestures.

"She says that it says: 'To the Heir of Mar, the one who wields me, take great care for my appearance means there is a time of peril ahead. If you should fail when you are needed most, the world will fall and those you hold close, far, and those you do not even know, will perish. Dark times are approaching, keep the ones you hold close closer and do not let them be taken from you.' Creepy if you ask me." Pecker translated.

"Does it say the same on the sheath?" Jak asked as he handed it to her. She made hand signs.

"She says that it does, but something else as well." Jak raised an eyebrow. "She says it says: 'When Dark and Light come together, my Flame shall awaken.'"

"Whoa! Now that is cool!" Daxter said, surprising Jak on how long he could stay quiet.

"You are cutting into my siesta time! Now shoo!" Pecker said as he curled his wings around himself.

Jak and Daxter left but walked around the bizarre. "What did she mean about 'When Dark and Light come together'? They are exact opposites, how can they come together?" Jak asked.

"Not sure, Big Guy. I am sure that you'll find a way though, if you still have the mojo." Daxter answered, trying to help his baffled friend, even if he himself didn't understand. Jak smiled, Daxter always knew a way to cheer him up.

"I'm going to go find Keira, try to pull her away from what ever she may be doing, and then to Haven Forest to practice with my sword. Do you want to come?" Jak asked.

"If Tess can. I miss her." Daxter said and his ears drooped. Jak chuckled.

"Naughty Ottsel?" Jak asked.

"Yeah, we'll be at the forest later." Daxter answered as Jak found a parked zoomer and took off toward the port.

He was almost there when he accidentally scraped the top of a Krimson Guard's helmet. "Oh Hell!" Jak yelled as the alarms went off. He played with a few of the buttons on a trick that Keira taught him, making the zoomer go faster. He heard a few guards yell "HALT!" or "PULL OVER!" but didn't listen to any of them as he sped for the port. "Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn…DAMN!" he yelled as his zoomer was shot one to many times and blew up. He jumped off and got on his jet board. Some guards got in front and knocked him from it.

"Resistance is futile." One said to him.

"You are under arrest." Another said.

"I don't think so!" He yelled back as a zoomer-bike passed over his head and he 'borrowed' it. "Hellfar, I was almost to the port anyway, those assholes just love giving me a hard time. Torn needs to tell them to stop acting like a little scratch on the helmet is like dieing. Sheesh."

"That would be nice, but…he wouldn't do it just for your sake. Though he may for the guards." Daxter said.

And with that they arrived at the Naughty Ottsel, with twenty Krimson Guards standing there waiting for him. "Damn!" Jak cursed his luck. "Listen, if you idiots want to stand in my way then go for it. I am this close," He held his fingers an inch apart. "from blowing someone, or twenty someone's that happen to be standing in my way, up. Now you can either move away nice and quiet, or go the hard way." Jak informed them while pulling out his Peace Maker and charging it up. All of their faces noticeably paled, but one had to be stupid.

"We are not intimidated by your antics!" The stupid one yelled, moving to the front. Two words ran through Jak's mind right as he did that: _Perfect target._

"Most people have learned to heed my threats when I am pissed off." Jak said, aiming his gun's laser right between the idiot's eyes. He paled even more but still shot at Jak with his shock-stick, not knowing that it would be the last thing he would ever do. Jak grinned evilly and shot his Peace Maker into the man, completely obliterating his skull and sending it through the rest of them, killing all of them instantly. "Shut up, Dax." He said when he saw him start to open his mouth.

_Man, he is in one foul mood._ Daxter thought as he closed his mouth with a sad expression on his face. Jak took a deep breath to calm himself and let it out as a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Dax. The Krimsies are getting on my nerves, I need to tell…'ask' Torn to tell them to stay away from me, for their sake. If he don't, there won't be any soldiers left." Jak finished with a laugh. He walked into the Naughty Ottsel, but couldn't see Tess.

"Wonder where she is? She's usually here." Daxter said. Unknown to them, a person had snuck up behind both of them, getting ready to scare them. As they latched onto Daxter they yelled out,

"BOO!"

"AHHH!" They both yelled, and Jak had his sword out faster than the speed of light. "Tess? Sheesh, baby. Don't do that!" Daxter said, also noticing how close Jak had come to making her a head shorter.

"Sorry about that guys, I just couldn't resist. I didn't know you were so tense, that must have been what the big explosion was just outside the door." Tess said. Daxter pointed to himself when she finished.

"I took out fifty Krimson Guards with my explosive fists." Daxter said, trying to look good in front of Tess. She laughed and Jak just rolled his eyes.

"I'll be in the forest." He said as he left. Tess started to scratch Daxter's ears.

"Hey, Tess? How would you like to go to the forest later? Jak asked if we wanted to go. He's probably going to Keira's right now." He asked her.

"Hmm. Sounds good to me." She replied.

* * *

"Hey Keira? You in here?" Jak yelled as he got to her garage. He didn't hear a response but saw a note on the counter. It said: 

'If you are reading this and you are not Jak, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY GARAGE! If this is Jak, then come to my apartment. I'll be there, don't worry.

Keira'

He had to calm his laughter as he crumpled the note up and threw it away. _I know Keira is feisty, but I never knew she was that feisty. Damn!_ Jak thought to himself with a smile. _I'm just glad she never found out about me asking an extra favor from Vin. **Would that be the favor about hacking into the system of Keira's garage door and programming it to only let people she liked in, unless the person was with someone she liked?**_ Shadow laughed. _She'd probably blow up in my face, start hollering about how she can take care of herself, and knock me out again.** That would be before you got thrown from her window. Best to be glad she never knew Vin, huh? **Yeah. I miss that guy, he was okay…in a overeating, crazy kind of way.** Yes, that is true. Oh, you're about to hit Keira's door. **What?_ "Ouch!" Jak yelled as he ran into Keira's front door. "Damn! What is this door made of?" He asked to no one as he knocked on it, even though he didn't need to, Keira was already opening it.

"Jak? What happened to your forehead?" She asked as she allowed him in.

"I ran into your door." He said with a comical blank face.

"That was why your first 'knock' was so loud, I heard it all the way in my bedroom." She said with wide eyes. "You need to watch where you're going."

"Or keep my head up to where I can see what's in front of me." Jak added while rubbing his forehead. "Would you like to accompany me to Haven Forest?"

"Of course I would. Just let me get everything turned off, grab my keys, and a jacket." Keira answered. She took off flying around the place, in what looked like a routine to Jak, shutting everything off and grabbing the stuff she needed. When she made her way back to him, she almost stopped, if she hadn't tripped on a wrinkle in her rug. Luckily, Jak was in front of her and caught her before she fell. "Nice catch." She commended.

"Right into my waiting arms." He said before he caressed her lips with his own. He gently messaged her back with his hands, eliciting a sigh of pleasure from her. "Shall we go to Haven Forest?" He asked when they broke apart for air, still massaging her back.

"Mmm. Sure." She answered, her voice muffled by his chest. Jak looked behind her with a far-away look in his eyes.

_Out of all the people, Keira's the one I never thought I would have.** Why' s that? **Way back when, in Sandover, I was a mute…well, in a way. But anyway, every guy around that had a two cent pickup line tried to get her to pay attention to them, even Dax. **Well, like Silent Flame said, 'Just because you can't talk doesn't mean you don't have something to say' and I believe it fit, and she understood that. **But still, I never did think that I would have a chance. My mind was…changed, I suppose, after we defeated Gol and Maia at their Citadel. If it wasn't for Daxter, that would have been our first kiss. **But, you have got your chance. I helped you take it, remember? **Yeah, I owe you a huge debt of gratitude, one that I will never be able to repay. The most caring, loving, funny, cute, and adorable girl out there, and here she is, in my arms. I had to go through Hell and back to get her, and I would do it all again, if only to give her one loving glance. **Like I said yesterday, 'I do believe our boy is in love.'** Exactly!_ Jak smiled as he looked back down at Keira, only to notice that she fell asleep. "Heh, crazy girl." Jak whispered as he lifted her up bridal style. _It couldn't hurt to carry her to Haven Forest, could it? **Shouldn't, but I wouldn't go stealing any zoomers, well…not around any Krimson Guards anyway.**_ Shadow answered him and with that, he left her apartment, locking the door as he did, Keira still in his arms.

* * *

About half-way through his travel to Haven Forest, in the Industrial Section, an elf stumbled out of an alley. "Hey there, buddy. Do ya mind if I…(hic)…take that there girl off your hands?" He asked, voice completely slurred and the smell of alcohol on his breath alone almost killed Jak. 

"Dude! Go home, go to bed, and leave her the hell alone." Jak said, starting to walk around him. "If you listen to me, you'll be glad you did." But the guy paid no heed to what Jak said, mistake number one. He pulled out a small dagger, mistake number two. He made a move to attack, mistake number three. _That's three strikes, you're out!_ Were Jak's thoughts as he dodged the stupid elf's attack and planted his foot in the man's stomach. Jak went through with his momentum and back flipped using his other foot and the man's face to knock him down. "I told you to leave her alone, that was your just desserts for not listening to me." Jak said as he started to walk away, but turned around and looked at him. "Go home, go to bed, and don't ever let me see you again." Jak added, a little more forceful than the first time. The man just looked up at him. "NOW!" Jak yelled, allowing his eyes to flash solid black. That got the idiotic man moving.

**_Why are people so stupid?_** Shadow asked, out of nowhere.

"AHHH!" Jak yelped as he jumped, thinking for just a second someone was sneaking up on him, he was so caught up in his anger. Shadow laughed. _Please, don't do that! I thought some idiot was coming at me. But, I don't know why people are so dumb. I suppose it was because that guy was drunk…idiots._ Jak sent back, taking comfort that it was only Shadow talking that scared him. **_Well, I can't exactly attack you. Actually, I can, but then I would have to attack myself…I would never try to hurt you anyway. _**Shadow stopped for a second. _**I have just confused myself. **Congratulations! Keira does that to me all the time._ Jak laughed, looking at Keira and restarting his trek to the forest.

* * *

Jak made the rest of the way to Haven Forest with no mishaps. He made his way over to his favorite spot, taking great care to get around what jumps he could not only so that he would not drop Keira, but also to take in some of the scenery. Once he made his hike up the hill, he sat down and propped his back on a tree. He sat Keira in his lap, her back leaned on his chest, and circled his arms around her tightly, but not to tight. "Keira…" He whispered into her ear. 

"Hmm?" She asked, half-asleep, a small smile on her face. She started to come out of her daze. She noticed that she was warmer than she would be if she was in bed, and the wind was blowing. _The wind doesn't blow in my house. I always close the windows when I go to bed._

Jak was trying his hardest to keep from moving so as to surprise her when she fully woke up. **_Let's just hope she doesn't elbow you in the side of your head again._** Shadow laughed in his mind.

Keira finally came to, and realized exactly where she was. _How did I get in Haven Forest? I remember Jak asking me if I wanted to come and flying around my house getting stuff. He kissed me, then blank…. What? I must've fallen asleep!_ She gasped as she came to her conclusion. _But how did I get here?_

All of her thoughts were displayed across her face, so easy for Jak to read. "I brought you here." He whispered against her ear.

The sound of his voice and the heat of his breath made Keira jump, her face impersonate a red pepper, and send a shiver up her spine. Jak snickered. "You scared the living daylights out of me, Jak. I ought to whack you again!" She said as she turned around in his lap so that she was facing him.

"Please, don't do that! I won't scare ya again…" He said, trailing off showing that he was going to add something to the end. His cheeky smile didn't help to get him off the hook. Keira raised her eyebrows, silently asking him to continue. "Unless there is an opportune moment." He added, grinning. She smacked him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Aww, did that hurt?" She asked with her eyes narrowed and a fiendish smile on her face.

"No, just the fact of the matter. You didn't have to go and whack me, again-" He cut himself off as he saw something behind her. Faster than Keira could see, Jak lifted her and himself from the ground, dropped her where he was sitting – softly, and was standing in front of her. She didn't even notice anything happening until she landed on the ground. She looked up and noticed Jak wasn't moving at all, just standing there with his arms in front of him.

"Jak? What's going on?" She asked, fright in her voice. His arms dropped down to his sides and he started falling backwards. "Jak! What's happening?" She asked again, more urgent, as she moved to catch him. He breathed in sharply when he jolted from her catching him.

"Heh, ouch." Jak said in a pained voice, moving his hand to cover his stomach. Keira lifted his hand and her eyes widened.

* * *

Aaaaaaand CUT! 

End of that chapter, finally. Yes, I am having to chop it up because right now I have it on Microsoft Word and it says that it is 31 pages long. Waaaaay to long for my tastes, and I'm sure you people are wanting to kill me for taking so long. Oh well, I'll just find a necromancer to bring me back to life some time or you could not kill me and I can keep typing on this story. And yes, there are more sorry-ass excuses for sappy love scenes, but NO lemons, those are thingies I do NOT write/type.

Next chapter should be up very, very quickly…as in right after this one because I need to chop up Chapter 2 some more.

REVIEW PEOPLE! I'm asking nicely. Yes, for me this is nicely.


	3. Chapter 3

A Time of Need

Chapter 3:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jak and/or Daxter or any other characters from the games. Hell, I don't own hardly anything at all.

Normal POV

"Jak, are you all right? What did-?" She was getting ready to ask, but looked over and her eyes widened even more, imitating saucers. "A Metal Head! What's it doing here!" She asked instead. She turned her head back to Jak (rhyme :P), and looked down at the three almost-holes in his stomach. "I have to get you out of here and to a hospital." She said as she got ready to try to pick him up, but he grabbed her hand and shook his head.

"Won't…need it. I'll be fine…had worse." Jak said as he sat up with a wince and a cocky smirk. Keira tried to make him lay back down, but he just moved to his hands and knees, slowly standing up. By the time he made it to his feet, somewhat wobbly, the three almost-holes were almost completely healed over. "Almost…" Jak said as he tried to stand up completely. Once he did, his stomach was healed. "There. Now I'm ready for action!" He added, a full-blown cocky grin from ear to ear on his face. He turned to Keira and struck a pose. "See, all healed. Didn't need a dumb hospital after all." She got up to her feet and bent down, running her hand over his muscled stomach, making him blush.

"Wow…I'm speechless." She said.

"Not entirely, you were able to say that." Jak said with a slight laugh. "You wanna know something?" She nodded her head. "I was hoping to get in some practice with my sword." He finished as he walked over to stand in front of the Metal Head. He got his battle face on, staring straight at the thing. He also noticed that when he was laying on the ground, the Metal Head didn't move to attack, kind of like it was waiting for him to get up to continue the fight. _Are these things developing an honor code or something? **It seems that way. How odd. **I agree._

"Jak, why isn't it attacking?" Keira asked.

"I'll tell you my idea later. Stay behind me." He replied and watched her hide behind a tree that was behind him, one eye poked out to watch. He pulled his sword free from its sheath, not a sound made, and took up a stance from the knowledge his sword gave him. His legs were spread apart, right foot in back, right arm behind him, sword held backwards in his right hand, left foot in front, left arm in front, left hand almost touching his knee, knees bent, and crouched slightly. His head was facing the Metal Head, slightly tilted so that his eyes had a slight and threatening shadow to them.

A few seconds passed, neither moved. They both heard a door open and that was like a starting gun. They jumped toward each other, the Metal Head using the back of its claws to swat at Jak and he using the flat of his blade to crash into it and knock it off the side of thesmall cliff. Keira screamed, thinking the worst for Jak, as she ran over to the edge.

* * *

Over at the door, Daxter and Tess heard a scream that sounded familiar to both of them. "Keira!" They said at the same time and took off to where the scream came from. 

When they got there, they saw Jak squared off against a Metal Head. But what they didn't notice was that there was another Metal Head sneaking up behind them. Luckily Keira saw them and it and yelled for them to watch out. Jak noticed this and growled.

"I'll admit, it seems like you creatures are finally getting some honor, but sneaking up doesn't fit!" He yelled.

"Thank you for the tip, we will keep it in mind." He heard in his head and almost dropped his sword. _Did you hear that or am I finally going crazy? **I heard it, and unless we are both going crazy, I believe it came from the Metal Head in front of us. **Yep, we're going crazy._

"Okay," He said as he readjusted his grip on his sword and lowered it, but not making himself completely off guard. "I am either going crazy, or that Metal Head just talked to me."

"I spoke to you, from one Dark Eco infused being to another." The Metal Head said. (another rhyme:P )

"If you can do this, why have to never spoken to me before?" Jak asked.

"Because, we were not able to before. We thank you for allowing us to do so." It replied. Jak got a confused look to his features.

"How did I allow you to?" He asked.

"Some of us started to acquire our own personalities, and the Leader did not take a liking to this. The ones that were able, he destroyed and warned any others to take heed that he would not tolerate such nonsense. But, some were able to keep it a secret. Not all with these personalities enjoyed the meaningless slaughtering of your kind, myself included, and so we sought a way to help you destroy the Leader." It said. Jak was even more confused than ever now, but tried to sort it out in his head nonetheless. "But all of our ways never worked, many of us were destroyed. I left and hid here, within this beautiful forest. Those scouts that you destroyed not to long ago, they were sent here to find me."

"Why would Kor be so bent on finding you?" Jak asked, finally putting his sword away.

"Do not attack me for telling you this, but I am the Leader's successor. That is why it was easier to block myself from serving him, and to block him from finding my exact position within this place. And also why the others, except the one behind you, think me to be dead. When I am able, I will try to take control of them again, though I do not know if I will be able to do so." It answered.

"Thank you for explaining that. I have two more questions and probably more beyond those from the answers you will give me." The Metal Head nodded. Jak tried to word how to ask what he wanted to ask.

While this was going on, Tess and Daxter were completely baffled. They didn't understand how Jak was talking to a Metal Head, and the other one Keira had warned them of, it wasn't attacking. It was just standing there, watching the entire scene unfold.

Keira had made her way half-way down the hill, by climbing so she could keep an eye on Jak as well. _What is going on? How is Jak talking to it? And why in Mar's name did he put his sword away?_ Were only a few of the questions running around in her mind.

"Alright, I think I have it worded. You said that you can talk to Dark Eco infused beings, correct?" It nodded again. "Then why can you not talk to Daxter?" Jak asked and Daxter gulped.

"That is simple. He is not a Dark infused being. He may have been touched by Dark Eco, but not infused with it. It only changed his form, nothing more." It answered.

"Heh, could've fooled me." Jak said and could have sworn the Metal Head laughed. "Another question, why did you attack Keira and me?"

"I did not intend to harm you, believe it or not. You moved so quickly that I threw off my aim from unexpectedness (is that a word?) at such fast maneuvering, which caused me to sink my claws into you. But I was only testing you, to see if you were the person I was looking for. Your skills here proved it." It answered.

"Okay, next question. Why did you wait until those holes in my stomach were healed, and I had a weapon out before you attacked me?" Jak asked.

"As you said yourself, we are making an Honor Code of sorts. You were not on your feet or with a weapon at the current point in time, so I did not attack. And no, I would not attack the girl, for she had no weapon at all. Also, I was surprised you survived such a wound, even more so from the fact that you healed from it. And, not to seem as another of my kind that relishes in the blood of elven kind, your blood smelled more of Dark Eco than even the Leader's. How long were you exposed to it?" It asked, taking part in the questioning.

"Two years." Jak answered and he thought he saw the Metal Head's eyes widen. "Those were the two most painful and horrible years of my life. At least it got me out of that odd little funk where I wouldn't talk, never understood why. I still don't." He laughed at that.

"It must have been painful. The only time we are exposed to Dark Eco is before we hatch and we usually hatch after two and a half weeks, roughly." It said. The sound of a door opening echoed to them.

"Quickly, run! If my senses are not failing me, then I hear Krim-Freedom Guards. You'd do best to not be seen by them. I may see you some time." Jak said quickly. "GO!" He added when the Metal Head looked at him funny. Both Metal Heads nodded and were gone without a trace. "Come on guys, let's pull cover up." Jak said and helped Keira down the rest of the way while Tess walked over with Daxter in her arms.

"What the heck just happened?" Daxter asked, that being the only thing running through his head. Tess and Keira nodded, wanting to know the same thing. Jak took a deep breath and let it out slowly, thinking of a way to explain what happened.

"Hold on, I'll tell you in a minute. I don't want Krim- I mean, Freedom Guards hearing me. How did Ashelin change all of that so fast? I just ran into some Krimson Guards earlier." Jak said.

"No, you are gonna tell us what was going on. You were just trying to change the subject thinking it would make us forget." Daxter said with the 'nice-try' look on his face.

"I was not. Just wait for a minute until they pass, or find a safer spot." Jak said with one of those irritated looks on his face. _Why won't they wait a minute, I heard someone come in here and if I know those footsteps like I think I know them, that was an FG patrol group. But, why would they be here? They've never patrolled the forest before. **I am unsure, what ever it may be. They may have gotten wind of a Metal Head attack on the forest by some strange rumor. **The only Metal Heads that were here was that one talking to me and the other that snuck up on Dax and Tess. I would've known otherwise, the things attack me whenever I am around. Probably the ones that want to avenge Kor, little shits._ Shadow chuckled, making Jak smile.

* * *

Unknown to them, the Freedom Guard patrol was watching them, being sent there to do so. The one they assumed was Jak was smiling. The orange rat, Daxter. The other two they didn't know. 

"Come on guys, I want to get some practice with my sword. I don't carry it to look tough." Jak said as he started to move away. The others followed. Daxter said something that sounded like, "I thought you carried it to scare people off" and everyone laughed at him. The guards had a hard time hold in their laughter when Jak smacked him.

They left, figuring that was all that was happening. Haven City had no rules about what you could or could not do in Haven Forest, they could not make rules either. Haven Forest was just a name, the forest itself was outside city walls.

Unknown to the Freedom Guards, Jak knew they were there.

* * *

"Okay, they're gone now." Jak said. 

"How do you know?" Daxter asked.

"Because, I can't hear their breathing anymore and the gate should be opening about three…two…one…now." As soon as Jak said that, the gates opened. He smirked at Daxter. Daxter made a face at him, making him bust out laughing, along with everyone else.

"Spill the beans, Jak." Daxter said with the 'you-are-not-getting-out-of-it' look on his face.

"Alright, here goes." Jak said and took a deep breath. "Do you remember the scouts at the forest?" Daxter nodded. "The Metal Head said they were looking for it because it is Kor's successor." Everyone's eyes widened. "Also, it can talk to me because I have been infused with Dark Eco. That was why I asked if it could talk to you, Dax. But, it said that you were only touched by the stuff." Jak took another deep breath. "Also, by destroying Kor, the Metal Heads are split. Some have their own personalities, like those just here, but not all of them are so nice. Some want revenge on me for destroying their leader. The ones without those personalities just follow, I'm only hoping they follow the true successor. But, there is probably a third trying to be leader, somewhere." He finished.

"Well, that's…interesting…" Tess said. Jak looked at them all.

"If you can, don't breathe a word to anyone. Samos will know eventually, but I want no one else finding out. Especially not Torn or Ashelin." Jak said. "I don't need them thinking that I have gone crazy."

"Of course we wouldn't tell anyone, Jak." Keira said with nods from Tess and Daxter. "We don't want to see you locked up in the asylum any more than you would." She added while she walked over to him and caressed his cheek with her hand. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Thank you, all of you. I don't know what I'd do without you guys." Jak said.

"Probably go insane." Daxter said with a happy grin on his face. Jak just grinned back and raised his eyebrows. "Oh, you still haven't got any practice in with your sword either."

"I, uh…forgot." Jak said, a blush of embarrassment tenting his face. "Well, I do need to get in a bit of training."

"Yes, I'm sure you do. Now let's see if we can find a good spot for you, where you won't smack, smash, whack, kill, destroy, decapitate, or crash into anything." Daxter said. "There are probably more things in a list that you could do to something, I just don't feel like listing them all." He added, looking around for a clear spot. "AHA!"

"What?" Tess asked.

"I just found the perfect spot." Daxter answered her, pointing to a spot that seemed conveniently there. They walked over to it, noticing how no trees, rocks, or cliffs were in it, only around it.

"I'd better get to practicing then. Find a seat and do whatever you feel like, just don't laugh at me." Jak said as he walked with Keira over to a grassy area where she wanted to sit. Tess followed with Daxter still in her arms.

"Why would we laugh at you?" Keira asked.

"Not really sure, but I know Dax would find something to laugh at, he always does." He answered as she sat down.

"Well, Jak, I love to laugh. It isn't my fault that it's easy to find things funny about you." Daxter replied indignantly, crossing his arms in a childish manner. Tess laughed at him.

"And once more, someone laughs at our expense, hey Dax?" Jak asked. He walked over to the middle of the clearing, missing when Daxter grinned at him. He unsheathed his sword, stepped into a stance (I'm not going to describe them very often, probably not again. Uh-uh, ain't nothing doin'.), and started moving with slashes, thrusts, kicks, and other movements so fast that if you blinked you would miss about five different moves.

He stopped for a second, not even out of breath, took up another stance and started moving again, but very differently. Jak was training as though he was actually fighting something. "Wow." He heard Keira breathe out in an amazed voice. He could picture her face's expression: eyes wide, mouth slightly agape, and her fingertips partially covering her mouth. When he took a quick glance to his left, that's exactly what he saw. He continued with a barely-noticeable faraway look in his eyes that you had to openly stare to see.

_You wanna go at it, Shadow? **Certainly, except for the fact that we have guests. **Well, just give me a minute. Dax can explain to Tess, she's his girlfriend anyway, and I don't think Keira would freak out. Just let me tell them quickly so they won't run off like a bunch of headless chickens. **That would be a highly amusing sight, nevertheless. **_Jak stopped his dance of death and turned to them. "I must inform you all not to freak out, or go running around like a bunch of insane nutters on caffeine. Dax, you can answer any of Tess's questions on what I am about to do because you and Keira already know about Shadow." Jak finished with a slight smile.

"What's he talking about? 'Shadow'?" Tess asked.

"Well, sugarplum, you're about to find out. Oh, and like he said, don't freak." Daxter answered her. They all noticed how Jak slipped into a daze before his skin paled and had a slight tinge of purple, his hair paled with his skin, inch-and-a-half long, black claws came from each fingernail, black horns grew from his head, and, this definitely being the most frightening thing about it, his eyes' blazing blue and white color contrasted down to pitch black. The Eco Demon turned to them.

**"Well, I am surprised, I must admit."** Shadow told them with a small smile that showed his fangs. **"Normally, people run from me in a fit of fear screaming like, Jak said best, 'headless chickens'."** He chuckled after that. _We are lucky they didn't run away._ Tess and Keira were staring with wide eyes, but not fearful, which caused a bigger smile from him. Tess just smiled back and looked at Daxter, who had an 'I-told-you-so' look on his face with an easy grin. Keira got up and walked over to him, surprised that the creature of all the rumors was as gentle as he was. She looked directly into his eyes, again surprised at the anger and pain housed in them, but looked through that to see the gentleness he was showing in his voice.

_So, this is what Jak's dark side really looks like. He's not at all terrifying as the rumors say. Maybe if he was in a battle or something, he may be the 'mindless killing machine', but not right now._ Were her thoughts as she stood directly in front of the Dark Eco Demon. She lifted her hands, placed them on either side of his face, and rubbed his cheeks with her thumbs. "Everyone was wrong," She whispered. "every single rumor. You cannot be who those idiots were talking about." He lifted his hand, being mindful of his claws, and laid it over one of hers with a small, genuine smile.

Once seeing his smile, Keira stepped forward and circled her arms around the upper part of his back, giving him a sorrowful hug. As a sort of reaction, he wrapped his around the small of her back and returned it. "No matter how much I hate to admit it," He whispered. "they are correct. Before Kor, that's all I was." She pulled back slightly to look into his face and choked back a sob at the look of grief and sadness.

"It wasn't your fault." She paused, looking for the correct words. "But, what's done is done. There's no reason to despair over the past, but as for the present, you need to be practicing." She said on a lighter note.

He hugged her tightly and responded with, "Thank you, and you are right." He let go of her and she went back over to sit beside Tess. _**Now I see what you meant when you said she is loving and caring. **A couple reasons why I love her so much. _**"You are very loving and caring Keira, two of the reasons why Jak loves you so much."** Shadow said, relaying their conversation. A blushing Jak in their mind and a blushing Keira in reality earned a laugh from the Eco Demon.

Shadow entered another stance, but noticed something about Silent Flame. **"It…the markings are glowing…" **He said. He took up his stance again and started attacking the air. The marks were leaving a dark purple trail.

Shadow paused, changed his stance, and went back at it. He channeled Dark Eco into the sword. It glowed brighter and sliced with more ease. He heard a soft "Wow" from his left. **"I agree."** He said after he stopped. _Let me try something. It's been on my mind for a while. **I know what you're talking about, being in your mind and all. Don't hurt yourself.** You worry too much. **One of us has to.**_ Shadow sheathed his sword.

They all watched while Shadow seemed to go into a hardly-noticeable daze as they switched personalities. He screamed in a painful manner, but the others didn't know why. **_"That…hurt. So much for Shadow telling me NOT to hurt myself."_** They heard him say in a voice that sounded oddly like a mix between Shadow's aggressive, ethereal voice and Jak's rough, velvety voice. Daxter looked worried, Tess looked confused, and Keira was both. **_"But, it worked."_** He added, flexing his claws.

"A-Are you alright, Shadow?" Keira asked, standing up. He tilted his head toward her.

**_"I'm not Shadow. I think you would refer to me as Jak?"_** He asked with slight sarcasm, a stupid grin, and raised eyebrows. A streak of Dark Eco went up his chest, he winced and flexed his claws, regaining some control over the Eco, and she backed up a step. **_"Sorry. I'm not as good at controlling this stuff as Shadow is."_**

"Don't worry about it. Neither of you would hurt us if you could prevent it." Keira said with an easy smile. Jak returned it with a smile that took up the bottom half of his face, showing off his gleaming fangs. (I've smiled like that before, it looks kind of like this XD.) She ran up to him, hugged him with enough force to knock the breath from his lungs, and kissed him.

Tess and Daxter watched with slightly confuddled (my word, mix between baffled and confused) faces. "MY EYES!" Daxter yelled in a truly comical fashion. Jak and Keira ignored him and kept right on kissing, even after Jak changed back. "Well then, don't pay attention to me." Daxter added before Tess giggled and scratched his ears, getting a lazy grin out of the fuzzy creature.

Back to Jak and Keira, they split apart and Jak laid his head on hers. "Thank you so much, Keira, for being so understanding. If it wasn't for you, the Darkness would have consumed me." He told her. "My belief that I would see you again kept me alive those two years, and all the other times that Death came for me." He kissed her forehead. "You'll never know just how much I am indebted to you Keira. The only thing that could ever match that amount is how much I love you."

"Same here, Jak. I love you, too." She replied. "What do you say to going back to the city? Grab a couple of bathing suits? And go swimming?" She asked.

"Sure, sounds good, and awesome." He said with a smile. "By ourselves? Or with guests?"

"Yes, then no." She answered eliciting a chuckle from him. "Come on, then. Let's hurry, we're wasting daylight." She added, tugging him along. He held up his finger in the 'wait-a-second' fashion. She let him go and he stumbled to gain his balance. He walked back over to Daxter and Tess.

"Hey you two, we're heading back to the city. Are you coming?" He asked when he got there.

"Yeah, yeah. We're going." Daxter said as Tess stood back up. She started scratching his ears again, making him forget what he was going to say. She giggled at him.

Jak had already walked back over to Keira, shaking his head. "If Tess was an Ottsel, I don't think Dax could tease us anymore." He said. "Come on, you were the one in the big hurry." He said grabbing her hand as he ran by her. "And besides, I do kind of need a new shirt." He added, lifting up its tattered remains with a grin.

"Yeah, kind of." She said with a laugh. "Come on Tess! Let's go!"

"Hold on. I'm coming, I'm coming! Sheesh!" Tess replied.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they split up. Tess and Daxter going to the Naughty Ottsel, Keira going to her apartment to get her swimsuit, and Jak going to his apartment to get his. Keira and Jak wouldn't tell the others (mainly Dax with his 55 questions and big mouth:P ) where they were going. 

At the Naughty Ottsel, Tess and Daxter were selling, mixing (not like that!), and brewing drinks while the Lunch Hour elves filled in. "I wonder why they wouldn't tell us what they were going to do?" Daxter asked Tess.

"Don't really know. But maybe they just wanted to be by themselves or something." Tess answered.

"Yeah, but still," Daxter said. "I hate to be left out."

"We know that whisker-puss." She replied scratching his back.

-

While they (Dax and Tess) were talking, Keira was flying around her home again, but looking for her bathing suit. _Where in the name of Mar did I put it? _She asked herself over and over again. She started rummaging through a big pile of clothes in the back of her closet. _Dammit, not here either. Where could it be?_ She asked herself again as she crawling around under her bed. _Damn it to hell! Actually, don't do that, 'cause then I wouldn't be able to go swimming._ She thought with a smart-ass grin to herself. She moved a box out from her line of sight. "AHA!" She hollered out when she spotted it.

"Good grief! How did it get under there?" She asked herself as she put it on. _I wonder if Jak will like it?_

-

As they were either talking (Dax and Tess) or flying (Keira), Jak was rummaging through his bedroom. _Okay, I know that I put those damn things somewhere. **Try the drawers, Jak.** Oh, forgot about those._ Jak scratched the back of his neck with a grin that said plainly 'stupid me why didn't I think of that' easier than if Shadow said it himself.

He shuffled through the top drawer and didn't find them. He tried the second and found something that he'd have to ask Daxter about. _Probably his anyway, but what is his stuff doing in here?_ He went through the third and found what he was looking for. "HA! I knew I could find them." He said before he put them on under his outfit, after finding another shirt. "You know, I don't think I have ever worn these since I bought them, being used to just swimming in the clothes I got on. Hmmm, oh well." He said to himself as he took off out the door, jumped on his zoomer, specially made for him by Keira, and took off toward her house.

* * *

"Where is he? I thought he said ten minutes?" Keira asked herself for the fifth time, even though Jak wasn't late. She was just nervous. _I hope he don't think me weird for wearing my bikini…. Hell with that, I hope he don't think I'm ugly for it._ She though to herself before she saw a guy on a zoomer go flying by with two Speeder-Bikes and a HellCat Cruiser after him. But she noticed something that let her on to who it was, the guy had greenish-blonde hair. _I've only seen one guy with that hair._ "JAK! WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, knowing he could hear her. 

"SORRY KEIRA!" He yelled back. "DAMN IDIOTS! ALL I DID WAS SNEEZE!" He added to the Freedom Guards. He heard a "Halt!" from the HellCat, a "Slow Down!" from one Speeder-Bike, and a "Stop!" from the other. _Okay, they want me to slow down, fine!_ He thought as he threw on the brakes and they passed him, not expecting him to do so. He turned around and sped back to Keira, picked her up, and took off behind his would-be pursuers. "Keira, can you shoot a Blaster?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"Can you shoot them down?" He asked. "The ones coming up behind us?"

"Um, maybe." She answered as she pulled his morph gun from its holster. She turned around in the seat and aimed. _I hope I can hit them. Just because I know that you have to pull the trigger to shoot a gun doesn't exactly mean I'm good at aiming or shooting it._ She thought as she set the targeting laser on one of the Speeder-Bikes. "Please hit, please hit, please hit." She whispered in a chant, making Jak grin. She shot the blaster, but missed. "Damn!" She said as she lined it up and shot again, but missed. _Why can't I hit it? Hopefully the third time is a charm._ She thought as she shot again, and missed. "Shit on it. I can't hit them Jak. Either I suck at aiming or they're dodging, I'm not sure which one."

"Alright, new plan." He said. "I'm gonna flip over top of you, so don't freak. When I do, scoot up and drive." He told her as he reached behind him and she gave him his gun. "Ready?" She nodded and he caught it from the corner of his eye. "Go!" He reached back, put his hand on her shoulder, and flipped over her. She scooted up as soon as his hand left her shoulder, grabbed the handlebars, and kept driving to Haven Forest.

"Alrighty then, shit heads. Let's see how you like this." Jak said as he aimed at one of them and shot. _I missed? **Looks that way.** Oh hush._ Shadow laughed. He aimed at the HellCat and shot. That time, he caught something. The bullet passed right through it. _A hologram? Why would they bother? **Maybe just to scare people. You never know with that bunch.** I suppose._ "Keira? Slow down, I think I know why you and I missed."

"Uh…Okay." She said and proceeded to slow down. "What are you up to?"

"You'll see." He answered as they got closer. "Notice how they aren't shooting at us?" She nodded. "I don't think they can." She opened her mouth, getting ready to ask what he meant. "Just hang on." He added as their pursuers got close enough and he jumped off the back of the zoomer to land on one, but went through it.

"Jak? What are you trying to-?" She cut herself off when she saw him land safely. _Oh, I forgot about his 'super moves' as Daxter called them._ She thought. "How did you pass through them?" She asked when she got to him.

"Holograms." He said as Keira scooted back so Jak could drive. He jumped up while talking. "Oh well, I'm not gonna let it ruin our day." He told her.

"Me neither." Keira replied as she slipped her arms around his waist, getting a deep red blush and a shiver from him. "You alright Jak?"

"Y-yeah, just fine." He answered and took off driving like a speed demon, making her latch on tighter and sending another shiver up his spine.

* * *

With no further encounters, they made it to Haven Forest in record time and shivers. _Hellfar! I didn't know that would happen if I went fast. **I suppose your meaning of fast and Keira's are two different things.** So? She likes racing for Mar's sake! **That doesn't mean that she races, Jak. Remember, you are the racer for her team.** Yeah, I know. I might be able to talk her into racing me some time. **I wouldn't try it. You never know what could happen. She could get hurt, and she doesn't have Dark Eco healing abilities.** Good point._

"Yoo-hoo, Jak? Is anybody home?" Keira asked while waving her hand in his face.

"Huh?" Was his intelligent response. She giggled.

"Come on! Are we going to swim or talk to alter egos all day?" She asked.

"Sorry about that." He said walking up to her and wrapping his arm around her waist as they walked up to the small lake in the middle of the forest. "Just a bad case of the shivers." He whispered in her ear, making a shiver go up and down her spine. _I guess I know how to get her now. **Yes, and she knows how to get you. **So then, we're even._ Shadow just shook his head with a chuckle.

"I see." She said as she grabbed his hand and started to pull him along. "Hurry up, slow poke."

"You wanna see fast? Fine by me." He said before he picked her up bridal style and took off using his superhuman speed. Keira clung to him for dear life. He just smirked. "Don't worry, Keira. I got ya." He said before he jumped over the side of the rock face. He looked down. "Oh crap."

"What?" Keira asked, afraid something happened.

"Look down." She did and her eyes grew to the size of a UFO (if they have UFOs) before they narrowed into an evil look. "Jak, I should hurt you. But the fact that we are falling right into the middle of the lake, I can't for the time being." She took a deep breath at the same time as him before they both smacked the water.

When they came back up, Keira gave him the Glare of Death times three. "What?" He asked. "I'm used to just jumping in with my clothes on. Easier than washing them at home." Her glare toned down all the way until she was laughing. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that you wash your clothes by jumping in the lake." She said in between laughs. "Just to make sure, you got your swimsuit with you right."

He nodded. "Put my trunks on before I left. Why?"

"Good. Same here, except I didn't wear trunks, and because we are gonna have to hang our clothes up to dry." She said. Jak blushed a deep crimson, the reason unknown to her, thankfully.

"Bad images, bad images. I should NOT be thinking that. Bad images, bad images." He whispered to himself over and over, quiet enough to where she couldn't hear.

"What's wrong Jak? You're not embarrassed to wear swim trunks in front of little ole me now are you?" She asked batting her eyes.

"You are so adorable, you know that?" He answered. "And no, why would I be embarrassed?"

"Hmm, no reason." She answered while swimming over to the bank. _He still has his childhood innocence, even if he doesn't think so._ She thought while shaking her head.

"Thought so. Oh well." He replied pulling himself up and giving her a hand. When Keira pulled herself up, with his help, she started to try to pull her shirt off. Jak spun around with an "AH!" and Keira looked at him.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, her brain not fully working at the moment.

"Keira, I'm a guy, with manners I might add." He answered, taking off his goggles and scarf.

"So? I'm wearing my bikini under my clothes."

"Fact of the matter." He replied with a chuckle.

"You are way too much of a gentleman." She said, finally getting her shirt off and laying it on a rock.

"I'd rather be too much a gentleman than too much an arrogant bastard." He replied, trying to pull his boots off.

"Point made, but still," She said, pulling her shoes off. "I have something on under my outfit." She finished, laying her pants on the rock beside her shirt and walking to the water's edge.

"So?" He asked, joining her at the edge after getting his clothing laid out. "Oh phooey, just forget about it." He added laughing.

"Works for me-EEEEE!" She yelled when he picked her up and tossed her into the middle of the lake. She came back up to the surface spluttering. "Jak! I'm gonna get you!" But she didn't notice when he left the bank.

"Cannonball!" He yelled and she looked up. Her face dropped and she dove to the side.

Jak landed beside where she was a moment ago and caused a shockwave. When he came back up he was laughing and coughing at the same time. "Now that…was fun." He said between laughs and coughs. He looked around, but didn't see Keira anywhere. "Keira? Where are you?" He asked, but no answer. He started turning around in a circle and looking for her when he felt something grab his ankle and tug him under the water.

Keira was waiting for him to find his bearings – to use the cliché – and she saw him with his arms crossed and a blank expression on. He lifted one eyebrow and grinned evilly. _Oh no! What's he gonna do?_ She thought before he dove forward after her. She adopted a frightened expression and tried to swim as fast as she could, tried being the keyword, because she wasn't going anywhere. _What? How come I'm not moving?_ She asked herself when she noticed that Jak had his arms around her waist. She turned around to look up at him and saw him with a smug grin on his face. _We'll see just how smug he is in a minute._ She thought as she grabbed his shoulders, surprising the hell out of him, and pulled him to her for their lips to meet in a fiery kiss.

They stayed that way until they noticed they were still under water and they were running out of air. _Whoa, wha?_ Jak thought, feeling lightheaded. He broke their kiss and opened his eyes, his vision blurred. _What the?_ He asked himself again as he tried to focus on Keira. He could barely tell that she was wearing a concerned expression. He tried to make a 'thumbs up' sign, but as soon as he did, he passed out. **_Jak! Damn! I can't help him! If I took control of him now, it would only harm him further! DAMN!_** Shadow yelled within their mind, with a string of choice words to follow (that would make my fic rated M).

_AH! Jak! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no, no, no, no, no._ Keira thought as he tilted forward onto her. _I've got to get him to the surface! Now is no time to panic!_ She jolted herself, wrapping her arms around him and swimming as fast as she could toward the surface of the water. _Oh man, oh man, oh man!_ She chanted in tune with her kicks at the water.

When she broke the surface, she immediately swam to the shore. She drug him up onto the bank, even though his feet were still in the water, and started to whisper while performing CPR upon him. "Come on, Jak. Don't you dare die. Do you hear me? Don't you even let the thought cross your mind." She stopped for a second as she breathed into him, then resumed her whispering. "You better not die on me. If you do, I swear I'll kill you. Did you hear me? I said I'll kill you if you die." She stopped to breathe into him again, then continued, no longer whispering. "Damn you, Jak! Wake up! Please! Just open your pretty eyes and give me that sexy grin I love so much! Just wake up, please!" She asked him, tears streaming down her face as she breathed into him for a third time, more forceful than the other two. _Please let luck be on my side!_ She screamed within her mind.

* * *

Aaaaaand CUT! 

No, I'm kidding. You all would throw me from Lover's Leap on White Top Mountain if I done that. I can be mean, but I'm not that mean. And now, if you people are reading this, I am going to do a little advertising:

Go to It's a web site with a game on it. You can make a free account, pay $14.95 to become a Guardian, pay $19.95 to become an X-Guardian, or, if you are already a Guardian, pay $9.95 to get the X-Boost and become an X-Guardian. I'm a Guardian and, making sure, soon-to-become an X-Guardian.

Now that I have my advertising out of the way, and here's to hoping you people took the time to read this and are NOT going to toss me into a bottomless pit where I get to hurl because of the stomach-in-the-throat feeling that would give me, I will now cease my ranting and continue with the chapter/story.

Thanks for reading my commercial.

* * *

It seemed that it was when Jak took a huge breath, rolled onto his side, and coughed up a puddle of water. "It seems the third time was the charm." Keira whispered as he rolled over onto his back again. She heard a few sickening cracks, wondering what they were. _Oops, I forgot that CPR had to at least break a rib or two for it to work, too bad bones can't just bend that way._ (And yes, that is true. My P.E./Health/Driver's Education teacher said so.) She moved back over to him, watching him for just a second to make sure that he was still breathing. 

Jak looked up at her, wincing when another sickening crack came about from his ribs, the Dark Eco mending them. "Ow. What the hell happened?" He asked her. He saw tears come to her eyes and noticed the streaks down her angelic face. He raised his hand, wiped the tears on her cheeks away, and let it rest on the side of her face. "Keira, what happened? Why are you crying?" He asked again.

"Y-you almost…" She said before a hard sob racked her body. He sat up, albeit painfully, his ribs almost mended , and pulled her to him, wrapping her in a warm embrace. She controlled her tears and sobs for a few seconds and tried again. "You a-almost died." His eyes widened.

"How…?" He asked her.

"You passed out, under the water." She answered, a slight hiccup working its way out of her. "I was able to get you back here and used CPR." Jak held her tightly, but gently in his arms.

"I'm sorry." He said. She looked at him funny.

"What are you…(hic)…apologizing for?" She asked, giving him a glare for his chuckle at her hiccupping. He looked at her with half-lidded eyes and her favorite grin. She smiled at him. "That's what I was waiting for."

"What do you mean?" He asked. Her smile grew, full of gratefulness that he was alive.

"That grin you just made. I love that grin, it's so…sexy." She said, another tear making its trail down her cheek. "I was so afraid that I'd never get to see it or your pretty eyes again." She added, burring her face in the crook of his neck. "Or hear you say…"

"I love you." He finished her sentence, kissing her for all the times he wasn't able. He started tracing kisses down her neck and she gasped when he kissed the pulse point (my name for it) on her neck. "Ah," He said before kissing it again, getting a moan of pleasure from her this time. "It seems I've found another weakness."

"Then I need to find another." She whispered before she trail her fingertips ever-so-softly down the back of his neck where the cervical section of his spinal column was.

"Yep, we're even again." He said after a shiver that scored a 7 on the Rector Scale and a goofy grin. Keira giggled as she ran her hand over his neck again, feeling the shiver that raced up him. "What do you say to us getting back to swimming?" He asked. Keira's giggling smile turned to a frown. "Oh, come on, I'll be careful this time…well, more careful than I usually am." He added, whispering the last part to himself. She still looked sad and worried. Jak gathered up all his pride and dignity and let it out with a deep sigh, causing Keira to look up at him. He adopted a partially embarrassed face before he made the cutest puppy eyes she had ever seen in her life.

Once she had seen them, she wasn't able to keep a smile from her face. "How cute!" She said before she could stop herself. His cheeks turned red with embarrassment from doing that.

"Well, I may have lost all my pride and dignity, but I was at least able to get you to smile." He said with a grin. "Come on," He said standing up. "what do you want to do now?"

"How about the gun course?" She answered. "That way you can teach me how to shoot and aim a gun." He rubbed his chin in a thinking gesture. "Please?"

"What made you think I would say no?" He asked with a smile. She shrugged her shoulders in an 'I don't know' fashion and grabbed his helping hand to pull herself up. "Well, let's go see if our clothes are dry yet." He added before he wrapped his arm around her waist. She just smiled and wrapped her arm around the upper part of his back and leaned her head on his shoulder.

_I'll never take it for granted of my thought that Jak will always be here._ She thought.

* * *

After they had gotten dressed, left Haven Forest, and went to the gun course, they were currently looking for a perfect sized gun for Keira. Jak held one up and looked at her for a second then shook his head and put it back. He held up another and bobbed it up and down in his hand, checking the weight of it, then looked back and forward between it and Keira, but put it back. 

Keira just watched him the whole time and after about eight different guns, he walked over to her. "Here," He said. "try this one. If anything feels funny or not right about it, tell me." She took the morph gun from his hands and held it in hers, incorrectly. "Nope, you're holding it wrong." He told her, walking to her side. "Here, fix your right fingers like this," He moved her hand up a little closer to the trigger guard and moved her middle finger out from in front of the trigger, leaving her pointer there. "and your left like this." He finished, moving her left hand to where the fingers were spread apart but not to far so that it would be easier to cock it and fire a little faster, a tiny trick he picked up.

Keira hung off of every word he said, storing it away in her brain should she need it. She listened intently as he instructed her on the functions of the four different types of the modifications it had (literally, 'had' if you've played Jak 3), what they worked best against, and her eyes widened when he popped up a cardboard Metal Head. "Alright, let me see how good you are at aiming, shooting, and all that other nonsense." He said getting a giggle out of her at his last remark. She aimed it, the little red laser on the chest of the cardboard dummy. "Fire!" He yelled, dropping his hand for emphasis or just for the fun of it, Keira couldn't tell. She fired the gun, but the kickback knocked off her aim.

Jak noticed where the shot hit and his face drained of color. "I am very, _very_ glad that wasn't me." She just grinned at him, sheepish or laughter-concealing, he couldn't tell. "Okay, let's try that again." He popped up another dummy. Keira aimed and fired again, but the recoil shifted her aim again. Jak just chuckled as he moved around behind her. "Let me help." He said as he circled his arms around her, placing his hands on hers, and pulled the gun back to her shoulder, keeping it held steady. "Now try." He whispered against her ear.

Her cheeks lit themselves in scarlet as she fired. This time her aim was true and the recoil didn't throw it off. "Yes!" She said as she pumped a fist into the air. She turned her head to Jak and gave him a big, toothy smile, one that he returned. "Thanks, Jak."

"No problem." He answered. "Now, what do you say we get this show on the road?" He asked, pulling out his own morph gun and switching it to the Blaster. _Good thing these guns here already have the Blaster upgrade. I've only got one, we'd be up the shit creek without a paddle otherwise. **Yes, that is true.**_ Shadow laughed at his use of words.

"Let's get it on!" She responded enthusiastically. Jak chuckled at her while turning on the course.

(I am NOT going to go through all of that with the gun course and all, use your own imaginations! Mine's wore out!)

* * *

After the gun course was finished, for the fifth time as Keira was having so much fun Jak just couldn't say no, they were at the Naughty Ottsel chatting with Tess and Daxter. 

"So, where did you two run off it such a hurry and to do what?" Daxter asked with a sly smile. "I would count that as an accomplishment under your belt to get Jak here to run that fast."

"Nowhere and nothing." Jak answered way too fast.

"Ah, now I know you two did something! Come on, I won't tell anyone." Daxter said in a pleading tone of voice. "I just like to hear all the 'juicy' details." He added, waggling his eyebrows.

Tess laughed at him. _I'll be able to get everything from Keira later, but Jak can be so secretive that a stick of dynamite couldn't obstruct his wall. Good luck, whisker-puss._ She thought to herself as Jak was getting ready to answer. _Whoa, is Jak actually going to tell him?_

"We went swimming, Dax. Do you honestly have to take everything the wrong way?" Jak asked. Daxter looked like he was thinking on it, before he answered.

"Yes, I do. It just wouldn't be me if I didn't, now would it?" He answered with his own question.

"Nope, I suppose not." Jak and Keira answered at the same time. They looked at each other, to Daxter, to Tess, back to each other, and grinned all at the same time. "That was odd." They said again. They both busted out laughing. After a moment of confusion between Daxter and Tess, they did as well.

"Keira, come here for a second, would you?" Jak asked as he got up and offered his hand to her.

"Sure." She answered, taking his hand and following him over to a booth, still holding his hand.

"Oooo, Jak and Keira! Get it on!" Daxter yelled at them. Jak and Keira both stopped dead in their tracks, turned to look at Daxter with blushes on their faces, either from embarrassment or anger, Daxter couldn't tell. They looked at each and both quirked a grin. Daxter raised his eyebrows at them, silently questioning what they were doing. He found out a second later when Jak pulled Keira to him and kissed her.

_I don't know if someone can improve their kissing skills in a short time or not, but somehow Jak did!_ Keira thought through all the catcalls and whistles Daxter and everyone else was letting off as she melted into and deepened their kiss. She lift her hand and ran it down the back of his neck like earlier and he pulled her closer with a sharp intake of breath.

_She isn't the innocent Keira she used to be! Where the hell did she learn to do that?_ Jak asked himself. _**I believe it is known as 'common sense'. **Ha ha._ He tuned out Shadow's laughing at his expense.

A few more seconds later and they broke the kiss, lungs on their proverbial knees and begging for air. "Come on, I still want to talk to you." Jak whispered into her ear. She nodded and followed him.

* * *

Daxter got in one last whistle before the two broke apart. "That was funny, and romantic." Tess said with swoony eyes. 

"You know somethin'?" Someone beside them asked. "I was wonderin' when those two cherries would get together."

"Sig!" Daxter and Tess said at the same time. "When did you get here? I didn't even see you walk in." Daxter asked.

"Well, chili pepper, you must of not been looking to hard not to see me." Sig said with a laugh.

"Why are you here, at the Ottsel, I mean?" Tess asked.

"I was just comin' around to check on all you cherries. Make sure you ain't into no trouble." Sig replied. "How's your 'killer instincts' comin' along chili pepper?"

"Just the other day I had to use them. Me and Jak were surrounded by twenty Krimsies! They were acting all tough, but I'm tougher. I used my explosive fists, and when I was done with them, there were forty less of them to worry about." Daxter answered. Sig just laughed.

"Goodness, Daxter. You need to be more careful!" Tess said, being her usual ditzy self. "But you're still my little hero!" She added, scratching his back.

* * *

"Keira, about earlier." Jak said, sitting down beside her. "I never did get to thank you for saving my life." 

"Don't worry about it." She replied. "I should be the one thanking you."

"Why's that?"

"Because, you showed me that you won't always be here." She answered. "I used to take for granted in my thought that you always would."

"Well, everyone has to die at some point. Though, I do doubt about Samos." He said, lightening the mood. "Just a cycle. We are born, we grow up, we die."

"I know, Jak." She said. "It just worries me as to the 'when'. I don't know what I would do without you." She buried her face in his chest.

"Same here, Keira." He replied, hugging her. "Why do you think I do all this dangerous stuff?"

"Uh, you laugh in the face of it…I don't know." She answered. He grinned at her.

"Because I like to live every day like it's going to be my last." He told her. "You should as well. 'Live and have fun like there ain't no tomorrow.'" He recited, getting a laugh out of her.

"I guess you are right." She replied, smiling up at him. He gave a gentle smile back. "There's something I haven't got to do yet."

"What would that be?" Jak asked.

"This." She said, taking hold of the front of his tunic and pulling him to her for a fiery, passionate kiss. She felt him smirk against her lips and started to wonder what was going through that mind of his, or theirs depending on if you knew about Shadow. _What is he thinking? Actually, I don't think I want to find out._ She answered herself.

_You know something Shadow?** What?** I'm gonna show her Dead Town. **You need to be more careful, but I know that I am unable to change your mind. Just try not to get either of yourselves harmed, hm?** Don't worry. I would give my life before allowing harm to come to hers. **I know this. I would give mine as well.** I think it would be easier to say, "We would give ours." **I concur. And now, I am going to leave you two alone and take a nap.** How? **I am not really sure, but somehow I can. You could probably do the same when I am in control.** All right. Good night, then.** Good night.**_

"What are you smirking about, Renegade?" Keira asked, using her favorite nickname that Jak picked up working for the Underground.

"You'll find out soon." He answered mysteriously, waving his hands in the air like Pecker.

"Please? Oh, won't you tell me?" She asked, pouting.

"Actually, before I do anything, I'm going to go get Dax, go home, take a shower, get something to eat, call Samos and get him to come over, but before I do any of that, I am going to ask if you would like to come with me." He answered.

"I would love too, but why are you calling Daddy?" She asked.

"Because I need to explain something to you all about my sword, why I have it and how, for starters." He replied, stepping out of the booth and giving her a hand.

"Oh, well, of course I will come with you."

"Alright, all we have to do now is get Daxter." Jak walked toward the bar, looking for Daxter. When he got there, the first thing in his mind popped out of his mouth. "Sig! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in quite a while."

"Just checkin' in. What about you cherry?" Sig returned.

"Looking for Dax and getting ready to head back home." He answered before his stomach growled loudly. He put a hand over his stomach. "Guess I'm a little hungrier than I thought." He added, blushing. Sig laughed at him along with Keira.

"How you two getting along?" He said, motioning with his eye to Keira.

"Just perfect." Keira answered with another growl from Jak's stomach. "I think we need to find Daxter before you start to follow your gut, literally." She added while laughing.

"I agree. Have you seen Dax?" He asked Sig.

"Yeah, the little chili pepper went that-a-way." He said, pointing toward the back with his thumb.

"Thanks, Sig, I'll see ya around." Jak said and Keira nodded.

* * *

"Hey, Dax? You in here?" Jak yelled for what felt like the fifteenth time. "Dax-" He cut himself off when Daxter came out from a door dragging a huge bottle, at least three times his size. "Whoa, Dax! Need some help?" Daxter looked back at him with a relieved look on his face. 

"It would be nice. This bottle is kind of heavy." He answered.

"What's in it?" Jak asked as he picked it up, Daxter climbing on his shoulder.

"Big bottle of Lurker Brew." Jak's eyes widened.

"Damn…this is one big bottle." He said. "I'm getting ready to head home. And I need you to come."

"Why?"

"Remember when I said that I would explain about Silent Flame?" Daxter nodded. "Well, after I get a shower and some food in my gut, I'm gonna call up Samos, get him to come over, Keira's coming with us right now." He answered. "Keira? We're going!"

"Coming!" He heard her yell before she popped out of a door. He smiled at her as she caught up. As they walked by, they all nodded or said "C'ya" to Sig.

* * *

After they had all got to Jak and Daxter's apartment and Jak had his shower, they were currently eating, or, in Daxter's case, stuffing their faces. 

"Hey, Jak? When you gonna call Ole Greenie?" Daxter asked with a mouth full of food.

"Let me finish eatin' Dax. Some of us can't eat as fast as you." He answered with amusement in his voice. _**It would be humorous to find someone who could eat as fast as him, though.** Yeah, it would. But, it is almost impossible._

"Yeah, well hurry. I want to get this over with, Samos coming and all. I bet I know the first thing he'll say, "This place is a mess! Daxter, you need to clean up more often!" And he will say it just to get on my nerves." Daxter said.

"Actually no, he won't." Someone said from the living room. "He'll say, "Daxter, get your furry but cleaning!" And no, I think it is the truth." They looked over and saw Samos, in all his green glory.

"Samos! When did you get here?" Jak asked. "I was going to call you-" But the Green Sage cut him off.

"I was with Onin, and she told me that I needed to come see you." Samos answered. Jak just nodded and shoved the last bite of his sandwich in his mouth, causing Samos to roll his eyes and shake his head.

"Dax, stuff your face later!" Jak said, grabbing up from where he was sitting. Daxter kept a hold on his plate as he sat on Jak's shoulder. Jak just grinned at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Mfmm hmm hm mmm umm fmm!" Daxter yelled back at him. Samos rolled his eyes again as he turned around and headed back into the living room. Jak sat beside Keira, Daxter on the table, and Samos across from them.

"Now, what was it that I needed to come see you for?" Samos asked, getting to the point.

_**That is what I would call straightforwardness.** He's always been that way._ Jak took a breath to start his explanation. "Have you ever heard of the 'Sword of Ancestors'?" Samos' eyes widened.

"Isn't that the legendary sword, only spoken of in one book?" He asked.

Jak nodded. "Yes, it is. And I have it."

* * *

KARATE CHOP! 

Or

Aaaaaaand Cut!

I figured this was a good place to hack it off, for the time being. And yes, it is the true stopping point this time. I will have the next chapter up ASAP.

Please, for the love of all that keeps the world spinning (and me updating), review? And also, I'm sorry for giving anyone heart attacks or any other near-death experiences with my advertising up there. If you didn't read my commercial, can you please return to where it is located and do so? It truly is a fun online game.

Before I forget, gracias to all the all the people who reviewed my second chapter. Thank you, thank you, and, just for good measure, THANK YOU!

By the way, people, incase you forgot, PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

A Time of Need

Chapter 4:

DISCLAIMER: I ain't got no title to nothing.

(((A/N))) This chapter has a few spoilers. They have a bit of a twist to them as well. And now that I have told you this, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Normal POV

"Wha-what!" Samos stuttered, flabbergasted. "Y-you have the l-legendary Sword of Ancestors! How?"

"That's what I was getting ready to tell you, along with the why." Jak answered with a humorless smile. Samos stopped his mumbling so he could hear Jak. "First I'm going to start of with this: Do you know the line the sword is passed down?" Samos nodded.

"The line of Mar, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes. I am the Heir of Mar, and in that fact, it has come to rest in my hands." Jak answered. "The sword comes to the next in line to accept the throne," He grimaced. "during a time in which a death or life experience comes about." He looked over to Keira. "My sword has an inscription on it and the sheath. The one on the sword says something about if I should fail in the time of need, everyone I hold close, far, and those I don't know, will die. Heh, no pressure, right?" He asked with a humorless laugh.

"What about the sheath?" Keira asked.

"It says: 'When Dark and Light come together, my Flame shall awaken.'" He answered.

"But Dark and Light are opposites, how can they come together?" She asked.

"That's what I would like to know. Me and Dax have no idea either." He replied with a sigh. "What worries me is the part where it talks about what would happen if I should fail. I don't want to lose any of you."

"We'll just have to prevail, right Big Guy?" Daxter asked, putting in his two cents and lightening the mood.

"Yeah, we will." Jak answered, the two tapping their fists together. "The sword has two names, the one you know, Samos, is the Sword of Ancestors, but its true one is Silent Flame. And it has some upsides to it as well." He smiled. "For example, I'm the only one who can lift it, I'm probably the only one who can remove it from my back, too. It works with Dark Eco as well. I suppose it would be best to show you what I mean?" Samos just nodded, Keira and Daxter having their chance to see it earlier. Jak got up and went into his bedroom to retrieve it while the others talked.

"Daddy, you may be meeting someone sort of new." Keira said.

"What do you mean?" The Sage asked.

"She means Shadow." Jak said as he walked back in. Samos just cocked an eyebrow.

"Who's Shadow?" He asked.

"Well, either I can make this painful for myself, or you can meet him and not go nuts calling up the FG and all that crap. Choose." Jak said.

"I've never been to much with the FG and I would rather you not hurt yourself, Jak. But, who is this 'Shadow'?" Samos asked.

"My dark half." Jak simply answered as he slipped into his daze and transformed. Samos' eyes widened, but got bigger when the Dark creature sat beside his daughter.

**"It is a pleasure to finally be able to meet you face-to-face, Samos, Sage of Green Eco."** Shadow said with such sincerity and gentleness that it startled Samos. The green man's eyes finally went back to their normal size, only to widen again when Keira placed her hand on Shadow's shoulder.

"No reason to be so formal, Shadow." She said to him. He smiled and placed his hand on hers where it rested on his shoulder.

**"I do not want people to be afraid of a 'mindless killing machine', so I am proving that I am not mindless."** He replied. **"Samos,"** He said, redirecting his attention to the Eco Sage. **"Jak was wanting to give a demonstration of Silent Flame's ability of working with Dark Eco."** Samos nodded, getting used to having an intelligent conversation with the Eco Demon.

Shadow stood up and pulled Silent Flame from its sheath. **"This is what the sword looks like in my hands."** He said, indicating the glowing dark-purple markings. He channeled Dark Eco into it, and the marks shone brighter. **"And this is what happens with Dark Eco, and it cuts and moves easier."** He added, concluding his demonstration by sheathing it. _**That went rather well, wouldn't you say so, Jak?** Yeah, thankfully. I'm surprised Samos didn't try to use Green Eco on you. **And I am thankful he didn't. Would you like to resume control?** Sure._

The Green Sage watched as they switched. "Oh, I have one more bombshell to drop on you, Samos." Jak took a pause for suspense. "I can talk to some Metal Heads." He said with a smile as he sat beside Keira and put his arm around her shoulders.

"What!" Samos asked. "My flabber is gasted, again." He mumbled to himself.

"Yeah, he was talking to one in Haven Forest." Daxter said. "It was really weird. And we found out that I am only touched by Dark Eco, so there Old Log in the Head." He finished by sticking his tongue out.

"How? How can you talk to them?" Samos asked, interested, but ignoring Daxter except for when he smacked him over the head with his staff.

"Only certain ones. We learned that some have personalities. Only a very few are nice, and they are probably dead by now. There is only one I talked to, it said it was the next in line for the title of Leader." Jak answered. "But, to answer your question, it has to do with Dark Eco. It spoke to me in my head. It said about being able to talk to beings infused with Dark Eco."

"Oh, well…that's different." Samos said, not having anything else to say.

"Do you have any other questions?" Jak asked. Samos shook his head.

"Not right now." He said before standing up. "And, also, it was a pleasure to meet your darker half, Shadow. Give him my regards, would you Jak?"

_**He is nicer than most. I am grateful for his open mindedness. **Yeah, it's gotten me and Dax out of a few scraps, in a manner of speaking, way back when in Sandover._

"Shadow says that you are nicer than most and is grateful for your open mindedness, did I say that last word right?" Jak recited and asked. Samos nodded with a smile.

_His dark half likes big words._ Samos thought with an amused smile. After that, Samos left, knowing what Onin said he should figure out.

"That went better than I expected. I figured Grandpa Green would have had a yakkow." Daxter said, once again putting in his two cents.

"I'm just glad he didn't, because I wouldn't be helping him out with that." Jak said, sarcastic humor hinting in. "Well, what to do now?"

"We could go storm a Metal Head cluster." Daxter said.

"We could. Or we could go and-" Jak was cut off by a beeping sound coming from his communicator. "figure out what that beeping is for." He finished differently from his original sentence. He got up, grabbed his communicator, and, pushing a button, got a view of the city map. _The Oracle's symbol! **What could it be wanting with us?** I don't know, but we're gonna find out._

"What is it?" Keira asked.

"The Oracle. Come on guys, let's get over to the Water Slums." Jak said.

* * *

With no mishaps, they made it to the Water Slums. Jak was explaining about the Oracle to Keira and how it helped him to control his dark rage. Daxter was speaking at times, telling about it. Keira understood the basic points about the Oracle so that nothing would have to be explained by the ancient, animated stone.

When they walked into the Oracle's building, its booming voice sounded. "You have heeded my call, Dark One. I have another power to grant you."

"I thought you said that the other one was the last?" Jak asked.

"It was at that time. I have been saving energy to give you this power, for it will most likely be the last this Oracle can give you." It said.

_This is going to hurt. **It always does. I do not understand why it does not transform you completely, it would not hurt you. **I would rather be harmed than put you through that._

Jak stepped forward about three feet, standing in front of the statue. "This ability will allow you to mask your form by shrinking your claws, fangs, or horns and dimming your irises to an almost black blue when you are using the Dark Eco, but only if you do not transform completely. Also, it will allow you to grow claws, elongate fangs, or bring forth anything else the Dark Eco provides, without transforming. As an extra effect, you will be able to transform with any amount of Dark Eco in your system." It said as a violet ball formed at its base.

_Here it comes!_ Was the only thought he was able to process before being consumed by the pain of the dark electricity. He yelled out, unable to hold in his scream no matter how many times he had been shot in the chest by it, as it lifted him from the ground.

If it was not for the Dark Eco currently surrounding him, Keira would have tried to get him down, but she trusted the Oracle. After about thirty seconds, Jak dropped back down, panting heavily and looking like he had just run from the gate to the Pumping Station to the Port. _Why did it take so long that time? **Probably because the Dark ability gave you more than just an attack.** Maybe._

"This dark power shall aide you. It is yours to command. Use it as you like; now it is out of my hands." The Oracle said, dimming greatly.

**_"Thank you, Oracle. Rest peacefully."_** Jak said, getting ready to try out his new ability. He only had to think and will it to happen, and his claws shortened to long, highly sharp, violet fingernails, his fangs retracted to sharp canines, and his horns retracted completely. He smiled and looked at Keira. **_"I can't exactly see my eyes change, so what about them?"_** He asked her. She nodded.

"They are a blue that could be mistaken for black from a distance." She answered him. His smile grew. He changed back into his normal self.

"Time to try the other part." He said. He thought and willed for it to happen again, and his fingernails grew to claws, he felt his canines elongate, and more strength flood himself. He brought forth his newest power again and willed his fingernails to retract to a certain point and cease when they were long, sharp, and violet. He felt his fangs retract into sharp canines, and his strength ebb away a small amount.

"Your eyes are blackish-blue, too, Jak." Keira informed him.

"Whoa, I never thought I would see this. A dark power that will work without getting all the FG in the city on your ass, miracles do happen." Daxter said as he changed back.

"And I had no idea you could stay quiet that long, Dax. A new record." Jak said, amusement in his voice. Daxter climbed up to his shoulder, no sign of anger or anything else from Jak's comment. Jak looked over to Keira again, but only saw black. "What the hell?" He asked, his eyes widening, before he figured out what was blocking his vision. He reached up his left arm slowly, and grabbed Daxter by the scruff of his neck, holding him at arm's length. He released his grip, surprised when Daxter came across his arm. Jak tried to grab him again, but he scurried around his back, just out of his reach, around his waist, and back up to his shoulder before he could get hold of him.

"That was funny!" Keira exclaimed between laughs while holding her stomach. Jak and Daxter grinned at her, Daxter leaning over and using Jak's head as a prop.

"Glad you enjoyed the show." Daxter said. Jak nodded, watching as she righted herself.

"Hey, Keira, do you want to see the Lurker Totem?" Jak asked. She looked at him.

"I've never heard of it." She said. "But, it sounds like something I would want to see."

"I got a piece of the Seal of Mar from it." He said. "And, thankfully, we are already close to the Pumping Station. It's at the Dig."

"How are we going to get there from the Pumping Station?" She asked.

"A short cut, I found it one day when I was just wondering around." He answered.

"Oh, okay. Sounds fun." She said as they left the Oracle's housing, Jak giving it one last "Thank you" before he exited behind her.

* * *

Twenty-five minutes and eleven Metal Heads later, they arrived at Jak's short cut. They almost killed (not literally) themselves trying to get across the rails.

_Note to self: Do NOT ride JET-Board with two elves and an Ottsel._ Jak thought to himself while getting up from the ground. "I am not doing that again." He said.

"I agree." Keira said, getting his help to stand up.

It turned out that the braking system for the JET-Board was not designed for two elves. They ended up having to make a choice, either crash or jump and then crash. They chose to jump so Jak didn't have to tear up his favorite mode of transportation.

"Now let's head to the Totem." Jak said.

(I ain't typing about them going through that mess of the Dig.)

* * *

A bunch of Metal Heads, minutes, and near deaths in the lava, they made it to the Lurker Totem. Keira gasped at the sheer size of it, but a confused look came to her face when she looked upon the head.

"Jak, what happened to the head?" She asked. He smiled sheepishly.

"Um, that's what happened when I climbed up to get the piece of the Seal of Mar." He answered, slightly blushing. "It kind of, fell off…on Daxter." She busted out laughing.

"Yes," Daxter said with an evil tone. "it must be a curse." He added, looking at Jak.

"It's awesome though." She said. "But, how do we get back?"

"The way we came." Jak answered with an emotionless voice. Her eyes widened to an ungodly size. He and Daxter both burst out laughing. "I'm kidding Keira, there's an activated Warp Gate around the corner there." He said pointing. She punched him lightly on the arm.

"Oh ha, very funny. I thought you were being serious." She said, smiling.

"There is one more thing I want to show you, and no, I'm not going to tell you what or where it is either." He said, answering a question he knew was coming up. "Just, don't get mad at me for not showing you sooner or for showing you at all."

"Why would I do that?" She asked. He got a sad hue to his eyes as he looked at her. That being all the answer she needed, they made their way from the Lurker Totem through the Warp Gate to the Central Control Room. (Industrial Section)

* * *

Keira was walking a little ahead of them, so Daxter leaned over and whispered into Jak's ear.

"Where are you taking her?" He asked.

"Dead Town…Sandover…" Jak trailed off, a tone of anger and sadness in his voice. Sadness for what happened and the loss of his old home, anger for the things that did it and to himself for causing it. _I suppose the flow of time cannot be changed. I was destined to come back here. **I am sorry for what happened to your home.** Why are you apologizing? **Because it is the only thing I can do, the only thing that I can think of to do to try to lift the anger and sadness from your shoulders.** You shouldn't do that, or even try to. **Why? **Because it is my fault. We went through the Rift Gate, and the Metal Heads came out as we were getting ready to go through. **I understand where you are coming from, but you should not beat yourself up for things that happened that you could not control.** I know, I just can't help it. Time heals all wounds, huh? **Most of the time.**_ Jak chuckled at how ironic that sounded.

* * *

After Jak caught up with Keira, the threesome made their way through the Slums to Dead Town. Keira was highly confused, not understanding what could be so important about this place.

"I have something to show you here, Keira." Jak said, taking her hand. "Don't get in the water. Somehow, it's electrified." He warned, helping her jump across places that were either to far or high for her strength to get her to.

As they walked down one corridor, a great amount of dirt, rocks, and dust landed on Jak and knocked him down, getting an "Oof" out of him. She laughed while helping him up and asking if he was all right.

"Happens every time." He answered with a silly, lopsided grin. Soon after, they came to a corner. "Close your eyes Keira." Jak said. She did as she was told and he walked her forward, being extra careful to keep her from tripping, falling, or running into anything.

"Where are you leading me to, Jak?" Keira asked him.

"Here," He said. "open your eyes." When she did, she gasped, not expecting what he showed her.

"Wha-?" She asked before being overcome by a sob and tears. Jak hugged her to him, her crying on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Keira. I wanted you to know, Samos already does." He told her. "Do you remember when Dax and me had to get that Life Seed for the younger Samos?" She nodded, unable to do much more. "This is where it was, Samos' Hut." He took a breath, calming himself. "Do…Do you want to see what your old workshop looks like?" He asked tentatively. She nodded again. He picked her up and carried her across the column he made into a bridge using the mech-suit.

"Jak? This place is creepy." Daxter said, slightly high-pitched from fright.

"I know Dax, but this is still Sandover, no matter how much in disrepair it is." And when he said that, it seemed to drive it home for Keira as she broke out in another huge fit of crying and sobbing. "Forgive me, Keira. I just wanted you to see Sandover again." He told her, a single tear breaking the dam and streaking down his cheek before he held them back again, not allowing himself to shed any others as he let her down from his arms.

"I know Jak, a-and thank you. I always w-wondered what happened." She said. "And I could n-never be angry at you f-for showing m-me either." She added between sobs and tears. She laid her forehead on his chest. "I wish this never happened." She added after she was able to get her crying under control.

"Me too, Keira. I'm sorry this had to happen. If I was never sent here…there as a child-" But she cut him off.

"This is not your fault, Jak." She said determinedly, startling him. "If you had never came to Sandover in the first place, I would probably never have met you." He let a small smile grace his features. "Also, where would I be right now? Samos is my father, would I be here now if you two didn't come?"

"I suppose not, but still…I am sorry-" But he was cut off by a slight sob of his own and her finger on his lips.

"You've no reason to feel that way. I thank you for bringing me here." She said, watching a tear trail down his jaw. "Come on, let's head back to the city. Daxter is right, this place has now become spooky and we do not know when a Metal Head might pop up." She added, talking some sense into him. He nodded and told her to watch her step as they left, him getting knocked over at the same place by more loose rubble.

* * *

"You know something? Things would be too plain around here without you." Keira said, striking up a conversation with no incentive whatsoever, startling Jak out of his silent mode.

"How's that?" He asked her.

"Well, for one, the Baron would probably still be in power, Metal Heads would still be an everyday fear, I would still be getting harassed by Errol, bastard, and we can't forget that the Underground would probably be all but wiped out." She answered, miraculously in one breath. Jak's eyes were wide. "Why are you staring at me like that?" She said irritably.

"You have a very large lung capacity." He answered. She smiled sarcastically.

"Can we go back to the gun course?" She asked, the idea popping in her head. He grinned at her.

"I'll race you there." He said before running off.

"HEY! You can run a lot faster than me! That's not fair!" She yelled, running after him. "JAK! Get back here!"

In the lead with Jak, he turned around, running backwards with a grin. "A race is a race!" He yelled back before toppling over someone. He saw Keira cover her mouth with her hands in an "Uh oh" type maneuver. He pulled himself up and turned around, offering his hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you did…I?" He asked, finally getting a good look at the person he ran into.

The guy was easily as tall as Sig. He had brownish-red hair, some type of tattoo on his face that looked almost KG in origin. He was wearing a black vest, white undershirt, tanish pants, and combat boots. And to add to that, he looked mad as Hell. Only five words went through Jak's mind as the guy picked himself off the ground: _Oh shit.** I absolutely agree.**_

"You got a problem with watchin' where you're goin' kid?" The guy asked in a burley type of voice.

"Sorry, I was just racing my girlfriend to the gun course. I didn't mean to run into you." Jak answered.

"Well, you need to start keepin' a better look out or grow some extra eyes." The guy said, still angry. Jak grinned sheepishly, but the guy seemed to take it the wrong way. "You mockin' me boy?" He yelled as he picked Jak up from the ground by the front of his tunic. He didn't understand why Jak wasn't struggling to get out from his grip.

"Listen, I am not mocking you or anything of the like, I was just going with my girlfriend to the gun course. Now, I would highly appreciate it if you were to put me down." Jak said to him with narrowed eyes, starting to get a little ticked off. _What is it with the big guys that they have to be a bunch of pompous asses? **I don't know Jak, but this one doesn't seem to want to let you off the hook that easily.** I really don't feel like hurting anybody today, it gets irritating after a while. **Sometimes it is the only way to make someone understand.** That is just…just…oh hell, I don't even have a word to fit it, but it's stupid. **That's true.**_ Shadow laughed at Jak's wondrous use of words.

The man seemed to get even more angry and tossed Jak way up into the air. _Damn boy, this'll show him._ The guy thought as he pulled his arm back, ready to punch Jak into a wall as soon as he came back down.

As Jak went flying into the air, grinning like a maniac, he placed his hand on his forehead above his brow to get a good look around. Once he did, still soaring, he cupped his hands around his mouth. "HEY! THE VIEW IS WONDERFUL FROM UP HERE!" He yelled back down. _By the Precursors, when am I gonna start falling? I don't want to fly clear to the moon here! **Probably about in five…four…three…two…one, now.**_ Right on cue, Jak started free falling.

The entire time this was going on, Keira was standing by, irritated and shocked at how the man was acting and how far he threw Jak up. She watched as he started falling and saw the man getting into a position to hit him into a wall. "Jak! Look out!" She yelled up at him. The man looked over at her, getting a slight grin to his face.

_Heh, that guy may be getting' highly on my nerves, but I wonder what he'll do if I go after his girlfriend over there?_ The man questioned in his mind. _But, that name, Jak, it sounds familiar for some reason. Hmm, oh well._ He thought as he ran toward the unsuspecting Keira.

**_Jak! Look down! The idiot is going after Keira!_** Jak looked down, his eyes widening. _No way, asshole!_ Jak thought as he felt the Dark Ecochange him, but not allowing it to do so completely.

Jak yelled out, getting the man's attention from Keira. The stupid man's eyes grew to impossible proportions as he saw purple electricity start to crawl across the, to the guy, irritating young man. _Now I recognize the name! He's the guy who beat the Metal Head Leader! The Dark Eco Freak! Oh hell, why didn't I see that!_ The dumbass questioned himself before Jak landed and everyone in the vicinity ran.

_Oh no! Oh God! Oh sweet Precursors! _Keira said to herself. "Jak!" She yelled out, getting ready to run to him if it wasn't for the man grabbing her before she could get around him.

"What are you tryin' to do, you crazy girl? You wanna get killed?" The man asked in a fearful tone.

"Hell no! This is all your stupid fault!" She yelled struggling. "If you hadn't gotten him mad, he wouldn't be about to kill you right now!" She finished, still trying to escape the man's grasp, but he just held tighter.

"Listen girl, that Dark Eco Freak will kill you if you don't stay away from him!" The man exclaimed, thinking he needed to get through to her. "If you go over there, HE'LL KILL YOU! Hear me? Stay away from-" But the guy's rant was cut off there by Jak's distorted voice.

**_"You stupid, idiotic ASS OF A MAN! Let her GO!"_** He yelled out, standing up straight. Jak's words seemed to stun the man and Keira was able to get free, and the first thing she done was run to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers in a quick, loving kiss. **_"Are you all right?"_** He asked. She nodded. He looked over to the dufus that caused his anger to storm. **_"I should kill you."_** He said in a threatening voice.

"Jak, don't…leave the guy alone. I think he's learned a lesson. Please?" Keira asked, looking up at him with those emerald eyes he loved so much. He smiled down at her and nodded his head.

**_"All right, anything for you, Keira."_** He answered her in a loving and gentle tone. He turned his gaze back to the dumb guy, his eyes colder than the Port water at winter time. **_"I should kill you,"_** He repeated in that deadly tone. **_"but, I'm not going to. She has changed my mind. You owe her a high amount of gratitude."_** He finished, changing back to his normal form. "You are one lucky son of a bitch." He added after a few seconds, then, with his arm wrapped around Keira's waist, he walked off, leaving the man in a stupor.

The man watched them get on a parked, one-seated zoomer, hotwire it, and drive off at daredevil speeds. But what surprised the man the most was how protective, caring, and loving the young man was for that girl. _He may be different, but I don't think he is the 'freak' everyone makes him out to be. He's just like every other guy, but scarier than all the Nine Hells put together times ten, and he's probably more dangerous than that, too._ The man thought as he walked off at a brisk pace, regaining the almost lost control over his bladder.

* * *

"Thanks, Jak."

"What for?"

"For not killing that man and protecting me."

"Never a problem. And always, 'til the day I no longer draw breath and even beyond that."

"Good to know, except for the death part…I love you, Jak."

"I love you, too, Keira." Jak replied as they entered the gun course. "And, now, to find your gun." He added after walking over to the gun rack. He poked each of them. "Nope…nope…nope…nope…no…no…no…nuh-uh…not it…nope…natta…damn…damn…nope…shit…frik…shit…nope…" He said, poking each one with every stop. "Where the hell is it?" He asked, looking around. He spotted something by the inside of the door to the course. "Aha!" He said as he walked over and picked up the gun.

Keira watched him as he walked back over to her, handing her the gun. "I really need to make my own, don't I?" She asked him.

"If it would put your mind at ease, I'm all for it." He answered with a smile. He pulled out Silent Flame instead of his morph gun, and Keira looked at him questioningly. "I'm gonna go at it with my sword instead, need training some how. As they say, 'Practice makes perfect.'" He raised his eyebrow at that. "Well, not perfect, but good enough." He added, and Keira laughed.

"Come on! I wanna shoot stuff!" She said impatiently.

_I have created a trigger-happy monster. **It's alive, it's alive!**_ Jak burst out laughing.

"What the?" Keira asked him.

"Shadow's comments."

"Oh, I see."

After that, they started up the gun course, Keira blasting and Jak slashing.

-(Ain't gonna describe it. Once again, you have imaginations.)-

* * *

"Keira, you really need to work on your aim when you are running around shooting stuff." Jak said.

"Well, you need to stay out from in front of where I'm aiming." Keira said back.

They were currently sitting outside the two doors that led into the training room and talking. It just so happened that Keira needed to improve her aiming while running as Jak had almost gotten shot by her eight times.

"Except for the fact that you came this close," He held his index finger and thumb about half an inch apart. "to blasting a hole through my shoulder." He said with a grin, showing her that he was just playing around.

"Oh yeah, well you came this close," She held up her finger and thumb, about an inch apart. "to messing up our perfect score by almost cutting up a civilian." She replied.

"I was going for the Metal Head behind it." He said, crossing his arms.

"Must have been a figment of your imagination in that empty head of yours."

"I resent that, and so does Shadow."

"Well, at least one of you has the brain capacity to form big words."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black."

"You do know two wrongs don't make a right?"

"No, but three lefts do!"

Keira moved her hand through the air, making three left lines. "Whoa! They do!" Jak and Keira both busted out laughing.

"It's fun arguing with someone." Jak said, still laughing. Keira was only able to nod. Over their laughing, Jak heard a beeping before his communicator went off.

"Jak, this is Torn. We need you to get to the Freedom League HQ now! We got movement from old KG blastbots!" Torn said before the communicator shrunk and flew back into the pack on his back.

"Keira, get back to your garage. I'll see you soon." He told her as they stood up.

"No way! I want to help." She said.

"No, Keira. I don't want you to get hurt." He replied in a soft tone, placing his hand on her cheek. She got a saddened look to her eyes. "Please, Keira?" He asked. "Next time, when you have had more experience with that gun or one you make, you can come. All right?"

"Okay," She answered. "I'm gonna go back, but I'll be making myself a gun." He smiled to her. "Just be careful, okay Jak?"

He nodded. "Of course, because now I have a reason to be." He answered before they kissed passionately. "I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you, too, Jak, I love you too." She answered, watching as he ran out of the gun course, jumped on a parked zoomer, hotwired it, and flew off. _Just come back to me in one piece._

* * *

"Where is he! We need help here!" Torn yelled over all the noise. _Dammit, Jak! Where the hell are you!_ And as if his thoughts were answered, he saw a zoomer crash into the middle of the small mass of robots and looked over and saw Jak slashing and blasting to get to him. "What in the name of all Nine Hells took you so long?" He yelled when Jak got to him.

"Uh, KG, what else?" Jak asked. "I was kind of, um, getting shot at." Torn just grinned, rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "Well, I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Yeah, I guess so." He answered. "Well don't just stand there, start kicking some robot ass!"

"Alright, alright!" Jak mumbled. Torn watched him, amazed when he only transformed his claws.

_How the hell did he do that?_ He thought before attacking a nearby blastbot.

_Heh, this new power the Oracle gave me came in handy faster than I thought it would. **Yes, I agree. Watch out!**_ Shadow yelled in his mind before a blastbot came up behind him and started spitting out grenades. Jak spun around, kicking each one back to it where they blew up, effectively destroying it. He took out Silent Flame and started going attacking again, amazed at how easily it was slicing through the things, taking only about five or six hits to kill it or incapacitate it.

* * *

About six hours later, they were finally getting down to the last few blastbots. Thankfully, there were no casualties but many were injured. If not for his healing abilities, Jak would be among those injured.

"Hey Torn? You alright?" Jak yelled across the battlefield, sheathing his sword.

"Don't know!" He heard someone yell. He made his way over to them and saw someone almost buried under some rubble.

"Hang on, I'll help you out of there." Jak said, getting ready to lift the large piece off of the person.

"You can't lift this thing! It's way to heavy!" He heard a guy's voice say. Jak called on the strength the Eco gave him.

"Yes…I…Can!" Jak told him before he flung the rubble off of the guy. He helped the guy stand up and grinned at him.

"Thanks man, I probably would've died before someone found me under all that." The man said.

"Do you know where Torn is?" Jak asked him.

"Last time I saw him, he was headed that way." The guy answered, pointing.

"Thanks." Jak said before he ran off to find Torn.

* * *

"Oh man, how do I get myself mixed up in all this?" Torn asked himself, dodging a shot from somewhere he couldn't pinpoint. "Where the hell are you?" He yelled.

"Torn!" He heard before he turned around and shot his blaster. "WHOA!" He heard before the thunk of someone dropping to the ground reached his ears. He walked over to where the sound came from.

"How the hell did you find me down here?" He asked, noticing it was Jak and thanking the Precursors that his shot didn't hit him.

"You're forgetting, thanks to all of Krew's sewer missions, I know this place like the back of my hand." Jak answered as he stood up, holding the upper part of his arm. "And, I'd like to thank them for their echoing capabilities right now."

"Why's that?" Torn asked.

"Because if the Sewers didn't have them, I'd probably either still be laying on the floor or dead right now." He answered with a grin. "I wouldn't have heard where your shot from your blaster was, and then it would probably have pierced something worse than my arm here." Jak clarified. It was then that Torn noticed blood was leaking from Jak's fingers and running down his arm and hand. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"How can you be 'fine'? You've got a damn hole through your arm." Torn asked.

Jak just grinned. _Shadow, will it heal quickly? **Yes, but you need to focus the Eco to heal it, because it is mending bone as well.** Alright._ Jak started concentrating on healing his arm.

_What the hell?_ Torn thought when he saw a almost-invisible, faint purplish light coming from the wound in Jak's arm. When Jak moved his hand about three or four seconds later, the hole was gone. "What the hell was that?" Torn asked him.

"What was what?" Jak asked. Torn stared at him.

"Don't play dumb with me, Jak. What was that purple light coming from your arm?" He asked again.

"I didn't know there was a light!" He said, mostly to himself, before mumbling incoherently. Torn looked at him again, waiting for an answer. "It's…Dark Eco." Jak finally said. Torn cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Since when can that stuff heal people?" He asked.

"It can't heal everyone, and as far as I know, just me." Jak answered. "And you know why that is." Torn nodded. "What do you say to us getting out of here?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

An hour later, Jak was making his way to the Race Garage. He couldn't get his 'conversation' with Torn out of his head._**--FLASHBACK—**_

_Jak stood there watching as Torn threw something close to a temper tantrum. "Hey Torn? You need to calm down!" Jak said, trying to get through to the raging man. He thought of how ironic that sounded, usually people were trying to get him to calm down, not the other way around._

_"I just can't figure out how those blastbots were still functioning." Torn said. "The only way would be if something was making them again, but who or what could it be?"_

_**--END FLASHBACK—**_

_**Torn had some very well made points. Who or what could be making those things again?** I'm not sure Shadow, I just know that I want to crash somewhere I can sleep before I fall over right now. **I understand. You are almost to Keira's garage, it's just ahead. **Thank every Precursor that existed!_ Shadow slightly laughed.

About two minutes later, Jak had arrived at Keira's Race Garage. "Hey Keira?" He asked tiredly. "Are you here?"

"Yeah, Jak." Keira said, coming out from behind her curtain to greet him. "Oh my! What happened to you?" She asked when she got a good look at him.

"A bunch of blastbots, rubble in the aftermath, the Sewers, Torn shooting me, six hours of nonstop fighting, and Torn having a temper tantrum for the last hour." He said before almost falling from being so tired.

"Come on Jak, let me get you to my couch before you fall on your face, and you can tell me why Torn shot you." Keira said.

"I was looking for him after the battle, and he had followed some blastbots into the Sewers. When I found him, ever-so-bright me, the first thing I done was yell out "Hey Torn" or something like that, it scared him, and he shot my arm. No worries though, I'm fine." He said, sitting down with her beside him.

"I was wondering why there was blood on your hands, that explains it." She replied. "I'm just glad you are okay." He looked up at her.

"Are you working on a gun for yourself behind that curtain?" Jak asked.

"No." She answered. Jak gave her a "Why" look. "I've already finished it." She added, smiling slyly. "I got an idea. How about after you get all rested up, why don't we head over to the gun course again?" Jak just grinned at her.

"Alright, but first, my face is gonna have a nice chat with a pillow." He answered.

"First, actually, you are gonna have a meeting with me." Keira corrected before kissing him. His tired mind wasn't picking everything up, but he knew to kiss her back.

At some point during their make-out session, she leaned against him, making him lay down on the couch, her on top of him. Jak just grinned, what Keira had dubbed his 'sexy grin', before kissing her again. His hands roamed up and down her back, gently massaging it, like earlier that day.

_By the frikkin Precursors, he's so damn innocent. He probably has never had a perverted thought in his life! What a guy!_ She thought before getting lost in their make-out session again.

* * *

The next day, Jak woke up. He realized Keira was wrapped up in his arms, both having fell asleep on her couch. He buried his face in her hair, smelling the sweet scent of it in all its messy glory, and hiding his eyes from the blinding light reflecting somehow straight into them. He tightened his hold on her a little, as if letting her go would mean to lose her, kissed her forehead, and watched as she stirred awake.

Keira slowly opened her eyes, looking around but not seeing anything, before closing them again and snuggling closer to the source of the warmth surrounding her. She felt something touch her cheek, brushing an irritating strand of hair away from it. Once again, she opened her eyes, but to find out what that something that touched her cheek was, and smiled when her vision focused to reveal Jak.

"Good Morning, beautiful." He said to her. He watched her close her eyes again as her smile broadened, before they snapped open in slight alarm.

"M-morning?" She asked. Jak just looked at her with a confused look. "D-did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, you must've needed it." He answered. "I hope you haven't been living on coffee." He added. She smiled that smile a kid uses when they've been caught. "Keira…when was the last time you had a good sleep?"

"Um…uh…heh…erm…er…about four or five days." She said. Jak gave her an incredulous look. "Weeeeell, I was kind of pressed to finish my cannon."

"Or was it the 'tech-head' part of you?" He asked, tightening his arms again. She just nodded. "I do understand, though you still need to get sleep every once in a while." She looked up at him with a mischievous smile.

"I believe I'll use your phrase, 'That's the pot calling the kettle black.'" She said.

"Yeah, but you can tell when I haven't had sleep in a while. I get grumpy, snap easily, get confused very quickly, quicker than normal, and yell at people who ask too many questions." He replied. "You're a different story there. You are always your bubbly, happy-go-lucky self…well, until someone pisses you off, that's usually when I run." He finished, getting a laugh for his last remark.

"The almighty hero, Jak the Renegade, afraid of little ole me?" She asked in a truly adorable manner. "Now that's just nonsense." She added, flapping her hand in a dismissing manner.

"Well, you may have to work on your gun aiming skills a little, but with a wrench…you're lethal." He replied. She pouted. "You are too damn cute." She smiled at him. Her smile grew a little until it was consumed in a kiss from him.

"Hey Ja- Whoa!" They heard a voice. Jak peeked his left eye open, looking over Keira's head, seeing who it was. He groaned in displeasure, before Keira changed it to the opposite. "Could you two stop tongue dancing for just a second?"

"No." Keira answered before returning her lips and tongue to where they were. They heard a raspy sigh from somewhere closer to the door.

"Jak. Do you mind?" They heard.

"Nope, not at all." He answered, getting a laugh from Keira.

"Fine then, I'll talk while you two make out. Ashelinis calling a meeting for us at the FL HQ." Jak peeked his eye open again to get a view of Torn, raising his eyebrows in a questioning way. "There is more movement from the KG bots." Jak sighed.

"All right, fine. I'm coming, but Keira's coming with me." He said with a stern look, which softened when he looked at her. She nodded.

"I'll get my new gun." She said, regretfully getting out of Jak's warm hold. Jak sat up, shaking his head, getting his hair to somewhat fall into place, then combing his hands through it. He looked over at his short, fuzzy, orange best friend.

"Why me, Dax? Why us?" He asked. The Ottsel could only shrug his shoulders with a saddened expression on his face as an answer. Keira walked back out then, with her gun in a holster that wrapped around her waist then circled around her leg. He stood up and walked over to her. "Ready?" She just nodded.

"Come on, I've got a transport waiting outside." Torn said before they left.

* * *

During the ride, Jak brought up what he had conversed with Dax about the other day.

"Hey, Torn, can I ask a favor of you?" He asked the FG commander.

"You can ask, but that doesn't mean I'll carry it out." Torn answered. The elf just rolled his eyes.

"Can you tell theFG that they need to quit being so uptight about little things like a scratch on the helmet? They act like it'll kill them!" Jak asked.

"Hmm, good point. I think I can do that." Torn answered.

_Finally the bastards will get off my ass! **I agree wholeheartedly.** What does that mean?** That I agree completely.** Why couldn't you just say that? **Because you wouldn't have had you morning dose of confusion! We can't have that happening.**_ Jak laughed. Torn looked at him. "Remembered something funny that happened the other day, that's all." _**Nice cover-up.** Thanks._

* * *

The rest of their ride was in silence, one elf almost falling asleep, and one she-elf and Ottsel falling asleep. They eventually arrived at the Freedom League HQ, Torn being the only one who hadn't come close to sleeping because he was used to it. When they stopped, it jarred Jak from his half-daze, and he looked over to Keira.

"Hey," He said softly, nudging her shoulder. "hey, Keira. We're here." He nudged her shoulder again.

"I'll get…the thingy…to fix itself." She said. "I don't…wanna go today." He laughed, but nudged her shoulder again.

"Come on, Keira. Let's get in there and then we can leave, head back, and you can sleep some more." He said, persuading her. She finally opened her eyes, groaning when the light from the door shone into them. She looked around, finding out where she was, then looked up at Jak.

"What was that about sleeping?" She asked. He chuckled at her, she glared at him. "What? I'm sleepy. You can't tell me that you are Mr. Organized when you wake up."

"I can't because I'm not…and that would be a hilarious last name to have." He answered, a laugh escaping him. "Come on, we got a date with ameeting…Yay." He added as they climbed out of the transport.

* * *

"Here's the situation: We got a lot of robots coming from this floating KG war factory. They just keep coming out, and we can't stop them. My men are getting their asses kicked." Torn said. Samos walked in then, noticing his daughter and nodding to her in form of a hello, standing at the control center in the middle of the room.

"I'm afraid I've got more bad news. The Metal Heads are banding together." The Green Sage said.

"But we destroyed Kor." Jak said, touching his hand to his forehead in a thinking gesture, the other around Keira.

"It seems the strongest Metal Heads survived." Samos said, acknowledging what Jak had said. Torn slammed his fist down on the controls again, Ashelin was watching him.

"Thepeople are blaming you, Jak." Ashelin said.Keira got a slightly worried look to her face, Jak had lowered his eyes and turned slightly, and Daxter was being Daxter.

* * *

Eventually the meeting had come to a close, and Samos, Keira, Jak, and Daxter were standing out on the palace's balcony. They watched all the explosions going on around it, thinking different things. Samos and Keira were thinking along the same lines of _What is going to happen now?_, but Jak was conversing with Shadow.

_I wish we could do something. Damn! **I feel the same, but if we did go down there, we would probably get ourselves killed.** I know, that's what is mainly pissing me off. The fact that I want to help, but can't. **Yes, it is quite depressing. But, if we stay alive, we may be able to help in the long run. **All right, I'm calming down._ Jak took a deep breath. He heard a beep and watched as Samos pulled out a communicator.

"What's going on?" The short, green elf asked.

"It's bad." Torn's voice came over the small device as they flew by in a HellCat. "The KG and Metal Heads are both attacking from different sides. The soldiers are split up, half on the West and the other half on the East."

"The Council's having an emergency meeting tonight. More rumblings about you Jak. They think your friendship with Krew helped the Metal Heads get in the City." Ashelin said.

"You don't believe that, do you?" He asked, shaking his head.

"What's in the past is done. The Metal Heads are looking for something and I have no idea-" But Samos was cut off when a few missiles slammed into the side of the base of the palace.

"HELP! WE'RE FALLING!" Daxter yelled. The furry rat gripped onto Jak's shoulder guard for dear life, Jak hugged Keira close to him, and Samos tried to keep his balance. Torn and Ashelin came up in their HellCat beside the balcony.

"HERE! JUMP!" Torn yelled at them. Samos jumped to the seat where Ashelin had scooted over to give him room, and Jak had kept hold of Keira and jumped on the back of the Cruiser between the two guns. They flew away just before the support beams snapped, and the palace collapsed. They flew back over where it used to stand.

"By the Precursors…" Samos trailed off, seeing some ancient ruins.

* * *

Not too long after, they landed outside the Council building. Jak had a scowl of rage on his face to rival the Devil himself. Torn, Daxter, and Ashelin's faces were similar, but not nearly as fierce. Keira and Samos were angry, but they concealed it well, barely noticeable.

Five of them walked into the building, while one stormed. (Bet you can guess who's storming.) _**Jak, deep breaths.** Sorry, can't help it. Keira, Dax, and Samos could've died just a little while ago, and there would have been nothing I could have done about it! **I know, I feel the same way. But you need to keep calm in front of these pigheaded councilmen. You never know what they've got up their sleeves. **A-all right, okay…I'm calming down now._ Jak took a few deep breaths, calming himself, but keeping his angry face on, anything to vent his anger before it got too far.

Keira reached up and rubbed his back, helping him stay calm. "Thanks." He said to her with a small smile. She smiled back.

"No problem." She replied. She slipped her hand into his, intertwining their fingers. He squeezed her hand, another form of thanks. She smiled at him again and his now calm expression.

Samos walked behind them, observing and amazed at how easily and quickly his daughter had calmed the young elf. _I guess my thought was right, they do belong together. I'm only surprised they haven't gotten together sooner. Back in my day, if a guy liked a girl, he didn't hide it. Crazy teenagers._ He thought to himself with a smile to the two lovers.

Ashelin walked up in front of them, took out her security pass, slid it in front of a light in the wall, a door opened, and they all walked in.

* * *

CUT!

This director needs to start starting on a new chapter here. If you've played the game, you know what's coming up…except for the fact that I'm adding a few twists of my own. I'll be starting my next chapter before this one is up, if you have any little twists you want me to put in, you need to review or send me a personal message. If I like them, I might use them. Oh, also to that, no Jak/Ashelin shit! I will scream if I see something like that!

Okay, now that I have informed you of my ideas, I'm gonna post this, start on my next chapter, and await reviews and/or ideas.

Oh, just incase I don't get a chapter up by the time it rolls around: Happy Valentine's Day! I may put that in here as a twist! Rockin'!

REVIEW, OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

A Time of Need

Chapter 5:

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything to do with Jak and Daxter. All the ownership stuff goes to Naughty Dog, I only own my story here…even then, I acquire nothing more than the happiness I attain from knowing that I have readers and reviewers.

BTW, SPOILER ALERT! (With my own twists because I can't remember them and because I want to add my own stuff, how it should have gone...stuff like that.) Also, I'm probably gonna go a little out of order and stuff because I can't remember everything.

Normal POV

As they walked into the room, a balding man walked up. He had on a blue trench-type coat, a white shirt, a funny looking red thing sticking out of it, a book in one hand, and a staff-looking Precursor artifact in the other. Jak just raised an eyebrow at the funny-looking guy standing in front of him.

"We have come to a decision." He said.

"And what would that be, 'Count' Veger?" Torn asked, putting sarcastic emphasis on 'count'.

"Veger?" Daxter asked, suppressing a laugh. "VEGER!" He yelled out, laughing. Jak covered his mouth with his hand, to keep himself from laughing, even though his shaking shoulders were giving him away. Keira was having the same trouble. Torn and Ashelin had amusement in their eyes, but their faces where emotionless. Samos was just smiling.

Veger's face turned into a scowl, but knowing that he could do nothing about it kept him from saying anything. He just turned on a heel and stalked away. "As I had stated, we of the Council have come to a decision." He repeated.

"Yes, you did. And Torn asked what that decision was." Ashelin said, using her authoritive voice. She kept her eyes on him the whole time. She didn't trust this man in the slightest.

Jak watched the way he was acting, he already didn't like the guy. He could tell Ashelin didn't like him either. "Come on, Veger. Out with it. Some of us would like to catch up on some lost sleep." He said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Veger turned sharply, staring him straight in the eye. "Also, little intimidation tactics like yours don't work on me. Go for something different." He added.

"Oh really? Well, actually, we only needed Governess Miss Ashelin Praxis for this little meeting called by us." Veger answered in that annoying way that Jak has only heard him use. The elf started rubbing the bridge of his nose harder, keeping a headache from coming.

"Well then, forgive me your holy councilness (word? Is now!) for my intrusion, but I was brought here by none other than Ashelin herself." Jak said to him, completely sarcastic. "But, if my presence is not required by the Governess, then I shall take my leave." He finished, feeling Keira take his hand into hers. **_Nice wording._** _Thanks._ He looked over at her, seeing the concealed laughter within her eyes. He heard Veger clear his throat in the most dignified manner he could after have his pride wounded like that. Jak looked back over to him.

"Well, if Miss Praxis says you may leave, I have no say in the matter." The councilman said.

"Ashelin? May we?" He asked, letting his tired face show for just a fraction of a second because he had to let his mask drop. She looked at him, smiled, and nodded.

"Of course, Jak. I wouldn't even try to keep you somewhere you didn't want to be." She answered.

"Thank you, very much." He said to her. He turned to Keira and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Are you coming?" He asked.

"Of course." She said, nodding at the same time, still concealing her laughter from his display.

Jak turned his attention to Daxter, and the Ottsel looked back at him. "Just let me sleep." The furry creature said, also wanting to get away. He then looked over to Samos, but he shook his head. He looked at Torn, nodded his head, the same to Ashelin and the Sage. After that, he started to make his way out, but Daxter got in a quick, hilarious goodbye to the councilman. "Bye, bye…VEEEEGER!" He said, drawing out the first 'e' in the pretentious man's name, getting another funny, red-faced scowl.

Jak and Keira both doubled over, trying to keep their laughter in. They ran from the chamber, holding their mouths, and when they got outside, promptly busted out laughing. Even Shadow was laughing. **_Daxter's jokes may not be too good all the time, but that was hilarious!_** _I never thought that would happen. I'm glad I stayed in there for that little while now._

"Goodness, D-Daxter!" Keira said. "I t-think even Torn's p-permanent mask was a-about to break!" Daxter just waggled his eyebrows, getting another round of laughing from his friends.

"Come on, we're gonna have to work to get back to…oh hell…oh hell no!" He said.

"Jak, what's wrong?" Keira asked.

"The palace…it landed on…your race garage…and the stadium." Jak answered. Keira's eyes grew wide when this registered.

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh Precursors, not my garage! That was my baby!" She said, almost dropping to her knees if Jak hadn't caught her.

"Keira? Keira? Keira?" He asked, trying to get through to her, shaking her each time he said her name. "Keira, it'll be okay. Come on, let's go see if we can get to it. If we can, we'll see what we can salvage." He added, calming her down. She nodded, agreeing with his idea. "But, I'm not guaranteeing that we can get there. A few things may be knocked from the ground, but it never hurt to try."

"O-okay, I'm a-all right." She said, taking much more comfort when Jak circled his arm around her upper back in something like a one-armed hug. "There's a bit of a short cut this way." She said pointing to a different path than the one he was getting ready to take. He nodded and made his way, but when he got there, seeing a bunch of Metal Heads didn't help.

"Oh…" He started.

"…Shit." She finished. The Metal Heads started to move forward, coming toward them. Jak stood protectively between them and Keira, drawing his sword and gun. He heard Keira behind him, drawing hers and switching it to the Blaster.

_**Try to see if you can talk to them.** I forgot about that._ **_Well, try!_** Jak lowered his gun and sword, but not dropping his guard should they try anything.

"Don't attack us. We were only going to the Race Garage to see if anything was salvageable." He said to them, catching them by surprise with the fact that they could understand him.

"-Why shouldn't we?-" The front one asked. "-You were the ones about to come to us.-"

"Yes, but only because we were trying to get somewhere." He answered.

"-Where were you trying to go?-" It asked, curiosity showing.

"The Race Garage and Stadium." He answered. It looked like it was thinking.

"-You will not be able to get there. The land that lead there is knocked away.-" It replied. "-Leave now, and we will not attack you.-"

"Thank you, we shall be on our way." He said, taking Keira's hand again after sheathing his sword and holstering his gun as she put her gun away. "Come on, we need to leave now." He said to her in a soft tone. **_It seems only a few 'nice' ones are left._** _Probably not for long, though._

* * *

A few minutes later, they were well away from the gathering of Metal Heads. Keira looked over to Jak, seeing a determined expression on his face. She wondered what he was so intent on doing. 

"Jak, what did it say?" She asked him.

"Well…the ground that went to your garage has been collapsed in because of palace." He answered, watching as she lowered eyes and thankful that she wasn't going hysterical, like last time. "I'm just hoping my apartment survived the thing." He added before making it to the Slums, on his way to the Port.

* * *

They made it about halfway through the Slums before getting stopped by a squad of KG robots. The robots just stopped, looked at them, realized they were not of the KG alliances, and attacked. 

"EEEEE!" Daxter screamed.

"Keira! Hurry, run, back the way we came!" Jak said. "Don't worry, I'm right behind you. Yikes!" He said, the last word when he felt the heat of a bullet pass his leg. "Hot, hot, hot…" He trailed off as they kept running.

About thirty more bullets passed by them as they hit the halfway point. "Oh man, oh man, oh man." Keira was saying as she ran, more bullets flying by. "Jak, are you still there?"

"Yeah Keira, just keep running. There's too many of them for us to take." He answered.

They finally made it to the stairs that led to New Haven City. Jak gently took hold of Keira's arm. She immediately stopped and turned around. The bullets where still coming, but the robots weren't getting any closer. "Over the side. Jump in the water." He told her, and she did as she was told. Jak jumped right after her, the two making the most soundless dives they could so the robots couldn't use any extra sensors to find them by sound.

The two silently made their way to the edge of the walkway and pulled themselves up. Daxter was busy shaking the water from his fur. If someone walked along and saw them, they would think the situation truly comical.

Keira's hair was plastered to her face, her ears were slightly drooped from water, her clothing was soaked, she was shaking her shoes in an attempt to get the water from them, and she looked completely water-logged. Jak was standing there, getting even further soaked by Daxter, his hair was stuck on the sides of his face and neck, he was ringing the water out of his shirt, and looked about ready to kill. And then there's Daxter, he just kept shaking and shaking the water from his fur so much so that when he stopped just a few seconds passed before his fur poofed out in a fabulous impersonation of a gigantic fuzz ball.

The group made their way back to Freedom HQ, where Torn and Ashelin both were. When the three of them walked in, the first thing the two noticed was Keira being water-logged, Jak's slight temper, and Daxter's fuzz-ball-ness. Ashelin and Torn looked at each other and then back at them, Ashelin being the first to speak.

"What happened to you guys?"

"Went for a swim." Jak answered. "You could have told us that the KG robots were in the Slums, too, you know!"

"When I said 'EAST' I thought you knew I meant most of the 'EAST', Jak." Torn said.

"Oh well, I don't care." Jak said, ringing his shirt again, dropping water all over the floor.

"Hey!" Ashelin said. "You're dripping! Get to the showers!"

"I think we would, Ashelin, IF we KNEW WHERE they ARE!" Jak said, emphasizing. Ashelin just blushed a light shade of pink, for forgetting they didn't know.

"Well, go through this corridor behind me, take the first left, then the second right, go down two flights of stairs and take that door, and then take the third left." She said. "Doors are labeled."

* * *

After a couple of wrong turns, the three finally found the showers. As Ashelin said, they were labeled: 'Men' and 'Women'. This seemed to get Daxter's mouth rolling. 

"Does she think we are stupid? Geez, everyone knows that women go in the left and guys on the right!" Daxter asked.

"Well, some may be or it just comes with the doors." Keira said, taking the left door. "C'ya soon, Jak."

"C'ya." Jak replied, taking the right. "But, you know Dax, she is right about the door thing." He said to Daxter.

* * *

Around fifteen minutes later, all three walked out of the showers. Keira was putting a rubber band in her hair and Jak was shaking the water out of his. She looked over at him and giggled at his way of drying his hair. 

"What?" He asked her. "I don't feel like drying it."

"Nothing, it's just funny." She answered.

"Well, mine is longer than yours, you know."

"Yeah, then we have me! I'm covered!" Daxter said, drying himself with a towel to keep the poofyness away. Jak and Keira just laughed at him.

* * *

When they walked into the Control Room, Ashelin and Torn had solemn looks about their faces. The duo looked up, each locking eyes with Jak. To Keira it seemed they were trying to communicate with their eyes only. 

"What's going on?" Jak asked.

"Well, we've got some bad news, Jak." Ashelin said. Jak raised his eyebrows, silently asking her to continue. "Earlier at the council, Veger told me of their decision." Her face lowered. "I didn't want to tell you when you walked in." Jak's brow furrowed. "They have decided to…to banish you, to the Wasteland." His eyes widened and he mouth a "Why". "They need a scapegoat, they chose you." She finished, looking angry at the council and sad for Jak.

"Because of my dark half, right?" She only nodded. "Bullshit! I can't believe this! I saved their asses, didn't even ask for a thanks in return, only wanting to be left alone! But noooo, they don't care!" He yelled, his temper rising quickly. "Why can't they just sort out their problems instead of blaming it on someone?" He asked. "Damn them all-"

"Jak, calm down!" Keira said in a panicky voice. "Please Jak, don't let your anger rule you." She added, grabbing his shoulders softly and standing in front of him. "Never let anger control you, Jak. That is the reason they are probably blaming you, because of what you can do when your angry." She finished her consoling by pulling him to her and kissing him.

As Keira was talking and kissing sense into him, he felt the anger leaving him. _She's right, that is the reason. **I am sorry, Jak.** Why? **Because they are banishing you, it should be me. I am your anger.** No, you aren't. You are one of those who helps me control it._ Shadow stayed silent, mulling over what Jak had just told him.

"Thank you, Keira." Jak said. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Get very angry…with almost no one to stop you." Daxter said, a slight grin showing he was just fooling around.

"I'm sorry to have to break up such a touching moment," Ashelin said, true sadness filtered into her voice. "they are going to take you in as soon as they can and banish you tomorrow about three o'clock."

Jak sighed. "Alright, and don't worry, I won't put up a fight. I don't need to give them another reason." He said to her. He turned to Keira, having one of the saddest faces she had ever seen in her life. "I'm sorry, Keira."

"It's okay, Jak. I know that I'll see you again. This city always needs you, I'm surprised they haven't crowned you King yet." She told him. He laughed humorlessly, but smiled for her, as it was easy for him to do when looking into her eyes.

"I promise you Keira, I will be back. And the first thing I'll do when I see you is this." He said, taking her into his arms again and kissing her. "And if there is anything in my way, it'll move, or I'll make it move." He added before kissing her again, highly passionate.

"Don't you just love touching moments, no matter how wrong they are?" Someone asked from the door in an egotistical, cocky voice. Jak just held onto Keira tighter, recognizing the voice. Samos, Ashelin, Torn, and Daxter looked over to the man with faces of such dislike that it could have killed him by suffocation, and they wished it would have. "I have no time for this, we have a banishment to get under way."

"Shut up, Veger." Torn said in an angered voice.

"You can't talk to me like that!" Veger said back.

"Torn, I grant you the ability to say anything you so desire to this pompous windbag." Ashelin said. Torn smirked. "Also, that goes for the rest of you as well."

Jak and Keira broke apart then. He turned his head a little, making sure the entire room could hear him. "I only wish I could knock the asshole out that damn window over there." He said. Veger paled, knowing Jak would if he could.

"Oh well, we all have wishes, it's just that not all are granted." Veger said in a cocky way.

"Mine is about to be granted if you don't hurry up and get it over with!" Jak yelled back, getting angry. Keira placed her hand on his shoulder, calming down again. He sighed. "Bye, Keira. As I said, I promise you will see me again." He reached to his back. "Keep this until then, please?" He asked, handing her his JET-Board. She nodded, taking it from his hand.

Ashelin walked up. "Come on, Jak. Let's get this done."

* * *

As they stood there, two guards came up. "Give us your weapons." One said. Jak took his gun from its holder on his back and handed it to them. "Sword, too." He said. 

Jak gave him a death glare. "No way." He replied. The other one moved behind him and tried to remove it. He grinned when it didn't come off.

"Remove it." The guard ordered.

"You gonna make me?" Jak asked, his eyes dimming into a bluish-black. He saw a bead of sweat go down the side of the guy's face before he walked away. _**Nice.** Thanks, they weren't going to take Silent Flame from us._

* * *

An Air Train flew above the hot, desert sands. It's purpose was not very unusual, as the vehicles hardly ever came there. If you were to see the people inside, and were from Haven City, you'd be surprised or angry. Ashelin was. 

_I can't believe Veger! The Council has too much power, I wish I would have stripped it when I had become the Governess of the city. _She thought. Then, she looked to the young elf sitting beside her. _I'm so sorry, Jak. If I could have prevented them, I would have. You wouldn't have had to leave Keira then. I'm sorry._

Five minutes later, the transport landed. Jak walked out, two guards behind him, one hitting him in the back with their gun. Ashelin walked out behind them, giving that guard a death glare. Then, came the sorry excuse of a man who caused all of it to come to pass, Veger.

Veger opened his blue book, trying to look sophisticated. "By order of the Grand Council of Haven City, for heinous acts and crimes against the people, you are hereby banish to the Wasteland for life." He said, grinning wider with every word.

Ashelin stepped up. "This is a death sentence, Veger. There must to be another way."

"Your protest was overruled. This Dark Eco freak is dangerous," Jak lowered his head with a grin. "do you want him loose in Haven City?" Right then, someone they never expected dropped from the top of the Air Train.

"This is outrageous! I am outraged beyond words…although I do have something to say. Not everyone agrees with this ridiculous…arkkkk…decree!" Pecker said.

"Yeah! We want a recount!" Daxter said, having dropped down in front of Pecker.

"So, you wish to join him?" Veger asked in a menacing voice.

Pecker backed up a little. "Uh, we are not that outraged. Farewell Jak! Stay out of the sun and drink lots of water, if you can find it." He said, Jak raising an eyebrow. Daxter's ears drooped.

"Jak?" The fuzz ball asked.

"Go back to the city Dax." Jak answered. Ashelin walked up to him, unlocking the cuffs.

"I'm sorry, there was nothing I could-"

"I know." Jak said, cutting her off while rubbing his wrists. She placed something in his hand.

"Just stay alive, hear me?" She asked before walking back to the Air Train. The flying vehicle took off, leaving a cloud of dust in its wake. Jak heard coughing coming from the dust cloud, and when it cleared, he was surprised.

"Daxter?"

"Don't thank me. I'm only here because you wouldn't last a second without me." Daxter answered. "Okay, Big Guy, you got us into this mess, now ya gotta get us out."

"Ah, what a team we'll make." Pecker said. Jak sighed.

"But which way?"

"That way." Pecker and Daxter said at the same time, pointing in different directions. "So, you know where you're going, huh?" Pecker asked.

"Better than you do bent beak!" Daxter answered. Jak turned around.

"Let's just move." He said, walking off.

* * *

About two and a half hours later, they were walking, or, in Pecker's case, flying, through the desert. Pecker landed a little in front of Daxter. 

"This was all your stupid idea." He said, pointing a feather in the Ottsel's direction.

"No, it was yours." Daxter said back, poking the monkaw in the nose. "Only a birdbrain could have thought this one up." He shaped his face, imitating Pecker's. "Let's go with him, we will help together. You mean we'll die together!" He turned to Jak. "I can't believe the city hates us, we saved those low-lives." He finished.

_I know, Dax. I know._ Jak thought to himself, a scowl coming across his visage.

* * *

Another two and a half hours later, around sunset, they were still walking, but very slowly as dehydration set in. Jak took a few more steps before he fell to his knees and collapsed. 

"Yeah Jak, great plan. A nap sounds nice, just a teensy little rest." Daxter said, coughing, before he, too, collapsed.

"This bird is overcooked." Pecker said, falling out of the air and feinted. Jak coughed from the dust cloud Pecker stirred up.

_I can't believe this. **Me neither. **We're gonna die._ Were Jak's thoughts before he passed out as well.

* * *

About thirty minutes to an hour later, a vehicle came rumbling over the dunes. "Where was that signal coming from?" A slightly scratchy voice demanded more than asked. 

"About one hundred feet that way, sire." An Australian accented voice answered. The driver nodded his head.

Almost a minute later, the huge vehicle stopped. The driver climbed out, then the other one. They walked about ten feet, then stopped seeing an elf, Ottsel, and odd-looking hybrid.

"Heh, looks like we found some live ones, but just barely." The one with the scratchy voice said, tapping the elf's foot with his staff. The elf lifted his hand, dropping it on the ground beside him. "There's the beacon we were picking up!" He said, taking it from the young elf's hand. "Where did you get this?" He picked him up by the front of his shirt. The elf's eyes fluttered open for a fraction of a second before closing again. He dropped him back down. "We'll take them with us. I smell a storm coming."

The other one picked the elf up as the driver picked up the monkaw and Ottsel. The one carrying the elf noticed a sword strapped to his back. "Don't touch it. We are taking THEM, not their belongings." The driver said, emphasizing 'them'.

* * *

Later on, Jak finally came to. He rubbed the back of his neck, noticing that his hair didn't reach there anymore. _Someone must've cut it or something. I was going to get that done soon anyway. **It was getting bothersome.** How are you doing?** I can't really be harmed unless I'm in control. **Well, it never hurt to ask. **Oh, well, in that case, peachy.**_ Jak laughed quietly. He opened his eyes to look around. He saw Daxter sitting in some water, and realized his feet were in it as well. The place looked close to a throne room, but made of rock. As he looked around, he flung his hand up to reach his back, glad that Silent Flame was still there. Even if no one could remove it, he wanted to make sure. 

"I love water. It's so good, desert bad." Daxter said. Jak just smiled, glad his friend was alive.

"Back from the dead are you?" Jak looked over to where the voice came from. "And my monks were ready to pray for you." He saw a man that stood around six to six and a half feet tall, dressed in armor, had white hair pulled back in dreadlocks, and an odd-like crown of thorns that looked as if they were imbedded into his skull.

"Who are you?" Jak asked.

"I am Damas, King of Spargus." Damas answered. About two seconds later, something clicked in Jak's head.

"Wait, Spargus? No one lives in the Wasteland, not a whole city!" He said, astonished.

"Yes, we are the forgotten ones, thrown out of Haven City and left to die, just as you were." Damas replied, poking his staff at him for emphasis. "Since we have saved your lives, they belong to us now."

"Hey! That sounds like a bad deal!" Daxter said as he let his tail go from ringing it out.

"You are in no position to 'deal'." Damas said. "Out here in the unforgiving Wasteland, everything is either useful or dead weight." Jak stood up.

"You need to make a better first impression." He said. Damas walked down from his throne.

"Here, we value strength and survival above all." The King said. "Prove your skills in the arena or the desert will be your grave. Only the bravest crawl out and are allowed to stay in Spargus."

"Um, excuse me, Mister Sand King," Damas looked at him. "but, what happens to the ones who don't crawl out." Daxter said before getting on Jak's shoulder guard, noticing it was different, a bronze color instead of the other silver one, but paid it no mind.

"It will be as if we never found you."

"I was afraid of that."

* * *

"Hail, all people of Spargus! Welcome to the Arena of Death, where we get to watch other people wet themselves in fear. We are here to see two newcomers fight for their place among you! Welcome Jak and his obnoxious talking animal!" 

Jak looked up, covering his eyes slightly to get a better look. "Pecker, there you are!" He said.

"Damas says I am to be his new councilor." Pecker said. He flapped down to the bottom of Damas' arena throne. "He also says you are likely to die today and hopes it is very…" He said trying to come up with a word.

"Can it, Pecker. Damas can speak for himself." Daxter said, standing to his full height on Jak's shoulder.

"He is right, you will most likely die in the arena. We'll see how you fare against the living challenge, use this as well." Damas said, tossing a morph gun to Jak.

"You mean, have to fight against actual people, who actually want to hurt us?" Daxter asked.

"Fine, bring 'em on." Jak said, cocking his gun, noticing the absence of a silencer.

"Alright, I wanna be on his shoulder!" Daxter said, jumping from Jak's shoulder to land on the ground. Jak winced slightly, going unnoticed by Daxter.

_Ouch, Dax. That one hurt._ Jak thought as he stood on the elevating pillar to get to the actual battlefield.

When he stepped off, he fought the urge to attack with Silent Flame, wanting to hide his skill with it.

* * *

Almost halfway through his challenge, Jak had started to get very angry at the seemingly never-ending amount of Marauders. He also felt the Dark Eco within himself charging up as well, not a good combination. As a new round of the fighters poured out of the odd cabin-like containers, something happened he wished wouldn't have: he transformed. 

The entire crowd of Wastelanders gasped as they watched, Damas' eyes widened as a look of surprise crossed his face for the briefest of moments, but Pecker didn't even flinch.

Jak yelled out as the Dark Eco changed him, getting the Marauders' attention. They stopped fighting each other and, seeing the young elf as a threat, attacked. They didn't even know what they were up against. Jak tore through each and every one that came out of the containers.

* * *

As Jak rose back to the front of Damas' throne, he was still clutching his head. He could also sense someone's eyes on him and looked over to his right. The person's stare seemed to look into his very soul, as well as slightly scramble his head up more than it already was. 

"Is there something you forgot to mention, animal man?" Damas asked.

"He has been touched with Dark Eco, my liege." Pecker said in a mystical way.

"Our boy here gets all mean and nasty when you piss him off, so don't piss him off. Word to the wise." Daxter said with a grin on his face.

"Ah, so he is dangerous, and that could be useful." Damas said before turning back to Jak. "Here is your first Battle Amulet, earn three and you will have won your citizenship to Spargus. As well, a gun mod is your prize. And here is a Gate Pass to allow you free passage in and out of Spargus." He tossed an oddly shaped and small item to Jak. "But remember, there is no true refuge outside our walls, the desert is less kind than I."

"Oh yeah! Now we're talkin'!" Daxter said, pulling half of himself up on the odd table of sorts. Jak reached around him and grabbed the Blaster Modification to his new morph gun. "Hey! What about me? Nothin' as usual." Daxter added.

Jak looked back over to where he saw the oddly dressed person, but saw no one. At that, he set his face and left the Arena.

* * *

"Those were some sweet moves in the Arena, boy." An oddly accented voice said. "But, a bit more choke, and you would'a popped, eh?" Jak walked up to him. 

"You talking to me?" He asked.

"Yeah, you talkin' to…him?" Daxter asked, a form of repetition.

"No, I'm conversing with me sweet, departed mum. Of course you, ya bore head!" The man answered. "So you're from the Big Smoke, eh?"

"Who's askin'?" Jak asked.

"The guy who runs this place, that's who!" He said, walking up a little. "Name's Kleiver, just stick with me and you'll be fine. Actually I've got a job for ya right now. A bunch of Kanga rats have been raiding me storerooms. Ride me Leaper Lizard here and catch me six of them puppies and I'll let ya drive one of me racing vehicles."

"I think we can handle that." Jak answered his 'polite request'.

"No! I hate riding animals. They make me chafe." Daxter said in feeble protest.

* * *

"Oh yeah! We got 'em all!" Daxter said after the Leaper Lizard ate the last Kanga rat. Jak grinned. He noticed the oddly dressed person from the Arena. Daxter had to get one of his little quick remarks in. "Take a look at these funny dudes. What ya workin' on there, monk boy?" 

"It is none of your concern, animal." The monk said, eventually turning. "The Arena shows all, Dark One. Hate consumes your eyes."

"Great, thanks for the tip." Jak replied. _Great, another name to add to my collection: Heir of Mar, Dark Eco Freak, Big Guy (by Daxter, so it's not really a big problem to me), Renegade (Keira likes it, so do I for that matter), and now Dark One. What's next? **Is that a rhetorical question? **Yeah. **Oh, okay. Just making sure.**_

"It will destroy you, just as these Precursors destroyed themselves." He said, keeping a glare to his eyes and waving a hand to the odd thing they were looking at.

"It doesn't look like any Precursor crap we've seen." Daxter said.

"I am Seem. I belong to a legion of Precursor Monks." Seem said. "This," He pointed to the odd artifact. "is a Dark Satellite. One like it fell into the Great Volcano. I sent an expedition, but my monks never returned. You should leave this place, before your anger controls and destroys everything around you."

"Listen coloring book, we've had a hard week. Don't push it." Daxter said. "Let's go, Jak." The duo started to walk off.

"Heroes think they can save the world when they themselves are lost. You cannot fathom the Dark Powers at work here." Before Seem even finished his sentence, Jak was walking back.

"DON'T talk to me about Dark Powers. I want to know what this thing is." Jak said, waving a hand at the odd artifact. Dark Eco sprang from his hand. A screen came out of the satellite. "Stand back." He said before walking forward and looking into the screen. What he saw on it slightly puzzled him, but for some reason that he couldn't grasp, he knew what to do as his fingers moved across the screen, breaking the code.

When he broke it, the screen folded back into the machine and a crystal formed. Jak reached for it. "Don't touch it. Dark Eco." But he ignored Seem's warning, taking it.

Seem looked at him, slightly bewildered that he could touch it. "Yeah, you're impressed now. Come on, give him is props." Daxter said, clapping his hands. Seem paid him little attention.

"Those are solid Eco Crystals. They are said to power the greatest of Precursor technologies." Seem said, coming up to read as the screen came back out. Jak looked to it as well.

"Those look like coordinates, like the ones from-" But Seem cut him off with a hand.

"It speaks an ancient dialect. Something about reclaiming this unfinished world." The young monk said. It was then that the satellite started to move around, as if alive.

"I don't think we're gonna like what this thing is yappin' to!" Daxter yelled, covering his head before it exploded.

"Even you cannot save us from this, hero." Seem said, putting sarcastic emphasis on 'hero'.

"Hey! I'm the real hero here. You can call me Orange Lightening, zazazing." Daxter said, being the hyperactive furball he was.

"You should leave. You and Orange Lightening are not welcome here." Seem said, turning his back.

Jak and Daxter left, not giving the odd, death-crazed monk a second glance. _I need a nap! **I can take over for you. **Sorry, Shadow, I meant a physical one, not psychological. And I don't want these guys shooting at you, I'm not sure how they'll act. **I understand, I don't feel like getting shot at either.**_ Jak chuckled and Daxter looked at him.

"I'm gonna visit Damas, see if he's got a place I can sleep." He told Daxter.

"Sleep sounds good." Daxter replied.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were getting on the elevator leading to Damas' throne. Jak's eyes had a tired hue to them, Daxter's as well but not as much. When they got to the top, Damas looked at them. 

"Sorry to interrupt sir," Jak said, walking to the bottom of the stairs. "but I was wondering if you had a place where Dax and I could sleep for a little while." He asked, but making it sound as a question without being one.

"Yes, there are a few rooms on a lower level of the palace." Damas answered, standing up. "I shall lead you to them." He added, walking forward.

"Thank you, sir." Jak replied. Damas turned his head to him as they walked.

"No need to call me 'sir', just Damas." The King informed.

"Okay, Damas." Jak had a small, tired smile on his face, but it was a smile nonetheless.

While they kept walking, after they got off the elevator, Damas was thinking, trying to place why Jak looked familiar. _Where have I seen his face? I wish I could place it. It is going to bother me until I figure it out._ His thoughts continued on this line until they reached a room for Jak. "Here, Jak. Use this room if ever you need, no one else will bother it." He said, but laid his hand on Jak's shoulder to get his attention. "But, I have one request. If you mess it up, clean it up." He added, chuckling at his wording, something Jak joined him in.

"Don't worry, I will." Jak replied, still laughing slightly. "Thanks again, Damas." He said before the King of the Sands walked off. He walked into the room, noticing it was just as he had hoped. A bed in one corner, a night table beside it, a small shelf, and a small cabinet. He walked over to the bed, sat down, took off his boots, sword, goggles, gun, and shoulder armor, and promptly fell over.

Now that he was given the time to think, his mind went straight to the most important thing to him, Keira. _I wonder how she is. **She is strong, she'll be fine until we are able to return.** Yeah, she has her father, Samos, as well. I really miss her. **I understand, for I do as well. Being a part of you, I also share your feelings.** For right now, I feel like sleeping._ Shadow chuckled. Jak finally fell into slumber, dreaming of his beloved.

* * *

In Haven City, Keira was in a spot of depression without her lover by her side. "Keira, you need to come out of this. He is still alive. I can feel it." Her father told her earlier. _I know Daddy, that is almost the only thing keeping me moving. The fact that I know he is alive, for I can feel it as well. We have a strong bond._ She thought, but that was before Veger had initiated a lockdown. Now, she and her father were stuck within New Haven City, where the Freedom League HQ was. 

"Come on, Keira. Please, cheer up." Samos said, sitting with her and Ashelin in the FL HQ control room.

"When Jak comes back, then I'll cheer up." Keira replied, a dead tone to her voice.

"I have a way to reach him," Ashelin whispered. "but I have to wait until Veger stops watching me." She clenched her fist. "I can't believe he sent Torn on a mission into the Port! I think he did it just to get even more on my bad side. I can't understand why he ordered a lockdown AFTER Torn and his troops had made it to the Port."

"I know how much you must miss him, Ashelin." Keira said. Ashelin's face tinted a pinkish color, causing Keira to giggle. "I was right." She said softly, causing the Governess to blush a little more.

"Am I that obvious?" She asked. Keira nodded.

"As obvious as Jak and me." The mechanic answered. "I've got something I got to fix. I'm lucky you have tools here, Ashelin." She added.

"Wouldn't be much of an HQ if we didn't."

"True." Keira said, waving. _I forgot that I wanted to add some modifications to Jak's JET-Board. At least I'll still be able to help him._

_-You help me more than you know, Keira.-_

"Who said that? Jak?" Keira asked into the air. "Now I'm hearing his voice…" She trailed off. _Please, come back to me soon._

_-I will.-_

* * *

_**--DREAM—**_

"You help me more than you know, Keira." Jak said, touching her face. Unknown to him, she actually heard him. To him, he was in a dream. In a dream, holding his beloved close to him.

"Please, come back to me soon." She said to him.

"I will."

_**--END DREAM—**_

He woke up then, feeling slightly happier than he was earlier. He noticed his sword was glowing slightly as well. "What the?" He asked, picking it up. It's glow dimmed, but not completely. "Uh…"

Just then, Daxter woke up. "Hey, Jak, don't forget to go visit the second fattest man I've ever seen in my life." Jak chuckled.

"Don't worry, Dax. That's just were I was going, after I get my stuff back on." He said, sitting down and pulling his boots on, then getting his sword, gun, armor, and goggles back on.

Jak stood up, Daxter climbing on his shoulder, and left his room. They headed toward the gate.

* * *

"Well, well, if it isn't the newbies." Kleiver said when Jak and Daxter walked up. 

"Go ahead Jelly Boy," Daxter said, shaking his hands in front of his stomach imitating a fat person. "we'll see who's-"

"Shut up, rat! Or I'll pound ya!" Kleiver said menacingly, grabbing Daxter off of Jak's shoulder and holding him up to his face, before tossing him back on the young elf's shoulder guard.

"Sheesh! Great stink of the Precursors!" Daxter said, waving his hand in front of his face. "Two words: tooth brush."

Jak waited for their bickering to calm down before he said anything. "Nice rides." He said, nodding his head toward the vehicles.

"Like what ya see?" Kleiver asked. "We use these babies to make runs into the deep desert."

"You said we could use one." Jak informed.

"I did, didn't I?" Kleiver asked. "But not one of those, they're for the big boys." He gestured a little above Jak's height. "You…can use that one." He said, gesturing to the smallest one on the left.

"Hah! That's a runt!" Daxter said.

"Seems to fit you." Kleiver replied.

"Get in Dax, I'll drive." Jak said, looking at Daxter, before they walked over to the Tough Puppy. (That car is so frikkin cute! It just ain't got no guns!)

"Care to wager somethin' on a race, then?" The bigger of the three asked. "If you win, I'll let you keep that vehicle for as long as you live; and if I win…"

"I don't have anything." Jak said.

"I'd say that rodent'a yours is a bit bony, but skinned and buttered, he'd make a nice treat." Kleiver said, smacking his big stomach.

"No way! Jak would never-"

"Done." Jak cut Daxter off. The fuzzy little Ottsel looked at him like he had grown three extra heads. "What? Trust me, Dax. If there's one thing I can do, it's race." Jak told him, climbing into the little car and going to what looked to him like a race track marked with stones.

Something that sounded like a starting gun went off, signaling the start. "Here we go!" Jak heard Kleiver from a sand colored dune buggy. What confused him was the other cars. _They must be the Marauders I've heard so much about around Spargus. **Yes, also the ones fighting in the Arena. **I wondered about that._

Jak had pulled ahead of them all before they even made it to the tunnel through the mountain. He saw the puddles of water ahead after the bumpy section he had just drove through. _Good thing I picked up that boost back there. I don't want these things slowing me down. **And besides, I like having the annoying Ottsel on our shoulder sometimes.** Yeah._

A few more times around, and he heard Kleiver's voice over his communicator, somewhat taunting but he had won the race, and with that victory came the Tough Puppy. Jak pulled his goggles and scarf down and grinned at Daxter. "Told you so." Was all he said to the orange rodent.

Just then, the group of Marauders that was racing came over a dune shooting at him. "What the hell?" He asked, but stomped the accelerator, doing a skidturn in the direction of Spargus' gate. His car bucked forward a couple times, causing a stream of very colorful words to issue from his mouth.

The gate opened, and he drove through it. He turned the car sideways, mashing on the brake at the same time, to keep from hitting Damas. The King stood there unflinchingly. "Nice wheel work. My advisor here says you have vehicle skills." He said.

"I can hold my own."

"This one will be of use to us, Damas. I think you should keep him for now." Pecker said.

"Can it Pecker!" Daxter replied, jumping onto the bar of the roll cage of the Tough Puppy.

Damas nodded. "The scanners show new artifact sightings. Fresh storms churn the sands, uncovering buried Precursor artifacts." He said, looking out through the gate. "Take the vehicle and gather as many artifacts as you can before the storms start again." Jak started to sit back down. "One more thing. If you get caught out in the storms, the sand will tear the flesh from your very bones."

"Great. Thanks for the pep talk." Daxter said as he and Jak sat back inside the car and took off out into the desert.

* * *

"Get the last artifact, Jak!" 

"I'm trying! These damn Marauders don't make this easy, you know!"

They were almost to the last artifact, but as the storms got progressively worse, it was as if more Marauders came out. "These are guys are the only ones I can think of who'd come out in the desert during a sand storm!" Daxter said, and Jak looked up at him.

"Are you calling me a Marauder?" The elf asked with a threatening voice, showing his dislike of the force opposing him. Daxter shook his head frantically.

"I meant other than us." The short creature answered, and Jak grinned.

"Better." He said as he grabbed the last artifact.

"Get back to Spargus, Jak. The storm is getting even worse!" Daxter said.

* * *

The gates shut as the worst of the storm came. A set of skidding wheels sounded as a vehicle stopped, then a set of soft thuds as someone's feet hit the ground. 

"That was close." Damas said as Jak walked up, holding the artifacts out to him.

"Ohhh, are you beginning to care?" Pecker asked, then opened his mouth to say something else before the King clamped his mouth shut.

"My concern was for the artifacts, and we will use them well." Damas said. "Pecker here says that is the very armor Mar once wore. Keep it for yourself, you'll need it." He finished, watching as Jak pulled the wrist guards on. After that, the King left back to his throne.

Jak's communicator popped out, displaying a map that had a little symbol on it. _I never thought I would see one of those again, well…not for a long time anyway. **It seems time has a different course for you.** Literally._ Jak and Shadow both chuckled as he walked to where the symbol was coming from. He saw Seem standing there with a Leaper Lizard.

"You are still here." Seem said as they walked up.

"Yeah, thought we'd hang around a while, catch some rays." Jak said.

"This is NOT a game!" Seem said, getting Jak's attention with his anger. The young monk calmed back down and turned to the Leaper. "We use these Leaper mounts to go where you cannot."

"These things sure can stuff their faces. We saw one gulp a load of Kanga rats not to long ago." Daxter said, before the creature bent its head down and picked Daxter up in its mouth. "Mfmm mhm mnfmm!" Daxter yelled from inside its mouth.

"The Dark Eco crystal, I want it before it falls into the wrong hands. I'll wager a Light crystal against it in a race. Pass through each ring, and finish before my monks do." Seem said, turning to the Leaper. "Sincomtava. Baroosh, baroosh." He said, and the Leaper dropped Daxter.

"Just show us where the starting line is." He said as Seem lead the creature to Jak and he mounted. They went a little farther and found a group of monks on Leapers. "Get on your monk, get set, RIDE!" Daxter yelled, and they all started off.

_These guys are good._ Jak thought as he raced, being in second and quickly catching up to the first. _**This turn, come a little close to the inside and you'll pass him.** Okay._ Jak took his inner demon's advice, passing the monk and jumping over a Wastelander.

About eight rings later, and the red one appeared, and Jak passed through it. "Oh yeah." He said, throwing one arm up in victory.

"We kicked your scaly tails." Daxter said in a sing-song voice before a Leaper came up beside him. "Back off, you filthy animal."

"Here is the Light crystal as promised." Seem said, handing it to Jak. He shook it. (Is it like some type of human instinct to do that when you are handed something?) "Be careful with them, and when you die, do be kind enough to give them back."

"I don't plan on it." He replied. "Why are you so obsessed with death?"

"Because of that." Seem said, pointing to a bright purple star in the sky. "The Day Star approaches, it grows brighter each day. We have a plan to save ourselves. You should get far away from here, hero."

Jak left after that, a new icon was showing up on his map. He stopped outside of the door that lead to the gate. When he walked in, he saw Kleiver standing beside one of the vehicles.

"Damas wants us to get a bunch of Leaper Lizards, but I ain't no babysitter, so stay outta my way." He said.

"He's not afraid of you!" Daxter exclaimed, then looked to Jak. "Are ya Jak?" Jak just raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"If you knew what was goin' on out here, you'd be afraid all right." Kleiver said.

"What's going on here?" Damas demanded more than asked.

"Nothing, your lordship. Just offering Jak and the little one here some friendly advice." Kleiver answered. Jak turned to leave, but Damas' hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"You have a reputation for being rash. Didn't your father ever tell you to pick your battles wisely?" Damas asked, ignoring Daxter's attempts to keep him from asking about it.

Jak pulled his shoulder from Damas' grip as he turned around, hiding the sadness in his eyes. "I never knew my father." He said. Damas' face turned to grief for a quick second.

"What I mean is, patients is a warrior's greatest weapon. Do you understand?" He asked, and Jak nodded. "There is a battle coming, and we need all the resources we can gather." Damas walked away but stopped by Jak for just a second. "Take the Sand Shark." He said, pointing to the vehicle Kleiver had drove in the race. Jak walk over and climbed in, heading to the ruins where his map was leading him.

When he got there, after blowing up a few Marauders with the Sand Shark's machine guns, he noticed a fenced in place and a few Leapers running around. "Get close to them Jak!" Daxter said, and Jak drove up close to one. Jak tossed Daxter onto one and he rode it into the pen.

After doing that two more times, Kleiver came up. "Take another one of me vehicles, ya earned it. The Dune Hopper." He said in a voice with a hint of niceness in it.

"Damn straight." Daxter said, crossing his arms. "Would it be too much to ask for a foot rub?" He asked and Kleiver growled. "Nope, didn't think so."

Jak got in a noticed a button that was flashing. _Hmm, wonder what this does._ He thought before he pushed it. As he held it, the car itself bent down. When he let go, the first word from his mouth was fitting. "WHOA!" He yelled out as the car jumped about thirty feet into the air.

When it landed, he was slouched down in the seat, eyes wide, arms loosely by his side, and gasping. Kleiver busted out laughing before he took off in the Sand Shark, taking it back to Spargus. His communicator flew out, a new symbol on it.

"That one looks kind of like a Leaper's foot." Daxter said, stating the obvious.

"Wonder where it is?" Jak asked, driving off.

* * *

DESIST!

That's all for that chapter. If anyone has any ideas about stuff, I'm still waiting. This is going beyond Jak 3 you know. Oh and for those who ain't played Jak 3, some of the words in this aren't said. It's like Jak subconsciously knows the names of all the vehicles, so I fixed that for those who don't know. Also, some of the stuff in my story don't happen in the game. I thought I'd tell ya that.

Review please? All are welcome. Flames will be laughed at, pointed and laughed at, laughed at some more, then cast out the window.


	6. Chapter 6

A Time of Need

Chapter 6:

DISCLAIMER: I ain't got nothing.

(((A/N))) There will also be spoilers in this one; they will be different from the game because I can't remember them exactly. Also, another bit of info: This is NOT a walkthrough for those of you who haven't played Jak 3. I have this stuff totally out of sequence from the game. But, I've said it before and I'll say it again, ORIGINALITY PEOPLE! (Not real originality, but close enough to count for me because I am still gonna play with it.)

First POV

I have never seen a vehicle like this one. The thing can jump thirty feet in the air with the push of a button. The Dune Hopper has become one of my favorites.

As Dax and I make our way across the Wasteland to the odd symbol on my map, I can't help but think something will happen that has to do with my sword, Silent Flame. And that something will change me as well.

---Normal POV---

Jak and Daxter were speeding along the Wasteland, killing Marauders and blowing cacti out of their way. One Marauder used a little bit of brains and learned how to dodge, or so Jak thought. Either that, or it was a fluke because the next shot to come from the Dune Hopper's twin grenade launchers took them out.

Jak noticed a gap coming up and, seeing the array of islands behind it, figured out what was needed. He pressed the flashing button, the vehicle lowering, and it jumped over the gap easily. This had to be done about six more times before they hit solid land that had no gap after it.

He drove around the mountain, ignoring Daxter for the time being, and saw another gap come up. _How many of these are there? **About six or seven I'd say. **It was a rhetorical question, Shadow. _His inner demon laughed as they passed over it. He grinned when there weren't anymore, but his face faulted when they almost collided with an odd fence-looking structure. He stomped on the brake, causing the car to buck forward on the front wheels. The car righted itself, and he looked at Daxter, laughing when he saw the face of the terrified creature.

"Oh yeah, laugh at the small guy." Daxter said in mock-anger. He finally took the time to look around instead of pondering kissing the ground. "Hmm, this seems to be the place."

Jak nodded as he climbed from the car and walked up to the door, waiting for it to open. As the duo walked in, they looked up, slight awe on their faces at how high the building was. As he looked around, Jak noticed places around the chamber walls that he could use to climb up to the top.

* * *

After quite a bit of acrobatics, they finally made it. There was a contraption on the part of the building that stuck out from the rest at the top. It had what looked like wings on it and a place where someone could stand.

"Ooooo, sweet." Daxter said as they came to the object.

"Seem said they lost an expedition of monks at the volcano. I bet they built these gliders to reach the top." Jak said.

"Yeah, 'lost' being the operative word, as if they vanished. Don't you think that's a sign?" Daxter asked as Jak walked up to it. "Hello?"

"Yeah, but you've got me." Jak said, point a thumb to himself. "All we have to do is hit those accelerator rings, and we're golden."

"Do you see any feathers here?" Daxter asked as he held up his arms. "Looks like fur to me! No feathers, no flya-de-Ottsel." He turned around, back facing Jak. "Nope! No way! Natta! Not gonna happen! Zippo chance!" He ranted on, not noticing Jak as he reached down.

About five seconds later, a slightly irritating voice rang out among the mountains and Wasteland. "JAAAAAAAAK!" Daxter yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Dax, quit yelling and get my gun! Shoot the closed ones!" Jak yelled at the loud creature on his shoulder. Daxter did as he told and shot the accelerator rings that were shut, so Jak could glide through them. _Damn! Dax has one loud voice!** I think we will be deaf in our left ear.** It's still ringing!_ He finished his conversation with Shadow as they flew through another air pocket, getting blasted into the air higher, flying through the last few rings, and gliding down into the Great Volcano.

The glider smashed onto a support beam and snapped, forcing the duo to jump off. Jak swung around the beams, landing gracefully. "Well, now we can't get back the way we came. Come on, Dax." He said.

"Right behind ya, partner." Daxter said. Jak looked up, seeing the Ottsel hanging from a very high beam. "Way behind ya." Jak walked under him.

"Drop down. I'll catch you." Jak said to his best friend. He could have sworn he saw a bead of sweat drop down Daxter's face. "You can trust me, Daxter." He added. Daxter loosened his grip and fell, screaming on the way down. He abruptly stopped when he landed in Jak's arms. "Told ya so." He said with a smirk as he placed his furry friend on his shoulder.

As they walked around a corner, Jak heard something burrowing in the ground and pulled out his morph gun, setting it to Blaster. (I know, I know! It should be the reflexor! Sorry, I got mixed up with the stuff. My story!) He stepped a little bit closer, and a bunch of Metal Head scorpions jumped out from the ground. He shot each one, killing them, and watched as the Dark Eco that was in them formed into little blobs and floated toward him. _Well, at least I'll charge up on Dark Eco faster._ He thought to himself.

They kept going quickly, blasting scorpions along the way, until they came to a cliff and jumped to the top. There was a Leaper Lizard there along with some ammo crates. Jak walked over and busted the crates, the sound scaring the lizard. It ran off. "That Leaper Lizard might come in handy, Jak." Daxter said.

_**Thank you, Captain Obvious.** Sarcastic humor? Wow, Shadow. You're getting wittier by the day._ Jak snickered as he ran, trying to catch the Leaper. A few hostile creatures attacked him, but he just shot them and kept moving, barely taking time to notice the Dark Eco that came to him. The lizard stopped at the edge of something shaped like steps, and Jak was able to catch it.

It was much easier moving through the volcano after catching the elusive creature, its ability to jump long distances helping. As they jumped across one part of the lava, a giant ball of molten rock shot out of the surface, almost burning the tip of the Leaper's tail. It squealed in protest and flapped its small wings, carrying it farther to the platform. They jumped from that platform to land on a small stretch of land with more of the funny-looking hostile creatures.

Jak jumped off of the Leaper Lizard and drew Silent Flame instead of his gun, the itch to use it finally getting scratched as he attacked. Horizontal, diagonal, thrust, feint, block, vertical, thrust, kick, spin, horizontal, block, punch, block, thrust, vertical, diagonal, block; this was the way in which he attacked, until a creature snuck up and jumped him while he was slashing another. His gun was out of its holster and smoking before the thing got one foot off the ground.

Daxter only hung on for dear life for about fifteen seconds until he noticed Jak wasn't moving at, what he figured was the speed of light. "Dax…I can't feel my shoulder." Jak said, and Daxter noticed how tightly he was holding on and also that his paws, and claws, were under Jak's shoulder guard. He let go, resituating himself on the guard, and Jak rotated his shoulder as he got feeling in it again. "Better…" He trailed off in a relived voice with a sigh.

"There's a latter." Daxter said, pointing to the right. Jak walked to it and ascended it, noticing a platform-shaped block sitting to the left of an air geyser. He pushed it on top of it before jumping on and lifting to the top of the cliff. There was a slope next, and as he walked down it, and Metal Heads started jumping around. (I'm gonna call those jumpers, cause that's all they do: jump.) Also, wasps flew around as he switched his gun to Blaster mode and shot the Metal Heads, feeling the Dark Eco gather in him again.

They kept on moving, shooting more wasps and jumpers along the way, undeterred until they came to a gap to far for Jak to jump. That was when Daxter noticed a pipe and jumped off of Jak's shoulder and climbed up it. _I hope the little guy will be alright. **He is stronger than he looks, I am sure he will be fine.** I know, but I can' t help but worry._ Jak watched as Daxter hung from a horizontal fence, swinging along it. He kept watching until he couldn't see him any longer.

* * *

Daxter jumped down from the fence, fanning the heat from his tail. _That was too close for my comfort._ He thought as he jumped onto a swinging bridge-like contraption and jumped to the other side. _What do you know? I'm going to actually have a few skull gems to my name._ He thought as he killed a few jumpers, happy that he killed something almost three times his height.

A few more swinging bridges later, and he came to a huge slab of rock that was jutting out of the ground. _Hmm, how do I get this down?_ He asked himself while leaning on it. He noticed he was tilting slightly before the column fell, creating a bridge. He ran across it and jumped back onto Jak's shoulder. "Did ya miss me?" He asked when he was comfortable.

Jak just smirked. "Worried is more like it." He answered.

"Why's that? I did kill a few Metal Heads." Daxter asked.

"That's why. Those things are at least three times your size."

"As if size matters." Daxter replied. Jak chuckled.

"That's true." He said as he jumped from place to place, coming to another block. He pushed it to the geyser, climbed on it, and rode it to the top of the jet. He jumped off of it and noticed another set of pipes for Daxter, but before that he had to kill some creatures, scorpions, and jumpers. (I don't have a name for most of the stuff that attacks him, so for the ones in the Great Volcano, I'm just gonna call them creatures.)

When he jumped over to the piece of land the set of pipes was on and had to jump again as the land he was standing on crumbled. Jak stood there, waiting for Daxter's aid. "Do I have to do everything?" Daxter asked in mock-anger before climbing his way around the pipe. Jak heard a few painful-sounding dings come from the pipe before a dong reached his ears. He watched Daxter slide on pieces of suspended metal until he left his vision.

* * *

_Hot, hot, hot._ Daxter thought as he slid down the heated slide. He jumped over a gap before the same thought ran through his head again. There were a few more gaps before he stopped. He ran on, saw something like trampolines, and jumped on them, using the extra momentum to get to the top of the cliff. He had to kill a few creatures before being able to get to the next set.

A few more creatures and a couple of Metal Heads were the only thing standing in his way after he jumped from the last set of trampolines. _Ha! Die!_ He yelled within his mind as he killed them. He walked over to a block and tried to pick it up, push it, and shove it. Eventually, he climbed on top of it and started jumping on the side that was slightly over the cliff. The thing fell, and, luckily for Daxter, Jak saw him and caught him before he hit the ground.

Jak pushed the block onto the jet, rode it to the top, and jumped off killing more creatures and Metal Heads. _Don't these things ever run out? **I suppose not.** Ha ha ha. **Actually, I thought it was funny.** Yeah, you would._ Jak sent back, laughing quietly as he jumped a few more gaps, finding three air jets and three blocks. _Too easy._ He thought as he pulled his gun back out, crouched down, and moved forward quietly. His intuition was correct as jumpers popped up, hopping around him. He switched his gun to the Wave Concussor, charged it up, and shot, literally blowing the Metal Heads away.

He pushed the blocks onto the air jets, confused as to why he had three, but his question was answered when the middle one shot up higher than normal. When it came back down, he jumped onto it. After it reached its peak, he hopped off. Jak climbed up the step-looking pathway in front of him, jumping what gaps where there.

Jak ran up a couple of ramps, killing a few creatures along the way, before he came to a river of lava that had a latter on the other side with cooled platforms floating down it. He jumped onto one and then to the ladder, climbing up.

When he got to the top, there was what looked like a plant infested with Dark Eco and a monk in front of it holding something that looked to be made of the aforementioned Eco. Daxter dropped from his shoulder.

"Looks like it didn't agree with him." Daxter said, motioning to the dead monk, as he walked over to it, getting ready to take hold of the object.

"Don't touch it, Daxter." Jak said, holding his hand up. "Who knows what more Dark Eco would do you."

"Jak, look at me." Daxter said, motioning to himself. "I'm short, I'm hairy, and I itch in strange places. I couldn't do worse. Relax." He finished, turning around to grab it. "Ew, yuck! Cold, clammy, dead hands! Oh, I can't look." He said before he grabbed the object and pulled with all his might, flinging the object into the air and falling backwards.

"Look out, Daxter!" Jak yelled to his friend right before he caught the object that was about to skewer the unfortunate Ottsel. When he stood back up, Dark Eco came from the thing and shot into him, making him disappear.

"Jak? Where'd you go?" Daxter said, running to where he last saw his taller counterpart. Suddenly, the object dropped from above him, exploding in a non-harmful shockwave. "Hey!" Daxter said, dodging it.

"It's…some kind of…Dark Power, Dax. Some kind of…invisibility." Jak said, catching his breath. Daxter turned around to walk off.

"Yeah, well if you moved that fast a long time ago, I'd still be wearing pants!" He said, coming to a stop. "You know what I really miss? Soft underpants. You know how lifts a cradles? Ah…" He added, before scratching one of his strange places. He looked up at Jak and saw his raised eyebrows. "You wouldn't understand. Come on, let's go." He said.

Jak looked back at the dead monk before moving over to the ladder and climbing down to land on a rock and ride it to another platform not to far down the lava river.

* * *

After going down a slope and killing a few jumpers and wasps, they came back to where they started. "Hey Jak?" Daxter asked to get the elf's attention. "I thought you said we couldn't go back the way we came."

"We're not."

"Then how do we get out of here?"

"Um…" Jak answered intelligently, looking around. He spotted a Warp Gate and walked toward it. "That." He said pointing it out to Daxter. The Ottsel nodded. When he got close, spikes jutted from the wall to block his path.

"Jak, there's a floating eye glaring at you." Daxter said, pointing to it.

"Now THAT is just plain creepy." Jak said, turning around to find a different way. It was then he spotted a statue like the one that gave him Dark Invisibility. _**Go touch it. Maybe you'll be able to pass then.** Hmm._ He walked over and held out his hand, watching as Dark Eco sprang from the statue into it and making him transparent.

After that, he walked back over to the eye. The spikes didn't bar his path, and he walked on through. Hearing a noise, he turned around and watched as the eye disappeared. He scratched his head, then jumped through the Warp Gate.

* * *

When he came from the gate, he looked over to the door opposite the one at the entrance. "Great, another 'All-Glaring-Eye' to fool with." He said, noticing another statue. He ran over to it, held up his hand, ran past the eye, and through the door when it opened. Spiders came up the stairs to meet him, getting blasted back by his Scattergun. _**These are the same from Mar's tomb.** They are!_

As he ran down the stairway, blasting spiders out of his way, Jak noticed a Dark Eco vent at the bottom. "Why would a temple have a Dark Eco vent? Isn't this a holy place?" Daxter asked him.

"It depends upon…your vision of weather or…not Dark Eco itself is…evil." Jak answered between shots. He ran into the vent, absorbing the Dark Eco, supercharging the Eco already in his system. He then walked into the next chamber, slightly confused. "What the hell are these things?" He asked, pointing to the hovering mechanical-looking objects.

"I don't know. Why don't you shoot 'em?" Daxter asked. Jak nodded, pulling out his gun and switching it to the Blaster. He shot the one closest to him, and regretted it a second later.

Two of the machines turned to him, shooting two bolts of electricity at him. They were too fast to dodge and he was flung against the wall, leaving a slight impression in it, with a yell of pain. _I'm glad Daxter jumped off my shoulder._ Ran through his mind as he dropped to the ground, jolting as a stray bolt ran through him to the ground. "That didn't…work." He said to Daxter.

"Note: Don't shoot them." The Ottsel said to himself. "Try walking up there. The things may only attack if you attack first."

"Okay. Couldn't hurt." Jak said to him. He regretted his decision again when he got blown into the wall a second time. He sat there in a daze from the electricity before he was able to shake his head, clearing it. "Maybe it will." He said weakly to Daxter as he sat against the wall, regaining his strength with gasping breaths. _Those really hurt! More than someone would think! **Let me take over. I might be able to do something, and while I'm in control your body will regain its strength much quicker.** Alright._ Jak slipped into a daze as they switched.

"Hey Shadow, is Jak gonna be alright?" Daxter asked.

**"Yes, but he needs to rest. Those bolts took more out of him than I think he would want to admit. Though the Dark Eco can heal wounds, it cannot regenerate energy."** Shadow answered with a worried tone to his voice. **_It is a good thing that the Dark Invisibility passed to me as well. Also, another good thing is Jak can sleep while I'm in control._** He thought to himself when he noticed the statue that Jak missed.

Shadow lifted himself from the ground and ran around the machines to the statue. He held out his hand, feeling the Dark Eco shoot into it, ran into the middle of the machines, jumped up, stomped on the button, shot out a small shockwave of Dark Eco to destroy the machines, and ran through the door that opened.

He used acrobatics along with the Dark Invisibility to get through the slight maze of 'All-Glaring-Eyes'. (That's what I call them.) **"How many of these eyes does this temple need?"** He asked, more to himself than Daxter, but the fuzzy animal answered anyway.

"Enough to bother everyone."

**"It was rhetorical, Daxter."**

"Oh…oh well, I answered anyway."

Shadow laughed at the Ottsel while blasting more spiders with Dark Electricity. _Uh… **You're awake. Good.** How's that good?** You are recovering. That electricity took quite a bit out of you.** Yeah, it did. If it isn't a problem, I think I'll keep resting for the time being. **Not a problem at all.**_ He stopped all of a sudden, after entering a very large chamber. He looked over to Daxter, holding his finger to his lips in a "Shh" gesture. Daxter nodded.

"I don't care how hard it is! You told me it could be done! Now make it so!" A voice yelled.

"We have so little time, and the Day Star approaches. You know what it brings." Another voice. Shadow recognized both of them as the voices of Seem and Veger. A quiet growl escaped his throat at the thought of the egomaniac.

"Unfortunate, yes, but I need access into the Catacombs! You get me in there and I will deal with those idiots in Haven." Veger turned around, but turned his head back to the monk. "I promise, you will meet your makers." With that he walked off, Seem leaving after he did.

**"The Catacombs? Were they not under the palace?"** Shadow asked. **"What is so important about them?"**

"I don't know." Daxter answered before they walked over to the giant statue. "It's one of those 'googlie-eyed' Precursor thingies."

"Your return brings great hope, warrior." The statue said.

**"I believe you are mentioning someone else, Precursor."** Shadow said, bowing his head in respect.

"Ah, yes. Bring forth the Dark One, Eco Demon." The statue corrected its mistake.

**"He is weak for the time, that is why I am here."** Shadow said, but nodded. **"As you wish, for I am no power to contend with a Precursor."** _**Forgive me, Jak. You must resume control.** There is no wrong to forgive._ The Eco Demon smiled from that before they changed.

Jak leaned forward, but stuck out a foot to right himself. Daxter looked at him with concern. "I'm alright, just a little tired. Nothing to worry about." He comforted.

"This planet's fate is at a critical juncture, where the past and future collide." The statue said.

"Do you have any idea what he just said?" Daxter asked Jak, taking an excuse to check on him. The elf only shook his head. Daxter turned back around. "Speaka-da-normal-language, okay?" Daxter asked, trying, and failing, to copy Seem's hand movements.

"You will need all the power you can muster to survive this terrible test, great one."

"I can handle it!" Daxter said, full of confidence.

"I was talking to the tall one…shorty." The statue insulted.

"Hey!" Daxter yelled. Jak laughed weakly and quietly.

"Look into the Light, and receive a power, Hero." The statue commanded. Jak lifted his head to look for the Light, before a light bulb turned on and he looked up.

"O-okay, now you're scaring me." Daxter said as he watched his friend float into the air a few feet, a light shining down to the elf. Jak landed again, looking livelier than ever.

"Dax, the Dark Eco…it feels far away…I feel better." He told his small friend. _Shadow, that was…amazing. My energy is back._ Jak waited for a reply from his alter ego. _Shadow? Are you alright? **Y-yes. I agree, the pain that was housed within me…it's gone. The anger still resides, for that is what drives me, but it is farther away.** I believe that would be my doing. It is nice to finally meet you both, Dark One and Eco Demon. Who are you? I am your Light alter ego, or, as I prefer to be called, Blaze. **It is a pleasure to meet you as well.** What Shadow said._ Jak laughed.

"Jak? Are you alright?" Daxter asked.

"Yeah, now I got a dialogue going on in my head." He laughed again. Daxter looked at him like he was crazy. "Hey! I'm not going insane!" He said seriously.

"Okay, then what's with the 'dialogue in my head' thing?" Daxter asked.

"You know how Shadow's personality is in my head, right?" Daxter nodded. "Okay, now I have a Light alter as well, Blaze." Jak answered. _Dax thinks I'm goin' nuts! Hell, maybe I am, who cares? **Well, I do. If you go insane, that means we do too.** Yes, that is true. Jak, may I meet Daxter? At least your sanity will be proven. Yes, of course. Why would I try to prevent it?_ The question hung.

Daxter watched as Jak slipped into a daze. _Why is Shadow coming out?_ He asked himself, before Jak's eyes turned into glowing, white orbs and he lifted from the ground. Daxter's eyes bugged out when Jak's entire form was a glowing blue and white color. (Jak still has to earn the other abilities. Right now he only has Light Regeneration. And yes, I do know that in the game the first power doesn't allow him to stay in his light form.) "Which one are you?" He asked.

_"I am Jak's Light side, Blaze. It is a pleasure to meet you, Daxter."_ Blaze said. Daxter seemed slightly hypnotized by Blaze's calm, ethereal voice. _"I hope you are not disturbed by this turn of events?"_ He asked, bringing Daxter back from the clouds. (I don't have a name made up for their planet yet…ideas anyone?)

"Not at all. Now, getting used to Shadow just popping up, that was a little disturbing." Daxter answered. Blaze laughed.

_"He can hear you. I just wanted you to know that."_ Daxter made a "Eeep" sound, getting another laugh out of the alter.

"Eco Angel, protect the protector to the maximum of your abilities. We are counting on all three of you." The Precursor statue said.

_"I shall, Precursor. Of that, you have no worry."_ Blaze replied, bowing his head the same way Shadow had. He and Jak switched.

"Blaze has a very hypnotizing voice, Jak." Daxter said when they were done.

"I know. Shadow is aggressive, Blaze is protective, and then you have me in the middle." Jak replied, half smiling, half grinning. "Come on, let's get outta here." Daxter jumped on his shoulder as he ran toward the Warp Gate.

* * *

"Damn Marauders!" Jak yelled as he jumped over them on his way back to Spargus. "They're just as bad as the damn Krimsies! No, these idiots are worse!" He watched as the gate opened and he jumped a Marauder, then drove through it.

"Jak, come to the Arena. Your second fight awaits." Damas said from his communicator. Jak sighed with a smile, then a feral grin worked its way onto his face. The people he passed on his way to the Arena were slightly freaked out by it.

"This is gonna be fun." He said as he entered and made his way to the platform in front of Damas' throne. He caught the gun modification the Sand King tossed to him.

"That is the Wave Concussor. Now, the Arena awaits." He said as Jak was lowered to the battlefield.

He stood on one of the four platforms that were standing in the lava. _Silent Flame is giving me that itch again. Use it, for that is what it is begging for. You will find it different as well. Okay._ Jak drew the sword, surprised at its new look. The light blue of the blade and dark purple of the markings were both glowing, but the markings were brighter. "'When Dark and Light come together…' Why didn't I remember that?" Jak whispered to himself before he grinned again as he watched the Marauders come at him.

The young elf took up a stance, more than the Marauders could say for their fighting skills, and slaughtered them with his skill. Damas' eyes were widened beyond possibility. _By the Precursors, I've only heard of one sword with ability such as this. I am going to mention it as soon as this fight is over._ He decided. After that, the King watched, fascination rising higher and higher until the fight had finished. Then, he watched longer as Jak spun the blade, with an expertise usually not known to one so young, flinging the blood of the Marauders from it, before he sheathed it.

Jak walked over to the pillar that would lead him to the throne. Surprised was encased with Damas' eyes, though his face was passive. He was getting ready to speak, but Pecker cut him off.

"I can't believe you two are still alive!" The monkaw said, receiving a glare from Jak. "Damas and I are very impressed."

"Who died and made you king?" Daxter asked.

"He did. Well, almost. Sort of a semi-king." Pecker said, adding the rest when Damas looked at him. "You should see our sleeping quarters. I hardly get any sleep these days."

"I don't see no crown on that fat feather head!" Daxter yelled back.

"You want a crown? I'll crown you!" The hybrid said back, shaking a feathered fist. "Don't make me come down there from this perch!"

"I got a perch for ya right here birdie!" Daxter said, jumping to the table. "Twirl on it!" A collective gasp rose from the crowd as Ottsel made good use of his middle finger.

Pecker dove from the arm of the King's throne, intending on pummeling Daxter. "Enough!" Damas roared. "If I wanted you to fight, I would have commanded it!" He said, satisfied when the two ceased. He also noticed the "Aw man" look on Jak's face. This got a smile from the King of the Wasteland. "You make me proud…to know that our training program is so good." Damas said, uncomfortable with the words. He shook his head. "Here is your second Battle Amulet. One more Arena win, and you will have won your place among the Wastelanders of Spargus." He felt pride swell within him when Jak looked up from picking up the Amulet and gave a genuine smile.

Jak exited, following his communicator to the gun turret, where he saw Kleiver. "Isn't it time for you ankle biters' naps?" He laughed, and Jak could have sworn he felt the ground beneath him quake.

"Ha ha, very funny." Daxter said, dropping off of Jak's shoulder to stand on a rock.

"That gun turret up there used to be the only thing between us and the desert's cruel kiss. I'm the top poppy on that baby, unless you wanna try to beat me score of seven thousand?" He asked.

"Oh don't worry. Jak 'beats' things all the time, eh Jak?" Daxter asked, laughing, until Jak smacked the back of his head.

"Never hurt to try…. Oh wait a second, I better not say that. Last time, it did hurt." Jak said, whispering the last part to himself. _**Knock on wood, Jak.** I agree. I, as well._ He ran up to that ladder, said "Hell with that thing, takes to long" and vaulted up to it, easily.

He got situated in the seat, watching as targets came flying from the water. He shot them with inhuman reflexes, and Daxter yelling out "Left" or "Right" helped. "Left Jak!" He heard his friend yell and he swiveled the gun turret around to shoot the three green targets as they came from the water, getting at least six hundred points for it.

A few more shots later and Jak was jumping from the turret to land in front of Kleiver. "You beat me score, fine. Law of the land says the top gunner holds a special trophy for the high score." Kleiver said, tossing a Light Crystal to him. "That crystal's yours for now, but I'll be gettin' back soon enough."

Jak put the crystal in his pack, then left toward the throne, ignoring the symbol on his communicator. He wanted to just sit in the throne room and listen to the water, and when he got there, that's exactly what he did. He gave a relieved sigh, closed his eyes, and leaned against the oddly comfortable stone.

"Comfy, Jak?" He heard from his right. He opened his eyes and saw Damas standing there with an amused smile on his face.

"Sorry." Jak said, making a move to stand up but stopped when Damas sat down beside him.

"It truly is comforting to just sit here and allow the sound of the water to wash your troubles away." Damas said, and Jak nodded. "Earlier, in the Arena, you fought with a sword. I've not seen such skill in one as young as yourself. That was amazing." He praised. Jak blushed, not used to such treatment from someone who hardly knew him. "Your sword, do you have a name for it? And, may I be allowed to inspect it?" Damas asked.

"Of course." Jak said, unsheathing it. "Though you might not be able to lift…um, nevermind…" He trailed off, watching as Damas picked it up. He also noticed how the markings and blade were not lit up when the King held it. _**How is he able to lift it? **I'm not sure, Shadow. Blaze, do you know? I have a theory, one that I will keep to myself. Also, I believe Silent Flame shall explain it if you ask it to do so. Okay, I'll remember that when I go take a snooze in a little while._

"I asked of its name." Damas said, reminding the young elf.

"Oh, Sword of Ancestors." Jak answered. Damas' jaw dropped in disbelief as his eyes grew so wide that Jak feared they would pop out. "Damas, sir, are you alright?" Jak asked. Damas nodded, then shook his head.

"This sword, it is only passed down the lineage of Mar. Also, I once learned it had a second name. If you know it, my suspicions and theories shall be proved." Damas said.

"I do." Jak said, not understanding what Damas had meant by 'suspicions and theories' but answered his question anyway. Damas looked to him, a hope he had never seen before within the depths of his eyes. "Silent Flame." Jak finished. Damas handed his sword back to him and waited for him to put it away.

Once Jak had done so, Damas gave him the fiercest hug he had ever had. Luckily, Daxter had jumped from his shoulder to swim in the water, he would have probably got knocked off otherwise. Jak's face had a reddish tint to it, getting a slight blue added in. Damas pulled back with teary eyes and laughed as the color returned to Jak's face as the young elf took in deep, gasping breaths.

"By the Precursors, do you know how long I have looked for you?" He asked, baffling Jak ever farther. The balanced elf raised an eyebrow. "But, what puzzles me the most, you were but a child the last time I was able to lay eyes on you. How did you get to be this old in only a few short years?" Damas asked.

"Uh…do what?" Jak asked. Damas laughed again, realizing that the younger of the two's memory may need a bit of reviving. He pulled a shiny piece of Precursor metal from his pocket. Jak's eyes widened as he remembered the kid from his previous adventure. _If that child was me, he had a Seal of Mar, and Damas has a Seal of Mar, then…Oh my God! Damas…he's my father! **I believe I shall stay silent.** Me, too._ Suddenly, Jak's eyes rolled up into the back of his head as he fell forward against Damas, feinting. But, he had a smile on his face.

"Jak? Jak, are you alright?" Damas asked, shaking the elf. Daxter ran over, once seeing his best friend collapse.

"What happened?" The Ottsel asked, worry lacing his voice.

"I think he will be fine. But, as for what happened, let's just say that I've found my son." Damas answered as a tear rolled down his cheek to land on Jak's forehead. Damas sat him up against the rock, hugging him again, then standing up, resolving to himself that he would be back quickly so he could be here when his long lost son awoke. He also noticed the Seal of Mar on a chain around the young elf's neck.

**_DREAM_**

"I sense you have some questions for me?" Silent Flame asked.

"Yes, I do. How is it that Damas…Father was able to lift you?" Jak asked.

"He is within the line of Mar."

"But you said only I could lift you."

"Ah, yes. I kept a few secrets because you needn't know them at the time, and now that seems to have paid off." The sword replied.

"Oh. Now, I know that my father is alive." Jak said.

"Do NOT allow him to be taken from you. When you are with him, keep an eye out. If you are in a dangerous situation with the Sand King, keep all three sets of eyes out." Silent Flame commanded.

_"I shall be the eye, for I am the protector of the protector."_ Blaze said. Jak looked to his left and saw his Light alter.

**"I shall aid as well."** Shadow added. Jak looked to his voice, on the right, and saw his Dark alter.

"I had no idea you two could appear like this! Why have you not before now?" Jak asked them.

_"I was not here for the other time you had spoken to Silent Flame."_ Blaze answered.

**"I did not wish to."** Shadow said. Jak nodded, then looked around at the changed room.

It was now dark purple and light blue. Jak looked at the floor, noticing his feet as well. His eyes widened. He was both forms. His hands had claws, his skin was light blue, he felt fangs instead of normal canines, then he looked out of the corner of his eye to Shadow and saw that he no longer had horns. _Must have happened when the Precursor statue blessed me with Light. Now I won't have to hide them, they're gone._ Jak thought. He looked down into the floor again, seeing his reflection, and his eyes were pitch black and luminescent white mixed together but not combined to form one color. "Wow." He whispered, going unnoticed by everyone.

"Come, Jak. You must wake. Your father is waiting for you." Silent Flame said before Jak felt his consciousness returning to the real world.

"Thank you, Silent Flame, for returning my father to me." Jak said before he left the odd world.

**_END DREAM_**

Jak groaned as he lifted his head, it felt like a dead weight. _I guess it isn't useful then._ He mused to himself. He looked to his left, noticing a body there. Daxter was curled up at his side. He smiled slightly.

It was after that when someone clamped his or her hand down on his shoulder, scaring him. Jak was on his feet in an instant, gun pointed at whomever had frightened him. He lowered it in that same instant on seeing it was Damas.

"Hmm, curious greeting. I'll have to borrow it some time." The King stated. Jak laughed before giving his newly found father a crushing hug like the one he had been given. "Can't…breathe." Damas spoke before Jak released him. "God boy! How did you get so strong? Better yet, how did you get to be this old in, what, a few years?" He asked, dropping his 'kingly act' for a little while.

"Weeeell, that is one very long story. Do you have the time?" Jak asked. Damas nodded. "As far as my memory goes, I grew up in a village named Sandover that existed about five-hundred years ago, what is now Dead Town in Haven City. Anyway, the Sage of Green Eco, Samos, pretty much raised me…"

* * *

"…and that is how I got here." Jak finished four hours later, his voice hoarse from talking so much. Damas had laughed when Jak told him about when he had fallen into the Wumpbee's nest on his ninth birthday and Jak had pouted then laughed along with his father. The ruler had an angry and sad face when Jak had told him about the two years in Praxis' prison in the Dark Warrior program, cringing as well, but a round of laughter came from him when Jak had stated what he said when Daxter had come for him. The young elf imitated his anger, face, and voice. The King's eyes bulged when the young elf spoke of sending his younger self through the Rift Gate. "Also," Jak added, his voice sounding better after the little break it had acquired. "I never would talk in Sandover Village. Whenever I would start to, something stopped me. That was when Daxter would cut in and fill in for what I wouldn't say. He, Keira, and Samos had to read my body language to know what I was saying unless I wrote it down. It was odd, but not difficult."

"I'm sorry, Jak." Damas said. "But, who is this Keira girl? You seem to like her quite a lot." He laughed when Jak's cheeks tinted a bright red, but he spoke around his blood-filled face.

"'Like' isn't a suitable word, Father." Jak answered. "'Love' is more like it." He smiled lovingly, like he did every time he spoke of her in his story. "And the good thing, she knows it. I promised her I would get back to her somehow. I'll rip the damn city apart to get to her again." He voice had a threatening edge in it with that last sentence. "But, what are you sorry for?"

"I couldn't protect you from that sorry excuse of an elf, Veger." Damas said, sadness in his voice and on his face. He was alarmed when Jak started growling and his eyes turned black, his nails grew, sharpened, and turned violet, but what scared him most was when his skin turned deathly pale. "Jak, are you alright?"

**_"Veger…"_** Jak said, his voice mixed with Shadow's. **_"I would love to rip out his throat and make him eat it. Hell, that's too good for him. Death is too good for him."_** He stopped for a second, then smiled ferally and showing his glistening fangs. **_"I think, if I am able to do so, I'll torture him until he begs for mercy. Then, I'll throw him out that damn window like I said I would."_** He finished, clinching his fist as a bolt of Dark Electricity circled up and down his arm.

"Jak?" Damas asked, shaking his shoulder. He changed back then.

"Sorry, Father." Jak answered. "I can get volatile when that happens. Sorry for the gruesome description of what I plan on doing to that idiot." Damas done something Jak wouldn't have expected, he laughed.

"Don't worry about it." He said. "That's what I like to hear from a soon-to-be Wastelander!"

"So, gruesome descriptions don't bother you?"

"Not at all. Though that had more gore in it than what I wanted to do, I like your idea better." He laughed.

"Not to ruin a mood, sire, but a big storm is starting." A woman said. Damas stood up and she leaned over to his ear. "Also, there are four others trapped outside the walls." The King's eyes widened greatly.

Damas hurried over to his throne, grabbing what looked something like an intercom. "Fortify the city! A large storm is headed our way." Jak had walked over by then. "Jak, incase you didn't hear her, there are four Wastelanders trapped. Bring them home."

"Yes, Father. Come on, Dax!" Jak said and ran from the throne room to the garage after Daxter had jumped onto his shoulder.

"'Father'? Who is that boy sire?" The same woman asked.

"He is my son, and his sword and necklace prove it." Damas answered with a smile.

* * *

In his haste to get to the garage, Jak had almost toppled over a Wastelander, his inhuman abilities saving him yet again when he jumped clear over the man's head. "Sorry!" He had yelled over his shoulder while still running.

At the current point, he was choosing between taking the Dune Hopper or Sand Shark. He eventually decided on the Sand Shark after promising the Dune Hopper that he would take it next time if he were able. He pulled his goggles down and scarf up, and then took off out of the gate.

* * *

"You don't know how happy I am to see you!" The first Wastelander said as he climbed into the Sand Shark. "I thought I was a goner."

"Not with me on the job." Daxter said, thumbing to himself. The little creature kept on grinning. "Jak! The storm is getting worse!"

"I know, Dax! I can't exactly make the vehicle go fast-AHHH!" Jak let out a surprised yell when the Wastelander pushed a flashing green button.

"Boost!" He explained shortly. "There's the transporter. See ya back in the city." He added when he jumped from the car and ran to the machine.

_I hope we make it back to Spargus with our flesh still attached._ Jak thought to himself grimly. As he was thinking, he was also destroying Marauder after Marauder.

"Help me!" Someone yelled from his left. Jak pulled off a skidturn and drove up to him. "Thank the Precursors." He said as he got in the car. Jak turned the Sand Shark around and headed toward the beacon that was flashing on his map. Because he was slightly zoned out, he noticed the Marauder after his vehicle had slammed into Jak's.

"Damn!" The young elf yelled out as the dune buggy flipped over, but grinned when it flipped back onto its wheels and the Marauder started to drive toward him. He let loose with the machine guns on the vehicle as a daring glint entered his eyes. "HA!" He yelled out when the opposing car exploded and he drove through the boost that dropped from it.

"Thanks buddy!" The second Wastelander said as he ran for the transporter.

"Two down, two to go." Jak mumbled, following the second beacon and being grateful that the storm had died down slightly again.

* * *

"Nice driving!" The third to be rescued exclaimed as he jumped from the Sand Shark. Jak nodded then sped off to the last beacon on his map.

"Hurry Jak! One left!" Daxter yelled. Jak gritted his teeth, getting a little irritated at Daxter.

"I'm trying, Daxter! That's the most I can do!" Jak yelled back. It was then that he sighted the last person he had to bring back. The young elf grimaced after he had walked up to the Wastelander. The man was dead. Jak saw the Dark Eco Crystal he had in his hand and grabbed it.

A Dark Satellite jutted up from the ground then, and Jak turned around to get a good look at it._ Damn, it's got a shield! **Bring it down!** It may not take so much to defeat it, but be careful. We know not of what it can do. Other than explode. **That's true. I agree with Blaze.**_ Jak set his face, taking out his Blaster.

The machine spun around quickly, shooting lasers at him. _Must…get…Dark…Crystal._ Was its programming, otherwise it might not have attacked him. It dropped to the ground and swung a tentacle out, hoping to catch the creature that had what it was trying to get.

"Shoot it, Jak!" Daxter yelled out as the elf dodged the tentacle the satellite swing at him. Daxter's voice surprised the machine at how something so small could be so loud. This gave Jak the chance to shoot it, and he took it without a second thought.

The Dark Satellite flew back into the air, shooting more lasers. It seemed to rejoice when one of them struck Jak. "Ow…is that thing alive?" He asked himself as he rubbed his shoulder where he was shot. It dropped to the ground again, flinging two appendages out, and Jak barely dodged them while shooting. "You're gonna pay for that." He mumbled to himself.

The machine shrieked as it flew into the air again, shooting and going slightly off-target. _Must…retrieve…Eco…Crystal._ Its programming ran through it again. It couldn't ignore it. While it was half-living, it was still half-machine and that was the part that ruled its common sense.

Jak dodged the lasers easily, having to only sidestep. The machine dropped into the desert sands again, lashing out with three tentacles. It tried to hit him, but he jumped each time one came around, shooting every chance he got.

Eventually, the Dark Satellite flew back into the air and exploded. "Finally…" Daxter said with a sigh of relief. Jak nodded his head, running back to the Sand Shark.

* * *

They were almost to the city. Marauders were still trying to blow up the Sand Shark. _Only these guys would be dumb enough to come out here AND get in my way. **It is highly frustrating.** You are almost to Spargus, stay calm. I'm trying._ Blaze's calm voice helped to steady Jak's pissed-off nerves.

"We're almost to the city! Step on it, Jak!" Daxter yelled directly into his ear.

"Ow, Dax! Don't do that!" Jak exclaimed, rubbing his ear and trying to get the ringing out of it. One of the Marauders took this opportunity to run the front of his car underneath the side of the Sand Shark and tip it over. "Shit!" Jak yelled out as the car rolled over on its top. He climbed out of it, grabbed the top of the roll cage, and flipped it back over.

After he had jumped back into the Sand Shark, Jak stomped the accelerator and push the boost button at the same time, pulling away from the Marauders. He grinned when he saw the open gate. Another idiot tried to ram the side of the vehicle, but he let off another boost, shooting the car through the gate.

He jumped out of it, pushing his goggles and scarf off of his face. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "It's good to be back." He said to Daxter before he shook his head, flinging the sand out of it. After that, he walked through the door into the city and saw someone he didn't feel like talking to.

"Hey! Newbie!" Kleiver yelled, getting his attention. Jak had a scowl on his face as he rubbed his eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"Scanners show a few Metal Heads hiding out from the storm. When it dies down, I want you," The large Wastelander poked a finger at him. "to go after 'em."

"When do you think the storm will cool off?" Jak asked. Kleiver scratched his chin.

"About a day. Why?"

"'Cause I'm going to go sleep." Jak answered before he walked off rubbing his eyes. _I need a break._ He thought. He didn't notice the female Wastelander walking in front of him and he ran into her. "Oh crap! I'm sorry, let me help you-" But he was cut off as she suddenly jumped up and fired her gun at him. "AH!" He yelled, dodging the bullets. Luckily for him, she eventually walked on. "I really, REALLY need a break!" He said.

"I'm with you." Daxter replied. "In Haven City, the only time you got shot at for knocking someone over was when you ran into a Krimsie." He added. Jak looked over to the fuzzball.

"I wonder if Torn ever told the FG about my request?" The elf asked. Daxter just shrugged his shoulders. "Hmm, oh well. If he did, he did; if he didn't, he didn't." He added and walked to the throne room elevator and rode it to the floor where his room was located.

When he got to his room, he fell on the bed. He didn't even bother talking off his boots because he didn't have the chance. Before he was even on the bed completely, he was already asleep.

* * *

In Haven City, Keira was working on Jak's JET-Board. _I hope these upgrades work._ She thought as she completed the finishing touches. "Aha, done." She said, smiling. She walked over to her backpack and pulled out her gun, getting ready to complete their finishing touches as well as her own JET-Board.

Her board looked exactly like Jak's except it was colored different. Instead of yellow, dark gray, and blue, hers was purple, white, and orange. She marveled at them both, being exactly the same. As she smiled, she felt a familiar, warm air surround her. _But, there aren't any windows open._ She thought, trying to reason out why.

She gave up on it, unable to come to a logical reason, and instead turned to her gun. She was using this to keep from worrying so much about Jak. _I wish he wouldn't have gotten banished. _She thought. _Oh my God! I never thought of that! Jak is the Heir to Mar's throne! Those idiots banished the rightful King! Holy frikkin shit!_ Her eyes were wide. But, she decided to keep this to herself. _It's better that they don't know, anyway._

"Oh yeah." She whispered to herself an hour later after she finished her gun. Just then, Ashelin walked up to her.

"Keira, are you ready? Our chance is now." The Governess asked.

"I just finished." She answered, putting both JET-Boards in her backpack and holstering her gun.

* * *

Back in Spargus, Jak was climbing out of bed, well rested. It was then he remembered that he had to track down some Metal Heads. He poked Daxter, waking the Ottsel. The fuzzy creature climbed onto his shoulder and they walked out of the room, going to the garage.

* * *

"There's a band of Metal Heads romping around." Kleiver said. "Take care of 'em. You might even get a few toys for your effort."

"Why does it sound like you're leaving out the dangerous parts?" Daxter asked, then turned to Jak. "I'm gettin' some nasty 'juju' vibes here, I don't have these whiskers for nothin' ya know." He said, motioning whiskers on his face with the last part.

"Don't worry Dax, we can handle a few Metal Heads." Jak said with a grin.

"You ever seen a Wasteland Metal Head?" Kleiver asked. Daxter looked at him.

"No, why?"

"Nothin', just wonderin'." Kleiver answered. Jak turned and walked away. "Go get 'em, heroes." The duo scowled, looked at each other, then walked on.

* * *

Jak was still pissed at the fat man's remark as he raced across the desert, looking for the Metal Heads. He heard something that sounded like a running stomp and stopped the Sand Shark. "Whoa…" Daxter said, awe in his voice of the giant Metal Head. Jak didn't let it intimidate him and started firing the vehicle's guns.

He had to chase it for a few minutes while dodging the bombs it would shoot from time to time, but eventually it went down and he went after the next one. _These things may be huge, but the bigger they are, the harder they fall._ _**Perfectly said, Jak.** I agree._

* * *

About half an hour later and he was after the last one. It was a tricky one, every time Jak started shooting it, it would turn around and head toward him. When that happened, he either had to get out of its way or get knocked out of its way. He learned the second option the hard way.

Eventually, the gigantic creature went down. Jak got out of the car when a Dark Eco crystal flew from it. He picked it up and pulled his scarf down. Then a face appeared from a communicator.

"Metal Head commander! You better not have lost that cargo! If you did, I'll kill you myself." Said the face. Jak recognized it, but couldn't place it. "I want every Dark Eco Crystal you can find!" The young elf walked up to the device. "No, not you. AH!" The face yelled as Jak stepped on it.

"I don't like the sound of your voice." He said.

"You sure kicked sand in his face!" Daxter said. "Oh yeah. That was good." He added with a grin.

"That voice…was familiar." Jak said.

"Now you're gettin' paranoid, buddy boy." Daxter said, patting his shoulder. "Come on, Big Foot. Let's get back, this desert gives me the creeps." Jak turned around, a creeped-out look on his face as he looked back, then left.

* * *

"Jak, come to the Arena." Damas' voice sounded over his communicator. _Oh yeah, time to become a Wastelander and join Father here._ Jak thought as he ran to the Arena, his inhuman speed creating a blast of wind as he passed by people. Daxter had to hang on for dear life.

Jak made it to the Arena in record time as Damas was just sitting down on his throne. The young elf saw the Vulcan Fury modification for his gun and picked up with a grin.

"Your last fight awaits, Jak." Damas said.

"Do your best, for this is combat…to the death." Pecker said, pausing for dramatic effect, which only pissed Jak off.

* * *

He was standing on a box, waiting for the battlefield to raise from the lava. _Come on, come on! Keep your cool._ Jak was glad when the platform rose again as he jumped to it and started blasting and slashing Marauders as soon as they came from the cabins. _Come on! One more!_ He thought as he looked to the display on his communicator.

He turned around the corner of one of the boxes, and almost shot someone he wouldn't have expected. "Sig?" Jak asked.

"Jak? Daxter?" The burly Wastelander asked.

"Sig!" Daxter yelled out.

"Well, don't you two look sorrier than ever." Sig commented.

"What are you doing here?" Jak asked.

"Honing my skills." He answered. "Let's finish this."

"Whoa, I'm not gonna fight you." Jak said, lowering his gun and sword.

"If we don't, he'll kill us both." Sig replied, then raised his gun. "Sorry, nothing personal." Jak set his face, watching Sig. He was relieved when Sig dropped his gun.

"Blasphemy! One must destroy the other!" Damas yelled.

"I just know I'm gonna regret this." Sig said.

"Seize them!" The Sand King commanded.

* * *

"How dare you two defy the Arena!" Damas scolded. "Sig! Your time in Haven City has poisoned you. And you, Jak. I am unable to give you mercy!"

"Mercy is for the weak, Father." Jak said back, surprised Sig. The tall man raised an eyebrow at them both, finally seeing the resemblance.

"That is true. I couldn't have said it better, my son." Damas said, then resumed his harsh tone. "The Wasteland will not be your grave. Sig, your second chance has been earned from you time in Haven City as our spy. And Jak, you shall go with him to complete this task. There is a Metal Head nest that has been bothering out artifact carriers for some time." He stopped for a breath. "Go and destroy the nest."

The two nodded then left. "You were a spy?" Jak asked.

"Since when were you, of all people, Damas' son?" Sig asked, flipping the conversation around. Jak pulled his chain from around his neck, showing Sig his Seal of Mar. Sig's eyes…uh, eye widened. "I had no idea it was you! That would have saved so much grief for the King!" Sig said.

"Now, I revealed my secret, you reveal yours." Jak said, fixing Sig with a hard stare.

"Alright." Sig said, giving in. "Damas lost something in the city, he sent me to keep an eye out. Because Krew was so…" He paused looking for the right word.

"Wired?" Jak supplied.

"Yeah, because he was wired into the city's information, I worked for him."

"What were you looking for?" Jak asked, taking Daxter's words from the Ottsel's mouth, getting a glare from the diminutive creature.

"You." Sig answered. "Well, actually, your younger self. What happened to the kid anyway?"

"We sent him back in time through the Rift Gate." Jak answered. Sig nodded.

By then, they were at the garage and Sig walked over to a large vehicle. "This here is my favorite. The Gila Stomper. The gun turret on the back can fire automatically or manually and can rotate in a complete circle if needed." He said, looking up at the giant vehicle with a grin.

They both hopped in and took off out the gate, headed to where the nest was.

* * *

That's all for now.

Like I told a certain fanfic-buddie, I'm gonna mess up the storyline. And yes, I do know that in the game, Jak ain't got a Light form yet and yes I also know that I am repeating myself and just to let everyone else know, I don't care.

My next chapter should be up eventually, but for now, I think number six will have to satisfy you.

Once more, please review. Flames shall be shunned, but I will read them before they are.


	7. Chapter 7

A Time of Need

Chapter 7:

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN A DAMN THING!

Normal POV

Jak was driving the Gila Stomper to the nest, he could see it from where he was. There was a barrier of some kind that was blocking the entrance. To him, it looked like Metal Head eggs.

"Stop here." Sig said before he took his gun and stood up. He charged up his Peace Maker and fired it into the barrier, blowing it to bits. He sat down and Jak took off into the cave.

* * *

"There's the next one!" Sig said, pointing over to a green oval in the middle of a column-like structure. The turret turned toward it as they got close, and Jak pressed the trigger. The egg was gone before Daxter could crack a joke. 

"Nine down, one to go!" Daxter hollered. Jak grinned, like he had been the entire time, even if he had been covered in green goo. It was then that he made a decision.

"I don't care if Father, Kleiver, Seem, or anyone else has something for me to do when we get back, but I'm gonna take a shower first." Jak said, his grin splitting his face. Sig laughed, nodding. The heavily armored Wastelander pointed at another green egg.

"There's the last one. Shoot it before it shoots us!" Sig exclaimed after seeing a green ball come shooting toward them from it. The Metal Heads that were flying over them was keeping the turret's attention from the egg. Jak was about to switch it to manual and tell Sig to take the wheel before he got an idea. Sig looked at him, wondering what he had planned for the flyers. "Uh, Jak? You're about to drive right into that egg."

"No I'm not." Jak replied as the turret refocused its attention on the egg, blowing it to pieces right before Jak drove through where it used to be. Sig and Daxter both let out a huge sigh of relief. A few seconds later, and Jak started coughing. "What the hell?" He asked to no one. Daxter started coughing next, then Sig.

"It's...poisonous gas." Sig answered. Jak pulled his scarf up to cover his nose and felt Daxter bury his head into it as well. Sig took his gloved hand and pressed it against his nose, coughing every-so-often.

_Come on, we're almost out. Don't let us die like this!_ Jak yelled in his mind. His alters decided to stay quiet for the time being, thinking it would be better to leave Jak to his concentration. Jak would have pumped a fist up in victory when he saw the ramp that lead to the tunnel that would take them out if there wasn't a horde of flyers right in front of the exit. "Sig, get the wheel!" Jak said, standing up and pulling his gun out.

"Why?" Sig asked as he grabbed the wheel and watched Jak stand with his gun. Jak flipped it around his finger, switching the modification to the Beam Reflexor. It was then that the taller elf looked to where Jak was aiming. "Oh." He answered himself.

"Exactly." Jak said, taking aim to the left, then right, then front, firing off about five bullets each time. He sat back down, watching as the unique bullets done their job well, taking out all the flyers. "I got 'em." He said, taking the wheel back and driving into the tunnel.

They were close to getting out when Sig let out a big cough from the toxic fumes, startling Jak. "Whoa!" He exclaimed as the Gila Stomper hit a slightly larger-than-normal bump in the trail, making his scarf fall. His Eco-enhanced sense of smell picked up the toxic gas quickly. "Sig…drive…" Jak said in between harsh coughs that racked his entire frame. _I can…hardly think…straight._ Jak thought as his sight blurred. _**Jak! Don't lose consciousness!** Get your scarf back on! I…I can't._ Jak kept coughing throughout the entire conversation with his alters. "D-Dax…help…" He whispered to the fuzzy rat as coherently as he could.

"Hang on, kid! We're almost outta this hell!" Sig said with determination. The gas was giving Jak a harder time than either him or Daxter. The only thing was, the former spy didn't know why. He kept his eyes front-faced, watching where he was going with the determination in his voice on his face. _Hang on, Rookie._ He thought, taking a quick look over to the young elf. He watched him whisper something to Daxter, and then go into another coughing fit. He clenched his jaw and mashed the accelerator down as far as he could without breaking it.

"How?" Daxter asked his pained friend. A light bulb seemed to go off in his head as his question was answered by a downward flick of Jak's eyes, toward his scarf. "Got it." The fuzzy creature said as he held his breath and stood on Jak's lap. He took the scarf into his paws, but got jostled around when Sig hit an unexpected pothole. He scrambled off of the floorboard and grabbed Jak's scarf again, swatting the elf's hands out of the way so he could place his scarf over his nose again.

**_Jak, are you alright?_** Shadow asked him, his voice completely made of concern. _I am grateful to Daxter. Jak, are you feeling better now?_ Blaze asked, concern in his voice for Jak and gratitude for the Ottsel. Jak was still coughing, getting the awful substance out of his system. _N-now I am._ He answered them. Jak then smiled gratefully down to Daxter. "If you weren't a guy or an Ottsel, I'd kiss you." He told his best friend with a relieved look about his face.

"Uh…no thanks, Big Guy." Daxter replied, waving his hands in a 'not ever' way. "You should save that for Keira." Jak got a sad look to his face before it turned to a small smile.

"I am." He said back. Then he looked over to Sig. "I'll take the wheel back now." Jak said to the one-eyed elf. Sig nodded.

"You sure you're alright?" Sig asked. Jak nodded to him with a grin, even if Sig couldn't see it, and took the steering wheel as they rode the last few seconds then saw the opening. Everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief. Just then, Jak's communicator sprung from his pack.

"You are still with us, I'm impressed." Damas' voice came over the speaker. "You have done a great deed. I suppose mercy is deserved, and it is given." His voice seemed slightly relieved. "Never defy the purity of the Arena again! Mercy will not be given a second time!" He added in a harsh tone. Then the floating device went to its place in Jak's backpack.

"Ouch." Daxter said, summing up all their thoughts in one word. Sig and Jak nodded. "I hope we never have to do that again."

"Me too." Jak and Sig said at the same time. At that, the trio laughed. Eventually, they fell into a comfortable silence for the remainder of the drive, occasionally whooping or driving a fist into the air when a Marauder would fall at their hand.

* * *

"Now, time for my shower." Jak said, jumping from the Gila Stomper and trying to scrape a piece of dried goo off his left bracer. "Ew." He said with a funny face when it moved slightly, then cracked and plopped off. Sig laughed at the disgusted expression on his face. "What? That is just disturbing!" He exclaimed and Sig laughed harder. 

"Yeah, it is. But your reaction was funny-" Sig was cut off by Jak's communicator going off. Jak got a helpless look on his face. It changed to disbelief when Ashelin's voice came from it.

"You're alive, good. I knew Damas would find you." Ashelin said. "I don't have much time. Also, I have someone with me you might want to see. We are at the Oasis. Come find us." The communicator cut off. So many different ideas of who it could be that she had with her ran through Jak's mind – one in particular put a genuine smile on his face, something Sig had never seen among the young elf's visage.

"Come on, Dune Hopper. I promised you." Jak said to the green vehicle, getting a funny look from Sig. The balanced elf jumped into the seat and took off as if a sandstorm was chasing him, shower forgotten.

Sig heard a very loud "Jak! SLOW DOWN!" in the distance, getting a loud laugh from the Wastelander.

* * *

"Jak! Did you hear me?" Daxter asked his friend. "I said, SLOW DOWN!" He yelled again. Jak paid him no mind, thinking that he must not have heard Ashelin's message. The possibility of who could be with her drove him to go all the faster. Any Marauders that got in his way he just jumped over, otherwise ignoring them completely. 

He got to the Oasis in record time, surprising Ashelin by skidding right in front of her. She almost pulled her gun from its holder to shoot him. "It's good to see you alive, Jak." She said with a mischievous smile.

"Hey, baby. You thought you'd dumped me huh?" Daxter said, trying to pull his 'moves' on her. She rolled her eyes. "I knew you'd be back for some more orange lovin'." He smacked his butt (for a reason unknown to me). "Get a good look, 'cause it's the last time you get to see it." He gestured to his face. "We out, Jak." He turned around to look at Jak, getting ready to walk away.

"That beacon you gave me…thanks." Jak said, ignoring Daxter, much to the furry rodent's dislike.

"I knew Damas would find you, he doesn't miss much in this desert." She replied.

"How do you know my father?" Jak asked. She looked up at him, surprised beyond belief.

"What do you mean 'father'?" She asked, the mischievous smile never leaving her features as she leaned on one leg. Jak pulled his chain from around his neck, the Seal of Mar glistening on the end of it. Ashelin's eyes opened wide. "Oh my…" She said before a she-elf with aqua hair tackled Jak, getting an "Oof" from him as his back hit the ground.

"Precursors, Jak! I've missed you!" She said. Jak looked down, recognizing her as soon as she bowled him over. "And look, you're a mess!" He hugged her as tightly as he could without hurting her while she hugged him back, her not having to worry about that detail.

"By the stars above, I never thought I would see you so soon, Keira." He said, burying his face in her hair. A few moments later, he stood up with her held tightly in his arms. He was just leaning in to kiss her when he heard the sound of engines not to far off. He released her from his arms standing in front of her as Daxter climbed up to his shoulder. "Marauders." He growled out, keeping his lover behind him.

"What are 'Marauders'?" Keira asked, watching Jak pull out his sword and getting the hint that she should get her gun.

"Guys who drive around the desert. If you come out of Spargus or the Monk Temple, they'll chase you and shoot at you. Either you blow them up, or they blow you up." Daxter answered.

"Or just jump them if you have the Dune Hopper." Jak added, an angry glint in his eyes. "I hate the damn idiots. They are the only ones who would chase us when there's a storm coming and we're either hunting artifacts or rescuing Wastelanders." He finished just as the Marauders came over the dunes.

* * *

"Precursors! How many are there?" Jak yelled, chopping up another vehicle and getting amazed by how sharp Silent Flame really was. He jumped after a shout from his alters and backflipped over the Marauder, bringing his sword down to make the man one head shorter. He jumped at the next ten to come to him, slashing each one down. 

"I don't know!" Keira answered, blasting Marauders left and right before switching her gun to Vulcan Fury and shooting down three vehicles while thanking the Precursors that she added a speed upgrade as well as damage to her weapon. She heard a painful yell from Ashelin and turned around just in time to see a Marauder shoot her. _Thank the Precursors she let me play with her armor._ Keira thought. _It just saved her life._

"Well, Keira, your upgrade works…but it still hurts." Ashelin said. She stood back up, aiming her pistol with professional fashion before shooting the Marauder that shot her right between the eyes. She noticed that the Marauders seemed to be showing up less than they were. "I think we're almost done!" She yelled to them just as Jak cut up the last opposing vehicle there.

Jak was about to run forward before his father's words came back to him: _"A warrior never faces his opponent head on. Patients is a warrior's greatest weapon."_ He changed his mind, switched his stance to mock defensive, and waited for the remaining three to come to him. It didn't take the opposing elves long and they charged forward with a battle cry. "Big mistake." Jak whispered quietly so only the wind would hear.

The first Marauder went down in three different pieces, cut in half at the waist and beheaded. The second fell, having enough wounds to make a Metal Head cringe. The third tried to get behind him while fighting the others, and it would have worked had Daxter not seen it and pulled Jak's gun from its holster, blasting the Marauder full of yellow bullets.

Jak walked over to the still living but bleeding-to-death Marauder. "Why did you attack us?" He demanded more than asked. The Marauder laughed, taking in Jak's goo-covered appearance. "I said," Jak picked him up by the neck, surprising the man with his strength. "why did you attack us? Answer me!" The young elf finished.

"Alright, alright…I'll talk…" The Marauder said, not forgetting that Jak was the one to inflict those many wounds on him. "We…got word that…Governess Miss…Ashelin Praxis was coming…to this Oasis…" With that, the Marauder died and Jak threw him to the ground, disgusted.

"Only one man refers to Ashelin like that." Jak said, confirming their suspicions. **_"Veger…"_** He finished, partially transforming.

"Jak, what did I tell you about your anger?" Keira asked as she came up and hugged him again, the green goo and Marauder blood not bothering her in the slightest.

"I have it under control a hell of a lot better now, Keira." Jak answered as he slipped his arm around her waist and used his other hand to lift her face from his shirt. He looked into her eyes, marveling the endless emerald gems. She stood on the front end of her feet as Jak leaned his head down, the two finally able to share that long sought after kiss.

"Ah, how I love romantic moments. What about you, Sweet Stripes?" Daxter asked Ashelin, using his nickname for her. She just rolled her eyes then narrowed them at Daxter.

"Listen Ottsel," Ashelin said in her commanding tone. "I like you as an ally, nothing more." But the hairy creature didn't even droop his ears. He just grinned and climbed up to her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"My spot on Jak's shoulder is unavailable, so I'll just borrow yours." He answered. She looked over, seeing that Keira's arm was circled around the shoulder guard Daxter usually stood on. "See?" Ashelin just sighed.

"I'm sorry to break this up but I've got to get back to Haven." Ashelin said to the two elves. They broke apart and Jak placed a kiss on her forehead. They walked over to her, and when Jak got within distance Ashelin took hold of the chain around his neck, holding it in front of his face. "Never forget who you are." She said then 'gently' moved Daxter from her shoulder before she climbed into her HellCat Cruiser, giving Jak one last glare and waving to Keira before flying off.

"Well, that was different." Jak said, readjusting the necklace so that it wasn't about to choke him. His communicator flew from his pack and showed him a map with the Temple mark on it. "Come on, Keira. We need to get to that temple." He said, helping her into the Dune Hopper.

* * *

Keira's reaction to the jumping ability was much the same to Jak's. Now he understood why Kleiver laughed at him, she looked downright hilarious. He laughed at her and she glared at him. "What? Didn't that scare you when you first done that?" She asked. 

"Yeah, and my reaction was the same. Kleiver laughed at me." Jak answered. He got a questioning glance from Keira. "He's a Wastelander in Spargus. You might meet him."

"Oh." She replied, before the vehicle jumped with the push of a button, literally, over the next gap. She hung on to the bottom of her seat as it came down and then again six seconds later when Jak jumped another gap.

A few jumps later, and they were at the Temple. Keira was awed at the size of it. "It's bigger on the inside." Jak said as he walked beside her, taking her hand into his. She looked to him. "Much bigger." He added as they walked through the door. She looked up, forming a "Wow" with her lips. Jak grinned as they walked through the next door.

"Look out!" She yelled to him, but not quick enough. The wasp Metal Head had already shot him. The force of the shot knocked him down, but he got back up just as quick, shooting it down with the Reflexor and watching as the bullet coursed through three others before dying out. He jumped up as his fingernails lengthened to claws, slashing through a few more wasps as they ran.

"There's the Vent." Daxter said as they ran into the small chamber. He jumped from Jak's shoulder onto Keira's, not wanting to get caught in the Dark Eco.

"What?" She asked Daxter. The Ottsel pointed to the Vent, and she watched as Jak ran into it. His eyes turned black and his skin tinted a pale purple. In that same instant he changed back to normal. "Oh, Dark Eco Vent…why didn't you just say that?" She asked as Jak walked over to them.

"Dax doesn't think THAT far ahead." Jak said, getting an annoyed look from Daxter, earning a laugh from the elf. "Come on, let's keep moving." He said and they walked into the larger chamber. He walked over to the door, but it didn't open.

"There's a door over here, Jak. It looks like the Seal of Mar." Keira said. He walked over, looking at it. He scratched his chin for a second before realization struck. He lifted the Seal around his neck and the door opened. Keira grinned at him.

"Now we're getting somewhere." He said.

"That's the ticket." Daxter added. They walked on through the door.

* * *

"Metal Head! Three o'clock!" Keira said blasting one to Jak's six. He spun around and blasted it. "Ten!" She said as she dodged and shot one to his five. Wasps were flying around, but dwindling quickly under the combined efforts of Jak and Keira. 

They got to a chamber that had a bunch of floating ying-yang lights. Jak walked up to one and touched it. The light contracted to a beam and shot to a symbol that resembled it but larger. He noticed a bunch of other ones. They were over the water-filled floor, up ramps, and along rails. He cursed for a few seconds. "I wish I had my JET-Board." He said, not noticing as Keira pulled it from her pack with one of her own.

"Jak, here." She said, not registering through his deep though of how he was going to get the lights. She tried two more times and he still didn't listen. He was scratching his chin in a thinking gesture. She reached up with his JET-Board and rapped him over the head with it.

"Ow. What was that for?" He asked her, turning around. "Oh…" He trailed off with a goofy grin. "I see you made another." He added as he took his and pointed to hers. She nodded.

"I also modified yours." She replied and Jak raised his eyebrows. "There's a button under it here." She flipped his upside down and pointed to it. "Bend down and push it to charge it up. When you let go, jump at the same time, and you have a Launch Jump, as I have named it." Then she flipped it back right-side up. "You can step on it here," She pointed to a footpad that was a hair's width higher than the rest of the surface. "and it will shoot out a type of attack. But you have to pretty much stomp on it because you don't need it activating during a flip, grind, or some other trick." She took hers out, getting ready to jump on it. "Well, are we going to get them or not?" She asked.

"Oh…yeah." He answered, still marveling at her ingenious inventions. He jumped on it as she did the same and they both took off in different directions, jumping to get the lights suspended to high to just ride by.

A few minutes later and they couldn't see anymore, but the door hadn't opened. "Why isn't the door open?" Daxter asked. Jak shrugged his shoulders, looking around to see if they missed any. It was then that he noticed a light coming from an indention in the wall. He sped towards it, jumping over the edge, and touched it.

The door opened and they jumped over the wall that used to be a set of steps. The two elves had to kill more Metal Head wasps before they were able to reach their destination. Keira was astounded by the mere size of the chamber, and even more so by what was inside it. "You weren't kidding, Jak. It is bigger on the inside." She said.

"This is the biggest chamber, there are other, smaller ones." He replied walking up to the Precursor statue. "Stay back for a little bit. Dax, stay with Keira."

"We meet once again, great one. Though we fear your coming may be too late." The statue said. "You will soon meet the seed of our destruction. Take this Light Power, hero."

"Jak, what's happening?" Keira asked, wonderment in her voice. She watched as Jak looked up to the ceiling and gasped when his eyes turned into pools of light and he rose from the ground a couple of feet, arms spread out as if welcoming something. Three seconds later and he landed again. He turned around and beckoned for her to come to him.

"Keira, keep your hand on my arm." He told her before he lifted into the air again, a light shining down to him. _I'm not transforming completely. You shall meet Keira soon, Blaze._ Jak informed his Light half before changing. He heard a whispered "Wow" come from Keira as he landed. He looked to her as Daxter climbed onto his shoulder.

"Okay." She said, placing a hand on his arm before he circled his hands in Light Eco and clapped them together, using his newest power, Flash Freeze. Jak picked her up in his arms, jumping across the slowed platforms. She was still in awe of his ability to manipulate time. Time resumed its natural course a few moments later after he had sat her back on her feet. "Wow…again. Where did your new form come from?" She asked.

_"This very temple. That Precursor statue over there gave me the power to regenerate my energy, which I am thankful for."_ Jak answered in his mixed voice. The calmness of it slightly startled Keira. She reached up, touching his face to see if it was real.

"How are you glowing? And your eyes…how are they a solid white?" She asked. He smiled to her.

_"Light Eco. It is a balance for the darkness, no offence to Shadow."_ He said, laughing. **_None taken._** Keira just smiled, glad he had easier control over the Dark Eco. _"Come. We must hurry."_

* * *

After a few close calls grinding along rails, missing holes, and running across spinning beams, they were almost out. All they had to do was cross a bridge. They could see the elevator that would lead them out. Keira was about to step on it, but Jak caught her. "Wait." He said. "It seems to easy. There are Light Eco Vents here for a reason." He finished, walked into one and felt it re-energize him. It supercharged the Light Eco running within his veins. 

"Um, how can you tell?" Keira asked before he changed into his Light form.

_"Sixth sense. Or eighth…um…. Oh hell, just a sense."_ He said in his odd voice, getting a laugh from Keira at how a calm voice could curse. _"Hang on."_ He said before charging Light Eco around his hands and slapping them together. He pulled Keira into his arms and jumped out on the bridge as far as he could.

"Jak! The bridge is collapsing!" Daxter yelled. Jak nodded before clenching his jaw then jumped as far as he could, landing on the opposite side right before the bridge collapsed completely. He took a deep breath after setting his girlfriend back on her feet.

_"That…_was close." He said, reverting to his original form in the middle of his sentence. Keira raised an eyebrow at the voice change. He looked at her. "What?"

"Nothing." She said sweetly, placing her hand on his chest and pushing him onto the elevator.

"I'll sit down here for a few minutes." Daxter said, making a quick escape to the floor and curling up in a ball to rest.

* * *

When the elevator reached the bottom, Keira walked out with a smile on her face. Daxter walked out behind her, a grin on his face as he put up a camera that he got from thin air. Jak walked out with half-lidded eyes and a happy smile on his face. The she-elf looked back at him and laughed. He shook his head then noticed Keira laughing at him. 

"Hmm…funny huh?" He asked as he moved toward her. She nodded, still laughing. "Hmm…well, how funny is…this?" He asked as he slipped his arms around her waist until they came to rest by her sides.

"How funny is what?" She asked, amusement in her voice from a few seconds ago. He got a glint in his eye, she noticed it and tried to back away but he was too strong. Her eyes widened when she realized his intention right before she busted out laughing. "J-Jak…stop-p please." She said through her laughing. "S-stop I…said." She tried again, but he didn't cease. "S-stop tickling…m-me!" She yelled.

Jak finally left her alone. "That was so funny! Even you were laughing!"

"Great sense of sarcasm, Jak." Keira said, getting her breath back. "Are you ticklish?" She asked, watching as he crossed his arms, trying to look defiant.

"Nope, not at all." He answered, crossing his arms tighter with a grin. She walked up to him, circling her arms around his neck with a 'whatever' look on her face before she pressed her lips to his. And as she knew, he reacted by circling his arms around her back.

She took one of her arms, using it to hold him to her, and the other to reach nonsuspiciously (word?) around him to his ribs that he was guarding earlier. After her motion was completed, she started tickling the hell out of him. He jerked back from her, trying his hardest to hold his laughter in. "Funny, isn't it?" She asked.

Jak vaulted into the air, escaping her tickle torture. "Oh yes…hilarious." He said with mock anger. "Kiss me then start tickling me…" He trailed off, grumbling while giving her the evil eye. He crossed his arms as both his eyebrows twitched, giving away that he wasn't angry in the slightest. _Damn eyebrows, they always give me away._ He thought as Keira ran over to him, laughing at him.

"How about I just kiss you this time?" She asked. Jak lifted one twitching eyebrow in silent question. "No, I'm not going to tickle you. That was just payback."

"Just making sure." He replied before leaning down to kiss her. The sound of something activating interrupted them. Jak had a scowl on his face as he turned around to look at what ever it was. When he saw it, his mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide, a perfect expression of awe on his face. "Wow…" He breathed.

Keira looked around him and saw the same thing, getting the same expression. "What is this?" She asked him.

"It looks just like the catacombs we saw in Haven City, but where do they go?" He answered, walking up to the hovering vehicle that floated in front of a tunnel. Keira walked up beside him, Daxter standing on his shoulder. Just then, Jak heard the flapping of wings.

"Whew, I'm so squawking happy I found you." Pecker said as he landed on the car. Keira looked at him with a raised eyebrow, having never met the monkaw before.

"Who're you?" She asked.

"I am Pecker. Onin's interpreter." He said, then turned when Daxter's voice caught his attention.

"Keira here dropped in on us, and Jak's Seal opens doors." He said, pointing to Keira then lifting up Jak's Seal of Mar.

"We need to get to Haven City. Onin is…arkkkk…expecting us." Pecker said. Jak looked around, trying to find a way to start the vehicle before an idea struck him.

_The Seal…_He thought as he lifted it, the car starting. "You guys, up for a little ride?" He asked as he jumped onto one of the seats. (Both seats having a driving wheel, it don't matter which one.) Keira slid in beside him, Pecker sitting in between the two, and Daxter on Jak's shoulder.

Jak started pushing buttons, and Keira looked at him. "Do you even know what those do?" He looked over to her, shrugging his shoulders.

"My hands are moving of their own accord." He answered while looking at her, fingers still pushing buttons. He pushed another one, and gun controls folded out on Keira's side. She grinned as she took hold of them. Suddenly, after Jak' s hands came under his control again after latching back onto the steering wheel, the car moved forward toward the tunnel. "This is gonna be fun!" He yelled out when the car passed through the blue barrier, going faster than his racing zoomer.

* * *

"Keira, blast that stuff out of our way." Jak said, driving through the remains of the warning devices after Keira had blown them to bits, literally. She kept the gun going, destroying more devices as Jak swerved to miss the parts of the tunnel that were missing. He drove up the side of the tunnel so Keira could destroy the attack robot that activated. 

"How many of those things are there?" she asked before they went into a section that had no color other than gray and some red in the distance. Jak shrugged his shoulders in answer, an 'I don't know' gesture.

"Well, there's one more." He said, pointing to the top of the tunnel before swerving many times to miss rotating electricity beams. She grabbed the controls again, shooting the gun.

* * *

A few electricity beams, a jump, and one more attack robot later, they finally made it from the tunnel. The vehicle wouldn't stop no matter what buttons Jak pushed. He got irritated with it, said "Hell with it," grabbed Pecker, gently took hold of Keira, and jumped from the car before it hit the wall and exploded. Pecker flew the coop (L M A O – laughing my ass off) as Jak landed safely with Keira and Daxter. 

A flash of light went off behind them and Jak turned around. "Your bravery is admirable, but bravery alone will not be enough to save this planet."

_**Isn't he the same Precursor we saw after Kor died?** Yes, he is._ Jak kept his eyes on the glowing figure. "What are you doing here, Precursor?" He asked.

"Use this Light Power to aid in your quest." The Precursor replied, waving his hands. A light shone down to Jak as he looked into it, floating into the air and changing into his Light form. "This Light Shield will always protect, but it will drain Light Eco from you." Jak nodded, then the Precursor flashed and left.

Keira walked up to him. "Regeneration, time manipulation, and now a shield…hmm, what next?" She asked.

_"Who knows?"_ He answered as the Light Shield sprung up around them. _"Hey Dax? I'm going to do an experiment."_ Daxter gulped, knowing it involved him. _"I want to see if anything can penetrate this thing."_ Jak said, gesturing to his force field. Daxter gulped again, then walked up to it and tried to stick his hand through it. It wouldn't go through the shield, and the furry Ottsel wasn't harmed in the slightest. _Probably only harms attacking or hostile creatures.** Probably.** And you would be correct in that assumption. You still need to meet Keira, don't you? When ever you wish for me to._ Jak dissipated the shield and changed from his Light form. "Come on, we need to hurry."

"Okay, but one thing." Keira said and he looked at her. "I was just wondering, does your Light half have a personality like Shadow, too?" Jak nodded.

"Don't worry, you'll meet him once we catch a small break." He answered, running over to the elevator with her. As they all got on, it started rising upwards. Jak looked at Daxter and smirked. The furball made a face at him and he rolled his eyes. Keira laughed at them.

When the elevator came to a stop, the four exited and followed Pecker who seemed to know his way around. They came to a high cliff and Jak took Keira into his arms then jumped up to the top. He sighted a Light Eco Vent and stepped into it.

Next, they came to a railed-off overlook and stopped when Pecker perched on the rail. "It looks like some sort of old Eco mine." Jak said. "When Mar built Haven City, he must have carved out these caves to get to the Eco power." He looked around with a slight smile on his face.

"That Mar guy must've never slept much." Daxter said.

"I'm going ahead to tell Onin we have returned." Pecker said. "Watch your tail feathers, Jak. This is a spooky place." With that, the monkaw flew away.

"Let's get going, guys. Pecker's right, this place gives me a bad feeling." Jak said, feeling Keira's hand slip into his own. He turned his gaze to her, seeing the frightened expression in her eyes. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." He added to her.

His words seemed to reassure her as her posture started to radiate more confidence than it had previously. She smiled to him, getting one in return, and then the two elves walked on.

A little while later, after they had figured out the bridges they had to shoot to bring down and the odd creatures that had created their habitat there, they came to a little table-like structure. Jak walked up to it, surprised to find shin guards on it. "More pieces from Mar's armor?" He asked himself before picking them up and attaching them to his boots. He stood up and shook both his feet, getting a feel for them. He heard a whistle from Keira, which caused a blush from the young elf.

"Another addition to the 'tough guy' look?" Keira asked him. He only grinned. After another blush-inducing, slightly suggestive whistle from the she-elf, the trio continued. A thwap was heard after a smart remark from Daxter.

Soon they came upon an Eco carrier. They noticed a lever and, after walking over to it, Jak flipped it. The platform rose up, and a crane picked up the carrier and placed it on a set of tracks. "Oh crap! Keira, guns. Pieces of the track have to be shot down." He said as he pointed out the tracks. The two elves pulled their guns out at the same time, shooting the same time, hitting the same target, in the same place. "You've gotten better." Jak praised her with a grin.

"So have you, once again defying the term: impossible." She replied, shooting down one of the flying creatures as Jak shot another section of track.

"Hmm…what do you mean?" He asked as they switched, her shooting the track while he shot down a few wall-crawling and flying creatures.

"No matter the challenge, you always overcome it." She answered, shooting one set of track while Jak shot another. "You get better at everything all the time. Shooting, fighting, swordsmanship, surviving…hell, even kissing!" She added.

He laughed at her last one. "How on Isthmus do you do that?" He asked, still laughing as they fought their way through creatures and shooting down more sections of track. (I know that an isthmus is only a little piece of land, but I am going to call the planet that. ORIGINALITY! Hazaa!)

"I pondered that for quite a while and came up to no logical reason, but somehow you did." She answered. She shot the last creature between them and the last track target. "Shoot it Jak!"

"I am!" He said back, shooting it just before the speedy carrier drove over it and ran into the wall, exploding and opening a new passage.

"Now that was tough work." Daxter said, finally getting some attention. Jak and Keira just gave him dry looks. "What? I did do most of the work!" By some coincidence, their stares got drier. "Why do you keep looking at me like that? I've been talking the entire time and you just noticed me!" The two gave him a look that clearly said "So?" Daxter just huffed, getting a chuckle from his best friend.

"Sorry Dax, we're just having a little fun." Jak said, walking beside Keira and standing on the elevator as it rose. "It feels good to finally get out of that place."

"Yeah, it was giving me the heebie-jeebies." Keira replied. Daxter nodded. They exited the elevator, having to jump to keep from getting flattened by the door as it closed faster than they thought it would have.

"The monks told me you were coming through the Precursor Subrails. Interesting aren't they?" A snooty voice asked as the man it belonged to walked out. (Yup, you guessed it) The only man alive with an ego even more inflated than Daxter's, Veger. He caught sight of Keira. "How did you get out of Haven City?"

"That's for me to know and you to not worry about finding out." She snapped back, walking over to Jak. He grinned at her, then turned back to Veger with the same grin only laughing.

"Seems like my defiant nature is rubbing off on everybody." He said. "But that still don't mean that I'm not going to throw you out of that window like I promised. And now I have all the more reason to do so!"

"Oh? Are you getting angry?" Veger asked, despite the fact that a pissed-off Jak was not what he needed. Jak gritted his teeth. "Now why would that be?"

"I don't why I'm telling you, though it is nice to have a way to vent some frustration that doesn't involve killing something." Jak said. "One: you took me from my father, two: your moving to the top of my 'Going-to-Die' list, and three: you let the Metal Heads destroy the palace." He finished, Keira being the only thing standing between him and getting really pissed.

"You couldn't be more wrong about your third reason." Veger said. "We're on a time clock Jak! That light in the sky, do you know what it is?" He gestured to the ceiling, as if point to the sky. "It gets closer each day. We're running out of time, so I attacked the palace myself." He finished.

"You're full of surprises." Jak said, raising an eyebrow at the idiot.

"And you're full of Dark Eco!" Veger retorted, not getting on the elf's nerves as he'd hoped he would have. "There is a power beneath the planet, within the Catacombs, waiting to bestow unimaginable power upon the worthy. I will save the world with that power, just as Mar did, and rid the world of that foul substance. I shall become the Light that obliterates all shadows!" He thrust his arms in to the air.

"Uh, excuse me, Count Vulgar-" Daxter was saying before getting cut off.

"It's Veger!"

"Uh, yeah. Isn't it nice to just curl up in the shade sometimes? Just chillin' it, watchin' all the babes prance around in their skimpy little bikinis. I get that tingling feeling in my…tail." Daxter said in a dazed sort of way.

"Enough!" Veger yelled. "I shall rid the world of Dark Eco, and it will start with your demise!" He turned around, holding up his baton. "I wield the very power of the Precursors!" A robot's arm burst form the rock encasing it. "And the Precursors will not have mercy on you." Veger said as the door he was standing behind shut.

"A Precursor robot!" Keira exclaimed, surprised that one still existed. "The first one you fought came close to killing you, Jak!" She turned to him, clear worry expressed on her beautiful face.

"It won't this time." Jak said with a soft, but reassuring tone. "I have you here this time. And I get the feeling I'm going to need your help." He touched the side of her face, staring into her eyes before the robot burst from the wall completely. He leaned in and kissed her quickly but lovingly. She nodded her understanding as they drew their guns at the same time.

Jak turned his eyes to look at the robot before an insane grin spread across his face. The robot seemed tired of waiting for them to attack and shot a laser from its forearm, sliding it across the surface. The two elves jumped it both times and killed the odd, blue creatures that it shot from its other forearm. Then, five cannons sprung from its back and shot five different places. Pillars jutted up from the ground and Jak jumped across them, getting to the highest one, and took out Vulcan Fury. "Blast the mine carts, Jak!" Daxter said. Jak already knew to do this, but just to satisfy Daxter, acted like he was following the Ottsel's advice.

The cart fell onto the robot, knocking it down into the chasm, and the columns collapsed. Jak walked over to the edge, looking down into the pit, just as the robot flew back up. He set his face, his eyes glaring a hole through the machine's head.

* * *

"Good God! Finally!" Keira said, exasperated. They were all thankful that the robot finally exploded. 

"Oh yeah! The boys are back in town!" Daxter exclaimed as Jak bent down to pick up the gun modification that flew from the explosion.

"Ahem, Daxter…" Keira said. He drooped his ears in a 'oops' manner.

"Um, the boys and girl are back in town." He corrected himself. She nodded with a smile. She walked over to Jak.

"Let's go topside and see what kind of trouble we can get into." Jak said with his 'sexy grin' as he turned his face to the door, but turned his eyes to Keira. "Congratulations Keira, you've just defeated your first Precursor robot. How do you feel?" He asked her, holding up his hand like he had a microphone.

"Tired, sleepy, happy at being alive, and most of all…" She said, ending on a high note, showing she wasn't done. Jak gave her a questioning look. "I feel like kissing you." She finished, pulling him to her.

"I can live with that." He said before their lips met.

* * *

Later they exited the elevator from Mar's Eco Mine. Jak and Daxter looked around, seeing all the destruction caused by the palace's collapsing. "What has happened Keira?" Jak asked. 

"Well, after you left Veger sent Torn and a platoon of FG into the Port. After that, he called for a lockdown. Now, New Haven City is separated from the entire city. No security passes can break through the lockdown either. None have been made to allow people to pass through White barriers." She answered.

"Then, how did you get to the Wasteland?" He asked.

"I'm not really sure but somehow Ashelin bypassed it and was able to get a HellCat out."

"Hmm…" He trailed off before hearing a scuttling sound that he had become familiar with. "Scorpions."

"What?" She asked. "Is that some new curse word for you?"

"No, Metal Heads." He answered, pointing. She looked over to where he was pointing, seeing nothing. She was about to remark on this before one of the small Metal Heads scurried around the corner. The two of them killed each one, moving toward New Haven City as they did.

"This place looks as messy as my old bedroom back home." Daxter said.

"Jak! Over here!" They heard a voice yell out. The three of them made their way over to the person.

"Samos!"

"Daddy!"

"Ah, Samos. Still as green as the stuff between my toes."

"Keira! How did you get out of here? And where have you been? I've been worried!" Samos said with enough concern to drown the she-elf.

"Ashelin took me to the Wasteland with her." She answered. Samos nodded. A force field separated them from the Sage of Green Eco. Jak lifted his hand, brushing it across the wall of white.

"The KG robots and Metal Heads are growing ever stronger. Soon, we will not be able to hold them off." The short, green elf said.

"So, the city needs me again. What else is new?" Jak asked, sarcasm in his voice.

"Veger initiated a lockdown, isolating us from the rest of the city." Samos said, not knowing that Keira already told him this.

"Veger was the one who attacked the palace." Jak said, remembering the conversation between the councilman and Seem and the conversation between them in Mar's Eco Mine. "He said he was looking for something…something in the Catacombs."

"Well, you'll just have to get to it before he does." Samos said. His face turned to sadness. "I'm sorry Jak. We should have stopped Veger from banishing you." Jak clenched his fists to keep from snapping.

"I'll stop him myself." The young elf said in a threatening voice.

"I'm sorry to cut this meeting between us short, but there is a sewer passage down through there," He pointed back where they came from. "that leads to the Port." Jak nodded. Daxter gulped. Samos looked to his daughter. "I want you to stay with him, Keira, no matter how much he may protest. You'll be able to protect each other."

"No concern for me Ole Greenie?" Daxter asked. "I feel love, man, I feel the love."

"Just get moving!" He bellowed. Jak took off, trying to get the ringing out of his super-sensitive ears, knowing to run when Samos got mad. Keira was right beside him, knowing the same thing making her go all the faster.

* * *

They stepped off of the elevator that lead down into the Sewers. Keira instantly covered her nose, the stench overwhelming her. She looked at Jak, who was chuckling. "I know your nose is way more sensitive than mine. Why aren't you covering it? This smell is like overkill!" She asked. 

"That's because I'm used to it." He answered. She looked at him like he was crazy. "Do you even know how many times I've been down here?" She shook her head as they continued walking. "Let's see…" He lifted his hand, using he fingers to count as he said the reason aloud. "Krew sent me down here to destroy some auto-turrets, he sent me down here another time to get the Ruby Key, he sent me down here again to escort a team of his to get the Heart of Mar, and I think that may have been all of them. Oh, that other time not to long ago when I had to come find Torn after the blastbots attacked the FL HQ. I forgot about that one." He pulled his gun out, not even pausing in his stride, and shot a few Metal Heads. "The times I was in here took me a while, so I got used to this fowl stench pretty fast."

"Damn! I would have died just coming in here that many times!" Keira said, shooting a few more Metal Heads just as Jak took out his new Arc Welder and shot down a few flying ones. "I want one of those." She said. He laughed at her and she pouted.

"Why don't you make one?" He asked. "You always have been good at that. Actually, last time I checked, you were the best. Is that still true?"

"You know it is." She answered. She was getting ready to say something else but Daxter cut her off.

"Behind you!" He yelled in Jak's ear.

"Ow Dax!" The young elf said through clenched teeth, rubbing his ear as Keira took care of the Metal Head coming up behind them. Jak shook his head, the ringing still not leaving his ear. "Those Metal Heads had jetpacks…what are we gonna call them?" He asked Keira as he looked at her. He switched his gun to the Blaster modification and slid it across her shoulder. "Don't move." He whispered to her quietly. She stood stock-still as he leveled his gun on her shoulder and fired it.

"Wha-What was it?" She asked. He took his gun from her shoulder.

"Cloaker." He answered quietly. He set his finger to his lips in a 'keep quiet' gesture, knowing that the Metal Head Cloakers had highly modified senses. She nodded before pulling her backpack around to start digging through it. He raised an eyebrow at her as she handed him a piece of hardware, setting another to her gun.

"A silencer I created." She whispered. He nodded, placing it on his gun. "It works by putting a field around the gun itself." The two grinned.

They made their way up the platforms, having to kill more Metal Heads. One Grunt got away and Jak cursed. Keira thought it looked slightly familiar, but passed it off as being tired. Jak motioned with his hand for her to follow him as they continued on their path to the Port.

* * *

They finally made it to the elevator that lead to the Port. As they stepped on, Jak sat down, with Keira sitting beside him, as he healed a gunshot wound in his side. Keira was, to say the least, surprised at how his blood looked. It was a normal red like everyone else's but had Dark and Light Eco in it, but the three weren't mixed together. He chuckled at her face while Daxter curled up in his lap to take a quick rest. 

"Why would the sight of my blood surprise you, Keira?" He asked. "I figured it would down-right frighten you."

"It only does so because the blood and Eco doesn't mix. Why would it frighten me?" She answered then asked her own question.

"Because it's the blood of a mons-"

"Don't you DARE finish that sentence." She cut him off in a threatening, low-toned voice. His eyes widened as his eyebrows lifted. "You are not a monster." She said, poking him in the chest with each syllable.

"Then…what am I?" He asked.

"You are the Renegade, the aggressive protector, and above all, you are you." She answered.

"Do you know just how much you sounded like Samos?" He asked with a grin. She nodded.

"I am his daughter after all." She returned. They stood back up as the elevator stopped rising and exited. Keira gasped at the sight that awaited them while Jak and Daxter both scowled. They walked out to the elf-made lake that was the Port and looked around under the nightly skies. A group of Freedom Guards walked behind them.

"What happened here?" Jak asked them. Their eyes widened behind their helmets.

"Didn't figure we'd ever see you again." One replied. Jak's jaw only tightened. "This happened because of the palace. That last support beam broke in half. One part fell into the Port waters while the other blocked off the pathway down there." He pointed to the place they just came from. After that, seeing as the two weren't asking any more questions, the group walked off.

"Dammit!" Jak growled. "That was my favorite restaurant, too." His shoulders hunched over as he looked at a building that the beam had crushed. He cursed colorfully as Keira giggled at him and Daxter flat out laughed.

"Come on, buddie, let's go see if the apartment is still intact." Daxter said. "Then we can go to the Naughty Ottsel!"

"Actually, Dax, I'm gonna take a shower then go to sleep." He replied, rubbing his eyes and yawning. The two elves and Ottsel went over to the apartment building was and Jak was ecstatic to see it in good condition. "Now, let's just hope that my place is still there."

They walked into the building, surprised to see that it was, in fact, abandoned. Keira was worried at this while Jak just sighed in relief. She looked at him, wondering why he would be glad. He could see the question in her eyes and answered.

"The elves who run this place always gave me some slightly disgusted glances. The only two things that ever kept them from bothering me was the fact that I was the 'Hero of Haven' as everyone who knew about Kor had referred to me and they new I wouldn't take any shit from them." He clarified. "I'm glad to see them gone. Dead or alive…it doesn't matter, but it would be better if they were alive. I may not like them, but that doesn't make me want them to die."

"That's good to know." She said as he led the way to his place of residence with a yawn. When they walked in, Daxter headed toward the kitchen, Jak went to the shower, and Keira sat on the couch. _I wonder why this place is so empty. The Port is somewhat guarded. There is a barrier in front of the Metal Head entrance and the KG entrance._ She thought.

While she was thinking, Jak was getting his shower…finally. _By the Precursors…how could I have gone so long without one of these? **Well, it must have been the 'heat of the moment' as they say.** Maybe. Or it could have been that you were too tired, in too big of a hurry, or just didn't have time to care? Could have been that, too._ He set his forehead on the wall under the showerhead, allowing the refreshing water to run down his back. _Where is everyone? This place has moderate protection from the enemy forces so I figured there would be elves wondering around or something. **That is something I was wondering as well.** It could be because of nighttime. Or they may be afraid to leave their homes. According to your memories, before any of this happened the people of this city would even wonder during the night. Yeah. That's true. **I agree. It must be the posing threat.**_

Daxter looked up from his sandwich as Jak walked out from the bedroom. The fuzzy Ottsel got a bit of a look to his face, and the elf threw him a questioning glance. "Jak…maybe you should put on a pair of pajama pants and a shirt. Don' t you think so?" Said elf grinned sheepishly, forgetting about Keira being there and knowing his current attire of boxers was hardly proper, and stepped back into the bedroom.

As Jak was getting dressed, Keira walked into the kitchen and sat down. She looked over to Daxter who had an amused glint in his eyes. "Why are you so cheery?" She asked.

"There's no big reason." Keira gave him a look. "Well, Jak just finished his shower and waltzed out here in nothing more than his boxers. That's not very decent now is it?" Keira shook her head, more to get the mental images out of it rather than to answer him. A few seconds later Jak walked back wearing blue and black pajama pants with a white muscle shirt. Keira whistled at him again, enticing a faint blush.

_When did she leave 'innocent'? **When she came here.** Funny. You asked. Not you too!_ Jak slid his hand down his face. "First Shadow and now Blaze! Who else is gonna get sarcastic humor?" He asked himself.

"Blaze?" Keira asked. "Wasn't I going to meet him some time?"

"Oh yeah…heh, I kind of forgot." Jak answered while scratching the back of his neck. "You can meet him right now, if you want to that is." She nodded. _Ready Blaze? Always. Okay, you're up!_ He flashed her a quick grin before slipping into a daze. His eyes turned into glowing pools of Light Eco as his entire body, outfit and all, turned into a glowing, sky blue. (No, Jak isn't going to hover in the air if he is switching personalities. It'd be kind of hilarious if he was in a crowed room and that happened. Also, that is not a hint! I repeat, NOT A HINT!)

"Wow…again." Keira whispered as she looked in the Eco Angel's eyes. "I take it that you are Blaze?"

_"Yes, I am. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Keira."_ Blaze answered, tipping his head to her in a form of greeting. The calm ethereality of his voice was soothing to her, but not so much so as it was when mixed with her favorite elf's. _"I understand that you might have some questions."_ He added.

"Yeah." She replied softly. "How did you become Jak's Light Alter?" She asked after a bit of thinking.

_"To be quite truthful, it was destined. And yes, I do know how much Jak hates to hear that."_ He chuckled at the last part. _You do not mind if I say anything more, do you? I was planning on telling her anyway. As you wish._ He took a slight breath. _"Actually, if he had not acquired the Light Power of Regeneration, it is quite possible that he, including us, would have died."_

"How?" She asked. Daxter was happily munching on his sandwich, seeing no reason to cut in unless he felt the need to, as he didn't know exactly how dangerous such a calm person could be. The Light figure seemed to think on her question before answering.

_"I believe it would be best for Jak to relate that to you, as I was not there."_ He answered eventually. She nodded.

"It was nice to meet you, Blaze. See you around." She said, waving for some unknown reason. The two switched again, Jak's eyes stayed white for a few seconds before flashing back to their sparkling, deep blue. Keira stared into them and getting lost, not even noticing. Jak cleared his throat, getting her attention, and she blinked.

"You…wanted me to explain?" He asked and she nodded. He took a deep breath. "As we were exploring the Precursor Monk Temple, we came across these odd machines. Do you remember the room with the door that looked like my Seal?" She nodded. "It was in that room. Daxter here," The Ottsel looked at him with a half-glare, half-sheepish gaze. "said for me to shoot one of them. I did and got the hell shocked out of me. Another machine turned around and shot me with an electric laser, blowing me against the wall." He stopped for a second, thinking. "Did you see a couple of indentions in the wall as we walked inside?" She nodded again. "That's where they came from."

"What about the second imprint?" She asked, remembering having seen two.

"I put my gun away, thinking they only attacked if I attacked first. Well, that wasn't the case." He took another breath. "A few of them turned around and shot me at the same time, blasting another indention shape like me into the wall. That one took more out of my than I thought. Dark Eco can only heal my wounds, not restore my energy." He paused for a second. "Shadow had to take over at that point because I was close to falling unconscious. He was able to make it the rest of the way through the temple."

"Whoa…" She trailed off, thinking how painful that must have been. He smiled slightly.

"I'm not done yet. Here comes the funny part." He said, getting her attention. "The first Precursor statue had awoken when Shadow had stepped up to it. It requested for my presence, and as Shadow said, 'I am no power to contend with a Precursor', we switched roles. After a few words from the great statue, Dax gets the idea to take up my position and say," He pointed to the Ottsel.

"'I can handle it!'" Daxter finished for him.

"And the Precursor said," Jak was trying to talk while not laughing. "'I was talking to the tall one…shorty.' I was able to keep from busting out laughing then because I was tired." He finished as he and Keira laughed at the short rodent.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Daxter said even though he was grinning as well. Jak yawned again as he stood up and walked into the living room

"Now that my recounting is finished, I'm going to sleep." He informed as he fell on his couch. Keira walked over to him.

"Why aren't you sleeping in your room?" She asked.

"Because I don't feel like it." He answered as Keira sat down. He sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing a kiss to her neck. She turned around in his arms, sliding her lips down his jawbone. "Good night, Keira." He said as they laid down on the couch, before pressing his lips to hers.

About fifteen seconds later, the two broke apart. "Night, Jak. I love you."

"I love you, too, Keira. More than anything." He said, kissing her forehead. With that, they slipped into apeaceful slumber.

* * *

Done for now! 

Yes, I do know that half the stuff that happened in here don't happen. Send me a review mentioning that and I shall scream! I shall scream so loudly that the Harpies of Hell shall cringe!

Okay, now that I got that out of my system, I need to go to bed. I haven't been getting a whole helluva lot of sleep over the past week because I keep staying up so late playing God of War on my brother's PS2.

Anyway, I shall update as soon as humanly possible. Good night, good morning, and good afternoon for all those who live in a different time zone than I do.

As a reminder to my ever patient readers: Review, please?


	8. Chapter 8

A Time of Need

Chapter 8:

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that has to do with Jak, Daxter, Keira, Samos, etc… Also, there's gonna be a song in this one and I don't own it either. And no, this ain't a song fic. Everybody likes to sing in the shower!

Normal POV

**_DREAM_**

_Where am I?_ Keira asked. Her thought seemed to echo throughout the odd place she was in. "Is anyone there?" She asked aloud, but her voice didn't come from herself. It came from everywhere and yet nowhere. _What the heck is this place? _Her thoughts echoed.

"Who are you?" A voice asked, echoing. She looked around, trying to pinpoint it. "I know you. And yet, I cannot recall your name."

"I…my name is Keira." She answered, slightly frightened. _I wish Jak was here._

**_"Ow…"_** She heard to her left. She looked over and her wish was granted, but in a manner she didn't expect. He was in both his forms: glowing blue, claws, fangs, and pitch black and glowing white eyes. His voice was mixed between the three as well. **_"How the…hell did I get here?"_** He asked, sitting up while holding his head. She walked over to him.

"I brought you here." The voice answered him. He lifted an eyebrow as he stood up. "Keira…wished for you to be here." Jak looked over, seeing her.

**_"Keira?"_** He asked. She nodded with a smile before running into his waiting arms. **_"How did you get here?"_**

"I don't know. It was like I just woke up here, though I'm sure I'm still asleep." She answered. _How did I get here? And for that matter, where is here?_ Her thoughts echoed again.

"I brought you here. And, 'here' is your mind, Keira." The voice answered.

"Silent Flame?" Jak asked, thinking the voice was his sword.

"No. I am Serene Frost." The voice answered. "I am Silent Flame's sibling." The two elves' held confused expressions on this. The voice seemed to pick up on this. "Jak, you are the Heir of Mar. You claim Silent Flame. But there is something about it that you do not know, even it does not know."

"But, how can something not know something about itself?" Keira asked. Jak raised an eyebrow at her wording.

"It is just as you do not know that you are not from Sandover Village, Keira." The she-elf's hand shot to her mouth, slightly stifling a gasp of surprise. "It is true. You are actually from this time." The voice continued as Keira's expression grew more suspicious. "There was barely any electrical or mechanical devices within the village or time, with the exception of the Warp Gates but I doubt any sages would have allowed you to take them apart." It allowed that to sink in, then continued. "How could you have become so skilled in mechanics in such a primitive place? You would have to have much metal, which was hard to come by there unless you used Precursor metal. But, with that comes the fact that no one wanted to disturb the ancient ruins of the Precursors." It stopped again. "Where could you become so skilled in your favorite hobby as to where you would have enough materials to practice?" It asked.

"Hmm…good point. But, how did I get to Sandover if I had not been born there?" She asked.

"I believe that is a story for another time. For now, you must awaken. Come and find me. Your soul will lead you, as will Silent Flame through Jak." The voice faded off and the room disintegrated around the two elves.

"What's going on Jak?" Keira asked, fearful. "I just don't understand anything anymore." Jak had reverted to his original form when the room disappeared.

"I don't know Keira. But don't worry, we'll figure this out." He answered. "Let's just wake up and then follow the directions it has given us." She nodded before laying her forehead against his chest and sighing contentedly when he tightened his arms around her.

**_END DREAM_**

Keira opened her eyes, the dream still giving her the heebie-jeebies, looking around but seeing nothing more than white. _What? Why can I only see white? Have I gone blind!_ She started to get a little frantic after that last thought, before remembering that her face was currently buried in Jak's white muscle shirt. After her slight episode of fright, she felt like smacking herself but instead decided to look into Jak's face. _Sleeping like a rock._ She stifled a giggle, not wanting to wake him up.

Daxter stepped in the waking world long enough to tell that someone was giggling before falling over the edge back into dreamland. Keira looked up to see him sleeping on the back of the couch, also like a rock. _These two are more alike than they think! While they may be different in battle or public, at home they both sleep like rocks, stuff their faces, except Jak has manners, and get can get extremely cranky when they don't get enough sleep. It's funny, actually._ She thought as she watched the contented-faced Ottsel.

Keira turned her attention back to her favorite elf. As she gazed into his peaceful face, she slipped her arms around the middle of his torso and hugged him close to her. "Good Morning, Keira." She heard him say. She looked up and into his crystal blue eyes, flashing a smile. "I hate to say it, but we need to get moving and find Serene Frost before anything else does." He added in a sad tone.

"I understand. Also, something I thought about." He raised a questioning eyebrow. "You and Daxter are so different but so alike."

"What do you mean?" He asked in a soft, loving tone of voice.

"Well, first your differences. In battle: Daxter is a coward, screams like a girl, and runs away from anything slightly creepy-looking; you are a brave warrior, yell battle cries, and shoot or slice up anything hostile. Now, your common stuff. At home: You both stuff your faces, but you have manners, both of you sleep like rocks – don't give me that look," She interrupted herself as Jak gave her a funny look. "Let me finish – and you both get cranky if you don't get enough sleep. Although you are a bit better on the cranky thing." She finished with a laugh.

"Like a rock, huh?" He questioned. "That sounds like some kind of TV commercial." (I don't own Chevrolet or their commercial mottos.) He laughed at that, as did she.

"I just can't believe it." She said. He gave her a 'What' look. "I thought that odd dream was just that, a dream. I didn't think it was real. When it started scaring me, that was when I wished for you to be there. I'm a lot stronger when you're with me. But, you looked like both your alters…how is that?"

He scratched his head, trying to come up with a reason as to why that happened. Just as he was about to say "I don't know" it struck him. "It may happen because my alters' personalities are inside my head. When I go there, like your dream earlier, that may be what happens. Although I'm sure that I could want to remain like this."

She nodded. "Okay, but how did you look like that in my head?"

"I had to go through mine first." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What? I'm pulling this out of my ass, okay?" He got a laugh from her. "I don't like thinking this early in the morning." (The 'pulling this out of my ass' part is my slang for 'thinking as I go' or 'throwing it together'. I like my slang better because it's funnier.)

She only laughed harder, burying her face in his shirt to keep from waking Daxter. Her laughing had started a bit of a chain reaction, causing Jak to laugh as well. He had noticed Daxter asleep on the back of the couch and so he buried his face in her hair. She was laughing so hard that she was crying. Daxter had stepped back on the line of reality and dreams, enough to hear laughing.

The fuzzy Ottsel lifted his head and looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. It didn't take him to long to locate Jak and Keira. He watched them for a few seconds before his head dropped, the extra weight causing him to fall off the couch.

A second later, an "Oof" was heard as the smallest in the trio landed on Jak. The unexpectedness of such an act caused Jak to tense up, almost attacking the Ottsel before he realized that the fuzzball had landed on him by accident. Keira looked up at him and went into another round of laughter. That was when Jak took a look at Daxter, then joining her.

The elf-gone-Ottsel was in a very…peculiar position. He was laying face-up, his legs were folded at the knee, his arms were sticking straight up, his paws were just dangling from his ankles and wrists, his head was slightly leaned back, and his mouth was wide open in a huge smile.

"He must be having a good dream." Keira said as the duo reclaimed control over themselves. "I hate to say it, but we need to fine Serene Frost now…" She trailed off as Jak kissed her. The two heard a suggestive whistle from behind Jak. That was when the young elf took the time to realize that the weight on his side shifted.

"You two got it goin' on!" Daxter exclaimed. The elves got a pink blush to their faces. Jak grinned at Keira, through the pinkness, then sat up. "Whoa!" The Ottsel yelled out as his support lifted out from under him. The two then stood up.

"Do you want a shower, Keira?" Jak asked her. She nodded. "Just let me get a pair of pants and a shirt." He added, walking in his room and was out faster than he walked in and carrying his clothes, armor, and sword. "You're up." He said, nodding toward the bathroom. She quickly entered, grateful to be able to take a shower after such a time. He chuckled at her. "Crazy girl, but I love her anyway." He mumbled as he looked around for some polish for his armor.

"Ahhhh…how I have missed the refreshing feel of hot water." Keira said as she scrubbed herself down with soap. _I'm just glad that I brought an extra change of clothing in my pack._ She thought with a grin. She stood in the unrelenting spray of water with a content look on her face.

As Jak was polishing his armor, he heard a very melodic and soothing sound. "Dax, do you hear that?" He asked his friend.

"Hear what?"

"Um, nothing…" He trailed off as he tuned his hearing in on the voice, forgetting everything else around him.

"Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay  
there's always some reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
oh, beautiful release  
memories seep from my veins  
and may be empty.  
Oh, how weightless,  
then maybe I'll find some peace tonight,"

Jak was listening intently to the voice, taking a second in the break from the singing to pinpoint the location. He realized it was coming from the bathroom before the song started again.

"In the arms of the angel  
far away from here  
from this dark cool hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here,"

_Keira…_He thought with a peaceful smile on his face. _What a harmonic voice…_ Then the song continued.

"So tired of the straight life  
and everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
and the storm keeps on twisting  
keep on building the lies  
that you make up for all that you lack  
it don't make no difference  
escape them one last time  
it's easier to believe  
in this sweet madness.  
Oh, this glorious sadness,  
that brings me to my knees,"

Jak was slightly dazed, being pulled into some kind of trance by his lover's voice. Even his alters were unable to escape the veil of tranquility that had fallen over the warrior.

"In the arms of the angel  
far away from here  
from this dark cool hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie,"

Daxter watched Jak, slightly worried at how peaceful he looked. _Maybe he hears something I don't. He does have more powerful senses than I do._ The small fur ball tried to listen to what Jak was hearing, but only heard the sound of running water. Daxter just shrugged his shoulders.

"You're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here." ("Angel" by Kelly Clarkson)

It was then that Jak heard the water shut off. He snapped out of his melody-induced trance after Keira walked out of the bathroom. He sat his armor down as he stood up. He walked over to her and held her tightly in his arms. "You have a beautiful voice Keira, you should sing more often." She blushed slightly, thinking that she had sung too softly for anyone to hear.

"I really am in the arms of an angel." She said softly. Fortunately for Daxter, he decided to stay quiet. About thirty seconds later, Keira mentioned something. "Jak…you need to get dressed. Unless you plan on finding Serene Frost in your pajamas." He laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck. "Well, while you get dressed I'm going to fix breakfast." Jak gave her a look. "What? I can cook. How do you think I survived all this time? Daddy can't cook worth crap." She laughed.

"Alright. If you can cook better than Samos, then it's worth trying." He replied, walking into his bedroom after getting his clothes. "Why did I get these if I just going to take them back?" He asked himself.

"Don't you take a bath, Daxter?" Keira asked the Ottsel as she pulled some eggs out of the fridge.

"Yeah, I just don't have to as often as everyone else." He answered. She bent over to dig a pan from the cabinet. "Hmm, hmm…I'm loving this view." He whispered to himself as Jak walked out of his bedroom again.

"Dax, I heard that." He said, glaring at his friend. Daxter grinned and turned around to stop himself from staring at Keira's backside. Jak sat back down, picking his armor back up and polishing it again.

"I'm sorry, Jak. I forgot." Daxter said.

"Forgot what?" The elf asked.

"Staring at Keira's ass is your job." He finished. Jak's face gave new meaning to the term red. Keira turned around, looking between Jak and Daxter.

"At least Jak don't make in any wisecrack comments. Also, you shouldn't be looking anyway. You're with Tess." She said, pulling out a pan. "How many?" She pointed at the eggs. Daxter held up one finger and Jak held up three. "Okay," She pulled out another pan, handing it to Jak. "You cook the Yakkow. You were always better at that than any of us."

"And still am." He added, setting down his now-polished armor. He lifted his sleeves and started digging around in a cabinet.

"What are you doing Jak?" Keira asked. She got her answer when Jak pulled his head out of the storage compartment with a big chef's hat on. She promptly busted out laughing. "I was wondering what happened to that."

"First time I've ever worn it actually." He said with a grin as he pulled a spatula out of a drawer and Yakkow meat out of the fridge. He was getting ready to reach for a knife, but changed his mind.

"How're you going to cut that stuff, Jak? You do need a knife you know." Daxter said. He got his answer when Jak's fingernails lengthened.

* * *

Once everyone had finished eating, Jak started to put his armor back on. He stopped for a second. Something felt uncomfortable about the way his armor fit. He looked down at his arms, where the uncomfortable feeling was coming from. _Oh. Duh._ He rolled his eyes at himself. 

"What's wrong Jak?" Keira asked, wondering what was taking him so long. She got her answer when he reached up to his shoulders and ripped each sleeve off. After that, he slipped the blue bands up his arms and then started to put his armor on again, taking his time.

* * *

About five minutes later, the trio was walking around the Port. Daxter had mentioned the Naughty Ottsel again, but the two elves wanted to see the rest of the damage and Jak wanted to see if there were any ways into the rest of the city. The KG sector was blocked off by a barrier and the Metal Head sector was blocked off by an organic door. They had also seen an Air Train that would take them into the Wasteland. 

After their tour, the two elves finally gave in to Daxter's unrelenting complaints to go to the Naughty Ottsel. Jak waited for Keira to go first, being the gentleman he was, and then walked in.

"Honey, I'm home." Daxter said, heaving a great sigh of relief.

"Jak?" Torn said, looking up. "I never thought I'd see you again. And Keira, good to know you're still alive too."

"Torn? What are you doing to my place?" Daxter asked, gesturing to the computer in the middle of the room.

"We need a southern HQ for the war. Veger sent me on a suicide attack down here." Torn answered before adding, almost sheepishly yet sadly, "I'm sorry about Veger; we all are."

"We saw Veger just yesterday." Jak said. "He's looking for…something."

"He always was a few monks short of a choir." Torn said, taking his opportunity to get a proverbial jab in at the balding man. "But, we've got bigger problems now." An image sprung up on the holoscreen of the computer. "Whoa! Speaking of trouble. We've on incoming blastbots. Think you can handle it Jak? Keira?" Torn asked the couple.

Jak grinned in his own 'can't-wait' fashion that he does before a battle and pulled out his sword and gun while Keira pulled out her gun and smiled in a trigger-happy way. They walked out of the door, and Jak's communicator flew out with a map and three blinking dots.

"You take care of that one, Keira. We got these two." Jak said before running off to the left.

"Be careful, Jak!" She yelled after him. He twisted the top half of his body to look back at her and flashed his 'sexy grin' in a way of telling her he would be back. She took off on her JET-Board toward the bridges that lead over the Port waters.

A few FG told her to get out of the way, but she paid them no mind. She attacked the KG robots with the mechanism in her JET-Board until she got to the blastbot. She changed her gun to Vulcan Fury and, while dodging the laser from the machine, blasted it full of the little, blue bullets.

The blastbot shot out small bombs and Keira kicked them back at it. After a few more rounds with the Vulcan Fury, the robot finally went down. Once it exploded, she started firing upon the other KG robots: the rollers, crawlers, and flyers. (There are no more flying Metal Heads except for the wasps. Well, there may be.)

* * *

While Keira was busy destroying the first of the three blastbots, Jak was working on the second. He was saving his Arc Welder for the third one and using his Blaster. There was a crowd of rollers, crawlers, and FG around him. Every time he heard a guard shout "Out of the way, we got a war to fight" he would yell back "I'm doing better at it than you are" but it was usually the rookies that yelled it, the ones who didn't know that he was a one elf army. 

One of the FG rookies shot him by accident, knocking him down. The newbie's face got a surprised look to it when he stood back up, the fatal wound already gone. He turned around to face the guard. "If you do that again, accident or not, you better hope the Precursors are smiling on you." Jak said in a threatening voice before rushing back at the blastbot and hacking away at it with his sword while dodging the rollers and crawlers.

About twenty seconds later, Jak was starting on the third. _Damn things just don't know when to die!_ **_I agree._** _That would make them less challenging then, wouldn't it?_ _You got a point there, Blaze._ **_If these machines were less challenging, we wouldn't have to come after them._** _Then we could catch up on some sleep._ _I do believe your head is somewhere else, Jak._ _Huh? Oh…sometimes I hate your sense of humor._ Both Shadow and Blaze were laughing at the hero as he scowled and chopped the legs out from underneath the blastbot. He stepped onto the top of what was left of the machine, then stabbed his sword through it, cutting straight through the computer.

As he easily vaulted some twenty feet into the air, the robot exploded below him. When he landed, he brought Silent Flame down in a vertical slash, cutting a roller in half. His communicator flew from his pack, Torn's voice coming from it.

"Excellent work, Jak. Get back to the Ottsel so we can discuss a plan of attack." Torn said. "Keira's waitin' on ya." Then the floating box went back to its compartment.

"Well," Jak said, cracking his knuckles. "That was fun."

"I don't see how that could have been fun, Jak." Daxter said with a flipped-out look. Jak just rolled his eyes, thinking that Daxter would have been used to all of the action by now, and jumped on his JET-Board, riding it to the Naughty Ottsel.

* * *

Jak walked into Daxter's bar, nearly getting barreled over by Keira. "I was worried. What took you so long?" She asked. 

"The TWO I went after were farther away than yours and one of Torn's rookies shot me. I think I scared the piss out of him though when that sure-to-be-fatal wound didn't kill me." He finished his answer, laughing. She smacked him upside the head. "Ow. What was that for?" He asked. It was then that he noticed that his shirt was slightly wet. "Keira?" He lifted her head from his shirt so he could look in her eyes.

"You act like getting shot is no big deal…what if you didn't have your Dark Eco healing? You would have died." She said. A deflated expression swept across the young elf's face.

"But I do have Dark Eco. I try not to think about 'what if' possibilities." He answered. "IF I didn't have them, I would have died long before now. Probably in prison a few years ago." He added, although it did little to cheer her up. He sighed. "Let's see if we can find Serene Frost-" He took a quick intake of breath, causing Keira to look up at him. She gasped slightly when the irises of his eyes turned light blue, the pupils' dark purple, and the whites mixed.

"J-Jak? Are you alright?" She asked. He turned those odd eyes toward her after getting a good look around.

"That name…Serene Frost…it is familiar." He said. "I think my sibling may have contacted you. Am I right?"

"Uh…yeah. You were there, remember?" She asked.

"No. I was not. I am not your lover, Jak." He said. This was proved mostly by the fact that he said that without the slightest tint of red coming to his face.

It was then that something Serene Frost had said passed through Keira's mind. "…as will Silent Flame through Jak…" Her hand lifted to her mouth, stifling a gasp. "You're the spirit of Jak's sword, Silent Flame." She stated.

"You are correct in that assumption. For the time being, Jak and his alters are asleep, in a manner of speaking. They can see all that is going on, but cannot interfere. It is like a dream to them." The spirit clarified. "Now, I believe that I am supposed to help you to find my sister."

The entire time this was going on, Daxter was sitting on the computer table with a confused expression before 'Jak' had explained what was going on. Torn had lifted an eyebrow, listed the phenomenon under the 'I-don't-want-to-know' list, and went back to what he was doing, still listening.

"If you guys are gonna go somewhere, you need to hurry. We may need your help soon." Torn said. The spirit currently possessing Jak looked at the FG Commander.

"We shall go at our own pace. If it is not quick enough for your needs, I'm sorry." He said to the tattooed man. Torn raised an eyebrow, used to only getting such words from Ashelin. "Do not think us as armored hoodlums that you can order around. I have a sibling to find. One that my owner's…" He paused, searching for a word.

"Girlfriend." Daxter supplied. 'Jak' nodded.

"One that my owner's girlfriend needs to find." He finished, holding his arm out to Daxter, but the Ottsel shook his head then scampered off around the bar into the back rooms, thinking the two would want to go alone. The spirit nodded to Torn, then left. "Come. She is in the Wasteland." He said to Keira before crossing the bridges to the Air Train.

* * *

A little while later, they arrived at the entrance to Spargus. 'Jak' and Keira walked through the gate. She stopped for a second to marvel at the vehicles. "Come Keira. We haven't the time to waste on sightseeing. I'm sure Jak shall bring you again." The possessed elf said to her, urging her to move quickly. She nodded, taking note to ask Jak what the giant lizards were. 

_I still don't get how Silent Flame is possessing Jak. He said Serene Frost and just…poof! Here's Silent Flame._ The event was still as confusing as ever to the mechanic, but she put it to the far corners of her mind as they drew nearer to a dead end with a door that had an odd symbol on it. "What's this?"

"It leads to King Damas' throne room." Silent Flame said. She nodded as they walked into the room and stepped onto the elevator.

When it reached the top, Damas' face held a smile at the sight of his son. "Jak. It's good to see you again. How are you, my son?" But when he saw 'Jak's' eyes, he knew then that it was not his son.

Silent Flame walked up to him and kneeled. "I am not your son. I am the spirit of his sword." Damas lifted an eyebrow slightly, but not interrupting. "You have artifact locating machines within this city, do you not?" Damas nodded. "I need to use them to find my sibling weapon, Serene Frost. I know she is in the Wastelands. I need a relative location to find her." He finished, standing up.

"Hmm…Serene Frost? That was not in the Book of Ancients." Damas said. Silent Flame nodded with a slight smile. "Yes. You may use our detection radar." The possessed elf bowed his head in a sign of respect.

"May I ask where they are?" He asked.

"The machine is in the garage area. Also, it has an innate ability to read signatures. If you used the sword, I'm sure it could pick up the other's signature." The King answered.

"Thank you." He said, then turned around to face Keira. She had not spoken during the entire conversation, and that was slightly worrying to the spirit. "Are you alright?"

"Oh…yeah. It's just…I've never met a King before." She answered before turning to Damas. "It is a pleasure to meet you, your majesty."

"Likewise." He said. "Before you go, can I ask you for your name?"

"Keira." She said, watching the King of the Sands smile while nodding.

"I thought so." He said before they left. _My son truly has chosen well. She even stays by him when he is not himself._ He thought with a hidden smile, only seen in his eyes.

* * *

"Take the sword," 'Jak' murmured. "And let the machine read it." He drew the sword, placed it under a contraption, and pushed a button. The machine cast a wide green beam across the Sword of Ancestors, then a map sprung up on the screen with a flashing dot on it. 

"Hang on," Keira said, watching as he was getting ready to try to memorize the map. "I'll program it into your communicator." She finished as she took it from Jak's backpack.

A few seconds later and the communicator was flying around them with the map displayed along with the flashing dot. "Let's go." He said as he climbed into the Dune Hopper, in case any unexpected snags were to cross their path.

* * *

About an hour and uncountable Marauders later, the duo arrived at a vast expanse of sand. 'Jak' looked to Keira, his mixed eyes slightly creeping her out. She nodded and started focusing on the presence that Serene Frost had given her in the dream. She closed her eyes and lifted her hand, using it as a focal point. After about five minutes, she pointed to their right and down slightly, indicating through the sand. Her task finished, she opened her eyes to see the possessed elf holding his sword out over where she had pointed. 

The sand started to, almost unnoticeably, shift. Slight vibrations were coming from Silent Flame, including Jak's body. A few seconds later and two poles could be seen, side by side. "Keira, come and pull the her from the sands." He told her. She walked up and kneeled down to grab it, then pulling it with all her strength.

The work of art was the color of the sun, runes etched along its blades. A holster with two slots appeared in her other hand, the color of the moon. The two colors mixed together, retaining their original look, among the poles. The runes of the blade were the moon's glistening, pale white while the runes of the holster were the sun's burning, fiery gold.

Keira took the two poles and put the nonbladed edges together, and the two became one pole with two blades on either end, on opposite sides. Each blade was longer than the end they were attached to, sticking out in a straight line with the sharp edge curving its side of the shaft then coming back to meet the metal that composed the staff. A small, sharp piece of metal was sticking out on the other end of each blade, somewhat curved. It took her a moment to remember what the weapon was called, but when it did, it came as a shock to her because she had only seen such a design in books. A double-bladed halberd. _It seems lighter than it should be…must be the metal it's made from._ (My own idea…well, not exactly. Many thanks to farr2rich for this, was gonna be a sword…another one. XD )

The holster lifted and rested itself along her hip, opposite her gun's holder. She opened her eyes widely as halberd styles, attacks, defenses, and maneuvers filled her eyes and head, adding knowledge to her mind. "Well, that was different, wasn't it Silent Flame-" After she had stated the sword's name, she fell into a trance, Serene Frost's spirit possessing her to talk to her brother. Her eyes changed as Jak's did. The irises became a burning gold, pupils becoming a pale white, and the outsides mixed between the two.

"It's been quite a while." Flame said. Frost nodded. "I hate to say it, but our meeting must be cut short. Whilst my owner's body can stand possession such as this, having three different personalities, I doubt yours could." Frost got a sad smile to her face.

"That may be, but it was good to see, and speak with, you again, my brother." She said. Flame sheathed the blade in his hand as Frost did the same, splitting the pole and placing one into each slot. As something of a type of farewell of the ancient times, each of them kissed the back of their hand and placed it to the other's cheek.

"Farewell." The two said at the same time before the spirits of Flame and Frost retreated back into their mediums.

As this happened, Jak and Keira fell forward, collapsing but not feinting. (As doing so would, most assuredly, kill them in the desert.) The she-elf climbed shakily to her feet, holding her head. "Whoa…that was some experience." She said as Jak flipped over onto his back.

"That wasn't too unusual for me." He replied. "You've never had something, or someone, possess you before. It was nice to take a break, though." He added. She looked at him like he was crazy!

"You've got to be kidding me!" She exclaimed. "A break? How did you get a break out of that?" He done something she didn't expect…he laughed. "What's so funny?"

He stood off of the burning sands, still laughing but more subdued. "You don't have to sleep to rest, Keira. While your body may need sleep, the mind does not." He rose an eyebrow to himself. "Well, that was my philosophical session for the day. Let's head back to Haven. I'm sure Torn has something else for us to do, even if Silent Flame gave him a good verbal smack." The two laughed while climbing into the Dune Hopper.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, as the two wanted to take their time, with some Marauders that Jak was more than happy to kill, they arrived at the gate to Spargus. They rode through the gate, left Dune Hopper, then went back and got on the Air Train. 

While they were sitting on it, a question rose in Jak's mind, and after a little bit of questioning with is alters, voiced it to Keira. "How did the Dune Hopper get back to Spargus? We left it at the Temple, remember?"

She put her hand to the side of her face, tapping it with a finger. "Um…maybe the monks? They could have brought it back."

He nodded. "That's what the other two said." He replied, also voicing his alters' opinion. Then he lay back against the wall, wrapping his arm around Keira after she lay her head on his shoulder.

* * *

A half hour later and the duo woke up as the door on the back of the flying vehicle opened. The two stood up, stretched, then walked out while yawning. Jak was rubbing his eyes when the communicator flew out of his backpack. He slid his hands down his face before an exhausted expression came over it. 

The communicator flew around Keira and his heads for a second before Torn's voice came from it. "Jak, I got a mission for ya. Hurry and get back here." Then the device flew back into his backpack, the fact that Keira had made it for him in Sandover being the only thing keeping him from destroying it. He turned an exasperated expression over to Keira.

"I know how you feel." She said with a tired smile on her face. The thirty minutes they were able to sleep on the Air Train didn't help in the slightest with their energy loss that had come in a delay after the spirits possessed them.

The two elves then made their ways to the Naughty Ottsel, trying to keep from falling over. When they got there, Jak could have slapped himself, and probably would have if he had the energy to do so. _Blaze, I feel like an idiot._ _Why would that be?_ _I completely forgot about Light Regeneration._ **_I'd feel pretty dumb right now, too. If I were you, that is._** _Very funny, Shadow._ **_It was, wasn't it?_** _I'd think so._ _Why don't we all side against the guy who was possessed for the last few hours, hmm?_ He let the question hang as the two entered the building.

"Good to see you back." Torn said. "I've got something else for you to do-" But Jak held up his hand, cutting the commander off.

"Give me a minute, Torn." He said, taking Keira's hand and walking into the back. _Blaze, will it help her, too?_ _Yes._ _Good to know._ Keira was looking at him questioningly.

"Jak what are you-" She was asking before he took her into his arms, "doing?" She finished.

He gave her a tired smile. "Helping." He answered her before closing his eyes to concentrate the Light Eco on her as well.

Keira watched from the comfort of his arms as he started to barely glow a sky blue. She furrowed her brow, wondering what he was doing with the Light Eco, before he leaned forward and kissed her. She felt a calm feeling spread through her, and then a feeling of weightlessness.

Unknown to the couple, a certain furry rat had heard them walk in and was coming to talk to them. Daxter was surprised to see the two elves floating; not lessening his surprise was the fact that they were both glowing a light bluish color.

Twelve seconds later and the two elves stepped back on solid ground. Jak leaned back with a smile on his face. "Feel better?"

Keira furrowed her eyebrows again before relaxing her face completely and smiling. "Yes. Thank you, Jak. But…what did you do?"

The elf thought for a second, or acted like it. "I used Light Eco to regenerate our energy. I'm glad Blaze was so sure." Then a confused expression came over his face. "But, how were you able to use the Eco?"

She pointed to her belt. "Maybe it was Serene Frost." She thought for a second. "When I pulled it from the sand, all these movements filled my mind and I get the feeling they will stay with me, for that I'm happy. I'll have more than just a gun to help you with now."

Jak watched her with a kind gaze before kneeling down beside her and looking at her new halberd, Serene Frost. He lifted his hand to touch it, but a bolt of electricity sprung from the staff and struck him in the chest, the weapon only recognizing its brother's owner after doing so.

"Precursors! Are you alright Jak?" Keira asked him, helping him off the ground. He shook his head to clear it, and then nodded.

"Let me try that again." He said seriously before crouching again and reaching out to touch the holster. The lightening didn't come for him a second time and he smiled. "It must be a defense mechanism. Your halberd shocks the hell out of people, while I'm the only one who can take mine from my back. Also, I figure you are probably the only one who can lift that staff there." He pointed to it. "See if you can take mine off me." He turned around so she could reach it.

She was slightly confused at first, but consented anyway. "Um…okay." She then placed her hands around the sheath. Her eyes bugged when she pulled it from his back. _It's lighter than a feather!_ She thought. Jak only smiled.

"Come on, we better get back in there or Torn will throw a tantrum." Jak commented before they walked back into the main room.

"What took you?" Torn asked. "I've got a mission that needs to be completed!"

Jak raised an eyebrow at the FG Commander. _What crawled up his ass and died?_ **_Who knows? This is the one and only Torn we're talking about after all._** _That is true. Just ignore his attitude._ _If you two say so._

"If you hadn't noticed, Commander, we left to be in PRIVATE; what happened will stay in PRIVATE!" Keira answered, aggravation in her tone.

Torn looked back to his computer, acting like nothing ever happened. "Listen, this mission is one of the more important ones." He looked back up. "A missile is outside, but needs to pick up the atomic charges. It's for the KG barrier."

"Got it." Jak said as he, Keira, and Daxter left the Naughty Ottsel. They saw the missile waiting for them as soon as they walked out of the door. Jak was about to look for a remote, but Daxter beat him to it.

The fuzzy creature jumped on the missile like flying a Zoomer. "I'll handle this." And the rocket was off, a screaming Daxter riding it.

* * *

Ten highly frustrating minutes passed very slowly for Jak and Keira. The two ran as fast as they could to the entrance of the KG Sector. Jak could hear Daxter yelling at the top of his lungs as he closed in on the barrier. 

Just as the two elves reached the site, the missile hit, blowing the support towers to pieces. Jak hugged Keira close to him as he turned her away from the blast. A few seconds later and the shrapnel ceased its flying. He loosened his tight hold on her, the few nicks and cuts he acquired already healed.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I should be asking you that." She answered. He nodded with a smile. They walked over to the no-longer-existent barrier. "Where's Daxter?"

Jak looked around, fearing the worst. A few seconds after his near-panic attack, he heard sounds coming from under a large chunk of metal. He ran over to it, slipped his fingers under the edge, and flung it off the ground.

"What took you so long?" Daxter asked. Hearing the relieved sigh that came from the young elf caused a cheesy grin to spread across the Ottsel's face. "You were worried I wouldn't make it? I'm touched." He placed a furry paw on his chest while batting his eyelashes.

Keira laughed at his antics. "Of course we were worried!" She wiped a mirthful tear out of her eye. "Why wouldn't we be?"

Daxter pretended to wipe a tear away while making a fake sniffle. Jak grinned at the two before bending down to pick the fuzzball up. "I get the feeling that we've got more work to do." He said as the trio walked back to Daxter's establishment.

* * *

"I got another job for you." Torn said as soon as they walked in. "Some super-range-sniper cannons are preventing my men from getting far enough into the KG Sector. They need to be taken out." 

The odd group walked back out the door. Keira heaved a sigh. Jak looked at her. "This is ridiculous. One after another. That last mission scared the living daylights out of me."

"Well," He started. "Torn will have enough time to give us one more mission after this one and then it will be dark. That's when he'll only call if it is of the utmost demand."

"Or if he just wants to give our boy Jak here a hard time." Daxter interrupted.

Jak got an annoyed expression on his face. "That's usually what happens. He calls us when he doesn't trust his men to get the job done."

Keira laughed at his point of view. "You ARE the best. The only bad this is: everyone knows it." He nodded with a sigh as they crossed into the KG territory.

* * *

_I hope I can keep Keira from getting hurt._ **_You will._** _It is in your nature to keep people safe._ _I know, but…Daxter rides on my shoulder. It's easy to keep him safe. Keira's different…**She likes to get in on the action.**_ _Exactly!_ _And you're afraid that will cause harm to come to her._ _Bingo!_ **_Do not worry, or have you forgotten Serene Frost?_** _Point made._ _We are such good advice-givers._ _Don't be getting an ego._ **_Mine just deflated._**

This conversation was going on while they were locating the cannons. Keira was slightly worried when Jak started laughing. She held her hand over his mouth, effectively keeping him quiet. He shrugged his shoulders apologetically.

She leaned over so she could whisper in his ear, forgetting about his enhanced senses, not that he was minding. "I'll distract it. I think you have to push those buttons down. After that, some kind of power source should come up. Destroy that."

He didn't like it, but his didn't have a better plan either. "Be careful. My energy lets me heal wounds. I cannot-"

"-You are forgetting us, owner,-" a familiars sounding voice resonated in his mind. Jak frowned for a second before realizing what the voice meant.

"Hmm…maybe I was wrong." He added with a relieved smile. Keira nodded and decided to ask him what he meant by those words. He saw her confusion. "After the mission." She nodded again.

After their short chat, they put Keira's plan into action. Although Jak didn't want to use it, her idea was effective. He watched her as he jumped on each button, making sure she stayed safe.

* * *

During the destruction of the last cannon, the inevitable happened. Time seemed to slow down for Jak as he watched her twist her body in a very odd manner. She came out safely, but that didn't stop Jak's heart from skipping one to many beats. 

Keira turned around with a smile, seeing Daxter shoot the power source with Jak's gun while the elf was gasping. "Jak? Are you okay?"

He nodded and spoke after his heart rate had calmed down. "I saw my life flash before my eyes."

"What do you mean?" She asked, not understanding what he was saying or seeing the underlying meaning.

"Just as I stomped that last button, I looked over at you. Time slowed down and I could have sworn that that cannon was going to shoot you." He answered. "I saw you getting shot when it didn't happen. I felt utterly helpless just then."

"Okay then, Jak. How could YOUR life flash before your eyes when Keira was the one about to be shot?" Daxter asked as he placed the gun back in its holster and climbed onto Jak's shoulder.

The elf smiled at Daxter's question, surprised the Ottsel didn't know the answer. "Because Keira is my life, Dax." He answered in the softest tone of voice either of the listeners had ever heard.

"That works both ways Jak." Keira said. He looked to her, then his eyes widened by a fraction before he had slipped a tensed arm poised for attack across her shoulder and pressing his lips to hers at the same time. At first, she was confused by his actions, but smiled against his lips when she heard the unmistakable SCREECH of the robot.

Jak flipped his arm backwards, slinging the crawler off his claws before retracting them then wrapping both is arms around her.

Daxter was currently standing atop Jak's head, having seen the advancing robot. The Ottsel used his common sense to figure out that there would be more mechanized KG on the way. He bent down to Jak's ear. "We need to get outta here before more of those things come."

"He's right." Keira said after they separated. "While we're leaving," She started as they walked between the walls that lead to the Port. "You can tell me what happened."

Jak gave her a confused look before realization struck. "Silent Flame spoke to me. It seams two things have happened." She looked at him with a 'go on' look. "Well, Flame can now speak to me outside of sleep, and I might be able to not only restore energy to you but also heal wounds with Dark Eco. I think we have Frost to thank for that."

"The nicknames work too, Renegade." She replied as they walked into the Port. "Although the Dark Eco thing sounds a bit…er, hazardous. Then again, I know you wouldn't even think of it if it could hurt me," she added, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Hey guys, don't go gettin' mushy on me." Daxter said with a comical look on his face. The two elves laughed at him then walked in silence for a little while.

"Heh, the gun course." Jak said, breaking the silence. "Hey Keira," He pointed a thumb to the doors. "for old time's sake?" She nodded with a grin, then they walked in.

* * *

--------- --- ---

* * *

And that's a wrap. 

Also, for those who I know are gonna review: I'll update as soon as I am able. And again, even if he don't like it, many thanks to farr2rich.

Also, the damn SOL Tests are over! ('Til the end of the school year...)THANK GOD! Dumb things, what's their purpose? The person who invented them needs to have his or her ass kicked, stomped, killed, brought back to life, and repeat three times then stomp a mud-hole in his or her ass four times to compensate for the other times this step was skipped.

Review please if all ya'll would? And, as stated, I shall update soon…hopefully.


	9. Chapter 9

A Time of Need

Chapter 9:

DISCLAIMER: I haven't owned, do not own, and will never own anything of the Jak and Daxter series of games except my copies of Jak 2 and Jak 3…and maybe Jak X and The Precursor Legacy some day.

(((A/N))) By the way, if you've played Jak 3, you know this stuff is way out of order, and if you're going to be playing Jak 3, do not use this as a walkthrough, though it is still a very fun, good, and exciting game.

* * *

--

* * *

--

* * *

After they walked in, Daxter saw someone who brought a huge smile to his face. He jumped down from Jak's shoulder and ran to them. The sound of his paws gave away his presence.

"Daxter!" Tess said excitedly as she opened her arms for him. She scooped him up as he jumped to her. "Did that mean ole desert burn your itty-bitty paws?" She asked while hugging him a wee bit too tight.

"Hey, hey, hey," Daxter said frantically, pushing her arms away. "Tess baby, don't crush-a-the-merchandise." He hopped down to the floor. "How's biz?"

"I'm designing new guns to help out the war effort." She answered, motioning to the gun she was tweaking.

"You make guns now?" Jak asked, drawing her attention.

Tess gasped with a smile. "Keira!" She exclaimed before squeezing the life out of the she-elf with a hug.

Jak laughed. "It seems everyone loves you, Keira." She smiled as Tess let go of her.

"I just finished this new gun." Tess said, answering his question. She picked it up, it seeming a bit too large for her, but that didn't deter her in the slightest. "It's got a multi-port, large board, with blow-back breach assist, a continuous kill zone, with tight grippings, and a high-cycle rate of fire." Jak's mouth was hanging open. "It's a hobby." She laughed.

He turned to Keira. "Um…could you explain that?"

Keira laughed. "It's a gun." He gave her a dry look that said 'duh' plainly. "It don't kick back as hard as it could. It fires really fast."

He nodded. "Oh…" He stepped up to Tess, getting ready to take the gun, but Tess smacked his outstretched hand. He frowned, jerking his hand back quickly before she could smack it again.

"Not so fast." She said with determination. "I want you to prove that you can protect my little snookums in the new gun course." Daxter got a smug look to his face and Jak bared his teeth in a snarl to the Ottsel.

"Hey, don't worry about it. The goal is seven thousand. You've done better with just your fists." Keira encouraged. She hugged and kissed him before he walked through the door, equipping his Beam Reflexor. _You'll get it. Don't worry. You're the best of the best._ She thought.

* * *

Seven minutes later, Jak walked out of the doors with a grin and a holey and burnt shirt and pants. He walked over to the two she-elves, slipping his arm around Keira's waist. Daxter had a grin too, for some reason. "Just seven thousand, huh? How's seventeen thousand?"

Keira kissed his cheek. "I told you not to worry…and getting angry about it seemed to help a little." She added the last part after a short pause. "But, what happened to your outfit?"

"Tess forgot to mention about the modified targets." He answered, not a single trace of anger. "The cardboard is now shaped into different Metal Heads and KG robots. A type of the robot ones has guns attached while one of the Metal Head types has explosives attached to it."

"Looks like you had fun, Jak." Keira replied while rubbing a smudge off his face. He smiled a very large grin in a 'of course I did' fashion.

Tess walked up to him, holding the finished gun. "Now, I want you to protect my little baby with this." She handed it to him. "Or else I'll hunt you down and hurt you real bad!" She added in an angry, highly determined tone while slamming her fist into her palm. Jak's eyebrows shot up like fireworks while his eyes opened real wide.

"Wow," Daxter said from Jak's shoulder. "I didn't know you had so much…'rawr.'" He clawed the air by Jak's face, getting a glance from the young elf.

"It's called the Gyro Burster." Tess informed them. "Take care of Daxter! Hear me?" She added, yelling after them as they left the gun course.

"We will!" Jak and Keira yelled back at the same time.

* * *

Twenty-three seconds later, thanks to the jetboards, they arrived at the Naughty Ottsel. Torn was standing at one of the booths and thinking, seeming not to notice them come in. They walked up to the bar and sat down, glad to get a break. Until Torn walked up, that is.

"Jak. I need you and Keira to go through the Sewers into the Metal Head Section of the city." He said, motioning with his hands. Jak got a look to his face, but didn't speak until Torn was finished. "We haven't been in those old passageways since the war broke out, but no scouts have reported movement down there."

Jak was getting ready to speak, but Daxter opened his ninety-mile-an-hour mouth first. "That's a good thing…right?"

"I mean, no scouts have ever come back alive to tell us."

"Oh…OH! Still givin' us the crappie missions, huh?" Daxter asked, pointing a finger at Torn.

Jak decided to say something else, then say what he was going to in a minute. "Dark, dirty, dangerous…I'm beginning to like this war." He said nodding his head, then stood up. "Keira. If you would, I want you to stay here." He added to his girlfriend.

"No way!" She answered. "Remember what Daddy said? He told me to stay with you no matter how much you protested or complained."

"I'm not complaining, I just don't want you to get hurt." He replied in a calm tone, something Keira was glad for. "You matter to much to me for me to see you harmed."

"I traveled through the Sewers with you to here, didn't I?" He nodded with a solemn expression, not expecting what she said. "I didn't get hurt did I?" She asked, he shook his head. "What makes you think I'll get hurt this time?" She stumped him that time. He opened his mouth, getting ready to say something, but closed it again. "And, if I recall, I saved your butt then too."

"'Cause Dax had to scream in my ear." He said, wondering how the argument had turned playful.

"I didn't mean to!" The Ottsel exclaimed, trying to defend himself, in Jak's ear…again.

"Dax!" The young elf said while covering his ear with his hand. "How many times are you gonna do that?" The fuzzball grinned apologetically. "Come on guys, let's get this done."

"Yes!" Keira said quietly, but not nearly quiet enough. Jak narrowed his eyes at her with a smile. "What? I won, didn't I? I get to celebrate." She added with a sweet and innocent look. Jak just shook his head with a crooked grin as they exited.

* * *

They ran through the KG Sector, trying to conserve ammo for the Sewers while trying to keep their body parts attached. Jak had realized that he had forgotten about his newest ability: healing Keira. He slapped his forehead when he did remember. But that was behind them as they finally got to the Sewers, limbs still attached.

Jak looked at Keira. "Don't let the stench get to you. And Dax," The fuzzy creature looked at him. "don't scream in my ears anymore." Daxter nodded sheepishly. "Okay, you two ready?" He got two nods. "Let's get 'em."

The two elves shot down the three robots when they first stepped from the elevator, then kept moving.

* * *

After about thirty minutes, they reached another section. They had to shoot down a few bouncing robots, fighter robots (the ones that shoot and punch), cross a stream of sewer water, which grossed Keira out, shoot some more bouncers, climb some steps, shoot more fighters, then some robots with jetpacks. Jak used his scatter gun on the other fighters across a chunk of metal that was sticking up.

Keira stopped for a second and sat down. "Whew…this is harder than it sounds. How do you do it, Jak?"

He just shrugged. "I don't really know. Must be all the running around I did in Sandover. I'm just used to it, I guess." He sat down beside her, letting her have all the rest she needed.

Three minutes later, the two stood up and continued. Keira was intimidated by the lasers that were sweeping across the walkway. Jak noticed this and picked her up. "I got ya." He said before vaulting effortlessly over the two beams. When he landed, he placed her back on her feet. "Are you in a mood to try out your halberd?" He asked.

Keira nodded like a happy child. "Gladly." She took out the two poles and attached them together before attacking, Jak right beside her with his sword. The dancing duo worked their way to the moving platform before they had to draw their guns and shoot down flying fighters.

As they rode it, they had to jump a couple of laser beams while shooting. They kept their guns out as they moved through a fence that sparked to life, literally, as they passed through it. "Guess we're not going that way." Daxter said, stating the obvious. A few flying fighters flew up, getting shot down as soon as they could be seen.

About a minute later, the next fence opened and a high quantity of crawlers appeared. Each was either shot, kicked, punched, or slashed, but which ever way, all of them were taken out. The next fence opened to a moving platform with a laser in one spot. They jumped on, facing front as it moved.

A mobile machinegun activated after they jumped over the beam. "Whoa!" Jak exclaimed as they jumped over it. He thought about using the Light Shield, but there were two things protesting to it: one, they were doing okay just jumping it, and two, he didn't have enough time to transform and erect a shield.

They made it to the other side, thankful that the gun stopped. The trio then jumped over the little ledge, or what they thought was little. The drop was farther than they first suspected, Jak took hold of Keira because he knew she would terribly hurt herself if she tried to land on her own feet.

After the fifty-some foot drop, Jak set Keira back on her feet then looked around. There was a fence barring the only exit, a machine emitting a pulse along the water, and a red button on a platform across the stretch of water the machine was in.

Jak handed Daxter to Keira and motioned for the two to stay put, not knowing if something would hurt them if they were to get close to the odd, beeping mechanization. As he crossed the water, he accidentally alerted the machine to his presence. It started spinning around in a circle before shooting lasers out, surprising the elf. He jumped the first one, but didn't have enough time for the next one to come at him.

Keira gasped when he was almost hit by the beams coming from the spinning machine, but was relieved when he landed on top of it, only to scream when he was struck and sent flying back into the now-green button, crackling with electricity. He groaned and lifted his head a little bit, showing he was still alive. She flipped her head around as the metal fence lifted up and three flying fighters flew out of it.

Keira took out her gun, setting it to Blaster, and destroyed the three in about eighteen seconds. After that, she crossed the water as fast as she could. "Jak?" She asked him as she kneeled down and ran her hand along the side of his face. She heard a sickening pop from his back. _No wonder! He hit that damn button so hard! Stupid rogue machines!_ She yelled in her mind but didn't give voice to that thought as she was more worried about Jak. "Jak? Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah-" He got out before another crack came from his back, the vertebrae popping back into place. "Ow…" He said before jerking his shoulders forwards, making his backbone fit back into place faster, the Dark Eco healing at the same time.

A few seconds later, he stood up while bending his back in different directions. "Ah…better." He said with a sigh of relief. "You two alright?" The she-elf and Ottsel nodded before Daxter jumped back on Jak's shoulder.

"The fence is open now." Keira said, pointing. He nodded, then they walked over to it. A strong current pulled them down the 'waterslide' before they knew what it was. Daxter fell off of Jak's shoulder while the elf tried to catch him. He wasn't able to get the Ottsel but took his girlfriend tightly into his arms before falling from his feet.

As they were sliding down, Jak's back (rhyme XD) met another hard surface, the wall. His left eyebrow twitched with irritation at the metal. _Is everything trying to kill me? **Seems so…fairly irritating.** It truly is. I want to kill the idiot who started all this mess. **You already did, Jak. **You know what I mean Shadow! It's very entertaining to listen to both of you bicker. **Hmm…you have a point, Blaze.** Yeah, and it's always fun to bicker, so you're kept entertained as a bonus._

The waterslide abruptly ended and the trio fell down a slight drop. Jak let go of Keira so she could swim up and he followed her. A split second after they came up, Daxter done a belly-flop. Keira covered her mouth to keep from laughing as best as she could and Jak smiled before picking the waterlogged Ottsel up and putting the furball on his shoulder.

_You know what? What? I take it back. **Take what back?** What I said earlier. I'd gladly do that again just to see Dax do another belly-flop. **It was funny. **Although I do dislike laughing at others' expense, this time I'll make an exception._ The two alters were laughing still, but eventually calmed themselves.

* * *

After a cycle of shooting, jumping, dodging, and repeating the process a few times, and Jak saving Keira from falling because of a very powerful fan, they finally made it to the elevator. Keira flopped down on her backside and Jak sat beside her, laughing.

She gave him a playful death glare. He looked at her through the corner of his eye and scooted away slightly. She pouted at him, causing another laugh. Daxter was just watching the two. _After all, we are still young…. Why can't we just be kids anymore?_ The Ottsel asked himself. _Why were we forced to grow and mature so fast? _(((Dax ain't very mature at all. XD ))) _Just a few years ago, we were all in Sandover and livin' it up like the teenagers we used to be._ He curled up in a ball and watched Keira and Jak play around.

* * *

While they waited on the doors to open, Keira was rubbing her sore shoulder. It had gotten a little banged up when her and Jak had started wrestling. She was proud of herself for being able to hold him off, even if he wasn't using his full strength because neither was she.

When they exited, their mouths dropped. "What the hell happened to this place?" Daxter asked, voicing their thoughts. Just then, Jak's communicator flew up.

"You're in enemy territory now." Ashelin's voice came from it. Torn had informed her of their return during the sniper mission. "We've got reports of the Metal Heads storing Dark Eco in containers to make bio-weapons. Destroy them and watch your back." Then the sometimes-irritating machine went back to its place.

"I'll watch your back while you take out the Dark Eco, Jak." Keira said before he could open his mouth. He set his face, not wanting to argue with her but showing his dislike of her plan all the same.

"All right. Just. Be. Careful." He punctuated each word before putting Daxter on her shoulder. "Dax, watch her six. She needs an extra set of eyes." The Ottsel nodded, not questioning Jak's orders, as he didn't want Keira to get hurt either.

Jak gave Keira one last meaningful, loving look before jumping on his jetboard and grinding across the purple cord that lead to the first container. She watched as he used the air-spraying, purple flowers to reach the hazardous object before he punched and busted it.

_You better be careful too, Jak. I'd like for you to stay alive._ She thought before following him and blasting Metal Heads as she went, glad that she had given his jetboard back to him.

* * *

Keira and Daxter blasted Metal Heads and watched Jak as he jumped along the mushroom-shaped rocks sticking out along the acid. Keira had already shot down thirteen wasps that had come to stop the young elf. A fourteenth one had come and she wasn't able to shoot it, but Jak had flipkicked it, disorientating it enough to where it fell into the acid.

"Come on, Big Guy…almost there…" Daxter whispered with a worried expression on his face. "Keira! Behind you!" The furry creature shrilled as a duo of scorpions was about to jump her. She spun around like lightening and shot them before they were two inches off the ground.

When she spun, Daxter watched as Jak destroyed the fifth keeper of Dark Eco. They hadn't seen anything on the other pathway that used to lead to Haven Forest, and no cords were leading that way.

Keira ran to the organic barrier, where she could see another sitting, right as Jak punched it. The Dark Eco of the tank created an explosion, but the substance evaporated as soon as it hit air and not harming anything. Keira breathed a sigh of relief before walking up to Jak. Dark Eco was circling his forearms as he watched it.

"Jak…what's-" But she cut herself off as Jak pressed his arms into his stomach and groaning before starting to transform. "Jak?" She placed her hand on his shoulder, but regretting the action as a stray bolt of Dark Eco traced up his arm and into hers. She pulled her arm back more out of surprise than anything else. _What on Isthmus? It didn't hurt! Why?_

**_"Keira…I didn't hurt you, did I?"_** He asked in a pained voice while Dark Eco coursed over his hands and forearms. _That was worse than the Oracle! That hurt like hell! **Even I felt it that time!** It did not reach me. You're Light Eco…Dark Eco shouldn't have reached you. **That does not mean that it was unable to hurt like the fires of the Underworld.** I believe it was a new power Jak… That's what I thought. **Pain always came with new powers from the Oracle, so…**_

Keira shook her head in answer to his question. "It didn't hurt at all, only surprised me." She looked up at him, a curious expression coming to her face as he charged Dark Eco between his hands. She watched as he aimed the ball then shot it at the barrier, effectively blowing it to smithereens.

**_"I…can't…revert back."_** Jak mentioned. She looked to him in slight shock. He used the last power from the Oracle to mask his presence, the only three things that could actually give him away were his lighter-than-normal skin and hair and his dark violet, sharp fingernails. **_"I…don't know…what's-"_** He was cut off by a large shock of Dark Eco that ran through his body, making him yell out.

Keira jumped forward and caught him as he fell to his knees. "Jak…maybe if we can get out of here you'll be okay." She helped him stand up. "It may be because of the concentration of Eco here, or where you just got a new power. When you got that one from the Oracle, it took you a little while to revert back."

"Jak? Buddy?" Daxter asked the young elf from Keira's shoulder. Jak smiled weakly to him, but it was a smile nonetheless and was reassuring for the Ottsel. "Let's get back home." He added, taking up a determined pose and taking Jak's morph gun just in case.

Jak started to walk toward the exit with Keira supporting him. He heard a few shots from his gun and looked over to Daxter. He laughed humorlessly and Keira looked at him. **_"Here I am, supposed to be some hero and weakened by one of the things that makes me strong-"_**

Keira and Daxter both gave him a stern look. "Say that again, and I swear to the Precursors and Mar that I'll knock you out." The she-elf said as they stepped on the metal outside of the new Nest. Jak smiled to her as they got farther, and the pain of the newest ability granted to him left.

**_"Get back."_** He said as he pushed himself off of Keira and Dark Eco electricity ran around his arm and shoulder. _Someday, I'll get control of this. **Yes, you will. Until then, I shall help as best as I can.** As shall I. Light Eco balances Dark Eco, this newest power threw the balance more into Dark Eco's favor, so it will be slightly uncontrollable for a time until you get used to it again. I'll take your word for it._

Jak clutched his head for a few seconds before reverting back to his original form. He took another second to get his head straight, then stood up and almost fell over again as a aqua-haired missile shot into his arms with an orange rat as a bonus. "I'm fine now, Keira. But, are you?" Keira looked up at him with a grateful smile. "Also, how did the Dark Eco not hurt you?"

She looked thoughtful for about fifteen seconds before her gaze landed on her halberd. "It must have been Serene Frost…" She took a couple more seconds. "She must have made me immune to the side effects of Eco." She concluded with a soft smile gracing her features, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

Jak was just about to kiss her before he remembered where they were. "Let's get out of here first." Her hurt gaze turned to understanding with a sheepish smile. They started to walk off and Daxter jumped back on Jak's shoulder while putting his gun back with a contented look.

It was then that Jak noticed that Keira wasn't beside him anymore. "Keira-" He was able to get out before two arms around his neck, two legs around his waist, and a new weight on his back cut him off, along with one on his head that happened to be Daxter, the she-elf's giggling helping him figure out who it was on his back. He turned his head so he could see her from the corner of his eye. "Who do think you are?"

"A certain elf that you love very much." She answered in a sweet voice, kissing his cheek. "And those feelings are returned wholeheartedly." She was getting ready to lean up to kiss him before he placed his finger on her lips.

"After we get home." He reminded her and she pouted, but settled for kissing his cheek again. He got a faint pinkish tinge to his face as she got down from his back, grinning at finally having her fun.

* * *

A few irritable FG patrols later and they arrived at Jak and Daxter's apartment. Keira breathed a sigh of relief at finally being able to sit down and not have something out to kill her. Jak and Daxter joined her. Daxter climbed on the chair, curled up, and fell asleep.

Jak sat down beside Keira with a sigh that was relieved and tired then held up what used to be his shirt after wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. "I need to get a lifetime supply of these." The she-elf laughed at him. "What? It's true."

She laughed again, unable to stop herself. "That may be, but hearing you complain about it is down-right hilarious!" She laughed some more and tapped his nose with her fingertip before Jak clamped her mouth shut with his hand.

"Okay…I get it. It's funny." He used his sense of touch in his hand to tell that she was still holding a laughing smile. "Stop laughing at me!" He exclaimed quietly with a small, trying-to-be concealed laugh. It was then that he felt something wet on his hand. "Uh…. Ew." He said after a pause then took his hand from her mouth and wiped it off on his pants. She laughed again. "Oh come on…PLEASE stop laughing at me?" He emphasized on 'please' while she only laughed again.

"I'm not laughing AT you." She answered and he gave her a 'whatever' look. "I'm laughing WITH you." She had, by this time, controlled her laughter to a giggle.

Jak's face deadpanned. "I'm not laughing."

"Ah…but you were!"

"So?"

"'So' what? I'm not laughing anymore, either."

"Close enough."

"No it isn't. Giggling and laughing are two different things."

"Since when?"

"Since the guy who invented them gave the two words different meanings."

"Where did that off-the-wall explanation come from?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Not really, no."

"Well, don't ask if you don't want to know…duh!"

"I'll give you a 'duh.'"

(((Okay, that nonsensical argument went as follows…Keira, Jak, Keira, Jak, Keira, Jak, Keira, Jak, Keira, Jak, Keira, Jak. That was for the readers that do NOT feel like going through the irritating process of figuring all that mess out. Oh, and I commend you if you understood that.)))

Keira then saw 'the glint' in his eyes and jumped from the comfortable cushion of Jak's couch and her favorite elf's warming touch. _Is it just me…or did it get colder in here?_ She asked in her thoughts as she rubbed her upper arms. She looked back at Jak and 'the glint' was gone, replaced by worry for the mechanic. She watched him as he walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. _Whoa…now my shoulder is warm again…could that be it? Actually?_ She asked again with a curious yet confused expression as she looked into Jak's eyes.

The young elf was surprised, to say the least, when Keira threw herself into his arms. He lifted an eyebrow. _Wha? **Just follow with it, Jak.** What Shadow is saying is: we've not a clue either. He just doesn't want to admit it. Don't start bickering. **As you wish.**_ Jak then directed his attention that was focused to her behavior to her. "Keira…Are you all right?"

She looked up at him with a confused, yet happy and relieved expression. "Yeah, I am now." She answered softly. "I have no idea what that was. It was like…when I jumped from the couch, it got really cold. Like I said, no idea." She looked down as she thought back to a few seconds ago when he touched her shoulder. "But…when you touched my shoulder, a warmth radiated from your hand."

Jak thought for a second before something silly struck him. "Maybe I'm like a security blanket." He chuckled at his concept of her idea.

"Oh, don't worry Jak," Keira tapped his nose again. "you're much more than that to me. So much more that I can't measure it." She rose up as he leaned his head down, each glad to finally get the kiss that was ruined twice by the place they were in before.

When their lips were but a micrometer from meeting, an annoying voice broke their moment. "Hey you two, don't you need sleep?" Jak looked over to the source of the voice, such contempt in his eyes for the mood-ruining Ottsel that was, coincidentally, his best friend. "What? Why are you looking at me like that for?"

"You are one hell of a mood-killer, Dax." Jak answered, trying, and failing, to hold the anger, contempt, sadness, and venom from his voice.

"What? What did I-" The fuzzball didn't get to finish his sentence as Jak's communicator flew from his backpack. Jak's face took on a look of helplessness.

"Jak. How are you, my son?" Damas' voice flew from the device.

"Just fine, Father." Jak answered. "What have you been up to? You sound urgent."

"Well," The King started. "I am regretful for calling at such a late hour, but I have been doing some research, and I've found something. I'd rather not talk of it over these communication lines. Someone else could be listening."

"I understand Father. I'm on my way now." Jak replied and the irritating, flying box flew back to where Jak wished it would stay.

"What do you mean, 'I'M on my way'?" Keira asked, still reveling in the warmth and comfort of Jak's embrace. "I'm going to come, too."

"Well, I didn't want to include you without being sure if you want to come with me." Jak answered with a smile. He then looked at Daxter. "Hey…Dax…" He started, and Daxter lifted his head. "You coming?" Daxter only waved a paw, indicating quite…profusely his resentment of wanting to go anywhere other than back to sleep. "Suit yourself, Dax. We'll be back either later, or tomorrow."

"Just don't start baby-makin'." And with that, Daxter dropped his head back on the cushion, unable to stay awake long enough to see Jak and Keira's glowing faces. (((I make them soooo innocent, don't I?)))

* * *

After helping the FG with a few Metal Heads that had been able to get passed their defense, the two climbed on the Air Train with more fatigue in their muscles than they had hoped. But, before the Air Train had even closed the door, the two exhausted elves were already claiming their place in the world of dreams.

* * *

A minute after the Air Train had landed, Jak was pulled into the waking world by someone saying, "Hey, you two, wake up!" which did not sit well with the hero. He realized that the driver was the one making all the racket and Jak, never being one to actually like being awoken in such a manner, replied with an eerie calmness. "Do you honestly have to make so much noise?"

The driver looked into the rear-view mirror of the Air Train and realized exactly who it was he was aggravating. Not wanting to make any more racket, the driver didn't respond. The driver heard a whispering sound, and then a thumping sound, the sound of footsteps, exiting the Air Train. The Air Train stayed where it was, knowing that at some point the two elves that were riding would need to get back to Haven City.

* * *

Jak and Keira entered Spargus, the City of the Wasteland. Jak noticed that Keira had some questions reserved for him and was happy to answer. She asked about the Leaper Lizards, the odd statues with glowing blue eyes, how trees could grow in the desert, the vehicles, and even the large gun turret. She wasn't surprised to hear that Jak was the best shooter on it. Eventually, after what seemed two thousand questions, Keira had her fill of knowledge of the city and they had arrived at Damas' throne room.

After they exited the elevator and walked to the throne, Damas was nowhere to be seen. Jak looked around for his father while Keira just looked around. Jak heard something, but passed it off as one of the guards. He regretted this decision a second later when two arms circled around his neck and placed him in a headlock, and causing him to let out a startled cry of surprise.

Instead of dawdling, Jak reached back and grabbed the upper arms of the person holding him and threw them over his head. What a surprise the young elf received when it was his father that had come flying over him. "Father…what…are…you…doing?" Jak asked between the dodges he had to make to miss his father's attacks.

"Sparring. You do not practice like this?" His father answered.

"Well, not this…specifically." He answered, dodging a few more punches before a gold and white halberd crossed between them…almost cutting the duo.

"Enough." Keira said as she pulled her weapon back and then placing it in its carrier. "You called us here for a reason."

Damas nodded, all fun that was on his face replaced by seriousness. _I was just having a sparring match with my son. What's so wrong with that?_ But pushed the thought to the back of his mind. "Yes, I found something on Serene Frost that may interest both of you, as it also includes Silent Flame." The two perked up at the mentioning of their loved, handy weapons. "It seems that the two to hold these weapons will-" But he is cut off.

"Forgive me for interrupting, Your Majesty, but we have detected a high activity rate of Marauders." A Wastelander informed.

"Where are they headed? And, if you know, are they carrying anything?" Damas asked.

"We do not know if they are transporting anything. They are mainly going around the Ruins, the Oasis, and the Ocean on the far side, that is all we know." The Wastelander answered.

"Good. Let's-" But the Sand King was interrupted again, by none other than Jak's communicator.

"Jak, we need your help. The Marauders have something that does not belong to them." Seem's voice was transmitted. "We will make it worth your while." Then the little talk box flew away.

"Well, now I know what they are doing." Damas said with a hint of irritancy. "Jak, take the Dune Hopper and drive to their fortress. It is over a bridge, but the bridge is missing pieces that you must jump."

Jak nodded, then looked to Keira. She nodded as well. "We're on it, Father." And with that, Jak and Keira left.

Damas sat back on his throne. _Damn, I didn't get to tell them. Why do I keep being interrupted anyway?_ The Sand King asked in his thoughts. _And when those two return, I will have another spar with Jak. Except, I'll take my sword next time…just to see how good he really is._ He smiled at this thought, then went back to having a face of indifference.

(((Ya'll wanna know somethin'? My mom is killing me with rap music, and I'm sorry if I offended anyone with my dislike of the headache-inducing gibberish. Now I know how Jak felt those two years in prison. THE HORROR!)))

* * *

Jak and Keira, in the Dune Hopper, were now crossing the bridge to the Marauders' fortress. _Oh, how I've longed to give these idiots hell. **And now is your chance. **Yes, I believe we are currently thinking alike. It would be kind of hard not to do that. **Seeing as how we are mostly the same person.**_ _Except for the personality issue. And we seem to be finishing each others' sentences…er, thoughts._

After Jak's conversation, the elves had rode into the fortress. As they crossed into it, the door had risen up and closed off their escape, although that word was the last on either's mind. Jak and Keira both wanted to fight for revenge on the brutes of the desert. Jak, for their ceaseless attempts to stop and/or kill him and Keira, for their attempt on killing her and Ashelin.

A seemingly endless amount of Marauders jumped down from the walls and ran in from doors that had led deeper into the fortress. The two opposing elves had the same thoughts in their minds, as if synchronized. _No guns. Make it painful. They deserve no mercy._ With those thoughts, Jak drew Silent Flame and Keira pulled out Serene Frost. Jak cocked an eyebrow when Keira didn't put the poles together, but passed it off as another style.

The two elves took up their fighting stances, waiting for the enemy to come to them. A few seconds later, the doors leading to the interior of the fortress closed and the resulting sound seemed as a starting gun. The Marauders all charged at once, forgetting what a confined space they were in. This fairly significant detail seemed so small to them as they charged…to their deaths.

(((No, I don't like writing fighting scenes. I am not that skilled in fighting and all that…yet.)))

To some people, the dance of Jak and Keira would seem disturbing and awful, and to others, it would be of a type of art. Each Marauder to charge them was seeming to become smarter than the one before it, but that was no hindrance to the fighters' destruction and revenge. To a spectator, the duo would be in perfect coordination with the other, as if they were water.

About a minute later, each scum of the wasteland to face them was laying on the ground either dying or dead. Jak and Keira had ceased their painting of the landscape in front of and facing each other. They grinned as they did a fancy weapon sheathing. Then, they walked over to the Dune Hopper, getting settled in and making a movement to drive off except for the bridge had yet to lower.

Jak looked around, trying to see if they had missed something. He could find nothing, and decided to see if it lowered by a type of motion detection device. Just as the vehicle started to move forward, two doors opened and three cars came out. Luckily for the two, Jak's instincts kicked it and he instantly pressed the trigger to fire one of the grenade cannons.

Before the explosion even had time to clear, Jak and Keira were speeding down the bridge to the sandy land that would give the scene for the chase of the remaining two Marauder vehicles.

* * *

After the first of the last two was destroyed, Jak was having a hard time catching up to the second, thanks to all the other Marauder vehicles that kept coming at them. "Keira, push that button." He pointed to one on her side, beside the extra steering wheel. She did so. "Drive." She nodded. He took out his morph-gun, setting it to the Gyro Burster, as he hadn't had a chance to shoot it yet.

Jak took aim at one of the Marauders, shot the gun, and cocked an eyebrow at the little disk that shot out. A half-second later, at least twenty bullets were blasted into the opposing cars. "Wow…" He whispered, in awe of Tess's gun. He then heard the Dune Hopper's grenade launcher's going off. He sat back down, looking out forward just in time to see the third and last vehicle go up in smoke, literally. "Nice driving."

"Thanks." Keira replied, skidding the vehicle to a stop. They both hopped out, walking over to the remains of the run-away Marauder. "What's that?" The she-elf asked, pointing to a shining object laying in the sand.

Jak walked over and picked it up. "It's a Light Eco Crystal." He answered her. "I've got two others. I've got two Dark Eco Crystals, as well." He added, putting the Crystal in his backpack. "Now, we can go back to Spargus, figure out what Father wanted us for, and then go home…or stay the night there."

"It doesn't matter to me. I just want to know what made King Damas call." Keira replied, the two elves in the Dune Hopper driving along the sand, back to the City of the Wastelanders.

* * *

As they walked back in the throne room, Jak was prepared for his father to attack him, but didn't expect him to have a sword. "Ouch!" He said as the cut on his arm healed itself. "You'll pay for that!" He called to his parent playfully, drawing Silent Flame and blocking another strike.

"I will, eh?" Damas asked, blocking a flurry of attacks from Jak.

"Here they go again." Keira said, more to herself but the altered elf still heard her.

"Actually, Keira, Father attacked me first and I'm just retaliating." Jak corrected before making a silly face at Damas, making the Sand King dissolve into laughter.

"You (haha) win this time (haha) Jak." Damas said, sitting down while laughing. He finally calmed down.

"Uh…you called us earlier, remember?" Jak asked him.

"Oh yes…hm…what was it for?"

"Something about Silent Flame and Serene Frost." Keira answered, walking to stand beside Jak.

"Ah ha! Now I remember." Damas said, standing up with a serious face. "I found out something odd." He paused, trying to piece together how he could tell them easily without any shock or anything else of the sort. An almost-stifled yawn and seeing his son about to fall asleep on his feet reminded the King of the hour. "Well, it just so happens that when ever the Sword of Ancestors came to aid in a time of peril, Serene Frost came with it - each and every time. Also, the two owners, a boy for Silent Flame and a girl for Serene Frost, were always meant for each other…soul mates, so to speak. Sometimes, the two would find each other, sometimes they wouldn't, other times…it'd be right under two close friends' noses." He stopped for a moment. "But, what I mean is, the owners of those two weapons are tied by souls."

"Well…um…" Keira started.

"That explains a lot." Jak finished, a smile on his face, which was interrupted by a yawn.

"I think you two had better get some sleep." Damas said, chuckling.

"Me too." The soul-tied lovers said at the same time. "Good Night, Father/King Damas." Their voices overlapped again.

"Just Damas." The King of the Sands said to Keira.

"Okay, 'Just Damas'." Jak said, his father giving him an annoyed look which caused the one-elf-army to laugh. "Sorry, Father. I couldn't help it." He yawned again, this time joined by Keira. "See you in the morning." He said as they got on the elevator, rode down to the floor Jak's room was on, walked down the hallway, entered the room, and Jak proceeded to do a face-plant on the bed.

"That tired, cherry?"

"AH!" He yelled, jumping from the bed like it was on fire with his Scattergun out, aiming at the burly Wastelander.

"Whoa there, chili pepper!" Sig exclaimed, moving the barrel of the gun to point toward the wall with his index finger.

Jak pulled it back, relieved that it was only Sig, and placed the gun on the nightstand. "I think you scared my socks off." He said, pointing to a pair of socks on the nightstand beside his gun. He plopped back on the bed, laying face-up.

"Hey, Sig. Long time, no see." Keira greeted, sitting beside the elf she loved.

"Same to ya, cherry. How ya been, dough boy?" He directed the question to Jak.

"I'm hardly a dough boy, Sig. But pretty good, except for chasing down a few thieving Marauders all night." He looked at the she-elf beside him. "A little sleep deprivation never hurt anyone, right Keira?"

"Whatever. The last time you went in battle like that, you ended up sleeping for, what was it, like fifteen hours straight." She answered, poking his chest with each syllable in the first word then folding her arms across her chest.

Sig chose then to speak up, a solemn expression on his face. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, you two." They looked at him, Jak sitting up to give him full attention. "The other Wastelanders don't think it fair for a you to be here without have to face any tests, Keira. You're going to have to battle three times in the Arena."

"What!" Jak exclaimed, standing with fury. "No way! She could get killed!"

"You've survived two of them, chili pepper." Sig retorted calmly, expecting Jak to explode. That was the reason everyone wanted him to tell the easy-to-anger elf, they knew Jak wouldn't attack him.

"I've had holes blasted through places I didn't know I had, Sig." Despite the situation, Keira cracked up at this comment but stifled it to where Jak wouldn't hear. "Foot, leg, arm, stomach, hell, evenpart of myneck; I survived it all, because I can heal quickly. I'm not called Eco Freak for nothing." He ranted, venting his anger without destroying something. _Jak, calm down. Yelling about it isn't going to help. I know…I can't help it. Keira could be seriously injured and I can't do a thing about it. **You're forgetting, Jak: the bond of Silent Flame and Serene Frost allows you to use Dark Eco to heal her.** I can't heal her if she dies, Shadow…_ He replied, sitting back on the bed with the heels of his hands pressed into his forehead.

Keira tapped his shoulder. "Don't worry, Jak."

"Easy for you to say…you don't know how rough those battles are. I can't watch your back… I can do nothing to help you at all." He replied.

"I'll fight these tests, and I'll beat them." She said, pumping a fist in the air.

Jak sighed, sitting back up. "All right… At least I can heal you with Dark Eco…"

"Thanks for the confidence boost, Jak." She deadpanned.

"Well, cherry and no-longer-dough-boy chili pepper, I have to go tell Damas now." Sig said, his cheery grin back in place, as he stood from the chair he was in. "Telling you was this much of a hassle…I hate to think of how the King will react. If he's anything like you, Jak, I'm gonna run." He got a laugh out of the altered elf.

"He might attack you; I don't know. He did attack me earlier, but it was just sparring." Jak replied, making Sig think that Jak's confidence 'boosts' were turning in to confidence 'destroyers' for a while.

"I'll see you two later, I can tell you're dying for some alone-time." The friendly Wastelander chuckled, leaving after an exchange of 'Good Night,' 'Good Luck,' and blushes from the couple.

"Come on, Jak. Stop worrying." Keira tried to consol him. _Time to change tactics._ She thought. "Here's a few reasons why you don't need to be worrying. When we were attacked by the Oasis, I held my own. When we went through the Sewers, both times, I held my own and once saved your ass. Just a little while ago, when we attacked the Marauder stronghold, I held my own."

_Here she goes again… **I do not think you are going to keep her from competing in the Arena.** It is harsh, but I believe she can 'take it head on' – so to speak. I hope you two are right… _Jak looked at her with a small smile. "All right, Keira. I concede." He sighed with a chuckle. "At least…you didn't do like I would."

"How's that?"

"I'd go anyway, regardless of what anyone said." He answered, slightly laughing.

"If you didn't let me, I was going to." Jak's face deadpanned in a 'that's not funny' look. "I'm kidding!" Keira exclaimed, laughing at his expression.

He yawned, his eyes half-lidded. "I hope so." He fell back on the bed, his legs hanging over the edge. "G'night."

"Not yet." He raised an eyebrow to Keira, not bothering to open his eyes. She moved beside him, looked at his face, then shook her head with a smile. _At least he isn't surrounding himself with a cold shell anymore._ She thought before placing her lips on his, happy that their moment hadn't been ruined by some coincidence.

By some divine hater of the couple, Jak's communicator activated. "Hey-" Torn's voice came over it, but it was cut off as Jak lifted his hand in the universal, one-fingered salute. _Well, now…_ Torn thought.

"I'll call back later." Jak said, breaking apart from Keira for enough time to throw the little talk-box in his backpack. "I hate that thing some-" But the she-elf cut him off with a kiss.

* * *

Later in the morning, Damas was knocking on the door. "Jak? Are you awake?" He asked through the door. A groggy "Yeah" followed by a yawn and what sounded like bones cracking was his answer. "Can I come in?"

Jak opened the door, standing there in all his half-asleep glory. "Mornin'." He put a finger to his lips and pointed to Keira, who was still asleep, after his father sat in the chair.

"Sig told me the news last night." Damas whispered. "I'm sorry, Jak. I can't rule against the people's decision." He added sadly.

"It's okay. Keira told me last night that she wasn't going to back down." Jak sighed. "I think the way she looks at it is that if I can do it, so can she." The young elf sighed again.

"It reminds me of you, when you were but a child." Damas laughed quietly. Jak looked at him. "Whenever I was doing something, you wanted to help and had fits when I wouldn't let you. You threw a fit until I conceded."

"Yeah, Keira is like that. I think she was about to shoot me because I didn't want her to go with me to the new Metal Head Nest." Jak chuckled, looking at her lovingly. "I'm glad I gave in, though."

"New Nest? Where?" Damas asked.

Jak sighed. "Haven City."

"That's not good." Damas replied. A second later, he stood with a sigh. "In an hour, your retake of the third and final battle in the Arena will take place."

Jak nodded, smiling sadly at Keira. "I hate that she has to face this."

An idea struck Damas like a ton of bricks. "I might be able to arrange something." Jak looked at him hopefully. "It will be more dangerous, but may be easier for her. Here's my idea." Damas whispered in his ear. (((I love to write suspense…I hate reading it.)))

"I-I don't know, Father. What if it's me?" Jak asked, slightly fearful.

"Don't worry. It'll all turn out." Damas comforted. "You've got forty-five minutes. Don't be late." He gave him gun modification, a very large power upgrade to the Wave Concussor.

"I won't." Jak replied as the Sand King left. _This…is going to be hard. Do not worry. **Yeah, it will turn out for the best. Always does.** I hope you two are right._ The hopefully-soon-to-be-Wastelander elf walked over to the side of the bed, gently shaking his girlfriend. "Keira… Keira… Wake up, Keira."

She twitched, scrunching her face. It relaxed a little as she woke. "Jak?"

"Yeah?" He kneeled down beside her, having seen the fright on her face. "What's wrong?"

"It was horrible!" She whispered, her arms wrapping around his neck in a tight hold, afraid he would just disappear. "W-we were fighting…s-someth-thing." She stammered, tears welling in her eyes. "I had been s-shot at but…you j-jumped in front of m-me." Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "You…d-died…"

Jak circled his arms around her tightly. "It's all right, Keira. I'm right here." He brushed away her tears with his thumb. "I'm not leaving any time soon."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He answered with a confident smile and nod. "Though…my last Arena battle is in about thirty minutes."

"I thought you said you weren't leaving." Keira stated.

"You know what I meant." He retorted, kissing her passionately. _I'd rather do this than fight Marauders. **Wouldn't we all? **And you're supposed to be the aggressive one, Shadow. **Leave me be.** Quiet!_

* * *

A half-hour later, after Jak and Keira's make-out session, Jak was waiting for Damas to give the signal for the fight to begin.

"Be careful…" Keira whispered.

"Ready?" Damas called. Jak nodded. "BEGIN!"

As soon as he said that, the entire field sank, leaving the nine boxes above the lava and making Jak glad he decided to stand on one. The boxes on each end of the opened, pouring captured Marauders out by the dozen. They looked around a couple of seconds before spotting Jak.

The young elf decided to put his training in the Gun Course to the test, drawing Silent Flame and switching his gun to the Wave Concussor. He was eager to try the new modification. He pressed the trigger, but it stayed instead of firing, charging the ball of red energy on the end. He pressed it again quickly as the Marauders got too close for his liking, and a shockwave shot out, spreading across almost the entire field. The power of it killed a few of the opposing elves and knocked the rest off their feet. "Wow…" He whispered before shooting with the Beam Reflexor and charging with his sword.

* * *

Along through the battle, Jak's talk-box popped out, Samos' voice coming over it. "Jak. In Haven Forest, someone is experimenting with Dark Eco on the plants."

"This is a bad time, Samos!" Jak exclaimed, jumping to one of the boxes to get more ammo as the platform sank.

"Why?"

"Because I'm in the middle of fighting for my life against a bunch of elves who care nothing for anyone but themselves!" He answered, shooting down three and slicing up six. "Go away! I'll call back when I'm done!"

"Humph." And the irritating robot went back to its place.

* * *

Four Marauders were left, but Jak was too busy with three to notice the last. His alters were helping with two of the three, so they didn't notice the fourth until he had stabbed his blade in Jak's back. (((That's what I call a 'backstabber.)))

At the cowardly act, Jak lost control. He transformed until Shadow's personality was about to be invoked. **_"Now…you die."_** He said dangerously, the wound in his back already healed. He jumped up, at least fifty feet effortlessly, then came rocketing back down, his Dark-Eco-surrounded fist spreading a shockwave to cover the entire platform.

"The winner: JAK!" Pecker announced loudly as the elevator rose him up, stopping for him to jump to the center platform and claim his prize.

"Jak. You are now a Wastelander. The third piece to your amulet, a beacon, is your prize. If ever you need us, call and we will be there." Damas said with pride. He jumped down to stand in front of Jak. "Congratulations, my son." At these words, the entire crowd cheered, knowing how long Damas had Sig in Haven City searching for the young man who'd just proved himself to the Wastelander Clan.

"Hail! Prince Jak!" They all yelled as Keira jumped down to the platform.

Jak's voice rose over everybody's, Dark Eco exploding from him like dark-violet fire. **_"Do NOT call me that if you wish to live!"_** He yelled at the top of his lungs.

He looked around. The look on Keira's face was normal because she knew how modest he was. The one on his father's was one he couldn't identify. He figured it out a second later when the King of Spargus busted out laughing. Jak and Keira, seeing the irony, soon joined him.

The young-elf-now-Wastelander had his muscled arms around the she-elf he loved, not knowing that one of the doors on the Marauder-containers wasn't completely closed. A gun shot rang out, Jak placing himself between it and Keira. "Another in…my…neck…" He trailed off, falling against his girlfriend, a hole through the back to the front of his throat.

"Oh no…Jak… Jak. Please…don't joke like this…" Keira was shaking him as she spoke, every bit of fright she could ever muster on her face and in her voice.

* * *

--

* * *

--

* * *

Yeah, yeah…big cliffy! You want to choke me. But you know Jak lives! How else is he in the sequel 'The Alchemists, the Elves, and the Magicals'? But, what you don't know is HOW he lives! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –passes out from lack of air-

REVIEW I SAY! Please?


	10. Chapter 10

A Time of Need

Chapter 10:

DISCLAIMER: I own abso-freaking-lutely nothing! Do you hear me, evil assailants? NOTHING!

'Jak: That 'abso-'freaking'-lutely' thing was a bad joke…

Silver: You know I don't mean nothing by it. Everyone loves ya, they just don't wanna admit it!

'Jak: Bad images. Can you just get along to the part where I do NOT almost die?

Silver: I don't think there are very many moments like that…well, except the mushiness between you and Keira.

'Daxter: I'm sure Jak ain't got a single problem with that.

-THWAP- 'Samos: Shut up, Daxter. This is a private conversation between the authoress and Jak about his well-being in this story.

Silver: Then why did you interrupt it, Log-in-the-Noggin?

'Keira: Stop insulting my daddy and get on with the story! (to readers) She still doesn't own anything.

'Jak yelling: GET ON WITH IT!

Silver: Temper, temper…

* * *

--

* * *

--

* * *

Keira didn't take notice as blood from Jak's neck hit her skin, Dark and Light Eco mixed in it, and soaked through to her bloodstream. She looked at Serene Frost then Silent Flame, wondering why the two were glowing. _Help me save him._ She prayed to whomever was listening. The she-elf warrior was answered a couple seconds later when the glows of their respective weapons encompassed them, the four colors swirling around each other. "Please, Jak…come back to me." She whispered in his ear. "I love you too much to lose you now!" 

_Keira…_ Jak thought, able to barely breathe let alone talk.

"What is it, Jak?"

_Y-you…heard…me?_

"Yes!" She hugged his hardly breathing form close to hers. "I wished…no, prayed that you would come back to me."

_Was it…answered?_

"Yes, I think so." She answered.

"--A kiss to heal becomes a healing kiss.--" Two voices spoke in her mind, and she was sure that they were the spirits of Flame and Frost, respectively.

Keira took the advice and, lifting Jak's head, kissed him with more love than she thought all the hearts and souls in the world could hold. _Please, Jak…I can't…I _won't_ live without you._ She prayed again after more of Jak's blood had mixed with hers, making the weapons' light stronger.

"--Your life, do you wish to stay?--" The voices spoke in Jak's mind.

_Yes._ Jak answered, knowing that his last breath was drawing close and he didn't want to leave Keira, the only she-elf he loved, loves, and will love.

"--Then it shall be.--"

* * *

Everyone saw Jak, son of King Damas, be shot in the neck because of a not-fully-closed door on the Marauder containers. What they didn't understand was the quad-colored, glowing orb surrounding him and his girlfriend. They watched as Damas took action before grief and gathered a few of his best Wastelanders. 

As the Sand King told them what he wanted to do, the ball of light diminished, revealing a fully-healed Jak kissing Keira. "Jak!" Damas exclaimed, causing the lovers to break apart with blood-red faces. "How- What- Wow…"

"Are you surprised, Father? If so, then I'm more shocked than you are." Jak replied to his stammering father, jokingly.

Keira lightly smacked his arm. "You've been around Daxter too much." He just scratched the back of his head.

"Surprised isn't a strong enough word…" Damas said. "I thought that Marauder killed you."

"Oh yeah…" Jak said, anger now radiating from him. "I _almost_ forgot." **_Let's go kill him!_** Shadow's aggressive anger came. _For this, it is a just punishment!_ Blaze's calm anger shone.

Jak grit his teeth against the light-dark anger and closed his eyes tightly. He shook his head, groaning, and grabbed it. The Wastelander-Prince could hear Keira talking to him, asking him something. "Something's…happening…" He groaned again. "I can't…control it."

Keira reached forward to take hold of his shoulders. Before she could, Jak threw his head back and done something she never thought she'd hear: he screamed. She wanted to help him, somehow, but had to cover her eyes as both Light and Dark Eco exploded around him. "Daxter!" She called, seeing the furball run into the Arena.

"Wha-" The little Ottsel's breath hitched at seeing the Ecos. "What the hell is that?" He shrilled, but wasn't answered.

Keira set her face and stepped up to the swirling substances. "Jak? Can you hear me?" The Ecos glowed brighter as her answer. She reached toward it, where she knew Jak's face was.

As she moved closer, the orb of Light and Dark shrunk and formed around Jak's body. Keira almost touched his face, but a blue elf appeared between the two soul-tied lovers.

"Come no closer." It spoke.

"Precursor, can you tell me what's happening to him?" Keira asked, worry in her voice.

"The level of emotion of him, his dark alter, and his light alter has caused him to lose himself. The emotion, being on the frequency of great anger, only proved as a catalyst." The godly being answered.

"Are you able to help him?" She questioned next.

"Yes." It turned to the young, helpless elf. "Great One, I shall bestow upon you two powers, one containing an addition. One shall give you the strength to control your newest ability and an ability for Light the same as Haven City's Oracle gave for Dark. The other is only partial, but shall give you the ability to glide and hover through air." The Precursor spread its arms.

The Light Eco shone down on Jak for a few seconds before odd wings sprouted from his back and the swirled Ecos covered them. A few seconds later, a beam of Light Eco shot into him at the same time as a beam of Dark Eco. After that ended, the swirling colors of their respective Ecos moved in a calmer way, though Jak still wasn't back to normal.

The Precursor looked at Keira. It nodded in a 'you may' fashion, earning a confused look from the she-elf. "I-is he gonna be okay?"

"The last part is yours, Peacekeeper." It addressed her. "You will understand shortly." After that, the heavenly being left in a literal flash from the Arena, the speechless Wastelanders, and their King. Some of the easily-excitable Wastelanders passed out while Sig and Damas remained clueless and preferred it that way.

The only being in the Arena who could joke at such a time seemed to understand what the Precursor said to Keira as a two-foot tall, orange, hairy rat let out a catcall whistle, which snapped a certain she-elf back into motion. _Keira is the one who keeps Jak at peace. A suitable name._ Daxter thought, actually not going to ruin the moment as Keira kissed the no-longer-pained elf.

**_"Keira."_** Jak spoke in a newly-distorted voice, only used in mind-dreams before. **_"I love you."_** He circled his pale, glowing arms around her. _What happened? **I think you can transform into both of us now.** It was an…odd experience. Odd is too mild a word._

Damas walked over to his newest Wastelander. "What was that?" He asked, retaining his kingly calmness.

**_"You'd have to ask the Precursors."_** Jak answered, half serious and half joking.

"Then what's up with the new look?" Daxter piped up.

**_"Um…"_** Jak looked at his pale, glowing-blue self. He hands had claws, but they were purple and the same glowing color. He already knew he had fangs, but just noticed his newest addition: dark-purple, glowing-blue tendril-like…things coming out of his back with a Light and Dark Eco membrane between them, forming wings. He also knew, from time in the 'Dream Room' when talking to Silent Flame, that his eyes were oddly colored, as well. **_"Again… Ask the Precursors."_** He finished, chuckling.

"There was one here." Keira spoke up from his arms. Jak's eyebrows lifted in questioning. "It calmed the Ecos inside you and gave you three new abilities." His eyebrows went higher. "The power to control your new transformation, a power like the 'Dark Eco' Oracle gave you last, and the power to glide and hover. Although, the wings aren't complete, or so it said." She explained. His eyebrows got lost in his hairline before coming back to where they usually were.

**_"Father."_** Jak addressed the King of the Sands, all humor replaced by seriousness. **_"Where are the Marauders held?"_**

"Under the Arena." Damas answered.

**_"How can I get there?"_**

"Behind my throne."

Jak nodded. **_"Keira. _Stay here._"_** He spoke in a voice that left no room for argument. **_"I'll be back ASAP. I love you."_** He kissed her before jumping up to Damas' throne.

"I love you, too…my guardian angel." She whispered but knew Jak heard her when he stopped and gave her a smile he reserved for only her to receive.

"I said to _not_ piss him off." Daxter said before running as fast as his paws could go and jumping on Jak's shoulder. Afterwards, the 'demolition duo' disappeared.

"We're gonna need more captives, Sire." Sig said to Damas, who chuckled as an explosion rocked the Arena.

* * *

**_"Damn you all!"_** Jak roared, slicing up another Marauder with his claws. He was on such a rampage that he almost cut up a patrolling Wastelander. 

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She asked, pulling her gun off her back.

**_"I should ask you the same."_**

"Well, last time I checked, my name was Avilion!" She leveled her gun to his head. "Now answer my question."

"Do NOT piss him off! He's already on a 'rage-roll,' so I'd stay out of his way." The furry creature on his shoulder warned.

"Do you think I'm afraid of a guy who got too close to some radiation?" She said, being a smartass.

**_"Dax. Shut up. And, Avilion, for your information, it's not radiation."_** Jak answered her while feeling the irritation from Shadow and Blaze at being insulted like that. **_"It's Dark and Light Eco-"_**

"Make way for the son of Damas!" Daxter exclaimed, interrupting Jak and yelling in his ear…again.

**_"Dammit, Dax-"_** Jak started to yell, but the she-elf Wastelander had shot a hair's width from his face. Jak sprung a darklight shield around himself and Daxter.

"Don't even _think_ of joking about that. Everyone knows the Sire's son is only about six or seven." Avilion said sternly, leveling her gun between his eyes.

**_"I sent my younger self back in time a little over a year ago."_** Jak retorted angrily. **_"And if you want more proof: here."_** He said, showing her the Seal of Mar around his neck. **_"And only a person with Mar's blood in their veins can make it work or react in any way, shape, or form."_** The Seal glowed, showing that Jak was telling the truth.

"If you'll excuse us-" Daxter was cut off by Jak.

**_"I've gotta find the shithead bastard that tried to kill the girl I love. He's gonna die painfully."_** Avilion was speechless at the fact that she finally had the rumors of Damas' son being found turned to fact. She nodded, standing to the side.

"How do you mean?" Daxter asked him as he nodded to the she-elf Wastelander.

**_"A little Dark Eco Poisoning ought to do the trick."_** When Jak said this, he started running again, but Avilion still heard what he said and she cringed, having heard of the death-dealing disease and how no-one has ever survived it.

* * *

After going through more Marauders than twenty people could count on their fingers and toes (that's over four hundred), Jak finally found the asshole he was searching for. The Marauder was hiding behind a thick, metal wall. Jak may not have found him, had the pissed elf not sensed the fear radiating a half-league away. (Okay, a league is like 2.4 to 4.6 miles, so…my leagues for this story are gonna be 2.4, so the aforementioned distance is 1.2 miles. BAM! Jak's got VERY good senses!) 

_So, this is one who likes the saying "Those who fight and run away live to fight another day." Seems that way. **Who cares? Kill the sorry excuse.** I like Shadow's way of thinking. As do I._

Jak walked silently up to the side of the metal facing him and leaned against it, clamping a hand over Daxter's mouth. **_"You must love the term: potshot."_** He said in a casual manner, hiding the barely caged anger expertly. He sensed the fear of the transgressor heighten, causing a predatory, evil smile to come across his face, though he still spoke in casual. **_"Trying to shoot my girlfriend is as punishable as shooting at a Precursor by me."_** He laughed darkly. **_"How does Dark Eco Poisoning sound to you?"_**

Although Jak wasn't in a style to toy with his opponents, he made an exception this time. Not being one to like giving mercy, especially to the Marauders, he circled around the metal wall, Dark Eco charged in his hand. Before the offending Marauder could even think of begging for mercy, Dark Eco was already being pumped into his system. **_"Shoot at another loved one of mine, and the next Eco Poisoning will be worse. It'd be best for you to warn the others before I have to kill every one of you."_** Jak started to walk away, but stopped when the Marauder tossed his cookies. **_"This will kill you, but it won't be as harsh as other cases."_** He then jumped up, flapped his wings to get more air, hovered for a second, before gliding around the corner and down the slope that lead back to where he had almost killed Avilion.

* * *

"Did you find the perpetrator?" Avilion asked, a male Wastelander standing beside her. Jak nodded, then raised an eyebrow to the man. "This is my brother, Valhalah." (((Yes, I spelled it that way on purpose.))) 

**_"It is nice to meet you. I'm sorry for my rage earlier."_** Jak apologized with a sheepish grin.

"AH! Jak apologized!" Daxter yelled, in Jak's ear. The darklight-transformed elf grabbed his best friend by the scruff of his neck and glared at him…well, as best a glare can be when the glarer has no pupils or irises. Daxter got the point, though. "Eh heh heh, sorry about that, Jak." Said elf just shook his head and placed the Ottsel back on his shoulder.

**_"I need to return. If ever you need help here, call me."_** Jak walked by them, then stopped and turned his head. **_"You'll have to watch out for a Marauder throwing up Dark Eco for a while, but he'll die soon enough."_** He ran up the slope that led back to Damas' throne and the battle area of the Arena.

* * *

Jak jumped his father's throne and landed on the platform where everyone was still waiting. 

"We kicked-" Daxter started to say.

**_"Who's the 'we'?"_** Jak asked him with a grin before an aqua-haired she-elf kissed him.

"I missed you." She said before he kissed her again. "We thought something happened."

Jak sensed a presence coming close and sprung his darklight shield while circling his wings around Keira and himself. _**I think we better leave him be.** Yes, it would be rude to bother him._ Jak heard in a very distant corner of his mind.

"I think they want to be alone." Damas chuckled. He raised his voice. "Please exit the Arena, honorable Wastelanders!" Everyone left, some carrying others that had fainted.

_King Damas thought right._ Keira thought from the confines of Jak's shield, wings, and arms. "We'd better return to reality." She said.

**_"Must we?"_** Jak pouted.

"Afraid so." Keira kissed him. "Besides, I think we're all wondering what took so long."

Jak sighed, but smiled nonetheless as he unfurled his wings and lowered his shield. Before the darklight shield was completely gone, Jak kissed Keira full-frontal, not sure if he'd have the chance later. **_"I love you."_**

"I love you, too, Jak." Keira replied, then all protection from the real world faded.

"What took ya, chili pepper?" Sig asked.

**_"Had to kill too many Marauders, toyed with the shooter, gave him Dark Eco Poisoning-"_** Everyone, except Daxter, gasped. **_"-and ran into a couple of Wastelanders: Avilion and Valhalah."_**

"That's not what I meant." Sig said, laughing while everyone else joined in and giving Jak and Keira red faces.

"Ha, ha. That was the funniest thing I've ever heard." Jak said dryly, but laughed all the same.

Jak let his transformation recede. A couple seconds later, he doubled over and used his knees for support. "That took…more…out of me…than I…thought." He panted. "But first, I gotta try something." He drew up straight and used Light Regeneration. When he landed, the Light Shield came around him, then the wings came from his back. The two Light Eco powers disappeared. He coated his hands in Light Eco and looked at Keira. She understood and put her hand on his arm before he clapped his hands together, freezing time.

"Again, Jak, you do the impossible." Keira said, caressing the side of his face with her hand.

"Nothing is impossible." Jak said mysteriously, drawing her closer to him and kissing her. "There's just one thing I want to do…"

* * *

About a half-minute after Jak used Flash Freeze, it wore off, not being as strong as it would have had he been in his Light or darklight form. 

"AH!" Sig shouted as Daxter was suddenly on his face. He backed up wile trying to get the Ottsel off his head. The burly Wastelander crashed into Damas, knocking the King off his feet.

Jak and Keira burst out laughing, hovering above the scene. A ball of electricity shot beside them. The two looked down and saw a mad Ottsel holding Sig's Peacemaker. Jak landed as he chuckled, his wings dissipating. "Sorry, Dax. I couldn't resist."

"You've resisted quite a few things in the past, Jak-" But Daxter was cut off by Jak's communicator.

"Jak! The plants are crying out! GET OVER HERE! **_NOW!_**" Samos' voice boomed over the talkbox before it flew back into his pack.

"Um…I'd better go…" Jak said, grabbing Daxter, giving Sig's gun back to him, placing Daxter on his shoulder, giving his father a hug, grabbing Keira's hand, and left running like a bat out of hell.

* * *

As soon as Jak and Keira's feet were on the metal of the Port, they were on their Jetboards and off to Haven Forest. No more than a few minutes later, and they were catching Green Eco and passing over plants and baby Metal Heads. A few plants later, and the ground shook. 

"Jak, what is that?" Keira asked, pointing to he pond, or actually the six platforms in it.

"I don't know." He answered before swimming over to it. "It's more of Mar's armor!" He called to her while strapping it to his right shoulder. _Another perfect fit._ He thought before the platform he was on rose high up. "What the hell?" Jak yelled, surprised. **_This is…different…_** Shadow trailed off, using Jak's eyes to see. _Try jumping, Jak. I'm sure it's deep enough for this height._ Blaze said, doing the same as Shadow. "You'd better be right…" Jak said aloud.

Jak took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _This is gonna hurt…I just know it…_ Was his thought before he jumped off, hands first. _Gonna hurt, gonna hurt, gonna- ow…_ He thought after hitting the water, having done a couple front flips to try to slow himself down and ended up landing in something of a semi-belly flop. _Well, it was deep enough at least.** Still sounds like it hurt though.** Maybe that's because: IT DID!_ Jak had rose up to the surface, floating on his back, and coughing. Eventually, he floated over to the edge where Keira and Daxter were.

"Why didn't you just hover down, Jak?" Keira asked him.

He stood up, dripping wet. "Didn't think about it." _Me neither…_ Blaze trailed off while Shadow busted out laughing. Keira was doing the same, and Jak glared at her before getting an idea. "So, you think it's funny that I jumped off a giant Precursor pillar? And got soaking wet in the process?"

"Yes. I do." She answered before understanding the 'soaking wet' part of what he said. But, when she did, she took off running. She got about ten yards around the pond before Jak caught up with her and enveloped her in a tight hug. _Well…this sucks._ She thought, already feeling the water from his clothes soaking into hers. She sighed. "Real mature, Jak."

"You were the one who laughed at me." He whispered in her ear, noticing the shiver go down her spine. "It's only fair. Revenge before pleasure after all." He kissed her neck. "You agree, right?"

"M-hm…" She answered before pushing his face up to meet hers and pressed her lips to his.

"Hey!" Their moment was crashed, blood red faces shared between them, by an annoying communicator.

"I really need an off button for this thing." Jak said spitefully.

"Curse the transmitter later, Jak. Jinx is waiting outside for you with a three-seat zoomer. You need to protect him as he destroys the power boxes for the second barrier." Torn's raspy voice came across the speaker.

"Fine. I'm-"

"We." Keira and Daxter said at the same time, the little Ottsel having run over to them.

"'We' are on our way." Jak finished, glaring playfully at his girlfriend and best friend, the latter of the two jumping on Jak's shoulder.

"Then hurry. He's just outside the Forest." Torn said this as they were already running toward the door, knowing how dangerous the Metal Head area was. Also, Jinx being a pyromaniac didn't help matters too much. The talkbox had already flew back into its own little pouch as they exited.

"Hey, pretty boy, ready to blast somethin'?" The demolition expert asked as they jumped in the seats, Jak driving.

"Always ready for a rumble." Jak answered as he flew the zoomer out of the old Farming District. _I loved that part of Haven City. The only place other than the Forest and Temple that were connected to anything 'nature.' **Same here. Though I didn't really have the capability, I still felt your emotions and they passed on to me. **I wish I could have seen it for myself. **Jak was running from the guards because of one of my rampages at one time…actually, it was me running, but his body.** Ah…okay. At least you didn't destroy the place. **I suppose. **That is one of the reasons why I hate this time. Way back in Sandover, Samos would've battered anyone with his staff if they damaged a plant. What about the experimenter in Haven Forest a few minutes ago? If Samos could find him or her, he'd probably do that._ Jak laughed aloud, then realized that Jinx was still with them. _Uh…oops… **I think he thinks it was because you are excited to make something explode.**_ Shadow provided him with an excuse, which he luckily didn't have to use as they landed at the first power box.

"Keep my ass safe while I set these charges." Jinx said to them as he ran over to it and Metal Heads started coming after them.

* * *

The last junction box had just been destroyed, Keira was a little scraped up, Jinx was a bit battered, Daxter was fine, and Jak was just peachy, though Keira had seen him get hit at least ten times more than she did. The Metal Heads had an attraction to going after only him. She guessed it was because the Eco inside his body. The she-elf just tried to protect Jak's six while he kept Jinx safe. 

"Sweet Eco, Jak! You did it!" Torn said.

"Keira too, Torn." Jak growled back, being his modest self.

"Now we'll be able to go deeper into KG territory!" The talkbox flew away.

"Here's the Needle Laser. Careful with it, Jakkie-boy." Jinx said, tossing him a gun upgrade. "I'm gonna go see what I can scrounge up before Torn's lackeys get here and destroy everything. Catch ya on the flip side." The pyromaniac drove off, leaving the group there.

Jak grinned as he attached the new gun barrel to his morph-gun. "Who doesn't have a liked nickname for you, Jak?" Keira asked all of a sudden as the gun shifted and equipped blue ammunition.

"Um…Torn and Ashelin…I think. Tess…no, she calls me 'dark boy'." Jak laughed. "I usually just ignore them. But, I like yours." He grinned at her. "We better get outta here before something-"

"Jak. There's an Eco Carrier that you need to get out of the KG Section." At Ashelin's voice over his communicator, he got a look on his face that said plainly: 'Someone help me.'

"On it."

"But, be careful. There will most likely be some mechanism to attack you." Ashelin said, worry in her voice, though Keira seemed to pick it up as something different as she glared at the box. After Ashelin was finished telling Jak about the Eco Carrier, Keira grabbed the talkbox and shook it continuously, screaming frustratedly.

"Um…Keira?" Jak asked her as Daxter hid in his backpack. She looked at him as she continued to try to choke the machine. "Are you…um…okay?" He walked toward her carefully, holding his hand out to touch her shoulder. She slammed the little robot onto the ground. "Uh…" He laid his hand on her shoulder, then brought the other one to grab her other shoulder, and shook her once.

"Huh? Oh, yeah Jak. I'm just fine. I needed to release pent up frustration." She answered, smiling sweetly, but oddly, at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, backing up as she came closer.

"Like what?" She retorted.

"Uh…" Jak backed up into a wall then. "I-I don't kn-" Keira pressed her finger to his lips, effectively silencing him. _Somebody help me… **Sorry Jak.** No-can-do. **We aren't going to interfere in this personal affair.** That sounded weird-_ His thoughts ended abruptly when Keira wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled herself against him(causing a bad image though his mind and a bead of sweat down his face), and tickled the back of his neck at the same time as she kissed the front, where the Marauder's gunshot had passed through. "K-Keir-ra…" Jak stuttered through an un-godly case of shivers.

"Yes, Jak?" She asked in the same, sweet voice before pressing a kiss to his jaw line, then another right next to his lips.

"You're teasing me…" He answered before wrapping one arm around her, keeping her close, then the other and rubbing the knuckle of his thumb gently up and down her spine where her outfit didn't cover. "My turn." He whispered into her ear, getting more than a few shivers. He kissed her temple, then next to her lips like she did to him.

Since the two knew nobody would be coming through the newly-opened area until they got the Eco Carrier to safety, except for a few KG bots, which Jak took care of by sound, one arm, and his gun, they had no problem continuing their teasing make-out. At some point, Keira had switched places with her lover, the she-elf now being against the wall that Jak had so-nicely warmed up for her. They stopped for about seven or eight seconds, letting air get to their lungs, and staring into each other's eyes. Suddenly, Jak's clawed hand was flung behind him to create a hole through a roller, then came back around, normal again, to circle around his girlfriend, the two still staring.

"We need to get that Eco thingy!" Daxter's muffled voice came from Jak's backpack, almost breaking the moment. Another fiery, passionate kiss was shared between Jak and Keira before they moved from the wall. Daxter crawled back on his best friend's shoulder. "Took ya long enough."

"If you wouldn't have interrupted, it would have taken longer." Keira replied, smiling with a mildly disappointed face.

Jak leaned over to whisper in her ear, his hot breath sending shivers through her. "We'll continue this later." She blushed brightly as they boarded the Eco Carrier, Jak driving as a turret activated and shot missiles at them. "DAMN!"

Keira and Daxter both whipped their heads around to look at him, neither having heard him saya word so loudly before. Jak caught their gazes and looked away. "Sorry, guys. The volume kinda…slipped." He said, sheepishly, before dodging a missile that came close and cringing as he felt the melted flesh on his shoulder mend. Precursor metal may have been indestructible, but that doesn't mean his skin was.

They passed through the maze of the Industrial Section, flying over the FG/KG battles. Jak's admirable driving skills kept the trio safe from crashing and Daxter and Keira's shouts kept the missiles from destroying them. Since Jak's communicator was in quite a bit of disrepair, when they reached the Port, Torn called over Keira's. "We've set up decoys. Shoot them as you come up to them or they'll descend back into their bases and you'll have to do it again. And DON'T DIE!" Torn yelled the last part before Keira's communicator, strapped to her tool and ammo belt, shut off to await the next person to call.

"Keira, keep an eye out to tell me which way to dodge. Dax, get my gun and blast the decoys." Jak said, unknowingly filling his role as a leader, in a way. _**I will watch right. **And I'll take left. Thanks._

Eventually, Jak was stuck with one missile chasing him and no decoys left. **_Up!_** Shadow called, and Jak pulled up and to the left to miss a broken, Palace-support cable and a missile. "Holy shit…Keira, call Torn. We need another decoy or we're gonna bail."

Keira did so, and the line was static-y for a couple seconds. "We're on it, give us a bit of time to fix something."

"Time is something we don't have, Torn!" Jak yelled. "I won't let Keira and Dax get killed because of your war!"

The FG Commander heard the ferocity in Jak's voice loud and clear knowing that the last thing he needed was for his best fighter, and coincidentally the Prince of the City of Wastelanders(Ashelin had told him about the Seal of Mar and placed it under 'penalty-of-death' confidential), angry at him. "Just hang in there, Jak."

"It's not myself I'm worried about!" Torn could picture the deep scowl on Jak's face. "Dammit!" Torn heard something sizzle and then a sound of metal scraping metal. "KEIRA!"

Jak had his arm over the edge of the Eco vehicle hanging on to one of the straps over Keira's shoulders while Daxter drove. "Done wiring, sir!" Jak heard over his lover's communicator as he pulled her back up onto the Eco Carrier.

"Jak, drive to the Ottsel!" Torn said over the communicator.

Keira was unconscious as Jak laid her down beside him before he stood and took the driving privileges from Daxter.

"Crank that sign up to full brightness!" Torn ordered his men. "Come on, Jak. You can make it." He whispered to himself, seeing the danger-loving elf fly under a bridge.

"Hang on to Keira, Dax. It's gonna be close!" Aforementioned danger-enjoyer said to his best friend as he flew toward the Naughty Ottsel's mascot. Right before he hit it, Jak pulled the Eco-transporter straight up, then righted it to hover in front of the sign as Daxter climbed back onto his shoulder.

The fuzzball gasped and covered his eyes, peeking through gaps in between his fingers. "My beautiful mug!"

Jak rolled his eyes as he flew to the bar to land. "The only beautiful thing I'm worried about right now is Keira." He told his best friend as he picked her up in his arms, bridal style.

"Jak-" Torn cut himself off when he saw Keira in Jak's arms, unconscious. He was getting ready to ask, but Jak beat him to it.

"This Precursor-damned war!" He yelled as Daxter jumped on his shoulder and Jak resituated Keira, covered his hands in Light Eco, and clapped them together. Before Flash Freeze was in complete effect, he was already running to the Gun Course, his soul begging to be relieved of anger over Keira's unfortunate happening.

Jak focused his attention, strength, and Light Eco into keeping the Flash Freeze going as he ran, having to dodge many groups of elves because they couldn't move. When he finally made it to the Gun Course, and the door opened, he walked over to the bench and laid Keira on it. Daxter ran over to Tess and hugged her from behind as Jak's strength loss caused him to fall to his knees, panting.

"Daxter!" Tess said excitedly when the Flash Freeze faded. She turned around and grabbed the Ottsel, holding him close. She was about to speak, but Daxter held up his hand to stop her.

"Do you have Light Eco?" He asked.

"Yeah. I always have a bunch if I happen to make a new gun." She paused. "Why?"

"Because Jak needs it." Daxter answered. "And possibly some Dark Eco if you have it." He added after she stood to dig in some cabinets above her worktable.

"Why does Jak need Light Eco? I thought he was Dark?" She asked Daxter as she pulled a bunch of Precursor metal containers out of her cabinet, five labeled 'Light Eco' and five labeled 'Dark Eco,' and sat each on her table so she wouldn't drop them.

"Well, Tess, long story short: the Precursors and an Oracle have blessed him with both." Daxter answered, watching as Tess rummaged around some more, or rather, he watched her back side.

"Where is Jak, anyway? And Keira, too?"

"Over there." The furball answered, pointing to a KO'd Keira and a semi-conscious Jak, now sitting, with his head on top of their linked hands.

"Oh my! What happened?" Tess asked as Daxter grabbed a few of the bottles to help her carry them.

"Well, we were in Haven Forest destroying Dark Eco experiments…" Daxter was sticking to the truth this time, too worried about Jak and Keira to jokingly give himself all the glory.

* * *

"Then Jak yelled at Torn, used his Light power that almost completely stops time, jumped and got lost in too many groups of people, ran in here, put Keira on that bench, and almost passed out." He took a really deep breath to fill his deprived lungs while Tess soaked in his story then tried to figure out how to give Jak the Eco. 

"Um…" She looked at Daxter. "How do we give it to him?"

"Oh…oops. Here, let me have the Dark stuff." He answered as she handed him all five. "We don't need this messing up your beautiful face." He flipped each locked lid like an expert, and each glob of Dark Eco floated to Jak, making him glow dark purple and deathly pale for a few seconds. The skinon the upper part of his right arm grew back together as well as any and all cuts or marks on Keira. Tess raised an eyebrow but passed it off as she opened each bottle of Light Eco, the sparks of blue-white transparency floated to Jak, making him glow the same color. He slowly opened his eyes, having passed out in the beginning of Daxter's retelling. Tess noticed that the actual color of Keira's skin had returned as well, but, being the head-in-the-clouds girl she was, passed it off again. She was glad to see that her friends and favorite Ottsel were all right.

(((I thought about ending it here…but I've only got 16 pages, not my regular 23-ish.)))

* * *

After Tess had explained about the new tactics, enemies, etc. that she installed, Jak attacked it full-steam, literally. She was watching as his score only climbed higher and higher, easily beating the 'Gold' setting. When he and her 'baby' walked out, the former of the duo sporting newly holed clothes and smudges, she walked over to them. "Here's a new boom-stick," Jak grinned as she handed it to him. "for your side kick, baby." He looked at her like she was crazy to think he was Daxter's sidekick. "Give 'em hell boys, then come back, and I'll scratch you behind your…ears." He rolled his eyes at Daxter's reaction. 

Jak's eyes landed on Keira and he handed Daxter to Tess before walking over to her. "I'm not kicking anyone's ass until Keira is awake and I know she'll be okay." He kneeled down beside her. "Come on, Keira." His hand covered her cheek, his thumb gently rubbing her cheekbone. "You gotta wake up and tell me you're all right." He whispered in her ear. It was then he noticed Serene Frost barely glowing.

Tess, who was slightly surprised, having never seen Jak's sensitive side, was watching while holding Daxter. She started scratching behind the Ottsel's ears, and gave him a questioning look which he returned, showing he didn't know either. She sat down on a nearby bench and kept scratching behind the fuzzball's ears, getting a lazy grin out of the silly guy. She laughed under her breath, not wanting to interrupt anyone's mood.

_-I'm fine, Jak.-_ Aforementioned elf looked around, trying to find where the voice came from. Then he understood why his lover's spirit-bound weapon was glowing.

"What happened?" He questioned quietly after getting over his surprise.

_-I hate to admit it, but…I'm…afraid of heights.-_

"Why?"

_-I'll tell you later…it-it's embarrassing…_-

"Okay. But, when are you going to wake up?" He whispered to her still-sleeping form's voice.

_-In a few seconds.-_ Just as the air said, Jak saw her stirring slightly as the warm air around him started to fade. Feeling as if something possessed him, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers.

"Hey there, handsome."

"Same to ya…except for the 'handsome' part…not that your not beautiful." Keira laughed at him, but understood his meaning. "I didn't know you were afraid of heights… When? Or how?" Jak asked.

"Uh…that would be my fault, Jak." Daxter spoke up. Jak turned to look at him with a questioning gaze, but faced Keira when she started speaking.

"It was in Sandover, when we were really little. You were sick and couldn't play with us, so Daxter got the idea to climb trees." She paused and gave a shudder. "You may not remember, but you saved me then." She looked at Jak as he tried to recall. "We climbed a tree behind the house next to yours. I reached the top and saw you sitting on the porch. You waved at me and, me being stupid, I waved back with both hands." She smiled at that part of the memory. "Just then, a really strong gust knocked the tree. The branch I was on almost snapped and the huge one, the one that always made the tree look funny, broke off and uncovered a Red Eco Vent." She paused again, sitting up, pulling her knees into her chest, and wrapped her arms around them. She noticed as recognition shone in Jak's eyes.

"I remember. That was before we knew I was a Channeler…" He noticed she didn't want to say anymore, so he continued for her. "I had jumped up and ran as fast as I could, trying to get there before your branch fell off. I saw Daxter trying to help in some way, but he cried when he couldn't." Jak looked a the Ottsel-once-elf. "Don't worry, Dax. It all worked out." He looked back to Keira, wrapping his arms around her to comfort her.

Daxter continued there. "You had ran straight through the Eco Vent as that branch snapped. With the strength Red Eco gave you, you caught Keira and then the branch came down, and you back-flipped to kick it away. Then, having heard Keira's screams, Samos came runnin'. He whacked me over the head, gently took Keira, who was crying and hangin' on to you for dear life, from your arms, and then praised you. Through he became excited when I said you Channeled Red Eco."

"I don't know if I can't even Channel the normal Ecos anymore…" Jak said sadly, lowering his eyes and sighing.

"Always stepping into danger, eh Eco Freak?"

"Piss off, Veger, before I kill you." Jak growled dangerously. "I still gotta throw you out that window in FL HQ." He stood in front of Keira in case the councilman tried anything.

"You can't hurt me." Veger said snootily.

"I've killed Metal Heads bigger than your ego." Jak retorted.

"That had to be one HUGE Metal Head." Keira added, causing Daxter to laugh.

Tess put Daxter down and walked up to Veger. "Get out of MY Gun Course. Your kind isn't welcome here." She said forcefully, releasing her strong side from its chains to take place of her normally happy self.

"This is public property-" Veger tried to say.

"Ashelin gave it to me." Tess cut in smoothly. "And the whole of Haven, or what's left of it thanks to you, likes it that way. So, unless you want to go against every single person, I suggest you get the hell OUT OF MY GUN COURSE!" She yelled the last part, poking him in the chest with each word.

"Ah, but Miss…"

"None of your business." Tess replied, not wanting to give the scumbag her name.

"Anyway," He waved her away. "I have a warrant for the arrest of one Miss Keira Hagai."

"Over my dead body." Jak said before Keira stood.

"You have nothing on me." She said.

"You have been found and charged as an accomplice to the Dark Eco Freak." Veger said in a way that only he could as he lifted a pair of handcuffs.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Daxter said, taking a quick look at Jak and wondering why the elf wasn't saying anything else.

Oh the outside, Jak was scowling deeper than ever, but on the inside, the two Ecos and blood in his veins were boiling. "If I **_was you,_** moron, _I'd be_ running." His voice was distorted as he talked, and Veger raised an eyebrow. Keira laid her hand on his shoulder under the armor.

"Well, you aren't me, are you? And I'm not leaving until that girl is either behind bars, banished, or you are dead." Veger replied.

"Then **_suffer_** the _consequences_." Jak retorted as both Dark and Light Eco wrapped around him. When they receded back into him, Jak stood in his darklight transformation. He walked over to a shocked Veger. **_"You want Light Eco so much? Here, have some."_** He charged his wing with it, but only a little, before he dissolved one section of the membrane, and wrapped the tentacle around Veger's neck. He lifted the idiot off the ground, then walked out the door, people stopping to stare as he walked to the edge of the walkway, where the water met it. **_"Next time, you'll listen."_** Jak said before dropping the egomaniac in the water, reattaching the Eco membrane, and turning around. **_"Um…hi."_** He said to the crowd of people around him before the cheered.

"Who are you?" He heard from someone as he saw two she-elves and an orange rat shoving and pushing through the crowd toward him. He held up his index finger in a 'hold on' gesture before walked toward them, the crowd parting. Keira was in his arms as soon as he could see her clearly.

**_"Just a renegade."_** He answered after Daxter told Tess to hang on to Jak. The next second and a clap later, time was almost stopped. **_"Come on, lets go to the Naughty Ottsel."_** Jak said and they moved who they couldn't go around.

Veger, from the Port waters, yelled before the Flash Freeze activated. "YOU WILL ALWAYS BE A DARK ECO FREAK!" He felt sick from being in contact with the Light Eco Jak Channeled.

* * *

"Whew…that took forever." Daxter said as the door finally opened, Jak's transformation faded, and they sat in a booth, or in Jak's case – fell. The next moment, a resounding thud sounded from the meeting between his forehead and the table with a whispered "ow" after it. 

"Jak. I need-"

"Go away." Jak interrupted Torn tiredly.

"But I need you to-"

"And I said 'go away'."

"Break down the last-"

"I don't care. Go away."

"KG barrier in-"

"And I still don't care. Go away."

"The Industrial Section."

"What does it take to get a little rest?" Jak asked, lifting his head.

"You taking down that last barrier." Torn answered.

"Go away." Jak dropped his head with another thud. A second later, he chuckled before it became a full laugh. "Sorry, Torn. I'm just really tired. After using my darklight form to throw Veger in the water-"

"That was you?" One of Torn's soldiers asked.

Jak half-grinned, half smiled, finally hearing joyful laughter from the dispirited enforcers.

"Then it's a good thing we kept a stash of these." Torn said, walking behind the counter and coming back with two boxes. "You can thank me by taking down that barrier."

"Do you keep these for me or something?" Jak asked with a chuckle.

"Not to make you feel special." Torn grinned. "But, you are my best single-elf force." Keira reached over and opened them at the same time, Serene Frost making her immune.

Jak gasped when they both hit him, his eyes wide. "Whoa…" His forehead met the table again with a thonk. "I'm okay." He answered worried looks from his friends. _That felt… **Odd, different, weird, freaky, creepy, spooky…um…relaxing? **Uh… Freaky and relaxing. A contrasting combination. Kinda like cool and hot at the same time. **Warm? **Haha, but no. Feeling each one separately but together… **Er, okay. **Don't worry, Shadow. I don't get it either._ He lifted his head. "What do you say we take that barrier down?"

(((this chapter is gonna be extra long…I gotta get my 10G + words in every chapter! I've only got like 7.5G right now!)))

"Jinx here has a plan." Torn pointed to the pyromaniac as he walked up. Jak stood, Daxter jumping on his shoulder, only to pass out from Jinx's cigar smoke and fall off.

"Hey! Jakkie-boy!" Jinx tapped Jak's arm then tipped his ashes in Daxter's mouth. "I got a boomer of a plan here. You know those nasty blast bots you see around?" He gestured with his cigar. "Well, I captured one. Don't ask. I'll show you the scars later." Jak rolled his eyes and set his face, his way of telling Jinx to get to the point. "I rigged it with more explosives than the standard package."

"The point is," Torn cut in there, seeing the Wastelander's aggravation. "We need you to control it and destroy the barrier so we can link up with our comrades." The Commander handed Jak a pair of visor-like goggles and a remote they were connected to.

Jak slipped his goggles off, handing them to Keira. Unexpectedly, he shook the set Torn gave him, much like with Seem's Light Eco Crystal. He shrugged his shoulders, put them on, and took the remote in his hand, turning it on. A loose wire, caused by his curiosity, sent a strong shock through his body, causing him to fall back in his seat with a hiss. "Something you forgot to mention?"

"You were the one who shook it." Jinx responded, and, though he couldn't see it, Jak rolled his eyes.

* * *

Finally, after the loose wire took its toll by linking him to the machine closer than they wanted (like when the blastbot was shot in the front leg, a wound opened in Jak's arm), the blastbot exploded at the barrier. Jak pulled the goggles off then glared at Torn and Jinx. "Ouch." He said dryly. "You could have told me something would happen if I shook it." _Calm down. I'm calm. **Bullshit.**_ Jak's angry face was ruined by a grin. He turned to Keira to ask about another communicator, only to be interrupted by her soft lips. 

Daxter took a deep breath, about to cease their moment, but Keira thought ahead and had her gun aimed at him. He blew his breath out in a sigh but grinned when Tess started scratching his chin, getting a laugh from those near enough to see.

"I need another communicator." Jak said quickly before Keira could interrupt him with another gentle, fiery liplock.

"I got ya covered." Torn laid a small, headset-like machine on the table. "It even has an off button so you won't give anyone else your middle finger. And yes, I'm going to annoy you double for that." Jak was still in a liplock with Keira, unable to pay attention to Torn to hear most of what he said, but the elf flipped him off again anyway.

"I guess pretty boy showed you." Jinx laughed, walking away and steering Torn, who was scowling, toward the bar and mixed him a drink. "Stay cool, Commander." He laughed at Torn's sour-faced reaction to it. "Now that's the expression I'm used to." Torn glared at the pyromaniac, getting another laugh.

Jak passed his tongue over Keira's before breaking the kiss for air. He placed his forehead against hers. "I have a hunch this new communicator is gonna go off soon."

Just as he said that, Sig's voice came over it. "Hey, chili pepper, meet me outside the Wasteland Nest. And no, Keira, you can't come. The Gila Stomper is a two-seater." He laughed over the speaker and Keira pouted.

"I'll be back soon." Jak whispered before standing up, Daxter instantly on his shoulder. He grabbed the odd comm. unit, poking several buttons, before it floated into his backpack like the other one, as he ran out the door.

* * *

Instead of going to get a vehicle, Jak used his Jetboard to get across the Wasteland. It dashed forward, almost throwing the elf and Ottsel off with a speed boost. Jak just passed it off as the A.I. of the machine. After evading way too many Marauders, the duo finally saw Sig sitting in the large Gila Stomper. "Hey cherries. I was beginnin' to think you'd chickened out." Jak looked at him, his face saying 'whatever' clearly. "Well, there's an Eco Crystal in there and it's yours if you want it. Only problem: Metal Heads have been spotted en masse. But, we wouldn't want those nasty boys to just move back in without a welcoming party, now would we?" Jak grinned as his answer, jumping into the driver's seat. 

The elf drove through the entrance, the gun activation and killing the baby Metal Heads as they came out. They got to the cavern, and a Metal Pede burst from the ground, the gun instantly targeting it and firing, ripping a line of holes through the monster's flesh. **_Wait a second, Jak._** Shadow requested suddenly. _Why? **It isn't attacking you. **Your point? **Switch the gun to manual, then give it a moment.** Um… If you say so._ Jak switched the gun, surprising Sig and Daxter.

"What are you doing, Jak?" Daxter asked quietly.

"Shadow told me to."

"What?" Sig overheard.

_Dammit!_ "Inner voice." Jak answered. _Nice excuse. Thanks for the sarcasm. Any time._

"-Why did you shoot at me?-"

--

--

--

Foowie on it. I got like more than 8,000. Good enough for me. Aw poo…. Not good enough for you guys though. After this I'm gonna update my crossover story. After I get 10,000+ words, I'll be happy.

--

--

--

Jak's eyes widened. _**See?** Sorry for doubting you. I forgot. **No worries.**_ Jak jumped out of the Gila Stomper, once more surprising his friends. He stepped cautiously, walking about twenty feet in front of the vehicle.

"You tryin' to get yourself killed, chili pepper?" Sig yelled to him.

"Stay back, Sig. I know what I'm doing." Jak answered, not turning around. "You can come out. I won't harm you." The next second, it burst from the ground, showering Jak with dirt. "Thanks." He said sarcastically, brushing the mess off.

"-Sorry about that.-" It said, Jak being the only one to understand its growls.

"S'all right. No harm done."

"-Why did you shoot at me?-" It asked.

"Well, you have an Eco Crystal and…some of you attack the artifact carriers." Jak answered, ignoring Sig's baffled gaze.

"-'Eco Crystal'? You must mean that white, shiny thing.-" Jak nodded. "-You can have it if you like. We have no use for it.-" The Light Eco Crystal dropped from it's mouth. "-But, we cannot help for the vehicles. We must eat.-"

Jak picked the Crystal up. "You could go after the red, heavily armored vehicles. No one likes them. They won't be missed."

"-Yes. Sometimes we do catch a few of them. The taste better anyway.-" It replied.

"I don't know whether to take that as an insult or not." Jak chuckled and the Metal Pede seemed to laugh. "Do you have a name? If so, am I allowed to know it?"

"-Yes. I don't think it would hurt.-" It stopped for a second. "-I am the female Hora-Quan, Araka.-"

"It is a pleasure, Araka." Jak nodded his head.

"-And what is your name?-"

"Jak."

"-Be careful, Jak.-"

"You, too, Araka." With that, she dove back underground, and Jak jumped back into the driver's seat.

"What was that?" Sig asked, slightly peeved at being left out of the action.

Jak sighed. "You know that I was…tortured…with Dark Eco, right?" Sig nodded, not missing the eighteen-year-old's cringe. (((It says so in Jak X: Combat Racing. Jak 3 is a secret character.He is 18. Ignore the age in my first chapter.))) "Well, the Metal Heads lay their eggs in Dark Eco and they hatch after about two and a half weeks." Sig nodded again. "Certain ones have personalities, either good or bad. The new Leader is good. I've seen, counting Araka, two other good ones." Sig nodded for a third time. "The others follow the ones with personalities."

"But how can you talk to them?" Sig asked, totally bewildered.

"From one Dark Eco infused being to another." Jak answered. "Just…don't tell Father. I will in my own time." Sig nodded, again, in understanding. The rest of the ride was quiet. When they arrived at Spargus, Jak and Daxter went to visit Damas while Sig went to clean his gun.

When they walked into the throne room, Daxter jumped in the water. "Hey." Jak greeted Dams, who was sitting on the steps. Jak sat beside him.

"Keeping people alive out here; keeping them full of hope…it can be daunting." Damas said suddenly.

Jak looked at him. "I'd say you've made a good life here." The younger of the two smiled.

"You, too, must make a life, Jak." Damas looked at him, then picked up a handful of sand, letting it slip through his fingers as he spoke. "Sand cannot keep a shape by itself, but add water, and it becomes malleable. Fate is much the same, if you add the right element." Damas looked to his son, who held a thoughtful expression.

"Eco."

"I see we think alike." Damas stood. "My monks say this world is coming to an end, but I say we live long after this world dies." He walked toward his throne, Jak standing behind him. "I mustn't lose you again…but, much has been sacrificed for the sake of others." Damas turned to look at him. "You are shaping to be one of my finest warriors, my son. We will need you in the battles ahead." Jak bowed his head in thanks with a smile. Then, Damas retained his kingly-ness, sitting in his throne. "We're having serious trouble with Marauders lately. Go. Take destiny in your hands and make war your own." He balled his hand into a fist. "Take the Dust Demon."

"Come on, Dax." The little fuzzball jumped on his shoulder, and Jak took off to the Garage. When he got there, he jumped in the Dust Demon, wondering why the Sand King told him to use it. He drove it out and saw the Marauder catapults heading toward the Gate, along with the flaming vehicles. He fired at one of the catapult vehicles, a grenade shooting from the barrel on the front. _That's why… **I like this one. **Like a mix between the Dune Hopper and Sand Shark._

* * *

"Jak, behind you. Here comes the last one." Daxter said, for once not in his ear. It was destroyed in three seconds, and Jak was driving back to the garage. "Man…you'd think those guys would know when to give up." Jak just shrugged. The elf got a helpless look a moment later. 

"Jak!" The voice from his now-floating communicator was Ashelin's, Torn was in the background, along with Samos, the Green Sage throwing a tantrum.

"What's goin' on?" He asked, hearing all the voices.

"There was an attack on the Port." The Governess answered. "We had to send in transports…they didn't arrive soon enough." He heard a sigh. "Keira helped as much as she could…but was hurt badly." His breath hitched, forming a lump in his throat. "She's alive." He heard some shuffling as he stood from jumping out of the Dust Demon, already on his way to the Air Train. "Samos! Calm down! Throwing a fit isn't going to help her!"

Jak grabbed the communicator from the air, putting it in front of his face. "But I can!" He talked around the now-smaller lump in his throat as he tapped his foot, waiting on the door to the transporter. "And it don't matter how!" He answered before the question was asked. "It's a bond." He explained shortly.

"All right, my boy…just hurry!" Samos said, seeming calmed, if only slightly.

"I'm on my way." He put the machine in his pack. _"-Great One. Come to the Monk Temple.-" _He heard in his head. _I'm sorry, Precursor. My most loved one is in danger. I must help her. "-The wielder of Serene Frost?-" Yes. She has been harmed in my absence from her. "-I understand. Come as soon as she and you are able.-" Both of us? "-Yes. I have something to tell you and many somethings to give you.-" It will be done._ He felt the presence of the Precursor leave his mind.

"Hey Jak…are you all right?" Daxter asked as the Air Train landed in New Haven City instead of the Port.

"Yeah. The Precursor contacted me. He told me to meet him at the Monk Temple when Keira and me are both able. He said he had something to tell us and some stuff to give us…go figure? But I'm more worried about Keira right now than anything." Jak answered as he ran from the Air Train as fast as he could to Freedom League Headquarters. When he got there, having to go through too many people and guards, he ran straight to the infirmary, where he knew the others would be.

"Jak!" Samos exclaimed, releasing his strangle hold ona doctor's neck at seeing the deeply-breathing elf. If he couldn't see the fire of anger burning in Jak's blue eyes, he was blind. Jak walked toward the door he could sense Keira behind. Some doctors tried to get in his way, saying that visitors weren't allowed at that time, but Jak just stared them down, Dark Eco sparking in his eyes, adding an eerie purple glow to the blue of his irises. "Everyone, stay out of his way if you wish to live." Samos said as a couple more medics prepared to get in the one-elf-army's way.

He kept walking, only paying attention to the aura of his loved one. Jak could hear Shadow and Blaze trying to talk to him, but paid them no mind. Daxter jumped off his shoulder, afraid to see Keira's state and what Jak would possibly do when he did. Jak growled low in his throat at the next medi-elf to come near him. _Why is this damn room so long?_ He yelled in his mind, finally coming to the door. _Stupid, Precursor-forsaken, long-as-hell room!_ The door opened, and Jak's skin paled at the sight beyond the barricade. "Keira…" He whispered, noticing the Green Eco healing Samos must have done on the most tragic of wounds. He quickened his pace, his still burning eyes scaring away any E.R. medics, until he reached the bedside.

The she-elf had shallow and deep cuts in her face. There were gashes up and down her arms, legs, and stomach; too many to even try to count. The one that worried Jak the most was the large, deep gash that seemed to go from her stomach, across her chest, over her left shoulder, and down her back. "Keira…" He said a little louder. "Come on, say something…anything at all." In his slight panic, he almost forgot about what he could do with Dark Eco for her. He Channeled it into his hands, partially transforming to do so.

"Stop! What are you doing?" A doctor came up to him, seeming to have more guts than Jak needed an elf to have right now. "You'll kill her!"

**_"Do you honestly think I'd do that to the woman I love? You moron!"_** Jak replied, his voice and eyes creeping the medic out enough to make them all stay away. He drew his claws back, shrinking them so as not to accidentally cut her. Then, he placed his dark-charged hands on her face, starting to trace each and every cut, all healing as he done so. After her face, he traced each on her arms, then her stomach, then her legs, before shifting her to her side to get the ones on her back. Those finished, he put her back the way she was laying, then focused more Eco before starting on the most serious one, saving it for last and knowing it would take the most time and concentration.

Each wound healed, a groan came from Keira. She opened her eyes, seeing a paler-than-normal Jak standing above her. "I knew you would come." She whispered with a smile.

* * *

--

* * *

--

* * *

All right! That's it! I'm going on strike! Frik…I can't… Poopie!

Anyway, now that's better. I got 10,000+ words! As always, I don't wanna disappoint you guys. You're the ones who give me the inspiration to continue with my stories! (Except 'Thinking Can Lead'…I think that one is almost dead. If anyone has any ideas, I'd be glad to hear them. Review, personal message, some other fashion. I don't give a hoot! I need some help here! F-$ the crossover thing! I just need some help!)

Review please? And yes, I would be ever so grateful if anyone could give me a hand with the aforementioned story.


	11. Chapter 11

A Time of Need

Chapter 11:

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! ABSOTIVELY POSOLUTELY NOTHING!

And now, a nice dialogue from the characters featuring yours truly. (I'm bored.)

Daxter: Hey, now that you've almost killed Keira… Um, who's next?

Silver: You never know. It might be you.

Daxter: You're, ah…joking, right?

Samos: You need to do something with that loud-mouthed rat.

Jak: I'm the one with the cramp in my shoulder here. (Thinking) _Though it'd feel pretty weird without him there…_

Daxter: Aw… I feel the love Jak.

Jak: Did I say that out loud?

Keira: Yeah, hon, you did.

Silver: Before you all get into a big conversation… (authoress is ignored as they continue dialogue without her) Maybe I should have a few more almost-dying experiences.

Jak: I'm payin' attention! I'm listenin'!

Silver: Yeah, you say that now that I might put your life in danger.

Jak: You're forgetting, asshole. You almost killed Keira in the last chapter!

Keira: Yes, and I'd like to stay alive.

Cyber-Errol: Get on with the damn story!

Silver: Who invited you here, you washed up, sorry excuse, has-been? (Jak and Co. burst out laughing while Errol grumbles) And Jak, don't call me an asshole. (Said with underlying threat while mentioned elf sweat-drops)

READ!…

* * *

--

* * *

--

* * *

"Always will." Jak replied to the she-elf he had barely saved from death. "Sleep. You need rest." Keira reached up and grasped two of the straps that held the ring on his chest and pulled him down and kissed him.

"I love you, Jak." Keira said to him.

"I love you, too. Forever and always." Jak replied, a small smile gracing his features. "Do you want me to take you to the room Ashelin had set up for us? You'll be able to sleep easier."

"It'd be nice." She answered quietly. He slipped one arm under her knees and the other under her back. She leaned her head on his shoulder and fell asleep quickly in the warming comfort he gave her. Then, Jak turned around and left, staring down anyone who even thought of stopping him.

"Jak, my boy? Is my daughter all right?" Samos asked, not yet seeing her in Jak's arms. The Green Sage recognized Jak by the way he walked.

"Yeah. See for yourself." Jak answered with a smile. "She's asleep right now." He relaxed a little when he saw Samos do the same. "I'm taking her to the room Ashelin set up." He looked at the Governess.

"Third floor, first left, second left, fourth right, fifth door." The military she-elf said, sounding as if she memorized it.

"Also, there better not be even one doctor to disturb her or they'll wish they had never even heard my name." Jak said, his small smile fading and his voice taking the threatening tone he had perfected. Then, nodding to Torn, Tess, and Daxter, he left the infirmary and walked to the elevator.

"Where ya headed?" Asked a FG soldier.

"Third floor." Jak replied. _Unfortunately, we're on the seventeenth…_ _That stinks.** I think I'm being polite when I say it flat-out sucks.** Don't make me laugh! I don't want these Freedom Guards to think I'm crazy! Which would mean we all are._

"Isn't that the girl who fought with us to try to defend the Port?" Another guard asked.

"Yeah." Jak answered.

"But she was hurt so badly… How is she perfectly fine?" Another asked.

"Me." The now-mildly-agitated elf answered. "Do you know what harmed her so severely?"

"Yeah!" One guard exclaimed. "It was a robot-like thing." Jak looked at him with a propped eyebrow, asking for a better explanation. "Well, he was mostly blue, but had some red pieces of metal. One hand was larger than the other and it looked like some kind of claw-like gun or something. Part of his head looked like flesh, had one strip of orange hair, and he had a voice that could grate a deaf man's ears." He cringed a little. "He also said something about her," He pointed to Keira. "being his mechanic."

**_"Errol…"_** Jak growled out. **_"I'll kill him…I swear it."_** A few of the guards flipped out, never having seen the elf half-transformed. The scattered away from him when Dark Eco Lightning sprang from his body and he let out a demonic roar, slightly hunched over. If the FG would have paid the sound attention, they would have noticed it was of pain. Jak stuck his foot out to steady himself from his sudden loss of balance. "I hate that bastard." Jak said to them, getting off the slow-as-hell elevator onto the third floor. _I need to watch my anger. Dark Eco hurts more with the angrier I get._ He thought to himself.

* * *

Jak got to their room without getting lost. Ashelin had two beds, a refrigerator, a couch, a small bathroom, a television, and an intercom system, most likely for immediate missions, in the room. **_Daaaamn…_** Shadow commented, astonished. _Ashelin likes to treat her soldiers well._ _I like the room in Spargus better. **Why?** You can't get lost in it._ Shadow and Blaze burst out laughing, causing a grin from Jak as he walked over to the bed on the right, furthest from the door. He bent down to lay Keira on the bed, but her hands had a death grip on his shirt. "Uh…Keira?" He asked, pulling her wrists gently to try to get her to release him. "Would you, um…let me go?"

"No!" She exclaimed in her sleep, pulling him closer by pulling his shirt to her.

_This shirt isn't gonna take much more abuse…_ Jak thought, gently shaking her shoulder. "Keira?" She didn't wake. He shook her again. "Keira." She pulled his shirt, and him, closer. He shook her again, a little harder but still gently. "Keira! Let me go!"

"Huh?" She cracked one eye open, then looked and noticed her white-knuckled grip. "Er…sorry." She said sheepishly, releasing him. "Had a dream I was playing tug-o-war."

"With my shirt?"

"No. You and me were playing." The elf just shook his head, chuckling a little at Keira's slight blush.

"Jak." The intercom came on and the two elves rolled their eyes. "Come to the Control Room." Torn's voice commanded. Jak sighed. "And no, this system doesn't have visual."

"Coming." The eco-powered elf heard the speaker shut off. "Stay here, Keira-"

"Hell no!" She replied, cutting him off and standing. "You might need me!"

"Keira, you scared the shit outta me earlier. I don't want you to get hurt again." He said, laying his hands on her shoulders to make her sit down, then crouching in front of her. "I'm not joking, either. When I saw Samos choking one of the doctors, I knew it was worse than I thought. But, when I saw you, laying on that bed, slashed up, and bloody… I could've died right then. I don't think I could bare seeing you in such horrible condition again." If anyone else, other than Keira, ever heard him say something like that, they'd ask if he was a screwed up clone.

"But, Jak, I don't you to be in a situation where I can help you, but I'm not there." Keira said. "You may be able to heal, but your shirt can't." She gestured to said material. "It's holier than a Precursor." She stood, walking over to a small counter. "And, when they were caused, so were you." Jak winced at her sad tone, standing and walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"You can't heal yourself like I can, either, Keira." He replied, knowing that she'daccompany him with a 'yes' or 'no' from him.

"I'm still going." She proved his thoughts. The Wastelander sighed as she turned to face him. "Your stubbornness is wearing off on me."

"That's a bad thing."

"I stay around you too much."

"That's a good thing." He kissed her, not letting the moment pass. Lo and behold, something had to ruin it.

"Jak, where the _hell_ are you? Get your grouchy ass up here!" Torn blared over the speaker system.

"Kiss my grouchy ass! I'm comin'!" Jak growled back angrily.

"Calm down, Jak. _We_ have to go up there." Keira said, sighing quietly and noticing Jak doing the same. "Well?" She took his hand in hers. "Shall we go?"

"I guess."

* * *

The two walked in the Control Room, Samos yelling as soon as he could open his mouth. "What took you so long?"

"If we didn't have to be here, we probably wouldn't have come." Jak answered, glaring at Torn, not daring to anger Samos, knowing that his staff had to hurt quite a bit to damage Daxter's extremely hard head.

"Wait 'til you hear about my adventures in the Wasteland!" Daxter said, popping up on the consol from nowhere.

"Jak." Ashelin drew his attention to her. "Allow me to be the first to officially apologize for the council." Keira walked to stand in front of a computer screen.

"Forget about it. I've got my own interests in this." Jak lifted his fist, showing the Precursor-made armor.

"There's been a lot of rogue Precursor technology activated lately, and the only way to fight is with more Precursor Technology." Samos informed.

"Also, scanners have been picking up massive Precursor tech. under the Palace and the Wasteland." Keira added.

"Let me tell you how I was faced against a slobbering brood of Metal Heads-" Daxter's excitement was cut off by a quake of the FL Tower.

Pecker, about to choke the Ottsel before, was standing on one foot in a comical position. "Uh oh…"

"Damn!" Ashelin banged the consol. "Multiple targets inbound. You up for some action, Jak? Keira?" Keira had walked back over to stand by the elf.

"Look who you're talkin' to." Jak thumbed to himself and his girlfriend. "Let's rock 'n roll, Dax." The Ottsel, finally seeing his cue, jumped on his best friend's shoulder.

"On the elevator, push '1' then 'Emergency', and it'll go three times faster." Torn told the trio.

"Finally, something that don't take five years." Daxter said before they got on the form of transport.

* * *

"What is _that_?" Daxter shrieked, drawing attention to the new arrivals.

"Looks like a transport to me." Keira answered, blasting a roller away from them while Jak shot the machine's engines. "Eight, Jak!"

"Got it!" He called, dealing a quickly-extended claw through the middle of the crawler that was jumping at him. "Seven-thirty!" He warned to the she-elf fighting alongside him.

"On it!" She replied, spinning around with her halberd.

* * *

Ashelin had radioed that this transport was the last, and Jak just destroyed its last engine. Keira had looked over and shielded her eyes, not being able to see the roller that shot at her. Jak turned around in time to see the red bullet pass through her stomach. All his thoughts ceased, Daxter's rambling going unheard, Jak not realizing that time had seemingly slowed to a stop as he caught her before she fell to the ground. A call passed his mind as he placed his hand over her stomach, trying to heal her with Dark Eco. _Please, Precursors, don't allow her to die! If it will help, I'll take her wounds! Just don't let Keira die; we all love her too much!_ A few seconds after, an answer came to him. _–Be careful what you wish for.-_ He replied quickly, before the presence left his mind. _If it'll save Keira, I don't care._

Jak hugged the she-elf's body close to his own, watching as the fatal wound in her abdomen closed before feeling an enormous amount of pain explode in his own. He leaned over her, tossing more than cookies. Afterwards, he kept coughing up blood mixed with Eco. He heard her groan, then felt her eyes on him.

"Jak…?" The elf threw up again. Keira looked him over, gasping at his gaping stomach. _But…_ "That shot hit me…"

"I-" He threw up again. "Asked the Precursors-" He coughed up more blood and Eco. "To spare your life through-" He was interrupted by a wave of unconsciousness that he fought off. "Me…"

Keira grabbed her communicator as Jak passed out, falling against her, and called her father. "Daddy? Daddy! Jak's hurt!"

"What?" Samos replied, hoping that he didn't hear what he just heard. _First my daughter, now Jak, who is as close a son as anyone has ever been…_ "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later-" She was interrupted by Daxter, the hyperactive Ottsel finally overcoming his shock.

"Just get a damn medic!"

"Shut up, Daxter! I already have." They heard Samos' staff pounding on the floor. "We're on the elevator now. Torn has another override command." As soon as Samos finished that that sentence, the door opened.

"Oh God…" One medi-elf said, running over behind the Green Sage.

"Jak, my boy, can you hear me?" Samos lifted his head. Keira saw the elf's lips moving and brought her ear next to his mouth to hear him.

"Waste…land…"

"The Wasteland?" Keira asked him, not knowing if he heard her.

"Tem…ple…"

"The Monk Temple!" Keira stood, supporting Jak. "Daddy. There's a Precursor Monk Temple in the Wasteland. It houses the greatest Oracle ever built. I'm taking him there." She said the last sentence with a tone that left no room for argument.

A medic stepped forward. "At least let us bandage his abdomen to keep him from bleeding to death."

"If Dark and Light Eco can't eat through them." Daxter said, being helpful for his best friend.

"We have some specially made for such wounds. The bandages are made with the two Ecos in them."

"He'll absorb it." Daxter replied.

"Then the Dark Eco will help him heal faster." Keira said as the doctor wrapped the material around the elf. About ten seconds later, the medic finished. "We're outta here." As they moved, Jak kept going between awake and unconsciousness. In the limbo-like state, he made his legs move to make it easier on his loved one.

* * *

When they reached the gate into Spargus, Keira half-dragged, half-carried Jak through it. _Just my luck…_ She thought, seeing Damas standing beside the Dune Hopper. He turned around and the smile on his face fell off. "I'll tell you later. I need to get Jak to the Temple."

"Can I help in any way?" Damas asked, keeping calm and lifting his son off the she-elf.

"I'm gonna need help getting him through the Temple. I can't fight and carry him." Keira answered, taking a few deep breaths from tiring herself out.

"I can help you there."

"How? The Dune Hopper's a two-seater."

"I'll strap myself in between the seats."

"You're as daring as Jak!"

"That would have to be vice versa. Jak is my son, after all." As the two conversed, Daxter helped, or tried, to get Jak in one of the seats. Damas had left for a few seconds and came back over, a gun on his right hip, sword on his left, a Wastelander walking beside him, and the king was carrying four straps and telling the man that he would return soon. Then, the Sand King jumped in the middle, settled Jak in the seat better, put two straps around his son, sat down, strapped himself in, then gave Keira a thumbs up, knowing the girl could hold herself in and straps would only hamper her driving.

* * *

After too many Marauders, the four made it to the Monk Temple. They barely made it in one piece, Keira not being used to driving a vehicle with wheels, but she adapted quickly, saving their bacon more than once with reflexes that surprised Damas slightly. During the ride, Jak had fallen completely asleep but the sudden stop had jolted him back from the world of darkness. Luckily, Damas had already relieved the straps of their duty of holding Jak in the vehicle, because the elf leaned over the side and coughed again until he tossed cookies he hadn't ate, almost falling over the side if not for his father catching him. "Where'd…you…come…from?"

"My mother." The two descendents of Mar chuckled, one much weaker than the other. "How're you holding up, Jak?"

"I've had…better days, but…I'll live. Keira?"

"All right. I just wish you weren't so crazy." She answered, smiling a little as Damas helped him out of the vehicle.

"People do…crazy things…when…they're in love." (((Don't own it.))) Jak said, almost falling over when Daxter landed on his shoulder. "Though…I'd call…mine…protective." Damas, being so much taller than his son, had to almost pick the younger elf up to support him. He pulled his gun out, Keira doing the same, and Daxter pulling Jak's out of it's holster. "Dax…I don't…know how much…ammo's in it."

"I'm gonna help as much as I can." The little, fuzzy, orange critter replied, steeling his face.

"Thanks…everyone. I owe…ya."

"Not at all." Damas replied to his son. "Let's move."

* * *

As they moved through the Temple, Damas was awed, having never gone this deep into it. The floating eye always stopped him, shooting spikes up through the floor. Another surprise was the purple creatures that attacked them. When asked what they were, a name popped in Jak's head and he said they were Dark Makers, a twisted form of the Precursors. The shields they put up were bothersome, but Keira and Damas made a good team, making easy work of the creatures.

"What is that?" Damas asked, pointing to something in the chamber at the end of the stairs they were slowly making their way down.

"What I've been trying to get to the whole time." Keira answered, then giggled at Damas' expression; he was clearly asking for a better answer. "The Dark Eco Vent." His face was still a little confused.

"It…helps…" Jak said, wincing as his stomach healed a little more before he held another coughing fit. "Light…revives energy. Dark heals…wounds." He said, explaining a little better. Damas nodded as they moved faster, the amount of attacking Dark Makers dwindling. Soon enough, only three stood between them and the Vent, and they didn't want to go down. Daxter raised Jak's morph gun as Damas brought up his own and the two took out their shields as Keira went in and finished them off with her halberd.

"Here, I'm immune to it." Keira said as Damas tried to figure out how they were going to get close enough for Jak to get into the Vent. She waved off Jak's 'I owe you' statement again while supporting him.

She half-carried him to the Dark Eco Vent. He looked at her with a weary smile, stepping into the Vent. "Thanks. I can stand." She nodded, backing away as he stepped into the center. _That feels…funny…_ His thoughts trailed as he dropped to one knee then to his left side, unconsciousness taking him.

"Jak!" Damas called, starting toward him, but Keira stopped him. "What is happening to him?"

"He's okay." She answered.

"How do you know?" He asked, worried.

"I've no idea; I just do." She replied, watching as the wrappings around her lover's stomach disintegrated, the wound gone. "But… I don't know why he hasn't woken yet."

* * *

_"Great One." Jak lifted his head. "Great One, awaken." He groaned as he pushed himself up. A slight laugh sounded. "That includes opening your eyes."_

_"Why do I feel funny?" He asked, opening his eyes to darkness._

_"Your chosen, Keira," Jak's cheeks took on a pink hue. "She had a sickness common in this era. It is very slow-acting. Some do not realize they have it until they are dying. There is no cure." There was a sad tone in the disembodied voice._

_"But… Wait a second." Jak's face paled. "Keira is dying!" A lump formed in his throat. "What can I do to help her?" He called. A mild laugh echoed back._

_"You already have." Answered the voice. It seemed to detect his confusion. "When you called, asking for her to be spared, not only was her fatal wound transferred to you. Miss Hagai's disease was, as well."_

_"So, that means that I'm dying now?" Jak's entire being radiated confusion. _Shadow, Blaze, are you guys getting this?_ There was no response. _Shadow? Blaze?_ Still, no response._ Shadow! Blaze!

_"They are not here. No, you aren't dying." The voice answered. "When you entered the Eco Vent, the disease was expelled from your body." It paused. "You need to wake. And…take care of Damas for me."_

_As the darkness dissolved, recognition flashed in Jak's eyes. "Mother…?" He felt something wrap around his wrists, ankles, waist, and neck. "Wait!" He tried to struggle against his restraints, but they only tightened. He felt his feet start to sink, and tried struggling again. _What is going on?_ He sank faster and drew in a quick breath before his head was submerged. Another tentacle-like thing wrapped around is chest, then it constricted, forcing the air out of his lungs. When left no choice, he breathed in the substance as his eyes closed._

* * *

Daxter, who was sitting on Damas' shoulder, had pestered Keira until she pulled Jak out of the Eco. After she did, he jumped on his friend's chest and shook him. When he wouldn't wake, Daxter curled up on Jak's chest and wouldn't move. Damas sat on the right side of his son, Keira sitting on the left. A few minutes later, a cough sounded, and Daxter jumped off of Jak's chest before he rolled over and coughed up a clearish-like puddle that was between liquid and goo.

"That was…weird… And felt real." He said quietly.

"What was?" Daxter asked.

Jak relayed his dream-like experience, leaving out the part about it being his mother's voice. "Oh!" He looked to Damas. "They said for me to take care of you." He laughed at his father's expression as the Sand King stood. He took his father's hand to pull himself up. "We need to get to the Oracle Chamber."

"Just help me up." Keira said, causing Jak to chuckle as he did. Then, they ran through the large dome and, knowing the Seal of Mar wouldn't work on the door again and the vehicle they used was gone, took the door he first used. Luckily, the maze didn't activate again. The group took out the Dark Makers as they came to the door on the opposite end of the room.

"Why won't it open?" Daxter asked.

"There must be a different door… One that I missed." Jak said, more to himself than the others. He turned around, inspecting the room. He gave it a once over, then ran around the edge, in case he missed something. Noticing a cracked wall with light shining through, he realized he had. "Over here!" He shouted to Damas and Keira.

"Coming!" Keira shouted. A few seconds later, she and Damas were standing beside Jak as he tried shooting the wall down. "It's not working." She said, then saw the 'no shit, Sherlock' look on his face. "Um…try that dark-orb thingy."

"'Dark orb'?" He repeated, not getting what she was talking about.

"Yeah. That thingy you used in the new Nest." He was still giving her a blank stare. "After you destroyed the Dark Eco Containers."

"Oh! That 'dark-orb thingy'." Jak made quotes with his fingers while she just shrugged. He jumped up to the damaged wall and transformed, his clenched jaw not helping to keep him from crying out. Then, after charging Dark Eco between his hands, launched the attack at the wall, destroying it and alerting the Dark Makers on the other side to their presence. _Great. **Yeah, that about sums it up.** I wonder if they have a silencer for this attack. It'd be nice if they did._ He changed back, shaking his head to clear it. "Come on, we gotta hurry."

* * *

After destroying enough Dark Makers for a lifetime, jumping across huge gaps, and running for quite a while, Jak, Daxter, Keira, and Damas stopped at the Oracle Chamber in the Monk Temple. The Sand King, having never seen the inside of the monument, had an astonished expression on his face. "Wow…" He whispered, about to walk farther, but Jak stopped him.

"Stand back. I don't know what's gonna happen." The elf said to him before walking up on the dais. Daxter jumped off his shoulder and stood between the King and Keira.

"Great One." The Oracle's voice boomed.

"That's gotta boost the ego." Daxter said, getting a laugh from Damas.

"You've not much time to save this planet." It said, going on as if Daxter had never said anything. "The Power of Flight shall be an aid, though it must be completed." Jak was about to ask for simpler terms for Daxter, but didn't have to as the Precursor who helped him in the Arena appeared before them.

"It is good to see you well, sir." Jak said to it.

"Please, call me Zian." The Precursor, Zian, corrected. Jak nodded. "We haven't the time for idle chat, I'm afraid. I have commands from a higher rank to give you knew abilities and improve ones you already have." Zian flew down, though still over the chasm, to hover at eyelevel and arm length with the elf. "I need to finish your ability of flight, along with correcting your, rightfully named, Darklight transformation." He waved his arms and Light Eco burst up from the dais, surrounding Jak.

"This is new." He spoke before being closed in by it. The orb slowly shrunk until it had seeped under his skin and disappeared. He was standing in his Light form and the tendrils that made his wings seemed to have hardened into something akin to bone, sloping upward before curving down from a joint, resembling dragon wings. The membrane between them was still clearish, but the tendrils themselves were almost white, except for the very slight tint of blue. He dissolved one section of the membrane, surprised he was still able. After reconnecting it, he turned to Zian. _"Thank you. But, what did you mean by 'correcting' my Darklight form?"_

"When you use the form, does it drain your energy?" Jak nodded. "Now, it will not. Having your Light abilities fully completed to match your amount of Dark abilities has erased that problem." Jak had an 'oh' look on his face. "Now I grant you another ability, one that will allow you to call your alters' essences, or spirits, to stand in front of you. They can appear on their own, as well." Jak was, once again, confused, reverting back to his original form. The holy being chuckled before touching the elf's forehead with his pointer and middle fingers, a glow emitting from them. A couple seconds later, Zian drew his arm back.

_Did it work?_ Jak asked to his alters.

**_See for yourself._ **The elf turned around and his jaw dropped in a 'wow' fashion.

_That'd make a wonderful fly trap, Jak._ Blaze commented and Jak clamped his mouth shut.

"Awesome." The elf said, acting as if this was an everyday experience. "I've seen stranger, so I'm not surprised."

**_Great, now we're registered as 'normal'._** The two slightly transparent figures said, sighing.

"I never said that. But, hey, if it'll make you happy." Jak laughed at their expressions. "I'm joking." Not forgetting about Zian, he turned back around, then felt his feet lift out from under him. "Now this isn't normal!" He flailed a bit, ending up turning himself upside down. "And this isn't funny." He said to his alters, who were laughing, as he righted himself. They disappeared then, their laughter still echoing in his mind.

"Lay back." Zian instructed. Jak did so as the Precursor flew to float beside him. "I'm returning something that should have never been taken in the first place." And, for almost the tenth time that day, Jak was confused. He could hear the smile in the being's voice. "I am returning your ability of being a Channeler." A smile lit Jak's face like almost nothing could. "Although, you will only be able to use Light and Dark. By being changed with Dark, then with Light, it has remade you to where you can only store those two in your body." That wasn't as mood-killing as Zian would have figured.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm thankful that you're doing this at all." Jak said in a comforting voice, one that he wasn't hadn't used in a long time, unless helping one of his friends. Zian nodded, then waved his hand, and Jak felt something holding him in place, not allowing him to move. "What the-?"

"This is going to hurt, and…I am sorry for that. You've been through enough pain in your life; I wish this wouldn't cause more, but it must be done." If not restricted from doing so, Jak would have nodded. Instead, he grit his teeth and, seeing another sorrowful wave of the Precursor's hand, knew it would be useless. Then, when it started, as if a mental countdown had occurred, Jak screamed. His back arched as he tried struggling, reminded of the Dark Warrior Program a little less than two years ago. A raging current of electricity seemed to pass through his veins, fueling the feeling of his blood being boiled while his bones felt like ice. _WHAT…THE…HELL!_ Zian heard Jak's scream in his mind, noticing that he might not have taken into account that'd he probably just deafened Shadow and Blaze.

What seemed an eternity to Jak, but was actually three minutes, later, it ended. His body was lowered until he rested on the dais, the restraint removed. Sweat coated his skin, darkening the already dark blue of what was left of his shirt, as he panted, his throat sore. Zian leaned down and passed his hand, in the air, over Jak's body, relieving the elf of his pained throat and body. "I have another ability to grant you, but I need your permission to do so, for I have to enter your mind and take control of your body."

"You have my permission, Zian." Jak said, his voice raspy. The holy being touched the elf's forehead and disappeared.

As the Precursor worked, Keira, Damas, and Daxter (((Believe it or not))) were speechless when Shadow and Blaze appeared behind Jak. The draconic wings were not as surprising as some may have thought compared to his alters showing up out of nowhere. Tears of joy had come to Keira's eyes when Zian had said that Jak was going to be able to Channel again, but they quickly turned to sorrow and pain at the way it had to happen. Damas had hugged her, feeling awkward at giving comfort, and had a sorrowful expression on his face for his son, knowing he could do nothing. Daxter, too, had got in on the hug, circling his small arms around the she-elf's neck, thoughts of being perverted not entering his mind, for once. They hadn't noticed the Precursor's disappearing act or when he said that he had to bestow another power to Jak.

_Whoa…_ Jak thought, feeling only a slight presence from the Precursor in his mind.

_"I am creating something of a gland within your body. It will constantly remake Light and Dark Eco, putting it directly in your bloodstream. You will not have to 'recharge,' for lack a of a better term, unless you use too much at a time. You can hold a form close to an indefinite amount of time, while awake. That goes the same for using the Eco, if kept at a 'pace,' once again, for lack of a better term."_ The Precursor seemed to pause in his paragraph, trying to phrase his next words. _"You will adapt quickly, so do not worry about that. By 'too much,' I meant you should be careful with the huge-sized blasts you seem so fond of."_

_**I'll make sure he does. **And I will make sure Shadow does. And I'll keep an eye on Blaze._ The Precursor laughed before finishing what he was doing and withdrawing from Jak's mind and body.

"Until next time, Great One."

"Call me Jak. I hate titles." Zian laughed, nodded, then left, disappearing as Jak stood, feeling as good as new. An idea entered his mind when he saw his father comforting Keira. He walked over silently, and tapped Damas' shoulder. His father's eyes widened at seeing him. "That's my job." He said, a straight face that would make Daxter envious, and it did. Damas had released Keira, and the she-elf had jumped up, wrapped her arms around Jak's upper back, her legs around his waist, and buried her face in his neck where it met his shoulder. "Hey." He said softly, wrapping his arms around her. She pulled her face back to look at him. "Are you all right?" He asked, wiping the tears and their streaks off of her cheeks.

"Are you?" She replied. He nodded with a smile. "Then yes, I'm just fine." She answered, unfurling her legs and standing. She looked into his eyes, seeing a light that she hadn't seen since their Sandover days. "You look lighter." She said.

Jak got an indignant look to his face. "Are you saying I was fat?" He questioned with a frown.

"I meant your eyes." Keira's face deadpanned.

"I know. I was just 'lightening' the mood." She giggled, rolling her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me…" He whispered, a small smile on his face.

"Or what?" She smiled mischievously. Jak leaned his head down, capturing her lips with his own.

"It feels so good being ignored, doesn't it?" Daxter asked Damas.

"We aren't being ignored." The King of the Sands replied, looking anywhere but his son and Keira. He found an interesting spot on the wall opposite the couple.

"Then what do you call it?"

"Being overlooked." Damas answered.

"I can see how that'd be easy to do with me, but you're taller than he is." The Sand King just shrugged.

Breaking the kiss, both breathless, Jak rested his forehead against Keira's. "I love you, Keira."

"I love you, too, Jak."

"What say you to getting out of here?"

"Personally, I'd just like you to pay a little attention to me!" Daxter yelled, having overheard the elf's question.

"Oops…" Jak said with a grin. "Sorry, Dax, Father. I, um…kinda got caught up in the moment." He scratched the back of his head, an old habit. Then, he was surprised when Light Eco, seeming to sense what he was about to do, seeped out of his skin and wrapped around him, drawing back a moment later to reveal his Light form.

"Cool." Daxter said, jumping on Jak's shoulder.

_"My thoughts exactly."_ The elf replied, flapping his new wings and hovering above Keira and Damas, taking one of their forearms in each of his hands before flying higher and toward the door to take them out.

* * *

After flying for what seemed like forever, they came to a room that looked like the floor had collapsed and took part of the columns with it. Jak let Keira and Damas down, leaned against the wall, let his form drop, and crossed his arms over his chest, breathing hard and trying to hide it.

"You all right, Jak?" Daxter asked, looking at his friend with concern. He'd noticed how hard the freed Channeler was breathing.

"I'm fine." He answered in a voice that closed the matter. _**No, you're not.** I just need a little rest. I know Light Eco, Jak. You are soon to be dead on your feet. Drop it._ A sigh passed between Blaze and Shadow. **_All right, then._** He cast his eyes to the ground, feeling bad for jumping at them, then pushed himself off the wall, retaking his Light form. _"Are you ready?"_

"If you are." Damas replied, also seeing his son's weariness. The young Wastelander took their arms again and flew across the chasm. Up ahead, Jak saw Seem and grit his teeth to keep from growling. He dropped Keira and Damas on the platform, landed, then released his form.

"Dark One." The monk said, addressing Jak. "The Dark Makers draw close."

"I know."

"Errol is speaking with them."

"Bastard." Jak growled.

"I hid the artifacts needed to make an easy connection. He had to come up with a different way." The monk paused, turning around to look at them. "I kept the most important with me at all times."

"Where are the others?" Jak asked.

"As of now, with me." Seem answered, standing to one side to reveal the artifacts. "Take them, Dark One, they will activate a contraption in the forest." He looked up. "I know the truth and am at piece. At least, I was granted the gift of seeing the face of my creators." He rubbed Daxter's head. "Thank you, little one."

Daxter made something of an 'o…kay' face before speaking. "You know, as far as completely weird, beyond bazaar, obviously crazy, paint-faced monks go…you're all right." Seem smiled slightly toward the Ottsel as Jak's attention was drew elsewhere.

He stared up through the window that showed the Day Star as Damas and Keira picked up the artifacts. Feeling like he was being put in a trance, he picked up only bits and piece of the conversation. Soon enough, the garbled words weren't reaching him at all. Not even noticing, he had changed into his Darklight form. His wings were spread open, as if he was about to fly away. He didn't notice Daxter's paw waving in front of his face or hear the Ottsel calling his name.

"What's goin' on?" Daxter shouted at Seem.

"The Day Star is hypnotizing him." The monk's eyes were wide. "They are using the Dark Eco within him to track where he goes."

"Can you do anything to keep him from flying away?" Damas asked.

"I might, but, as for breaking the trance, only the Peacekeeper can." Seem lifted his hands and, using some odd power, pulled the barely-floating elf back onto the ground. "We need the Peacekeeper." His voice was a little harder from trying to keep Jak from leaving.

"The name's Keira." The she-elf said, aggravated from being ignored. Seem bowed his head to her as she walked up to the unresponsive elf. She pulled his head down to where he looked at her. "Jak? Can you hear me?" She saw the almost imperceptible nod. "I need you to fight off the Day Star's power. Come back to me, Jak."

Jak heard her voice, sounding as if he was underwater. Slowly, he receded his transformation, feeling his skin burning. He winced from moment to moment, finally losing the numb yet flamed feeling and leaning into Keira's gentle touch on the side of his face. Eventually, he had his mind back under control and stumbled slightly. "Th-they're coming…" Dark Makers appeared around them after Jak said that and Damas, Keira, and he sprang into action. The Sand King sent Seem through the Warp Gate. The young Wastelander persuaded both the King and Keira through the teleportation device; he didn't even try to get Daxter to leave.

Keira landed on the other side and watched the gate with apprehension. "Come on, Jak." She whisper to herself. About a minute later, the Warp Gate activated, but her hopes were partially destroyed when an unconscious Daxter, holding Jak's gun, came though. A few minutes later, a very weary-looking Jak all but fell out of the device. Keira caught him before he stumbled. "What took you?" She asked gently.

"I was…able to take…out most…" He answered, breathing heavily. "Dax helped… He's good with…a gun…" Keira steadied him on his feet.

Damas spoke then. "We have to get out of here."

"I am going to seek out my fellow monks." Seem said before ducking into a passageway.

Picking Daxter up and taking the morph gun, Jak followed Keira and Damas out of the Monk Temple and to the Dune Hopper. "That was…less than enjoyable." He said, jumping into the vehicle. Damas laughed as he strapped himself in. After Keira settled herself, Jak handed Daxter to her then drove the buggy down the path, jumping when needed.

* * *

When they made it to Spargus, a Wastelander ran up to Damas as soon as he hopped out of the vehicle. "Strange, purple things are attacking the city!"

"What!" Daxter yelled, having woken up during the trip back.

"Dark Makers." Jak growled, running into the city and attacking the ranks of the Dark Drones with Light Eco Flame, watching with satisfaction as three at a time dissolved from his onslaught. A few Wastelanders were surrounded by the creatures, and Jak helped tip the odds.

"Get to the Turret. You're the best shot we have." Damas called, joining the fight to save his people and their city.

"Yes sir!" Jak replied before only calling his avian ability, taking off as fast as he could.

Keira was beside Damas, helping him fight. "Follow Jak. Keep these things away from the Turret." At the King's order, she jumped on her jetboard, zipping between the diminishing Dark Makers.

Jak settled himself in the seat, instantly sighting a purple orb crashing into the water's surface. A drop of sweat ran down his temple when he saw the giant creature that rose. _Dark Conquerors._ He thought, starting to blast the joints in it's limbs and the orbs the creature shot at him, all the while wondering where the name came from. Daxter informed him that Keira was keeping the Dark Drones away from them.

* * *

After destroying six of the Dark Conquerors, Daxter alerted him that they were appearing in the city. Jak stepped on one of the pedals and swiveled the gun around. "They're going too far." He said, his voice harsh in restrained anger. Channeling some Light Eco into the machine to make the bullets more damaging, Jak fired the gun, aiming for the giant closest to him and destroying it in what seemed like no time at all.

Using a little more Eco, the other two Dark Conquerors were killed before any major damage was done to Spargus City. Jak turned the gun back around, climbed out of the seat, and slid down the ladder, jumping from the bottom to land on the head of the last Dark Drone before it could teleport out of the city, crushing it into the ground directly in front of Keira and splattered black blood over the ground and her. "Um…sorry." He said to her intense glare.

"That was my kill!" She shouted at him, not even really caring that she was a mess. She pursed her lips in irritation when Jak laughed and rolled his eyes. "Jerk." She then laughed when mock-hurt crossed his face.

He drew up close to her, wrapping his arms around her and laying his forehead against hers as he spoke. "Is there any way I can make it up to you?" Her eyes held a smile that was trying to turn her lips upward, as well. He laughed a little before breaking their staring contest and was about to kiss her, if not for the sound of a throat clearing and Daxter gagging. Instead, he sighed. "Looks like I've got two things to make up now." He whispered in her ear. He turned to face his father and the fattest man in the world, keeping one arm around Keira.

"Excellent work, my son. By protecting this city and it's people, your life debt is fulfilled. Thanks to you, my fears of losing this place are groundless, but more battles are going to come in these grim times." He looked out over Spargus, seeing the celebrating Wastelanders and letting a smile come across his face. "When I was King of Haven City, before Praxis-"

"Also a bastard." Jak said. Damas chuckled as he continued.

"Betrayed me, times where grim then, too. Also, a gift from me, for no Wastelander goes without a full set of armor." He extended his hand toward Kleiver, who was looking at an oddly shaped piece of Precursor metal with a seller's gaze. Damas snapped his fingers, catching the obnoxious man's attention. The big Wastelander scowled as he handed Jak the metal. "It is a piece of Mar's armor. I was saving it for you…well, the you who should be about seven or eight right now." Jak laughed at his father's awkwardness.

"I understand what you're trying to say." He started to reach for the breastplate, but drew his hand back. "But…I don't have anything for you." Damas smiled at him.

"You give everyone hope. And you have already given me something that I can never measure up to repay." Jak looked at him in confusion. "You've given me the chance to see how my son will turn out and the opportunity to still give a father's advice." Damas took the Precursor-forged armor from Kleiver as he saw the large man start to try to back away and leave with it. He glared a death sentence to the arrogant Wastelander with his eyes, a look that said 'watch your step' with awing clarity. "Leave my sight."

"Yes…Sire." Kleiver said with distaste as he walked away, heading toward the Garage. _I'll someday make sure that nobody rookie gets what's comin' to him._ He thought, walking out of sight.

"Man…that fatty really is a pest, a _very_ big pest." Daxter said, having calmed his gag reflex earlier and stood on the ground. Jak slapped the back of his head. "What? It's true!" He shouted to the elf, glaring at him. Jak pinned him with a glare of his own.

"That's quite all right. Everyone has their opinions, no matter how insulting they may be." Damas said, silently agreeing with the Ottsel. "Here, Jak, take this breastplate with my utmost gratitude." Jak reached his hand out but, when his hand contacted it, something unexpected happened. As if the armor knew him, an unseen seam in it opened and it wrapped itself around his torso, as perfectly fitting as the others.

"What-?" Jak cut himself off when an odd pulsing came from the different pieces.

_"This should have never happened!"_ Someone's voice rang in his head, though it sounded slightly familiar. _"They should have been spared!"_ A murmur of voices answered the person. _"Aleesya shouldn't have died!"_ The voice yelled. _That's Dax's mom…_ Jak thought before another rage-filled shout assaulted him. _"Why did you mess with the Time Line!"_ Jak couldn't make out the answer.

The time skipped around a little. _"Somehow…I've got to prevent this… I have to keep them safe. Maybe…just maybe, I can alter the Time Stream."_ Jak felt something soft under him as a little bit of awareness returned to him before being whisked away by another sentence from the familiar voice. _"I am so sorry…my friends, family…Keira…"_ His eyes snapped open on the last word, darting from wall to wall before landing on aforementioned she-elf's face. "K…Keira…? Are you…all right?" He was shaken, and she could see it clearly.

She stroked his forehead gently with a wet washcloth. "I'm fine, Jak. It's you we're worried about." She turned and dipped the cloth in a bowl, rang it out, folded it, and laid it across his forehead. "What happened?"

"You tell me." He answered quietly.

"Your armor started vibrating. Your eyes just became…vacant." She shuddered. "Then, you just collapsed. Damas brought you to your room and sent for a doctor." She giggled when Jak rolled his eyes. "I told him not to bother with the doctor and how much you don't like them. He said that he didn't care how much you like someone or not, he was going to get one." She paused in thought for a second. "You two are so alike in stubbornness." She giggled again when Jak snorted. "The doctor has already been in here and she said that I should just keep a damp, cool washcloth on your forehead. That's about all she could do. You had a high fever when she came in, but I think it diminished quickly. She was about to give you a shot of fever reducer." She outright laughed when Jak's face paled and he groaned.

"I _don't_ like doctors." He said with a hint of agitation. "And I _hate_ needles. I had enough of those on my ninth birthday." She laughed again at his face, which was a conflict between irritation, aggravation, a long passed pain, anger, and a very small smile.

"I'd better go tell Damas that you finally woke up."

"How long was I out?" He asked, curious.

"A week." She could see the 'what!' flash across his face and laughed. "I'm kidding. Just a couple hours. Don't worry, either city can survive without you."

"That'd be the day hell freezes over." He said, sitting up amidst Keira's protests. He sat the damp cloth on his bedside table. "Where's Dax?" He asked, going for a subject change.

"I think he's swimming in Damas' throne room." They both rolled their eyes. "I'm surprised he didn't lay on your chest again and refuse to move." Jak turned a questioning gaze to her. "At the Temple, when you passed out in the Dark Eco Vent. Daxter wouldn't leave me alone until I pulled you out of it, then he jumped on your chest, shook the daylights out of you, and, when you didn't wake, he laid on your chest and wouldn't move." Jak let a soft smile grace his features.

"He truly is an amazing little guy. You should have seen him when those Dark Drones attacked us, after I told you and Father to leave through the Warp Gate…"

**_!FLASHBACK!_**

_"I ain't leavin' you here to fight these goons by yourself, Jak." Daxter said, digging his claws into Jak's shoulder._

_"Okay, but you don't have to cut the circulation off in my arm to prove it." Jak replied with a grin. "Take my gun." He could sense more than see Daxter about to ask what was going to be his weapon. "I'll use Light Eco. I know these things should hate it." Daxter complied, taking the gun from it's holster and switching it to the Scattergun. "Take care of the shields they put up, and I'll do the rest."_

_"You got it, Big Guy." The Ottsel raised the gun, aiming it on the closest Dark Drone group. "Take this." He hissed, firing it as fast as the gun could, busting the shields as Jak sent a wide, but strong Light Eco Beam at them._

_After using up most of the ammo of the Scattergun, Daxter switched to the Vulcan, its weight pulling him off Jak's shoulder. _Now, I remember why I don't particularly like this gun._ He thought, letting off a stream of the blue bullets. One of the Drones had snuck up behind him and launched a Dark Eco Bomb, but Jak had focused his abilities and erected a Light Shield around him before it hit, causing no damage what-so-ever. "Cool…I never knew you could do that."_

_"Just thought of it." Jak replied, raising his eyebrows as his best friend wasted the Drone behind him with the Vulcan. _Wow… **I agree… **I'm speechless…_ All three were surprised by the spontaneous ferocity of the Ottsel. Jak gave Daxter a thumbs up when he turned to look at the elf, a crazy grin on the little creature's face._

_**!END FLASHBACK!**_

"…One of the bastards got around me and him without us noticing and knocked him into a daze. I got him to go through the Warp Gate then; he must have passed out on the way through." Jak finished his telling, wiping a tear off of Keira's cheek.

"I never knew he could be that way…I've always seen him as the 'scream first, run second, and don't look back' kinda guy. I see the little guy in a new light." She said, getting her few tears under control.

"He kicked ass." Jak said simply, summarizing his story. He knew Keira would want to know what happened after he sent Daxter through the gate, but he'd try to avoid that question and it's answer at all costs. _After all, overloading a creature's capacity for absorbing Dark Eco is a pretty harsh way to go…_ _**We were lucky you were able to take the amount of Eco that exploded from them. **It seems Zian had…upped your tolerance and the amount you could hold, as well. I just hope Keira don't find out what happened. I've never been that angry in my life…except for Errol. _Jak sighed, and Keira caught it.

"What's wrong?" He just shook his head. _I should have known he wouldn't answer. _She paused in her thoughts. _Maybe he needs a subject change._ Keira moved from the chair she was sitting on and opted to instead sit on the edge of his bed. "You ever gonna make up being a jerk?" She asked innocently. He grinned as he took her in his arms.

"I was just wondering when you'd ask." Jak answered, pressing his lips to hers in a fierce but gentle kiss. A moment later, the door opened. Not missing a beat, Jak's eyes snapped open, and he glared at the woman he supposed was the doctor with pitch black eyes.

"Um… Er…sorry; I'll be back later." She stuttered before leaving, closing the door quietly.

* * *

--

* * *

--

* * *

Damn…that took forever. I got stuck on one part of this chapter and had to get a big-ass hammer and bust the wall down. Anyway, I hope y'all like the chapter and my idea that Jak should get his Channeling ability back. It sucks that they did that to him.

REVIEW! Please?


	12. Chapter 12

A Time of Need

Chapter 12:

DISCLAIMER: This is tiresome. I'm am gonna say it, and say it, and say it, and say it, and STILL say it, but that don't matter because I wouldn't be _writing_ fanfiction if I owned Jak and Daxter. So, why, I ask, do you think I own this stuff?

Anyway, sorry people, no dialogue this time. I'm not that bored…well, okay, maybe I am, but I don't want to do one. I don't really have anything to say for this A/N either…crap. Actually, now that I have gotten a bit farther in writing it, I do. I'm gonna tell ya that this is a bit of a crap-chap at the beginning…well, it's the beginning for me, because I only have five pages at the time of writing this and I usually have, like, twenty-three. Ah well.

READ!…

(--)

(--)

(--)

After the doctor left, probably going to tell Damas that Jak had awoken, Jak's communicator tried to interfere, as well. Torn was, again, calling him to HQ about a KG something or other, Jak or Keira didn't catch the entire thing. The same two elves were interrupted by a flustered Sand King about a minute later. Jak decided not to ignore his father, so he broke the kiss he and Keira were in the middle of. Seeing the pinkish tinge on his father's cheeks, the elf laughed.

"Um…sorry to…interrupt." Damas started and stood like a yakkow caught in headlights. "I see you've recovered." His revenge laughter echoed when Jak blushed, Keira a bit darker than he. "What happened?" He asked, not missing the confused yet sorrowful look in his son's eyes.

"I…I don't really know." Jak answered finally. "I haven't been able to sort it out myself." Daxter ran in just then, and Jak's eyes got a pained look to them. "Dax…I'm sorry." The Ottsel looked at him quizzically. "Aleesya…your mother…" Jak knew he had his friend's attention. He took a deep breath, opening his mouth to finish his sentence, but his eyes went vacant again before he fell backwards. _"I told you she wasn't supposed to die; I made damn sure of it."_ A murmur of voices answered, ranging from anger to awe. _"You just better make sure it stays this way, understand? I don't want my past...future...self to have to come back here. I don't want any of them to come here."_ The murmur of voices sounded in agreement. A lull happened in the voices, and Jak vaguely registered a soft hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently. A second later, he felt the soft hand leave and two rough hands take its place, one on each shoulder, and shook him with the same roughness. He groaned, and felt the soft hand return, but on the side of his face, a wet cloth on his forehead again.

"Jak? Are you all right?" Keira asked from his left. _What is happening to him? First Mar's armor has an odd reaction to him, then he passes out, gets a high fever, wakes up, says sorry for something about Daxter's mother, is about to explain, then passes out again! What in the name of the Precursors is going on?_ She thought, worried for her lover.

"Keira?" He groaned, sitting up slowly. "What the hell happened? I feel like a HellCat just took the privilege of landing on me…" He shook his head gently, trying to clear a fog from his mind. _Shadow? Blaze? Are you two all right?** All right? I don't know. Alive? Yes. Confused beyond possible? Yes.** I think he summed up every bit of my thoughts there, Jak. What about you? Never better! If you count the fact that I've passed out, for no particular reason, two times in the last day. **With a scorching hot fever both times. We felt it, too.**__Well…I do know that I don't know what's going on, that's for sure.__ That was helpful…_ Jak looked back at Keira and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Jak, can you tell me what's happening?" Damas asked, still standing beside the bed from where he shook his son by the shoulders. Jak held a thoughtful expression for a few moments.

"I don't really know. It's like…pieces of memories…or something like that. The person said something about the Time Stream, something happening that shouldn't have, and then changing the Time Line to where that something that shouldn't have happened…didn't…" He trailed off, thinking back to what happened before he was pulled back under the veil of unconsciousness by the memories. "I think it was…Dax's mom…I think she was killed…and this person fixed it. So that she wasn't… Uh…" He just noticed his little, orange friend, who seemed close to having something akin to a heart attack.

"My…my mother? How was she killed?" Daxter asked in nothing much more than a whisper. He started thinking back to the day they all left, remembering his mother telling him that she knew he was destined to go far; at least beyond the little Sandover Village. "She told me…before we left…that'd I go far. Did she know?"

"I…I don't know, Dax. I'll bet Samos told her, so that she wouldn't have to worry about you. But, I think it may have been the Metal Heads." Jak sighed as he stood. He walked over to the door that was still open. "I'm sorry," He whispered before sprinting down the hall, to the elevator, and out the large door at the bottom of the shaft, ignoring Daxter's protests that nothing was his fault, when he knew it was.

"Give him time, Daxter. You too, Damas," Keira said, a tear trailing down her cheek. "He needs to sort this out. He believes that everything that happened to Sandover Village is his fault. It isn't, and he don't see the other side of the coin." She sighed. "He tried to blame himself once, but I wouldn't let him. This time, he left before I could talk sense into him."

"Do you know where he went?" Daxter asked, his worry seeping into his voice.

"Yes, I think I do," Keira answered and stood, Daxter jumping on her shoulder. "Be careful, Daxter. I don't have a guard." He only nodded. "Don't worry, Damas. I'm certain we'll be back sometime." She then ran out of the room, out of the Spargus Palace, and toward the Garage. When she got there, the Dune Hopper was gone. _I knew it…_ She thought, jumping into a vehicle that looked to be built for speed. _Thank the Precursors for trackers,_ She added to her thought, pulling out a small device, then driving the vehicle out of the Garage, following the little, blinking dot on the screen.

Driving over the rolling sands for about three minutes, the she-elf got fed up with trying to follow the dot, then drove to where it had stopped, killing Marauders to take out her frustration so she didn't yell at Jak when she found him. _Don't give me physical strength for this, Precursors. I just might beat him half to death,_ She thought seriously, scowling. She took a quick glance at Daxter, and much of her anger faded at his sorrowful face. "Don't worry, Daxter. We'll talk some sense into Jak somehow."

"I know…" He trailed off, a ghost of a smile on his face. "I just don't understand why he takes all the blame on himself. If he didn't come back to Sandover, me and him would-a never met in the first place. He would have probably been killed by Praxis, as a little kid, at some point. Samos would have never seen the nature of the past." He looked at Keira. "I doubt Jak would-a ever met you, either." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Jak would-a probably never-a found his dad either."

"Like I told Damas, Jak doesn't see both sides of the coin. He only sees the downside of it, tales. He doesn't see heads. He doesn't _want_ to see the upside. I just don't understand it," Keira replied.

"He's been through some rough times, Keira. You don't know what happened in that 'Dark Warrior' experiment. I was running through the ventilation shafts and, though I didn't know it was him at the time, I could hear his screams loud and clear," Daxter said, Keira thinking that this was the most serious she'd ever seen him. "He should be the one to tell you about it, but…I freaked out when I saw him shackled to that table." Keira's eyes widened. She knew that he'd been put through that, but not how horrible it was. She tried imagining it, but that never crossed her mind. "My first words were, 'Whoa! What'd they do to you?' Not exactly the best greeting after two years of being locked up in there, huh?"

"Two years?" She shouted, whipped her head around to look at him, blowing a Marauder up with the vehicles machine guns. "Precursors! No wonder he was so cold to everyone!" _Even me…_ She finished the last part to herself. _I didn't know he spent the _entire_ time in that Precursor-forsaken prison…_"We're almost there," She said, seeing a lone island out between where the river connected to the ocean. Getting closer, she saw the Dune Hopper sitting on the shore. She parked her vehicle beside his, jumped out, held her finger to her lips in a 'Shh' to Daxter, and swam silently to the little island.

"I knew you'd find me. Always do." Jak's voice was so hollow that Keira felt tears prickle in her eyes. "I'm sorry for leaving like that. I just couldn't take it. No more pitiful stares." The hollow voice that came from the elf she loved had an angry edge to it. Jak sighed, still not facing them. He was sitting on the sand, his arms laying across his knees, as he stared out at the sunset. "I shouldn't be taking my anger out on you two. Yes, Daxter, I know you're there." He answered the Ottsel's unasked question. "I could smell you at the shore. You need a bath." His small joke caused a small smile on Daxter's face.

Keira sat beside the troubled elf, wrapping an arm around his stiff frame. "Don't you dare say it's your fault, because it isn't. You need to find the other side of the coin." He looked at her, and the lost glaze over his blue eyes scared her, but she didn't let it show. "You keep piling the fault on your own shoulders without looking at what would have happened if you didn't come to Sandover. Like Daxter said, you'd never have met him. You'd never have met your father…well, most likely not. You would have probably been killed by Praxis while just a child, or Kor, for that matter. Haven City would be destroyed. You'd never have met any of us most likely." A sad, pained glint had broken through the glaze over his eyes as he looked back out to the falling sun.

_Falling…just like me…_ He thought bitterly. _Falling back into an age-old pain that I thought I'd put behind me…_He sighed mentally, not wanting to worry Keira. "I guess so… I know I'd never have met Dax; he was born in Sandover. But…yeah, I guess."

She hugged him tightly, bringing her mouth to his ear. "You'd most likely never have met me either…" She trailed off, her voice breaking on the last few words, a silent tear making its trail down her cheek. Realization seemed to strike Jak like a thousand volts of electricity, his eyes loosing the lost fog. "I-I don't know w-what I'd b-be like if I'd n-never m-met you," She added through silent sobs. "Do you s-see the u-upside of the c-coin now? Where w-would we all b-be if n-not for y-you, Jak?"

**_See? Where _would_ we be without you?_** Shadow asked. _Personally, I think we two would have never existed._ Blaze answered. _I-I never thought of it that way… I'm sorry, guys… **No you're not. **Yeah, I am. Don't be; that is what Shadow means to say._ Jak circled his arms tightly around Keira. "Can you ever forgive me for being such an idiot?" He asked her quietly. He looked to Daxter and, seeing the Ottsel's face split into a smile, he nodded, knowing Daxter had forgiven him when he did it. "For this, Keira, it is my fault. I should never be the reason you cry. It tears me up, seeing the tears themselves, but it rips me apart, knowing I'm the cause," He whispered gently, comfortingly, in her ear.

She looked up at him, a small smile on her face. "If you'll smile, and stop pulling everything onto yourself," She answered. "Otherwise, I've never needed to forgive you, for there is nothing to forgive." He smiled then, also thinking back to when he'd told Shadow the very same thing. "See? It's not hard to smile. It only takes seventeen muscles in your face to smile, but forty-two to frown."

He and Daxter both laughed at that. "Thank you, for your confidence in me, both of you." Jak looked to his best friend and his girlfriend. "I don't know what I'd do without you…" He looked back to the sun and, just before the tip sank below the horizon, he turned back to Keira and kissed her. A couple minutes later, after a Daxter-interruption-less time, they broke the kiss. "I love you, Keira. So much that even I can't imagine."

"I love you, too, Jak. Just…don't recede back into a cold shell of yourself," She replied, and he nodded. "Y-you scared me…then. I thought you'd disappeared forever…your softer, happier, side." She buried her face in his neck. "I was afraid, Jak. Not afraid _of_ you, but _for_ you. I hoped, every night, that you'd come back, break out of your shell…" A tear slid down her cheek. "You did. You conquered yourself," She finished.

_I…never looked at it that way…** We know, Jak. You were solely fixated on getting back at the Baron. **I wish I had seen it sooner. Does the saying: 'If I knew then, what I know now' come into play? Yeah, it does. I wish I did know then what I know now. **Hm…I think everyone does. But, at least it all worked out, right? **Heh…yeah._ Jak lifted Keira's head, wiping the tear's streaks off her cheeks. "I am the luckiest guy ever."

"And you just now realized this?" Daxter's voice cut in. Jak rolled his eyes and grinned at his best friend. "Oh my…you did?"

"Nah, I've known it since Sandover. Even before Gol's tirade." He looked back at Keira. "I'd wanted, so many times, to just take you into my arms, but couldn't get a chance. Not with this little ass bothering me every time I almost did." He glared at Daxter, but the grin on his face ruined it.

"Oh, I see," Daxter said, his eyes narrowing, before he busted out laughing. Jak's face deadpanned, going completely blank. "I never could hold a serious face…" He whined.

"Well, you're supposed to be the funny guy. I'm the serious one," Jak replied. Keira giggled at their antics as the two slipped into a staring contest, Daxter making funny faces to insure his victory when Jak started laughing. "See? The funny guy."

"What about me?" The she-elf asked, batting her eyes up at the elf. "What am I?"

"Whatever you want to be," The Wastelander answered, bringing his lips close to hers. "Whoever you want to be," He whispered lastly, claiming her lips with his own.

_Yup, I'm gonna be blind for the rest of my life… Or, at the very least, scarred… _Daxter thought with a grin, turning his back to them to give a little earned privacy. _They owe me big time!_ He rubbed his hands together gleefully, thinking of the probabilities of this revelation. He turned back around, thinking the two finished and about to say what he'd been thinking of, but pivoted back around on the ball of his foot at the speed of light, just catching Keira leaning against Jak, pushing the elf onto his back. _No, I disagree. I'm gonna be both blind and scarred! I'll get him back…heh, heh, heh._ Daxter rubbed his hands together in an evil fashion again.

**_Once again, we are cut off from him,_** Shadow said, his essence appearing. He 'walked' over and sat by Daxter. **_How are you, Daxter? Plotting, I see, but I mean other than that._**

Blaze was sitting on his other side. _Why don't you let us in on your plans? Jak _certainly_ will not hear you - or us, for that matter. _The Eco Angel chuckled quietly, watching Daxter's evil smile spread across the Ottsel's face.

"Well," He whispered conspiratorially. "To answer Shadow, I'm all right. Lovin' being ignored, _again_. But anyway, here's my idea…" Both the Eco Creatures smiled evilly along with Daxter as he told them his plan.

Slowly and almost unnoticeably, Keira had removed the upper pieces to Jak's armor (((except the grieves))). Satisfied, she tickled him mercilessly. "I…hate it…when you do…that!" He gasped out between laughs, trying to roll over on his stomach to keep her from tickling him, but it didn't work, seeing as how she was straddling his hips. "This…isn't…funny!"

"Then, why are you laughing?" She asked innocently, trying to hold her own laughter. He just glared at her when he could, aside from almost laughing himself to death.

_Gotta take countermeasures,_ He thought quickly, trying to cease his captor's tickle-torture, wrapping his arms around her with a wicked grin. "Don't think I'll let you get away with that," He breathed into her ear, sending a shiver through her body.

"What are you going to do about it?" She asked, replying with one of the most famous last sentences ever said. Jak flipped them over, Keira being the one lying on the cool sand. She gasped quietly at the inferno of Jak's soul being projected through his fiery-blue eyes. "Your flaming spirit was returned more wholly than I had thought," She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him down, kissing him senseless.

_Sometimes, being senseless is a good thing,_ He thought, not even paying attention enough to know that Shadow and Blaze were planning with Daxter, much less their expressions as his thought was accidentally projected to the two. A few seconds later, he didn't even think, and he was sure Keira wasn't either, as they weren't kissing just lips anymore.

"Okay…that's just plain gross…" Daxter mumbled, crossing his arms.

_Jak doesn't think so,_ Blaze chuckled, covering his eyes with a transparent hand. He snorted a moment later. _Having transparent hands doesn't work for this,_ He grumbled, turning around.

**_Daxter, if you knew the truth, you wouldn't say anything,_** Shadow commented. Daxter looked at him, seeing the small smile hovering on the Eco Demon's lips as he watched Jak and Keira. **_The truth is: Jak more or less depends on his love for Keira. It's one of the things that truly keep him going. You are one of those things, as well, Daxter. And his father, King Damas, along with Sig, Samos, and maybe only a couple others. The rest, he could care less if they rotted, I know._** He sighed, watching with some amusement as Keira tried to get at Jak's highly ticklish ribs again, but he caught her wrist without even opening his eyes. He opened them a moment later, and Shadow was startled by the literal _fire_ his eyes had become. **_Wow… Blaze, take a look at that. His eyes…_**

_Amazing… That girl really is the one for him if she can do that to him._ Blaze replied, astonished as well. _Daxter, look at Jak's eyes,_ He told the Ottsel when he questioned as to what they were carrying on about.

"Oh my…" He whispered quietly, yet comically. "I've never seen him like that… You were right, Shadow. He does depend on us for strength, in a way. Do you mean…the strength to live? Or to keep going?" Shadow nodded solemnly.

**_That's exactly what I mean,_** the pale-skinned, transparent Eco Demon answered.

"It's lovely how they can talk about us like we're not here," Keira whispered.

"But Shadow's right," Jak replied, kissing her neck, directly below her ear, and getting a strong shiver. "Just like always. He's always right."

"I had depended on the thought of finding you three, before…well…you know what I mean," Keira responded, going for trying to tickle him again.

"Not happening," He laughed, catching her wrist and pinning it to her side, like the other one. She pouted, getting a light laugh from the elf. The sweet sound she loved was ended with his face resembling shock, his eyes losing the fire that was in them, before he fell, trying to hold his body off her with his left arm, as his right shoulder, she saw, had a smoking hole through it. "I'm all right," He whispered tightly, his forehead lying where it fell in the sand by her ear. "Dax… Who shot me?" He asked the Ottsel as the charred flesh of his shoulder healed quickly, Shadow pressing a hand to it only helping.

"There's a Marauder Sniper out there!" He exclaimed, stealing Jak's gun as if the he and the elf had an unspoken agreement that if Jak couldn't fire it, Daxter had permission to use it. He switched it to the Needle Laser, shooting the gun and grinning when the three-burst shot homed in on the Marauder. He let off a few more, watching with satisfaction when the 'scum of the Wasteland' fell; dead.

Jak let a hiss from between his teeth at the pain in his shoulder, wondering what the Marauder had used in the bullet, and in anger at the Marauder for shooting in the first place. It healed a moment later. "If he wasn't dead, I'd tear out his heart and make him eat it…" He whispered dangerously. _That wasn't a normal Eco bullet… **No, Jak, it wasn't. I think it had something else in it. **Duh. **Shut it, I'm thinking. **_Blaze did just that, clamping his thoughts quiet and disappearing. Shadow only rolled his eyes, as well as he could with solid-pitch-black eyes. **_It could have been liquid fire._**

"What do you mean? Liquid fire?" Jak asked, bringing their conversation out in the open. He had an eyebrow raised in a true confused fashion. _How do you get liquid fire? Start there,_ He advised Shadow, who only smirked at him.

**_Well, you melt it._** Jak still had something of the 'Uhh' face, but it was mixed with a 'duh'. **_Well…you can't really melt fire so…it'd have to be superheated metal or…_**

"A chemical," Keira finished. "Kind of like nitro glycerin, but, instead of icy, it'd be fiery." Shadow nodded.

**_We've got a winner. Why can't you understand things that easily, Jak?_** The Eco Demon looked that the elf, who glared at him.

"Probably because I don't spend my free time dealing in something that has to do with science," Jak answered. Shadow raised a white eyebrow at him. "Look, guns are not science. You put the ammo in the slot, aim, and shoot. It depends on if you hit friend, foe, or yourself as to how good you are with one. And, before you raise your other eyebrow; no, switching the modifications isn't a science. That's common sense. You use the modification that makes the most sense for your situation."

All Shadow did was laugh, but Jak just mumbled obscenities under his breath, slipping his armor back on. **_Okay, Mr. Gun Expert, if that isn't a science of some sort, I don't think you can tell the difference between common sense and being a dumbass._** Shadow disappeared after that, his laughter echoing in the elf's mind. His laughter was ignored as Jak focused his hearing.

"Uh oh…" He said quietly. "We need to get out of here." He jumped up, Daxter hopping on his shoulder. His wings burst from his back as he picked Keira up in his arms, then he flew them to the vehicles. "You guys get the Desert Screamer out of here. It's armor is weaker than Dune Hopper's. Dax, go with her." Daxter nodded, but Keira looked at him like he'd grown three heads. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "No time to argue about it. Go. Now!" She nodded, jumping into the vehicle and taking off like a bat out of hell. Jak watched her get-away, jumping into the Dune Hopper at the same time, spinning it around in a swift arc, and driving to follow her. _Dax, you better keep her from getting hurt,_ He thought, a scowl on his face at the Marauder Sniper they'd sent for scouting.

"Daxter, is Jak behind us?" Keira asked the Ottsel, who'd taken her gun and set it to Peace Maker, a modification she had added back when Jak was teaching her how to handle the gun. "Is he?" She repeated.

"Yeah. He just came over the hill, blowing up a couple Marauders that were on our tail," He answered. "I can't believe they sent someone out to where we were. I've never seen a Marauder come around there," He added, blasting a vehicle that had come from the left and blowing it to pieces.

"Yeah, well, I just hope we can get back to Spargus without getting ourselves killed," She replied, destroying a vehicle that had come from the front. _Oh no…_ "Daxter, we don't have a Gate Pass!" She exclaimed, her words causing the Ottsel to grin, for a reason unknown to her. "What!"

"Jak's got it covered." She understood his answer a moment later when the Dune Hopper flew over them, a boost giving it the power it needed. About a half-minute later, they crossed the Spargus Gate, Jak and Keira both curving the vehicles into their respective spots gracefully.

Jak shot a fist in the air as he jumped out of the Dune Hopper. "That was fun," He said with a crazy grin, spinning Keira around when she ran into his arms, both laughing, Daxter joining them not a second later. Damas walked through the door into the Garage, seeing the trio.

"Something happen that I should know about?" He questioned with a suggestive tone. Daxter's face instantly looked like he'd just ate a lemon, which caused the Sand King to laugh. "I'm joking. I saw the high activity of the Marauders in the scanner, along with two of my vehicles," He glared at the two, but Jak's grin didn't dim once.

"Just havin' a little fun, Father," He replied smoothly, evading the invisible question with professional quality. He groaned and rolled his eyes when his communicator flew out, getting a giggle from Keira.

"Jak! Keira! We need your help! There's a literal…arkkkk…army of robots out here!" Pecker's voice came over the speaker. "And no! I'm not…arkkkk…exaggerating!"

"We're on our way," He replied into the small, floating device before it flew back to where he sometimes wished it would stay. "They can survive without me for a little while, huh?" He asked, Keira blushing slightly. "We'll have to come back a little later, Father."

"I understand. Call if you need us," Damas replied. Jak nodded, his crazy grin coming back full force. The Sand King watched as the trio ran out of the Garage, toward the transport. "Stay safe, my son, daughter-to-be, and Daxter," He whispered, knowing that Keira would be the she-elf Jak married, if he ever did, even though he hadn't proposed yet.

(--)

"Okay, driver-guy," Daxter said as soon as they jumped into the transporter. "You better put the pedal to the metal, 'cause New Haven's in trouble and we're the only ones who can help." The driver nodded, a slight eye-roll that Daxter missed, thinking that the Ottsel had lost his mind and just going along with him.

"Step on it," Jak growled, having saw the driver in the rear-view mirror. He smirked when a sweat drop went down the driver's face. The elf turned to Keira and whispered his question to her. "Why didn't I just fly?"

"Because it might wear you out, just like in the Temple, unless you flew at a steady pace, which, knowing you, would have been extremely fast," She whispered back, giggling at his expression. A little while later, an explosion rocked the transporter.

"Oh shit…" Jak said, taking his Darklight transformation. Sighing in a peaceful way as the two Ecos wrapped around him, his anxiety melted away with them. He wrapped an arm around Keira as Daxter hooked his claws under the shoulder guard. **_"Pilot. Do not try to land this vehicle safely. It will be your undoing. Take my hand,"_** Jak receded the Ecos from his right hand and forearm, wincing as it burned harshly. The pilot looked a little apprehensive, but took the hand anyway. **_"Hold on tight. This could get a little bumpy,"_** He advised, and felt the man's grip tighten. By an odd chance, something blew the back door off the contraption, and Jak grinned at his luck, jumping out of the exit, and spreading his wings out.

The transport, with no one to stop it, crashed into a group of rollers, destroying all of them. "I'm going to miss that transporter," The man said sadly.

"You wanna join it?" Daxter asked, looking straight at him.

"Er…not really. By the way, name's Ashen. Thanks for saving me," He directed to the flying elf, who banked to the left to miss a stream of bullets.

**_"No thanks necessary, Ashen-"_** A sharp intake of breath cut the elf off, and he flew faster, straight into the top of the FL Tower. **_"Samos! Torn! Guys, are you here?"_** Jak called when he saw no one.

"Over here, Jak!" Pecker's Spanish-accented voice replied. "Who is…arkkkk…this guy?" He waved his wings in front of his face. "Nevermind. Onin says that you need to go back to Mar's Tomb, then to Haven Forest…arkkkk… She also says that it should have some kind of barrier…though unknowing as to what it does…" He said the last part with his supposedly-creepy voice, which caused Jak to roll his eyes, which you could only tell by his head shaking toward the ceiling. "Well? GET GOING!"

"Shut it, Pecker before I come over there and-" Daxter was cut off by a glare from Jak.

"Tell Ashelin, Torn, and Daddy where we are, okay Pecker? Onin?" Keira asked. Onin started signing again.

"They are already there, awaiting your arrival," The hybrid replied. He curled his wings around himself, giving an ending to the conversation.

**_"Ashen, stay here. It will be the most secure place,"_** Jak said, and the man nodded, walking over to sit by Onin. He looked to Keira. **_"Hang on tight."_**

"I'll always hang on to you," She replied as he picked her up bridal style, she wrapping her arms around his neck. He ran at the window, jumping out of it and diving straight down, snapping his wings out at the last second, smiling at Keira as she gave a whoop of excitement. "I wonder if Mar's Tomb is still in-tact…"

**_"I don't know. Even if it isn't, we can reach it now,"_** Jak answered, dodging a barrage of bullets. _Do you guys think it's still open? **I know as much as you do, Jak. **There may be a secret entrance somewhere…possibly? I hadn't noticed one the time we went through there… **You missed a lot of things then, Jak. **Funny… Actually, that was._Jak rolled his eyes as he banked to the right, flying in the direction of Mar's Tomb.

(--)

After a while of flying, the two elves and Ottsel landed, after finding a stable footing, outside where the entrance to Mar's Tomb used to be. Jak dropped his Darklight form as he searched over the jammed door. _I said there was probably a secret entrance,_ Blaze's voice broke through his questions. "Secret entrance…" He mumbled to himself. _If I was a secret entrance to a Tomb…where would I be? **A concealed place. **_Jak rose an eyebrow to nothing, or so it seemed. _Duh! Thanks, Shadow._ He smacked his forehead before looking side to side. "Hmm… Concealed, huh?" He looked around again, catching Keira's eyes. _As emerald as spring grass… Grass… Ground… Under the ground!_ He held his palm under where they were standing after telling the she-elf to move, and blasted the ground with Dark and Light Eco, causing an explosion to occur from the certain mix of the two Ecos. _A little more Dark than Light, _He thought, grinning when a platform-looking thing was revealed.

"Is that your secret entrance?" Daxter asked suddenly. "Yes, I heard you mumbling. It's got a big crack in it." He laughed at the insinuation of certain crack, before a vision of a certain she-elf's behind came to his thoughts.

"How does this help, Jak? It looks like… Oh." She giggled at his blank expression, ruined only by a smile which added the 'duh' feature to it. He extended his claws and embedded them in the gap between the two edges as Keira came over and stuck the tips of her split halberd into it, both pulling the panels apart at the same time. "Wow…" She whispered, seeing the finely crafted drop underneath it.

"Okay," Jak grunted, forcing the hidden door the rest of the way open. "Keira?" He held his hand out to her, and she walked around the door, taking it in hers before he spun her around, placing her back against his chest. "Hang on tight," He said, circling his other arm around her securely, protectively.

"You know my answer to that," She replied before he jumped down into the passage amidst Daxter's shouts, asking him if he was crazy, which Jak replied to with a 'yes, I am' that caused the Ottsel to hush instantly.

A few more minutes later, they were still falling, seeing nothing but the tunnel going down. Suddenly, it opened into a chamber that had a huge, black, bottomless-looking pit beneath them. "JAAAAAAK!" The Ottsel screamed while Jak calmly fell. The elf could hear Keira's heartbeat speed up as they fell farther and farther.

"Don't worry; I'll never drop you," He whispered into her ear. Directly after he said that, lights seemed to illuminate the entire bottom, showing it to be a little over a hundred feet below them. After falling about half that distance, Jak's wings made themselves known, gently lowering them to the ground. "See? No harm done," He said when they touched solid ground.

"I think you almost gave me a heart attack!" Daxter exclaimed in the elf's ear. "Er…sorry…" He apologized meekly, when he heard Jak's jaw clench. "I really need to stop doin' that, don't I?" He asked.

"Yeah, you do," Keira answered, noticing that Jak was mildly, yet temporarily, deafened in his left ear. She turned around in the elf's arms, then leaned up to whisper in his right ear. "I do believe there was a little harm done." He only chuckled, pressing a kiss to her cheekbone.

"Come on; let's see what's down here." The threesome took the time to look around. It was quite a large chamber. There was about a hundred-fifty feet to the top, three-hundred from side to side, in any direction, as it was dome-shaped. "Whoa…" _**I am awed. **I'm astonished. **I never knew the Precursors had anything like this below the city! **I didn't either! It's huge! **That's is a mild term for it.** Don't start arguing._ Jak then saw three doors in the direction directly in front of him. Everything had an artist's craft to it, the separate wires being a gold and pale color, and the flat pieces of metal either being dark purple or bluish white.

"Wonder how we get outta here?" Daxter asked. A moment later, the three heard a sharp 'shink' sound, causing them all to look up as the door they came in by closed. "Guess we ain't goin' that-a way." Jak and Keira both gave him the 'duh' face.

"Well, these three doors gotta lead somewhere, but there's gotta be a catch…" Jak said, matter-of-factly. "There's always a catch," He added, emphasizing. The three walked over to the doors, but stopped a moment away from them, watching in fascination. "What the…?" **_Our thoughts exactly._**

The door on the left shrunk greatly, coming to stand about two feet from the ground. Then, the width shrank, coming to about a half-foot wide. The right door shrank, stopping at about five and a half feet tall, then thinning to be about a foot and a four inches across. The middle door shrank to about five feet and nine inches tall, then the sides shrank together to be about a foot and nine inches across. The three companions raised their eyebrows at the same time.

"I said there'd be a catch. I know my puzzles," Jak spoke up. "Be careful, Dax. Don't go getting yourself hurt when I can't bail you out," He said as the Ottsel jumped down from his shoulder.

"Aren't I always?" The elf gave him a look that said 'no' so plainly it could have been touched. "Humph. Whatever, Jak! I'll be fine. You just watch your backside and keep it from getting shot," The Ottsel retorted, grinning. Jak rolled his eyes. They landed on Keira.

"Don't worry, Renegade. I'll be waiting for you at the end," She answered his worried eyes. He smiled at her, the smile he gave only to her, and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Take care, love," He replied, then tipped her chin up with his fingers. His eyes softened before fluttering closed as he kissed her. An 'a-hem' from Daxter split them up. "I love you, Keira. Please, don't get hurt."

"I'll try my best not to," She replied. "I love you, too, Jak, and you better not get hurt either. Though there's not much left of your shirt," She giggled a little at that. "I'll still know." He nodded with a smile. The two elves walked over to the two doors, Daxter already standing in front of his.

"Well, they ain't gonna wait forever," The Ottsel said, and Jak stepped forward walking through the door in front of him, feeling a force field of some sort. Keira went next, feeling the same, as if she was cut off from the outside world. Daxter just shrugged, walking through his door, the same happening, as if making sure it was the right person that was supposed to pass through the door. He ran down the hallway like a man possessed, jumping along at some points and marveling at the design of the floor, ceiling, and walls, also hoping and praying to the Precursors that the large boulder chasing him down the slope didn't crush him.

Keira thanked her lucky stars that she always kept her tool belt, and kept it stocked with everyday, handy tools. She walked along the twisting and turning walkway, seeing motors that had to be repaired to open a doorway for her to continue. _I…suppose it could be worse… No! No, it couldn't be worse!_ She thought quickly, thanking her hatched eggs that the cliché didn't cause something to happen. _I hope Jak and Daxter are all right,_ She added, putting the last screw back into her tenth motor, opening another door.

_Were did they all come from! **You think we'd know? **Yes! Well, sorry to tell you, Jak, but we do not. _Jak just growled as another Metal Head Grunt came at him, followed by the shots from a Crabhead. A moment later, a Scorpion jumped at him from behind. The edge of Silent Flame sliced its small body cleanly in two. Three Grunts charged at him, each getting their own set of slashes to bring about their passing. A second later, he felt Dark Eco, but it felt different than normal. _Is that…? **Can it dilute Dark Eco? **Only Light Eco can do that. **Don't let it touch you!**_ Shadow and Blaze's shout came an instant too late as the Eco contacted him. His senses were overwhelmed by pain, surrounding him in it. The elf cried out, falling to his knees and using his forearms to hold himself up from the ground as best as he could.

'Stop!' Echoed to his ears distantly before he blacked out. _What now?_ was the only thing occupying his thoughts. 'I said to _stop_! You harm that elf, and I'll kill you!' A voice said, its body standing in front of the collapsed elf's form. The Metal Heads backed off a couple steps when the skull gem in the figure's forehead shone a bright yellow, bat-like, leathery wings flaring out from behind the creature. It roared, and they scattered, fearing the power of this mighty Hora-Quan. 'Please be all right, Great One,' It whispered, turning to Jak. There was a blue electricity cascading over the elf, causing him to twitch and wince every few seconds.

Jak felt the someone pick him up gently, carrying him through a door he had seen before the Metal Heads attacked him. _Who…? **I don't know Jak. **Neither do I, though they seem friendly. **He/She did protect you from the Metal Heads. **True… You're still half out of it, are you not? Kinda. **Then, rest.** All right…_ He slipped back into the feathery touch of the darkness, grunting when a particularly painful spark shocked him.

A few minutes later, the Hora-Quan laid Jak down on the ground outside the door, seeing an orange, fuzzy rat and a she-elf running toward it. It paid them no other mind than to notice their presence. 'Awaken, Great One,' It growled out as its claws glowed the purplish black of Dark Eco. Jak's body started to do the same, and the blue electricity slowly faded. A groan let the creature know he was coming to. 'Are you all right?' It asked him as he circled the she-elf in his arms.

"Don't I…know you? I remember you…er…from somewhere…" Jak trailed off as he thought, staring long and hard at the Metal Head. "The Successor! Um…get a makeover?" He raised an eyebrow while the Metal Head chuckled.

'I suppose you could say that,' It answered. Jak chuckled. 'Well, since Kor is gone, I got a 'makeover' to sport my new standing among the Metal Heads.'

"I was wondering," Jak started. It gestured for him to continue. "Is the real name of the Metal Heads the Hora-Quan? Or is that some name for the higher rankings? Also, what's your name, if you don't mind my asking?" It rasped a laugh, causing Daxter to raise an eyebrow.

'To your first and second question: we have adopted your name for the lower levels, and Hora-Quan, as the Precursors' naming, is for higher ranks. So yes, for that, you are correct,' It answered. 'I have a question of my own, how did you guess? And my name is Ashynii (Ah-she-nee), Queen of the Hora-Quan and Metal Heads.'

**_So that explains your beauty compared to others of your kind,_** Shadow complimented, his essence appearing. He bowed gracefully, Blaze appearing and doing the same. **_If I do say so myself, you are quite the astounding one._**

Daxter took this moment to speak up. "Shadow? Are you…flirting!" He cackled like a madman…mad-Ottsel. Ashynii giggled, or as well as a Hora-Quan could.

'Relay for me, please?' She asked Jak. The elf nodded, mirth in his eyes at what Daxter noticed. 'Well, orange one, so what if he is? It's more flattering than you will ever be.' Jak said it word for word, and the Ottsel's mouth dropped. Daxter crossed his arms huffily, turning his nose up. The fuzzball saw Blaze from the corner of his eye, and the Eco Angel had tears running down his transparent face from laughing. He had to flap his wings to keep himself from falling to the floor.

"Laugh it up, blue boy," Daxter said to him, causing Shadow to snigger. "Same to you, purple." Shadow glared at him.

**_I am NOT purple! It's an extremely pale lavender! That IS NOT PURPLE!_** He roared, the ground slightly vibrating. Ashynii walked over to him and, somehow, trailed her claw lightly along his jaw line.

'Personally, I think it contributes to you being handsome,' She said, causing a blush to show brilliantly on his pale cheeks. His line of sight focused on his feet, flickering up every-so-often to take in her new appearance. She was more elf-like than her form before. A pair of bat-like, leathery wings extended from her back, blood red, almost black, in color. A cascade of raven-black hair fell between her wings and shoulder blades, coming to an end at the middle of her lower back. She had hands with claws instead of only the metal claws of before, which she had gently rubbed down his jawbone. Her body was shaped like a she-elf's, but had muscle that fit her build. Her skull gem was shaped like the star of the Green Sun. Her skin was a blood red mixed with purple, and her clothing – tight pants, tight belly-shirt, combat boots, a small choker around her neck - was solid black, slightly glossy, as if metal. The outfit accentuated her body and fit her curves in the perfect places. Her eyes, which seemed to have entranced Shadow for a period of time, were a pale lavender, like his skin, but they had a slight swirl of black going through them, like smoke, but sparking like electricity. She snapped her fingers in front of his face. 'Are you there?' Jak laughed a little, but a thump was heard as Blaze gave up and fell on the floor, still in hysterics.

**_Huh? Oh…um…sorry. Your eyes were captivating me,_** He answered, knowing full well that he shouldn't be flirting, but he couldn't help it. **_'Jak! Blaze! Stop laughing at me!'_** He yelled in their minds. _'But…Shadow; you, of all people, are flirting. Blaze, I could understand, but you…not really. **Whatever,'**_ He replied to Jak's insult. **_But, Ashynii, how can you touch me? I'm transparent!_** His confusion was shown in his voice.

'I can…travel between the planes of existence.' Shadow nodded while her melodious, for a Hora-Quan, voice seemed to soothe him. 'Also, if you want, I can speak in elven tongue,' She added, and Shadow felt his face take on an impressed expression. He mouthed a 'wow' to her, and she giggled. 'You're flirting again.' He shrugged, but smiled at her.

_If you can speak in our tongue, please do so. It would help Daxter and Keira greatly,_ Blaze spoke up, for the first time since he'd appeared. He bowed elegantly to the Queen, which was pale in comparison to Shadow's gracefulness in his, but Blaze was only doing it out of respect.

"Please," She said in their tongue. "Stop bowing to me. Only those under me do so. And, if I may add, that does not include elves. Your kind are equivalent to me, in my book." Shadow was astounded at the smoothness of her voice in their tongue. "Um…that will not make a very good flytrap, if that is what you are going for," She giggled as she talked, and the Eco Demon snapped his mouth shut, getting another round of laughter from Blaze.

**_Don't you worry, blue boy! You'll be floundering like me, and I'm going to be unmerciful to you!_** That shut the Eco Angel up, and Shadow sighed in relief. **_Finally! I don't think your skin will get any bluer from lack of air, so we couldn't be sure if you were choking or not!_** He smiled slightly at Ashynii when she laughed. He had meant to scold his Eco Brother, not amuse somebody; but her laughing didn't bother him in the slightest.

"I think Shadow's got a girlfriend," Keira whispered to Jak, who nodded with a grin.

"By the way, Queen Ashynii, thank you for saving me. What happened? To cause that?" Jak asked, turning to the Lady Leader of the Metal Heads. "I know it was Dark Eco, but…something was different about it. It got to me as we sensed it."

"It was a slight mix of Light Eco with Blue Eco, which caused the electricity," She answered. "And do not put my rank title in front of my name. I loathe titles." She paused, gathering her thoughts on the matter of the Eco. "If it was only Dark and Light, it would not have harmed you. The added Blue Eco threw off the slight balance the two held. The two Ecos were not added to match each other, and the third had completely upset the small balance they had compromised on. The saying 'two is company, three is a crowd' would work wonderfully here."

"And Zian said that I could only handle Light and Dark Eco now. That explains the pain it caused…" Jak trailed off, thinking. _Who would be able to mix Dark and Blue Eco? An Eco can only be mixed with its opposite…Blue to Yellow, Green to Red, and Dark to White or, White's weaker form, Light. I do not know, Jak. It is confusing. But, possibly, if one knows the correct amount, found only through experimentation, maybe they can mix an Eco with another not its opposite. _Jak looked over at Blaze. _But, who would experiment like that? It would be hazardous. That has never stopped a power-crazy elf before. _Jak's eyes held a pained glaze. _I know, Blaze. I know of power-crazy morons. Or could it be…maybe Metal Heads are becoming power-crazy now; at least the power-hungry ones? **I doubt that.**_ Blaze and Jak both turned to look at Shadow.

**_The only way a Metal Head could become power-crazy is if the Queen allowed it,_** He said, laughing slightly. **_And if she doesn't, well…I don't want to see their condition when she's done. _**He lifted his hand to his chin, thinking. **_Ashynii, how many are trying to be leader of the Metal Heads? Or trying to 'get in with them' so to speak?_**

"I am unsure as to how many truthfully but, other than myself, there are two that I am sure of," She answered. "An evil Hora-Quan and some robot-like creature. If I am not mistaken, my brother is the other of my kind vying for power over us. But, luckily for me, and you all, he doesn't know that I am the rightful ruler, or he would surely try to kill me." She looked down sadly.

_How could someone kill their own flesh and blood?_ Keira thought, standing. She laid her hand on Ashynii's shoulder. "Hey, if you need help, you know where to find us. Just be careful of some of our friends," She said to the Lady Ruler of the Metal Heads. "Though, I think King Damas would understand. Right, Jak?"

"Just because he's my father doesn't mean I know his thought patterns, Keira. He's as capricious as me. Extremely unpredictable," Jak answered. "And you know how unpredictable I can be." **_Except for us. We know you inside and out._** Jak's face instantly had a disgusted look to it. "Eww…Shadow, Blaze, that's one very gross and disturbing image and thought…" The Eco Creatures blushed, Shadow's cheeks becoming a brilliant pink while Blaze's turned purple.

**_Now who's purple!_** Shadow asked him, laughing. **_Though have to agree Jak. Remind us to think through what we are about to say._**

"You have a mind link?" Ashynii asked, and the three nodded. "Amazing. Just to warn you, I can connect with them. And, not to be…intrusive, but I did hear. Yes, it was a disturbing image." She had just noticed that the three, one on the physical realm and two transparent, had their jaws unhinged by her revelation. "Um…forgive me. I had not meant to be rude."

_It is quite all right, Lady Ashynii. We were gawking and should be the ones asking for forgiveness. Our reactions caused you to think what is not true,_ Blaze said. _We are quite…um…_

"Astonished," Jak supplied. "Amazed, shocked, surprised. Take your pick."

_I'll go with 'amazed'. We are quite amazed that you have this ability. And I believe Shadow is awed speechless._ Blaze laughed at the Eco Demon's face. Ashynii looked over at him and giggled. She pushed his chin up with her finger then snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Are you all right? Is anyone home?" She asked, still snapping.

**_Um…not really…_** Shadow answered, a fine, red coloring coming over his face. **_Someone's going to confuse me for being sunburned,_** He said sourly, then shrugged. **_Ah well, if being embarrassed will allow me to hear your laugh, then so be it,_** He flirted again, giving a small smile, just wide enough for his fangs to show.

"I believe you've been teaching, Jak," Keira said to the aforementioned elf suddenly, who looked at her with a questioning gaze. "Shadow's never flirted before. Flattered, yes; flirted, no." She laughed a little as another thump was heard. Blaze had fallen over with laughter again when Jak's cheeks lit. The elf turned to Daxter, who had been laughing for quite a while (everyone had tuned him out).

"I, uh…don't flirt…Keira," Jak admitted, his face straight as if he was playing a game of poker. Daxter, who had just calmed, cracked up again. "Honestly, Keira, I don't." His voice was as serious as he had ever been.

"And I don't work as a mechanic," She countered. "Let's see… You've said that I'm adorable, you're the luckiest guy in the world to have me, my eyes are beautiful, you'd do anything to protect me (which I don't really need (Jak snorted at the irony of that)), you love me, you've almost died for me more times than I would want to count; need I go on?"

"Okay," He said grudgingly. "You've made your point. But that was just being truthful, not flirting."

"You're doing it right now, Big Guy," Daxter piped up. Jak just glared at the Ottsel, who busted out laughing. The elf rolled his eyes, which landed on Keira's. "He's gone," Daxter said as Jak just seemed to drop of the face of the planet. "_Any_way, how've you been Ashynii?"

"Still alive," She answered. "Well, other than the fact of my changed appearance, I think I am doing just fine. What about you, orange one?"

"Call me 'Orange Lightening'. Za-za-zing!" Daxter done his little dance as Shadow leaned over to whisper in Ashynii's ear.

**_He _thinks_ people will actually call him that if he tells them to. Normally, they just call him something referring to a rat, but his actual name is Daxter._** The Hora-Quan laughed at the Eco Demon, whom smiled. He looked over at Jak and Keira, then turned back just as quick. **_I really don't want to see that,_** He said, his face taking on a deadpan look.

Ashynii laughed of a different kind. "What if you felt it?" He just looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. She only smiled gently before moving faster than Shadow expected, passing through dimensions, pulling his head down, and pressing her lips to his. If possible, the Eco Demon's eyes would have widened even more, but, instead, they slowly closed as he kissed her back, running a gentle claw down her arm.

"And now Shadow is gone. So, Blaze, will you be willin' to talk for a little while?" Daxter turned to the Eco Angel, who was breathing hard, from laughing, while laying face-down on the ground.

_Whoa, Precursors…I have never laughed that hard,_ He said, then looked at Daxter. _What is on your mind?_

"Other than those images," He pointed behind him to Jak and Keira, who were busy, and Shadow and Ashynii, who were also occupied. "Not much. They forced all my other thoughts out with icky-ness." Blaze chuckled.

_Well, just look at it this way: what would you be doing if Tess were an Ottsel? I have a feeling that you wouldn't be talking to me,_ Jak's light half replied.

"True, but at least I wouldn't do that in a place in front of everybody!" Daxter exclaimed, waving his arms about.

_Ah, but what would you do if you didn't have a room to go to? Not kiss her? Not compliment her? Not-_

"Okay, okay! I get it," The Ottsel crossed his arms about his chest and sat down, pointedly facing away from the four 'busy' people. _Yeah, real busy. Oh man… Blackmail opportunities! I can't believe I almost passed this up!_ He thought, pulling a camera out of nowhere.

_Where did you… Nevermind,_ Blaze just looked away as Daxter snapped many pictures of the two couples. _'Jak, Shadow, you may want to come up for air. Daxter is taking an opportunity that he is unable to pass up._ _What do you mean? I know you are familiar with 'blackmail', correct? **I'm gonna kill that Ottsel. '**As am I.'_ The voice that added that last bit surprised them. _**We had forgotten, Ashynii. **Ah well, welcome to the family of the madmen._ They cracked up at what Jak had said while the elf, now alert of Daxter's attempts and breathing, fought a smile with a laugh and lost, horribly.

'Madmen indeed. But what about me? I am a woman,' Ashynii asked in her language. Shadow scratched his head for a moment.

**_Er…good point. Madmen and one woman. That'll work, won't it?_** She nodded with a giggle.

"What the…arkkkk…is going on!" Pecker's voice burst over Jak's communicator, who grabbed it out of the air to keep the visual focused on him. "Why haven't you activated that barrier yet! New Haven is still getting the…arkkkk…beat out of it by robots and it would be lovely if you'd hurry the…arkkkk…up and get that barrier going!"

"Well, Pecker," Jak said into the little device. "There were a few…tests before we could get here and they didn't agree with me! Piss off!" He shoved the device back into his pack, growling. "Precursors! I hate that frikkin' bird!" _**We know Jak. The only one who doesn't hate him is Onin…I think. **Well, I would have to agree with the hybrid. New Haven does need help, and quickly. All right, all right. _Jak sighed as he stood, pulling Keira with him. "This sucks, so I'm gonna get it out real fast. Ashynii, the reason we are here is because robots are attacking New Haven City by the dozens and it's getting swamped. Onin, a soothsayer, says that there is a barrier hidden here that will help."

"I know of it, and of what it does. All electrical devices will be shut down until the barrier is deactivated," She replied. "And I shall gladly help you to reach it, if you need, or want, my help."

Jak passed a quick look between Keira and Daxter, who both nodded, knowing his question. "I believe the help would be greatly appreciated," He answered. Blaze disappeared a moment later.

'Only one thing first, Mr. Flirter,' Ashynii said in her language, directed to Shadow, who blushed. She pulled his head down again, kissing him fiercely. Then, she ran a claw down his face again, printing his features into her mind. He looked quite a bit like Jak, being an alter of the elf, but in his transparent form, he had his own appearance. His hair rested to a length below his shoulders, just enough to lay behind them. His clothing was a dark purplish-black - a tank-top with a jacket over it, slightly baggy pants with cargo pockets, and boots. His build was only mildly different, on account of the Dark Eco contained within him, but Ashynii liked it.

**_I think you are staring,_** he said quietly. **_'But I don't mind,'_** He sent through his thoughts to her, causing a giggle to escape the Queen's lips. **_I hope to be seeing you sometime soon?_** She nodded before he disappeared. _**'Watch out for her, Jak. **As if she were Keira. **Thank you. **Yep, Shadow has a girlfriend. **If I could, I'd haul off and sock the hell out of you.** Ah, but you cannot. Quiet, you two. And Blaze, you'll find someone, then me and Shadow will have our revenge._

"I shall show you the way," Queen Ashynii said, her wings spreading for her to take flight while Jak adopted his Light Form. "It is a ways up, but not too far." Daxter jumped on Jak's shoulder as the elf circled his arms around Keira, then they flew straight up into the darkness of the plain chamber's ceiling, Jak's glowing form lighting the way.

(--)

(--)

(--)

I am so terribly frikkin' sorry that this took so darn long! Well, I think it was a bit random and spontaneous of me to pair an Eco Demon with the Queen of the Hora-Quan and Metal Heads, don't you? (laugh) Anyway, my vagary (wild or unpredictable notion) aside, I think I had better post this chapter.

Chapter finished at 1:44 AM, Saturday, September 9, 2006.

REVIEW! Please?


	13. Chapter 13

A Time of Need:

Chapter 3:

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

Blaze: _Honestly, she does not. Oh wait…she does own Ashynii and Ashen. They are Original Characters from her twisted mind._

Silver: I'll twist your neck if you insult me like that again!

Blaze: _(cringes) Sorry, Lady Silver. I meant no offence by my words._

Silver: Be glad that you didn't; I'm a bit ticked tonight. Anyway…even though it is currently 3:20 AM right now, I'm gonna try to get this chapter started. Okay, got a few things to say. Blaze is right, I do own Ashynii and Ashen, along with Shadow's appearance, but hey, I was going with what I thought would look good for him when I made that up. I'd like to draw it and put it on deviantart(dot)com, but I'm not a good artist when I'm not bored. Also, there's gonna be an original for Blaze's appearance, as I get bored easily and my mind wonders.

Shadow: **_When she gets bored, don't even try to talk to her. She usually just zones out while staring at a spot beside a teacher's head with her perfected 'I know what I'm doing' face._**

Silver: That's true…just don't tell my teachers. I only use that face because I _don't _know what I'm doing. Also, a certain reader and reviewer, he knows who he is, gave me a wonderful idea that I think I may use. So, this possible idea is accredited to him. If you don't like it, bite me. Anyway, I'll let Ashynii start this off.

Ashynii: Please, be so kind as to READ!…

Silver: That was kinda funny.

(--)

(--) READ THE BIG PARAGRAPH IN THE AUTHORESS' NOTE IF YOU DIDN'T!

(--)

After flying up for about two hours, the pace switching between slow and fast was starting to get to Jak, and Keira could feel the sweat soaking through the elf's shirt. _I hope this device isn't too much farther. How big is this room?_ She thought, looking up at her lover's sweat-covered face, though he was trying to hide it.

"Up here!" Ashynii shouted to them from about ten feet above them. She was standing on a ledge that Jak soon landed on, dropping his Light form.

"Jak, how's your Light form wear you out? Ain't it the one that restores energy?" Daxter asked, conveying his worry in a different manner.

"I have…to focus on…it," Jak panted, proving this point a moment later when he glowed bluish white for a moment. He sighed contentedly when it receded. "See? I have to concentrate on it. If I would have done that while I was flying, we would have probably dropped, and I _really_ didn't want that to happen."

"Oh… Well, the device awaits," Daxter said, motioning to Ashynii.

"It is beyond this door and another. I have explored this place before, in case you were wondering how I knew," She said, turning around and walking through the door.

**_Whoa…_** Jak heard Shadow think as the elf rolled his eyes. _Yes, Shadow, she has a tail. What about it? I don't really know, but I'd say Shadow has a crush, a very big one.** Stop making fun of me. I can't help it if she has an excellent personality and is gorgeous. Her black tail only adds to her uniqueness. **Whoa, there, Shadow. You're projecting emotions. I bet Shadow would like to find out just how 'unique' she is. BLAZE! GOD! What? IMAGES DAMMIT! Er…good point. I'll leave _those_ pictures for Shadow. __**'**I'd appreciate it if you would stop teasing the handsome man, blue boy.**'**_ Shadow cracked up at Ashynii's insult to Blaze. _**Thank you, Ashynii. I don't believe I could ever have a better comeback. '**You are very welcome, Shadow.**'**_ Jak, on the other hand, was trying to hold in his laughter. Keira gave him an odd glance.

"Are you going crazy, Jak? Why are you laughing?" She asked him, her eyebrows furrowed in thought, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Let's just say Blaze can be dirty-minded when he wants, even though he's the light half. And Miss Ashynii can communicate in our conversations, as well. So, she shut 'blue boy' up for teasing Shadow," The elf explained, laughing. Ashynii turned to them with a smile.

"Well, Blaze was being irritable, and I think Shadow was…entranced by my appearance and couldn't defend himself. But, I can change it to blend in with other elves, if needed," She said, explaining her actions. "And, _Prince_ Jak, do not place titles in front of my name." She could hear the elf gritting his teeth from where she was standing a good five feet away from them. **_Be careful with getting him angry, Ashynii, please? _**She heard Shadow ask in her mind. _'I shall, for I am only…playing, so to speak. Why?'** The Dark Eco that possesses Jak when he gets angry enough does not make him any nicer, nor does it change him into me. **'I see. I shall be careful.' **Keira can, somehow, calm him. If you can't get through to him, she always can. **'If I must, I shall enlist her aid. Thank you for the insight, Shadow.' ** You're welcome, milady.**_

"If you don't want titles, don't give me mine," He retorted after calming down, forcing his eyes to change back from their pitch black state. _I do _not_ want to hurt anyone here,_ He thought to himself. A second later, he felt the light, feathery touch of Light Eco, helping to calm him.

"I was only joking. I did not mean to invoke your anger," She said before turning and continuing on. A few minutes later, they came to a door. "The device is through this door. I am slightly afraid of what may happen," She said. She knew of the question about to be asked, so she went ahead and answered. "Nothing has attacked us."

Jak, Keira, and Daxter all traded glances before a slow grin came over Jak's face. "This just might be fun."

"I would like to know your definition of 'fun', Jak," Daxter said sourly. "Fun means to have joy in somethin' that you're doin'-"

"And I have joy in fighting, so it's called 'fun'," The elf said to the Ottsel, who just shook his head with a sigh and gripped the Precursor-forged shoulder guard tightly.

_I'm gonna get _killed_ up here one of these days!_ He thought, not noticing when his claws sunk into Jak's skin.

"Daxter," Jak said with no response from the thought-buried Ottsel. "Daxter. Daxter! Wake the hell up and get your damn claws outta my arm before I take them out!" He shouted at his friend, snapping him out of his daze.

"Uh…heh, heh…sorry about that, Jak." Daxter loosened his grip, only slightly, just enough to take his claws out of his friend's skin. The punctures left behind healed quickly.

(--)(--)

Daxter: Dumb authoress! Stop makin' me hurt my best buddie!

Silver: Don't make me break out my whoopin' stick! Continue…

(--)(--)

Ashynii was smiling slightly, but Keira was giggling her head off. "I believe your antics have her in a bit of hysterics, though it does not compete with blue boy from earlier," She said before a quake shook the underground cavern. "Come. We must hurry." They all took to running through the door. The next room was smaller than the others, but not by much. The four could see the ceiling and all the walls, but one was blocked by an odd-looking device. It had four sets of holes in it. One set was small, another was a little bigger, the next was quite a bit bigger, and the last was smaller than the third. "It seems as though you might need me more than we had thought."

"Yeah," Jak said quietly, all his senses on high alert for anything that could jump out. He walked silently over to the contraption, but some writing was on it that confused him. "Um…does anyone know what this says?" Ashynii walked over and read it.

"This was not here before. It says: 'To the saviors of the world. Take great care of this artistic work of machinery. Agony untold may unfold, if one has hidden what may need to be shared. An inserting of hands is all it takes, but be careful of impending quakes.' Um…that is mildly confusing," She finished, but Jak's face had gone a bit pale.

_Agony…unfold… Hidden…needs to be shared… _He thought, repeating in his mind the parts that he might be dreading. He felt a gentle hand on his face, turning him to look at Keira. "I have something that I need to tell you. I've hidden it, but it's time I face it. And, if this," He nodded toward the machine. "is how, then let's get it over with," He whispered to her. _I have a bad feeling, Jak. **As do I. **A little more pain won't kill me. **You would be surprised.** Heh, maybe. I can handle it. **'**What are you not telling, Jak?**'** I've got to face it before I can tell it._

"Well? It ain't gonna come to us!" Daxter said, jumping off from Jak's shoulder and standing in front of the holes that would fit only his hands, which he stuck into the holes. "See? Nothing happened! Now, come on! I wanna go back home and go to sleep sometime within this century!" Ashynii walked over and placed her hands into the holes on the other end, then Keira done the same in the set beside Daxter.

_Here goes nothing,_ He thought before doing the same in the left over set. A second later, he felt…something cover his hands and could tell that the others did, too, from Daxter's look of disgust at what it could be, Keira's look of wonder, and Ashynii's look of confusion. A light covered them all, but Jak's was darker, and he was apprehensive to find out why. They were all released a moment later, but the elf was released a bit differently, as in crashing against the wall. _I…won't…scream…_ He thought as his body tensed. He opened his eyes, just for a moment, and saw Keira's worried face. He smiled softly to her. _Passin'…out…never…hurt…_ He thought, then did just that. A second later, he fell out of his indention.

Keira kneeled down beside him and ran her fingers through his hair. _This must be because of what he wants now to tell me,_ She thought, then looked over at Ashynii, who was watching Jak with sorrow in her pale eyes. "Ashynii? What's the matter?"

"I…I am worried for him. I cannot communicate with any of the three," She answered. _**'**Shadow? Blaze? Jak? Can you hear me? Please answer…**'**_ She sent to them, then shook her head. **_Ashy_**(Ah-shee)**** Shadow's voice said tightly, unable to say her full name. _**Can you…hear me? '**Yes, Shadow. What is going on?**'**_ _**Prison…memories. '**Is there anything I can do to help?**' I…don't know… If you…know of-**_ He cut himself off before a shout of pain escaped his control. _**Know of…anything… Try it. '**I am thinking,**'**_ She sent to him. "Shadow just broke through to me. He said that they are being forced to relive the 'prison memories'. Do you know of anything to bring them out of it?" She asked Keira.

"Well," Daxter cut in while Keira started thinking. "I just jumped up on his chest and shook the crap outta him," He said, then rolled the elf over onto his back. "Just as follows." He then proceeded to jump on Jak's chest, grab the fabric of both his scarf and shirt, and shake the daylights out of him. _Let's try a reenactment._ "'I've been lookin' for you for two years! Say something! Just this once!'" He quoted himself.

Jak's head shook back and forth before his eyes snapped open. "'I'm gonna **_kill_** Praxis!'" He said, matching the memory that was just flying through his head. Daxter quickly jumped from his chest when he started to breath deeply, remembering what happened. The elf cried out as the Dark Eco changed him, and he sat up with a force to tear something apart. He stood after looking at his claws, and started to advance on Daxter.

"'Hey, buddie…It's me! I-It's your old pal Daxter! R-Remember!'" He shouted covering his face with his paws as Jak drew his claws back.

**_"'Rahhh_**…Daxter?'" Jak asked as his transformation receded and he stumbled slightly. He looked around. "W-where am I…?"

"The Tomb Caverns," Ashynii answered, and Jak looked over at her.

"Oh no…I-I didn't just…" _**It is quite all right, Jak. I was caught up, as well.** But you didn't just almost kill your best friend! **I couldn't stop you from doing it either! **I-I…sorry, Shadow…I didn't mean to yell…_ The elf sat down on the floor, resting his back against the wall. He kept his head down, staring at the floor. He clenched and unclenched his fists, then, in a bout of rage, his claws extended, piercing through the flesh of his hands, but he took no notice. He took a deep breath when Keira's soft hand touched his face, the other on his hands. _If there's one glimmer of pity…_ He swore in his mind as he looked up into her eyes. He smiled when he saw nothing but love. _**Do you see, Jak? It's all right. We were all submerged in memories and couldn't tell reality from them.** If it would have gone too far, I would have stopped you, Jak. But, I had not needed to because you were able to control it. I…thanks, guys. **'**How about we go back to Haven?**'**_ Jak looked over at Ashynii. _Sounds good to me,_ He sent with a nod.

"Come on, Renegade. Let's go to the forest then go home," Keira said, kissing him lightly on the lips. She giggled when he pouted, but moved closer to his ear. "Don't worry. I'm saving the rest for later," She assured him.

"Naughty, naughty," He whispered back, then pressed a kiss to her neck, his warm breath and lips sending a shiver through her spine.

"Don't do that…" She trailed off, leaving the rest of the sentence hanging.

"Why not?" He asked huskily into her ear. She drew back so as not to be lured by a charm she knew well, though hard to resist when coming from the elf she loved most.

"Because I'm gonna make you wait," She answered, then giggled when he glared at her. "Just like we're making Daddy, Torn, and Ashelin wait at the forest," She added.

"Ashynii, will you be joining us? It might be the opportune time for you meet the Governess of Haven City. If we vouch, you won't be harmed. And if you are," Jak paused, thinking, before a maniacal grin spread across his face. "Shadow's gonna have a field day." The Eco Demon's essence appeared with the same grin, but it was more frightening on his face, what with the fangs and all.

**_I'll hold you to your word, Jak,_** He said before disappearing with a wink at Ashynii. The Queen giggled at his now-shameless flirting. **_'Of course it's shameless when being directed to such a wonderful woman,'_** He sent to her. Her cheeks tinted red.

"I think Shadow's at it again," Jak laughed. **_Yes, I am. What's your point? _**The freed Channeler laughed even harder. _I believe Jak is dying of laughter,_ Blaze sent. _Nah, not dying. Not yet anyway._ He finally calmed. "I'm sorry, Ashynii. I've never seen a Metal Head, or Hora-Quan, blush before."

"It must by my elf-like qualities. Like these odd ears," She motioned to said appendages. "I know they may be odd for me and not for you, but I just do not understand them. Do they not ever get in the way?"

"You just have to get used to them," Keira answered. "We're born with them, so we don't notice them."

"I notice 'em all right," Daxter said, jumping on Jak's shoulder. "He whacks me with his ear all the time." The elf just shrugged.

"Oh well, you'll get over it. We need to get moving," Jak said, then took his Light form when Ashynii flapped her wings to fly upwards. He picked Keira up bridal-style, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. _"Hang on tight,"_ He said before flying upwards, behind the Queen.

(--)

"If that elf doesn't get his-"

"Enough, Torn! I've had it with your constant bickering!" A staff was thumped on the floor.

"Leave me alone, old man!" Torn growled.

"Ten hut!"

"Yes ma'am!" The FG Commander stood at attention. "I see a speck in the sky, ma'am. Scratch that, two specks."

Ashelin looked up and, seeing the two 'specks', was tempted to glare at Torn. "Those two _specks_, Commander; one happens to be Jak, the other, I don't know." A moment later, the two 'specks' landed and Torn just grinned. Samos crashed his staff against the ground again as Jak dropped his Light form.

"What took you so long!" He shouted.

"Me almost being killed, that's what," Jak answered. "_Of course_, what else is new? Almost being killed is a daily thing for me." He chuckled, but it was in dry humor. "Anyway, why are we here?"

"First, Jak, who's this?" Samos asked.

"All right, first off – don't freak out," He stared at each of the three in turn. They nodded. "Second – she's a good friend. Third – Her name is Ashynii. Fourth - she's queen of the Hora-Quan and Metal Heads," He finished. A moment later, three guns were drawn, Torn's two and Ashelin's one. Shadow's essence instantly appeared in front of the Queen.

"What…?" Ashelin asked, keeping Torn from his usual 'shoot first, ask questions later' tactic.

**_You know who I am,_** Shadow said, his grin looking menacing. **_If you harm Ashynii, I'll do more than stand in front of her._** Jak stood beside him, Keira on the Eco Demon's other side. Shadow's posture was straight, but spoke of the threat he posed, and Torn knew of that threat well, though he didn't let that stop him as he fired off a shot at the Queen, which Jak blocked by lifting his arm, the armor rendering the Commander's shot useless. _**'Jak? **Go for it, Shadow.**'**_

The Eco Demon's essence disappeared, and the two highest ranking FG members thought they were out of the frying pan, then they saw they were in the fire when Jak was suddenly encased in Dark Eco that seemed to have come from within his skin. Spacing out for but a moment, Shadow stood in his place, long, white hair gently flowing on the wind. "You've done it now!" Samos shouted at the two. "You should have known not to anger them! The Eco Demon would be civil if you'd treat him, and those he cares for, the same!"

'Do not hurt them because of me,' Ashynii pleaded with him in her language. 'Please?'

**"I won't hurt them. But, I won't allow them to harm you either,"** He answered her, turning to face her with a gentle smile. He turned a confused gaze to Jak, who's essence just appeared. **"That's new,"** He commented, and Jak only glared at him. **"Anywho,"** Shadow turned to Ashelin, Torn, and Samos. **"Why are we here?"**

"Well, other than the fact that all electrical devices are dead, we heard that something can be activated in the forest," Samos answered.

_All the devices are gone because of a-_ Jak was cut off.

_Barrier Onin told us to erect,_ Blaze finished, appearing beside Jak.

_Oi! I was talkin', blue boy!_ The elf shouted at Blaze, jumping up.

_And I finished your sentence. What is your point?_ The Eco Angel was taken off guard by Jak's tackling him to the ground. A moment later, the two started fighting each other.

Shadow sighed. **"Note to self: do not possess and leave Eco Brother unattended,"** He mumbled, then he felt Ashynii hide behind him as another gunshot was fired. **"I told you,"** He growled as Dark Eco traveled up and down his right arm and between the claws on his right hand. **"If you harm her, I'll do more than stand in front of her."**

_Ha, ha!_ Blaze called as he pinned Jak to the ground. _You are correct, Keira. Shadow does have a girl-FRIEND!_ He shouted the last bit because Jak had just planted his feet in the Eco Angel's stomach and kicked him up and through the air. _Okay! I surrender! Now get me out of this tree!_

_Can't. Don't have wings,_ Jak replied, then calmly sat down on the ground, laying back with his hands behind his head. He sighed contentedly while Keira came over and sat beside him; even though she was unable to touch him, it was his presence, and was comforting.

"Anyway, Onin told us that Jak, there," Samos pointed to the transparent elf with his staff. "Is supposed to be able to activate something of the Precursors' technology. And no, it uses Eco, not electricity, so this barrier shouldn't effect it."

"If that's true, then Jak needs to get up off his grouchy-" Torn silenced himself when Jak lifted his transparent hand in the universal, one-fingered salute.

_I'll get up when I want. Believe me, there' s a big difference between want and need,_ The elf responded, a slight laugh escaping his lips. _**'Now, Jak, don't be mean. That's my job.** I get the limelight every great once in a while to be mean, so I'm gonna take it. You are being extremely _nice_ by not getting me out of this tree!__**'**_ The elf couldn't hold it any longer and busted out laughing, Shadow joining him a moment later, whom was followed by Ashynii, who had listened. _Blaze! Just disappear and reappear down here! Duh! _Jak shouted up to him. The three others that were in company just looked on oddly.

_Okay,_ The Eco Angel said after reappearing. He stalked over to Jak with a storm brewing in his pure-white eyes. He reached down and picked the elf up. _We will see how you like it in a tree._ With that, he flew up and deposited the elf in the largest tree he could see.

_Told ya: just disappear and reappear,_ The elf said, standing in the same spot he was in when Blaze had come from his tree with a vengeance. _Anyway, sorry to say, Shadow, but I'm gonna have to get my physical body back,_ Shadow nodded as Jak's image disappeared, then his body changed back to his original form. "Okay, let's get this over with," He said then walked by, Keira beside him, and the two pulled their jetboards out at the same time. Samos came beside them in his green bubble.

"You look like you're floatin' in a fart bubble, Ole Greenie," Daxter said, laughing. "Ow!" He shouted when Samos whacked him over the head with his staff.

"I'll be going with you," Samos stated in a voice with no room for argument. "I would love to see something this spectacular." Jak rolled his eyes good-naturedly towards the man who stood as a father-figure for most of his life. With that, they zoomed off, Ashynii flying beside them.

"I'm not gonna do a belly-flop off this thing this time," Jak said as they climbed up the large column in the middle of the lake. Keira and Daxter both burst out laughing at the memory. He jumped up to the top of the pillar before the others. "Stay down!" He shouted to them.

"Why?" Keira shouted back. She was concerned, mainly because he had the 'protective-listen-to-me-or-else' tone in his voice. Three Dark Drones suddenly flew over the edge. "Oh…" She mumbled.

"Now, you can come up," The elf called and, when Samos, Keira, and Ashynii came up, he was setting the artifacts Seem had given them in an odd telescope. "I think…this goes here…" He whispered. "This…here… No, there," He continued until he finished. He stood by the lens on the end when a voice boomed around them.

"Great One, the Astral Viewer will show you the means of the Dark Destruction which has taken many worlds before coming to yours," It said. "Approach and see." Jak did so, coming to stand directly in front of it. "This is the Day Star, and it contains the Dark TerraFormer as its terrible cargo. There is a defense device hidden deep within the Catacombs that will need to be activated so as to rescue this world, the worlds after, and those among them." Jak looked over at Daxter as the Great Oracle's voice ceased its speech.

"What was that about?" The Ottsel asked, taking a quick peek into the telescope. "Eww! It's ugly!" He shouted while Jak shook his head.

The elf turned to look into the lens, moving Daxter's head out of the way. A flash of light shown for a moment, then a faint purple light shown through it. "Augh… Get out of my head…" Jak growled, trying to push himself away from the telescope, but the beam seemed to have a hold on him.

"Jak? Buddie?" Daxter asked, leaning over from his perch on the elf's shoulder. Said elf suddenly stopped fighting the beam. "I think I'm losin' him!" He turned and said to the other three.

"They're taking me to them," Jak said quietly. His body suddenly seemed half-vacant, his mind being elsewhere. "I…I'm in the ship. I can control one of the mechs…with my mind," He added a moment later. Keira, Daxter, Samos, and Ashynii looked on worriedly as the elf winced a couple of times.

(--)

Jak's line of vision was much different than a moment before, because he was currently seeing through the eyes of a mechsuit on the inside of the ship. _Shield,_ He sent into the mech's systems, and it produced a shield to ward off the shots from the Dark Drones. One got behind him and volleyed a shot. Jak could have sworn someone had sliced his back open with a rusty, jagged sword, but all he did was wince. The mech kept moving.

Soon, he saw a pod-like thing with electricity around it. Next, he saw a small, ball-looking thing. Mentally shrugging, he ordered the mech to smash its fist into the ball at the pod, because the pod looked important. It went up in a nice explosion that caused a grin from Jak, though his body wasn't with his mind. _**That may have been customary to the Day Star, Jak.** Which is why I am taking my sweet time in gloating over the fact that it's gone._ Two platforms came up, spinning around each other, and Jak sent to the mech for it to jump across them and to the next walkway while his alters laughed.

Destroying a few more of the power storages, Jak came to the largest one. _Whoa…_ He thought before noting the electricity beams that were going to be a problem with hitting the bomb-ball, which he had took a liking to calling it. _Oh well, I've had it with this purple place. **It's like a monotone story!** It does get old after a while. _ He ordered the mech to jump over a couple beams, and strike the ball. It hit something and exploded, but not the pod. Jak then saw two more orbs circling the creation and growled in frustration. A moment later, he felt something akin to roughly around five-hundred volts pass through him, causing him to gasp slightly. _Ow,_ He thought comically, Shadow and Blaze thinking the same.

Jumping two more beams, he struck the ball again, hitting another orb. Jumping another three electric beams, unluckily for him he caught the end of the third, sending a fair amount of voltage through him. Striking another regenerated bomb-ball, the mech sent it into the third orb. _Almost there,_ He thought, jumping another bout of lightening before punching another ball, the last power storage exploded in a huge blast, taking the room, and mech, with it.

(--)

Jak cried out, falling backwards as his mind was forced back into his body. His back collided in a graceful arc to the ground, with a not-so-graceful, colorful bout of language. He sat up, holding his head and shaking it back and forth to clear it. "That was a wild ride," He said, standing. Shadow and Blaze appeared and the three grinned, the same 'HA!' grin. It didn't look right on Blaze's peaceful-seeming face, though he didn't care.

'You three did it,' Ashynii said in her language, coming up to Shadow. "You three destroyed the Day Star's shield," She whispered, crossing the planes of existence again.**_ 'Knew those power storages had to be important,'_** He sent to her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. _**'**How important?**' Not this much, that's for sure,**_ He answered as she lifted herself up on her toes, pressing her lips to his.

"Well," Samos said, turning from the two. "That's different." He was speechless and didn't want to admit it. He looked over to where his daughter was standing, or where she had been standing. "So, Daxter!" He said loudly, seeing a light blush come over Keira's and Jak's faces, respectively, but that didn't split them up. "How've you been?"

"By the Precursors! Samos is being nice to me!" Daxter then fainted, leaving the Green Sage alone to stew that he couldn't ask any questions.

_I believe you wish to ask of our experience?_ Blaze asked, appearing beside the short, green man. _To tell the truth, it is hard to explain. It is one of those things where you have to be there._

"At least you'll talk to me!" He shouted toward his daughter, almost-son, Shadow, and Ashynii, whom he was still a little apprehensive around. Blaze chuckled, a light sound that calmed the upset Sage.

_Ah, that may be,_ The Eco Angel replied. _To tell of it, there were power storages that had to be destroyed. The shielding is gone from the Day Star._ He paused for a few moments. _'Come on, guys. Let's go home,'_ Jak sent to them. _'You too, Ashynii. I want you to come with us. I am ready whenever you are, Jak. Though, I cannot say the same for Shadow…or yourself for that matter.** Shut up, Blaze.** **'**That would be wise, blue boy.**'**_ Blaze's face tinged red, but looked purple, as he disappeared.

**_Goodbye, for now,_** Shadow whispered to Ashynii, brushing his lips against hers in an innocent kiss, yet more complex than implied. Afterwards, he disappeared. He laughed after Ashynii sent him a message, saying: _**'**You are a shameless flirt.**' I know, but you like me anyway,**_ He replied and she giggled.

_Enough Shadow, you're giving me images that I don't want to see,_ Jak sent, then turned to Keira. "Home's calling…well…the home away from home." He amended, thinking of Spargus. The she-elf wrapped one arm around his neck while walking her fingers up his chest, then leaned up to his ear.

"I'm still gonna make you wait," She whispered, then giggled at his blank stare. "I know, Jak. I'm evil. You can say it."

"Nah, not evil. Just a little she-devil," He replied, a little grin making its way onto his face. **_She's gonna show you 'she-devil' and I'm gonna laugh, Jak._** _I think, Shadow, that I'll join you in that endeavor.__You guys are absolute assholes. You know th-_ His thoughts were lost a moment later. Keira was standing on her tiptoes, her lips just _barely_ touching his, just enough for him to relish in the feel it gave him.

"You want 'she-devil'? I can give you 'she-devil,'" She whispered, trying, and succeeding, to keep her reflexes from sending spine-tingling chills through her body.

"Keira! I'm standing right here, you know!" Her father yelled, more than a little flustered by his daughter's behavior.

Keira's green eyes burned like emerald fire, and Jak liked the gaze…and Keira could see it, easily. She pressed a short, quick kiss to his lips, deciding not to tease him that much, then looked over at her father, the innocent look back in her eyes. "Sorry, Daddy…I'll find a room next time," She added the end cheekily and Jak suddenly looked like he had eaten something really sour or was trying to keep from laughing. Daxter, who had recently woken, didn't have such qualms and promptly busted out laughing.

"You've been around them," Samos pointed at Jak and Daxter. "Too much," He scolded and Keira acted the part of being chastised very well, something she'd had quite a bit of practice doing. "Oh please…" He mumbled. "Go on! I'm going to go see Torn and Ashelin about any planning." He shooed them away with his hands, but not before bashing Daxter over the head with his staff.

Jak decided, for some odd reason, to take his Darklight form, and he couldn't understand why. The Dark and Light Eco seeped from his skin and formed around his body, concealing him completely from view as it formed a set of draconic wings from his back, claws on his hands, and a _lovely_ set of fangs in his mouth. The Ecos receded, Daxter jumped on his shoulder, and he looked over to Keira then picked her up bridal-style. **_"Hang on tightly, Nolla,_**(Know-lah)**_"_** He said, using an ancient language Samos had taught them, though only he had paid attention out of Keira, Daxter, and himself.

After he had lifted off, Ashynii beside him, Keira looked up at him. "Jak…um…what did that word mean? I don't remember." Her question was so random and innocent that Jak had to laugh.

**_"Nolla is a word for 'love'. Which is why I called you that. Because I love you,"_** A little tint had spread in his cheeks. **_"You are my love,"_** He added after a second.

"If I'm yours…does that make you mine?" His soft smile was all the answer she needed, pressing a kiss to his neck. "Some people may not see it, or notice it…but you really are sweet, Jak. And, I love you, too." Keira noticed blush tinting his pale, glowing-blue cheeks purple, and Daxter couldn't resist a laugh.

"Hey…Ashynii? Why aren't you saying anything?" Daxter asked the Queen all of a sudden.

"Um…Uh…There is no reason," She answered with a bit of a stutter.

**_"You were speaking with my shameless flirt of an alter ego…weren't you?"_** Jak asked, his tone sounding like he was planning something. A pinkish hue on the woman's cheeks proved it. **_"I'm only kidding. Be my guest to do what you want, but keep it within your own mind."_** _That goes for you, too, Shadow! I don't wanna be seeing, or hearing, anything! It would be nice if I didn't have to, as well.** Oh, leave me alone. You can't really talk, there, Jak. We have to listen to you when-** No you don't. You can easily block me out. I wish I could do the same sometimes. What do you mean 'sometimes'? Blackmail opportunities! A thing Daxter rubbed off on me with. They come in handy when you want favors, like a little extra sleep when Torn's around. **You don't get much sleep anyway, Jak. What with Keira with you all the time.**_ The elf grumbled while Ashynii giggled.

"Yes, I was listening. I am sorry, I was unable to help myself. It was humorous, to say the least," She apologized.

**_"I'm just glad that Keira couldn't hear it,"_** He said as they landed on the roof of the FL HQ. Suddenly, all playfulness left his features. He had heard something, and he didn't know what it was. Silent Flame was in his hands in the blink of an eye, and, oddly, a flame of dark purple and sky blue surrounded it. _'When Dark and Light come together, my Flame shall awaken.'_ The sentence flew through his mind. _I…I understand…_ He thought to himself.

_Do you honestly think you can escape us?_ A creature growled gravelly. Somehow, Jak heard it in his mind, but it was Ashynii who growled dangerously.

'I have hoped I could. My kind is not one to serve you filth any longer!' She yelled at a Dark Drone that appeared from behind a wall of the roof of FL HQ.

_**Let her explain herself, Jak. Do not judge her on this turn of events.** What do you mean? **The Metal Heads and Hora-Quan were first brought into existence by the Dark Makers. They were forced to serve. She told me of this, and she said that she would tell you all as well.** If she serves the Dark Precursors, then she cannot be trusted. **That's the reason- **Why she didn't tell us. She wanted to be sure she could trust us to know that we wouldn't kill her on sight for it. Right, Shadow? **Yes. Power corrupts, but she doesn't care much for it.** I shall reserve my judgment, then. _This conversation went on as a couple other Dark Drones appeared. Jak quickly took care of them with Silent Flame.

"I got these," Keira whispered, knowing Jak could hear her as if she was talking normally. Serene Frost sang a sweet lullaby of death as the halberd met the Dark Makers.

Before the Dark Drone speaking to Ashynii could send anything to the higher ranks, its head went missing from its shoulders as Ashynii's claws ripped through its neck. No more of the Dark Makers appeared. "I am sorry for that…I wanted to tell you myself," She said to the two elves and Ottsel.

**_"Shadow just informed me. You need not worry of judgment from me. If Shadow trusts you this much, so do I,"_** Jak replied in a comforting tone.

"If Jak trusts you, I do," Keira added.

"Jak's trust isn't earned easily," Daxter said with a smile. "So, that's my answer."

"I…I do not know what to say…" The Queen stuttered a little, her voice in a conflict of happiness and fear. "But…thank you…"

"That works for now," Keira giggled. "You might want to change your appearance. The FG may freak out and start shooting…like Torn." Ashynii nodded and her form shimmered for a moment before she stood without wings, a tail, red and dark purple skin, claws, fangs, and the Skull Gem. Her raven-black hair still flowed down her back, her black clothing had the glossy shine, her eyes were still a pale lavender with the smoke-like black color in them, and her build and body stayed the same.

"Does this work?" She asked after a moment. They nodded as Jak's form changed into his original form. He gave her a thumbs up as he and Keira put their weapons away. Daxter wolf-whistled, showing his appreciation of her new look. "Sorry, orange one, but I am…taken already, so to speak." Jak wrapped an arm around Keira as he laughed, then smiled broadly at her.

_What's that about?_ Daxter wondered at the exchange between the two elves as Jak hugged her tightly then kissed her forehead.

"Come on, we can talk inside. Ashelin had a room set up for us," Jak said, nodding his head to Daxter and Keira. "It's soundproof, too," He added after they walked inside and rode the elevator from the roof, or the twentieth floor, to the third. Thanking whomever gave Ashelin the idea to have such a large elevator, and put chairs in it, the elf plopped down in one, yawning with a stretch.

"You can't be _that_ tired," Keira giggled. Jak looked at her like she'd grown three heads with five horns on the foreheads of each of them. "Don't look at me like that," She said, poking his chest with each word. He just grinned innocently before a bright flash encompassed his vision, making him see spots.

"Dax," Jak growled, scowling. "If I get hold of your camera, it's gonna die." Daxter quickly put the device away. "Now…where were you?" He asked Keira, turning back to her. "I think you were in the middle of scolding me."

She giggled. "I doubt you think of it as _scolding_," She replied, smiling at him with the same gaze as before. He only grinned again - her favorite grin. Taking his chance, Jak acted, quick as lightning, and pressed his lips to hers. "Jaaaak…" She whined, getting a chuckle out of the elf as he sat back down. She just sat beside him, pouting.

Ashynii sat on Keira's other side as Daxter took the seat on Jak's other side. "How many more of those _ting_ noises until we reach your floor?" She asked and Jak looked up at the digital readout. She looked up at it with a slight blush upon her face. "I had not seen that," She said, a sheepish smile on her face. The device said 'eight' in big red letters that, with another ting, switched to say 'seven'.

A few minutes later, they were walking to the place of residence. A few of the guards had wolf-whistled at Ashynii and Jak could hear Shadow growling in his mind. Informing the Queen of this and what the whistles meant, Jak watched her face go from amazed to a mock-mean look. No other Freedom Guards whistled at her. Walking in the door, Shadow appeared with an angry gaze and face, directed at no one in the room. Blaze appeared after him, a hand on the Eco Demon's shoulder, trying to calm him.

"Shh…" Ashynii whispered to him, crossing the planes, her form returning back to her original appearance. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her cheek against his chest. "Calm down, Shadow. I am sorry for the guards' actions. If I had known, I would have prevented it."

**_It…It is not your fault. I should be apologizing._** Shadow replied, circling his arms around her as the others sat down. **_Some would say that getting angry over it is silly, and then call it a _small_ thing. I must disagree with them._** He sighed. **_I am sorry for my anger…_**

"It is all right, Shadow. Everyone is entitled to their emotions. Why should you be regarded any different?" Ashynii replied in a soothing tone. Leaning back, she gazed into his dark eyes and could see the sadness and regret there. She cleared her throat, then sang a song of her own making in the Language of the Ancients.

"Apeus heijastaa,

Himmeys häiritä,

Kiukku on pukeen,

Ainoastaan te aari te aivan sama."

_Sadness radiates, darkness interferes, anger is becoming, but you are you all the same,_ Jak translated in his mind as she continued.

"Himmeys varustaa polttoaineella kiukku,

Kanne -lta halveksiminen aiheuttaa jokseenkin haikailla,

Ainoastaan te aari te aivan sama."

_Darkness fuels the anger, action from disdain brings about regret, but you are you all the same,_ Blaze translated within his thoughts as she continued on.

"Aivan hankkia emotio,

Te ajatella itse epävakaa,

Ainoastaan te aari te aivan sama."

**_All have emotions, you think yourself unstable, but you are you all the same,_** Shadow thought. _**'**You will always have emotions, dear Shadow. Do not hide them,**'**_ Ashynii sent to him after finishing her song. _**'**Especially from those who love you, whether they show it or not.**' **_He smiled gently to her. **_You are right, of course,_** He said.

"Now that we all feel better, I think Jak fell asleep," Daxter said, pointing at said elf, who had fallen over with his head in Keira's lap, the she-elf running her fingers through his hair.

"Mmm…feels good…" Jak mumbled, proving that he was, in fact, asleep. Keira giggled.

"I can get him up," She said, still giggling. Ashynii shook her head.

"Do not worry about it," She replied softly. "I shall tell all of you in the morning, at a better hour than this one. Especially since the Governess and Commander will be available." Blaze disappeared after a nod with a small smile to the Queen.

"Jak?" Keira whispered in the elf's ear. "Jak, let me up." The Channeler only mumbled for a second, saying something along the lines of 'damnable Wumpbees'. The she-elf laughed quietly before leaning down to his ear again. "Jak, if you don't let me up, I'm going to…" Her sentence trailed off as he only rolled over onto his side, then straight off the couch with an 'oof' and wonderful string of colorful language.

"Aw man…" He grumbled, sitting up while rubbing his head. "What hit me?" He asked as he sat back beside his girlfriend, lover, and soul-mate.

"Well," Daxter started. "Keira, here, tried to wake you up after you fell over, asleep, keepin' her from gettin' up by havin' your head in her lap. You mumbled about Wumpbees, then rolled off the couch. That was the funny happenin' of the day. Congrats, Big Guy." He took a breath after finishing while Jak scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Of course, when you rolled off, you landed on my foot," Keira mentioned, giggling at the elf. He was about to apologize, but she placed her finger over his lips. "Don't worry about it," She whispered, then replaced her finger, that was still on his lips, with her own.

Daxter, who didn't want to see the two elves kissing the sense out of one another, switched his gaze to Ashynii and Shadow. "So, ah…nevermind…" _I'm goin' to sleep,_ He thought, curling up on the couch after seeing the two Dark Eco infused creatures following Jak and Keira's example.

(--)

The following morning, they were all sitting on the couches again, waiting for Torn and Ashelin, who walked in the door a second later.

"Sorry we took so long," Ashelin started.

"She just _had_ to talk with her twin, Ashen, for Precursors know how long," Torn finished, rolling his eyes with a small, rare smile. The Governess of Haven City blushed as she sat down, but, as she lifted her gaze, it turned to guarded when she saw Ashynii. The Queen of the Hora-Quan and Metal Heads sighed, and the transparent form of Shadow circled his arm tighter around her.

"So," The Governess started. "What's this about?"

_**'**They're not going to believe me,**'**_ She sent to Shadow, Blaze, and Jak. _Don't worry whether they believe you or not. We can vouch for you. Besides, you still need to tell _us_ what this is all about. __**Blaze! That was mean! **So are you. **But I'm not made with **_**Light_ Eco either! _**_Quiet! **Sorry… '**You need not worry, blue boy.**'**_ Blaze's eye twitched with irritation. "Save you questions for after my story, if you would? And your speculations, as well?" Ashelin and Torn nodded. Ashynii sighed before she started. "As you know, the Dark Makers where the ones to make us. Because of that, we were forced to serve them. The last Leader, Kor," Jak snorted, getting a smile from the Queen. "Was pleased to do so, as long as they gave him what he wanted – power. Of course, that done him no good, thanks to Jak and Shadow.

The Dark Makers have been keeping…'tabs' on me, so to speak. I do not want the power they can offer. I only wish for my kind and I to live in harmony with you and the other elves." She paused as Torn and Ashelin scowled. "I do not…sympathize with the Dark Precursors' ways of doing things. They use strength to overcome anything, any opposition, in their path to claiming what they want. And what they want is to destroy the universe, or to claim it and reshape it with Dark Eco."

_Forgive my interruption,_ Blaze started at Ashynii's pause. _But, what does this have to do with us?_

**_You know full well what it has to do with us, you moron,_** Shadow answered. **_We're about the only thing that stands between the Dark Makers and this planet._** Blaze had the decency to blush, turning his face purple and getting a snigger out of Shadow, lifting much of the tension in the room. **_Please, Ashynii, continue._**

"Thank you," She said to Shadow. "As far as I know, there are two others trying to take the Hora-Quan and Metal Heads over. I am the rightful ruler. I know that a robotic-like creature…um…Errol, what a funny name, and my own brother." Torn chuckled at her jibe at Errol.

"I think I'm starting to like her," He pointed to the Queen. "Anyone who belittles Errol is okay in my eyes." Ashelin just glared at him.

"How do we know that you aren't going to run back to our enemies with all our secrets?" She asked, her tone stern and icy cold.

Jak cleared his throat, showing that he wanted the attention for a moment. "Ashelin. Would you like me to fetch the Dark Drone's severed head?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "Of course, that depends on which one you want. Or would you like me to tell you that she saved my life? AND helped us set up the barrier that is currently disabling all the KG robots. So, without her, you'd be in a real pickle." Keira giggled at his last word, having never heard him say it before. Jak looked at her curiously.

"You said 'pickle'," She laughed, though Jak only shrugged, not figuring out why she thought it so funny.

Before Jak continued, he clamped his hand over Keira's mouth. "As I said, there would be a major problem to deal with right now, if not for Ashynii. Besides, Shadow likes her _real_ well. If he trusts someone, you can trust 'em, too."

"Right on, cherry!" A certain Wastelander exclaimed as he walked through the elf's door.

"Sig? When the hell did you get here?" Jak asked before another walked through the door. "F-Father! What the hell's goin' on!"

(--)

(--)

(--)

Sorry, everyone, I had to end it there. I couldn't resist! Besides, if there's any mistakes in here, I don't know about them because I didn't re-read it. Anywho, I'm gonna update AEM (The Alchemists, the Elves, and the Magicals) before doing this one again, unless I get bored with AEM…which I doubt! Also, plenty of people have been giving me 'up-the-road' because I need to give the alchemists some 'screen time'. So, I'm gonna do that next chapter along with solving a spat I set up between the Hero of Time and the Sage of Time.

So…if you all would be so kind as to-

Damas: REVIEW!

I'd be really happy. Please? (Don't deny the King of the Sands!) XD


	14. Chapter 14

A Time of Need:

Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Nothing. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!!!! –crawls in a corner to weep while yelling back "Except this story, it's plot, and my original characters."-

Jak: Okay, you really need to do another dialogue. It's gettin' PRETTY boring sitting around here doing as much as you own.

Daxter: Which is nothing.

Silver: All right, all right! Shut up, people! I just came home from school, and Algebra 2 is starting to make a little sense! HELL IS FREEZING OVER! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! Anyway…

Keira: Why don't you inform the readers of why you've taken so long to update? I'm sure that's better information that your quirky outbursts.

Silver: Yeah, that does sound like a good idea, but I'm not quirky. Anyway, like the she-elf suggested, I should tell y'all. I've been working on a blanket for my dog, which I recently finished, and I have been TRYING to work on my LoZ story, which is still in the making. No, I'm not gonna give a SINGLE detail on it…except in the summary when I start posting it.

Damas: There is your 'information.' Now, writer of this story, if you'd be so kind as to continue with the story itself, I would be a very happy king.

Silver: What about what I want? Huh, Damas? HUH?

Jak: (smacks forehead then rubs hand down face) Would you please get on with it? Even Pecker is getting fed up! And we're all tired of hearing his meaningless chattering!

Silver: Okay, okay. You've got a point. Just let me start some Disturbed on the Media Player and tell everyone that I think recaps are gonna be a part of any future stories and their chapters. Readers, and possible reviewers, READ…

(--)

(--)

(--)

_"Sig? When the hell did you get here?" Jak asked before another walked through the door. "F-Father! What the hell's goin' on?!"_

(--)

Armed with a fresh set of clothing and shower, Jak felt ready to face anything, except his father being in Haven City. The elf's mouth was slightly gaping as his father walked in the room, Sig following, and sat down on his left side, which wasn't occupied by Keira, and Sig stayed standing.

"Come on, cherry," The burly Wastelander laughed. "You'll catch more flies if you eat honey first." Jak promptly shut his mouth, but sent a questioning gaze to the two elves. "What's wrong with a visit, huh?"

"Er…nothing, I guess." The Channeler shrugged, then remembered the two FG members in his room. "Um…Ashelin, Torn, this is my father, Damas. Father, this is Ashelin, Governess of Haven, and Torn, the Freedom Guard Commander. And you already know Sig…who doesn't?"

**_We do not,_** Shadow and Blaze said at the same time. **_Actually, I do…in a way._**

"Neither do I," Ashynii added quietly, ruffling her wings a little. She felt nervous, being in a room with two people she didn't know, one who liked her a little, and one who (as far as she knew) wanted to shoot her then and there. _**'**Shadow…I am frightened,**'**_ She sent to the Eco Demon. Her tail was twitching, and she tucked it around her waist.

**_Don't worry,_** He whispered to her. Then, Shadow cleared his throat, getting Damas and Sig's attention. They both raised their eyebrows, but Damas remembered the happening in the Monk Temple, so he passed the odd occurrence off as just that, an odd occurrence. **_I ask you both, do not hurt the woman beside me. If she wishes, allow her to explain. She has done so twice already, so do not be offended if she doesn't want to._**

"What's up, chili pepper?" Sig asked the Eco Creature. "Why so protective? It's not like she's the ruler of the Metal Heads or nothin'."

"Actually," Keira said, breaking into the conversation. "You'd be proven wrong, Sig. She is." The big man's jaw dropped in a 'you've got to be kidding me' kind of way. "And, don't threaten her. Ask Torn and Ashelin what happened when _they_ did."

"Let's just say that Jak's dark side is a whole lot darker when he's angry and it's directed at you," Torn answered the question before it left Sig's tongue. Without any incentive, Ashynii sighed tiredly.

"Your Majesty, King Damas," She addressed the King of Spargus. "I shall explain myself to you. I do not expect you to accept me or my reasons. Just know that your son does, as does his alters and friends. I am unsure as to the intentions of Miss Ashelin, Commander Torn, or Mister Sig, but, maybe, hearing my explanation again will answer any and, hopefully, all questions." So, with that, she repeated her tale from earlier, giving some insight to certain things, such as her grounds on a relationship with the elves that could come to fruition someday. After her appeal was restated, Ashynii leaned over and rested against Shadow, who tightened his arms around her. _**'**I am still mildly frightened. Not for my life, if you are thinking that, but for the reactions of this company towards my explanation.**'**_ Shadow gently rested his cheek against her small, star-shaped Skull Gem. If one didn't know it _was_ a Skull Gem, they would have thought it some odd head ornament.

"So, you see, Father, Ashynii may be the Queen of the Metal Heads, but she is more suited for the task than her predecessor, Kor," Jak said to Damas, who had a thoughtful expression on his face. The elf looked over at Keira, who had shifted nervously. "Hey," He whispered to her. "No need for you to be fidgety, too." She smiled at him in a shaky way, and he furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you all right?" She nodded, and he let it go, but could tell she was lying. He gave her the 'later' look, and she nodded again.

Damas, who was extricated from everything else going on in the room, seemed to come back from his thoughts. "Queen Ashynii," He addressed the Hora-Quan, who looked at him from under Shadow's chin. "As for myself, you are in my favor, for I find no fault in you or your alibi. As for my people, they will have to decide for themselves. I can only pass that you not be harmed in any way, shape, or form. Sig?"

"Well, Highness, I ain't really sure. I'll have to agree with you, though. Also, as I'm sure Jak has said tons of times, if Shadow here trusts someone, you can trust 'em, too. So, if Lady Ashynii's all good with y'all, she's fine by me," The Wastelander answered. He looked over at the Eco Demon, and saw the small smile on his pale face. Shadow quirked a grin at the woman, and she smiled back, showing her own glistening fangs. Sig's face dropped into a comical expression, a frown with wide eyes.

Jak sniggered, Blaze joining him. _Sig, you look quite hilarious,_ The Eco Angel pointed out, and the big man glared at him. He laughed again. _Shadow, as requested by you, I have reserved judgment. I shall give it now._ The Eco Brothers looked at each other, Shadow with a hopeful, protective gaze, Blaze with a calculating one. _I agree with Sig and Damas. Milady, I trust you._ Ashynii smiled at him.

"Thank you, Blaze, though I shall still call you 'blue-boy,' as it is such a fitting name for when you are being impulsive," She replied and put her hand over Shadow's mouth before he could laugh. She gave him a pointed look, and he quieted with a pinkish blush on his pale, lavender cheeks.

"Since everyone else seems to be so…'into' trusting you, I'll do so, for now," Ashelin spoke up after being silent throughout the exchange. She stood, nodding to everyone. "Bye for now, friends, Uncle," She nodded again to Damas with the 'uncle' before she left.

"'Uncle'?" Jak asked. "Oh _great_, now I'm related to Ashelin! No wonder I can be such a pain sometimes!" He paused for a moment before Torn started chuckling. "Damn! I just insulted myself!" Daxter, who had, oddly enough, been silent throughout the entire happening, busted with laughter.

"I'd better go catch up with my commanding officer," Torn said, standing and still chuckling.

"Yeah," Daxter said slyly. "_Your_ commanding officer." Torn growled at the Ottsel before stomping out the door, but Keira giggled when she saw the redness that had taken over his cheeks.

"He blushed," She said quietly to Jak's questioning gaze. "He must really like her," She added a moment later, then silenced herself completely. She felt two fingers lift her chin before her eyes came into contact with Jak's fiery blue ones, his face stern, a way of saying that she was going to say what was wrong or else. "I don't feel so good," She murmured, knowing Jak would hear her perfectly. His face turned concerned as his eyes turned to worry. "Don't worry, I'll be fine," She whispered, and he let the matter drop, for a few minutes at least.

"So, Queen Ashynii," Damas started.

"Please, Your Majesty, it is only Ashynii. I like titles as well as Jak," She cut in smoothly and quietly. Damas chuckled.

"If so, then please call me Damas. Titles are not for idle chat, correct?" She nodded with a stifled giggle. "Why is it that you refuse power where the leader before you took it with open arms?" His voice was curious.

"That is simple, and I am not saying that you are simple-minded in that answer. I do not want my kind to live in slavery, because that is all it is. We are forced to attack your kind, the elves, over and over, because you are…" She fumbled for a word. "Guided, I suppose, by the Precursors, the Dark Makers' enemies. Because we are the Dark Makers' creations, they view us as inferior beasts with no other use than to be controlled as pawns. I do not want my kind to suffer that fate for the remainder of our existence." Oddly enough, she had said that in only a couple breaths, which caused Shadow to raise an eyebrow at her.

**_Uh…Ashynii, do you not need to breathe as often as elves?_** She looked at him curiously for a moment, then realized what had happened. **_Or…did you just not realize?_** She shrugged.

"I guess not, on both questions." She watched as Shadow lifted a hand and scratched his head with a claw. She giggled at his expression, then changed into her elven form, surprising Damas and Sig, whom she had forgotten was there. "Um…sorry, Mister Sig, I had forgotten about you."

"Well, she's blunt. I gotta give her that," Sig said in a joking manner, laughing a little. "And, lil' missy, it's just Sig, none of that 'mister' stuff." She nodded, then looked over at Blaze.

_No, I have not spoken in quite a while, have I? Terribly sorry. I have been thinking; that is all,_ He answered her unspoken question. _What of, I shall keep to myself,_ He informed before disappearing, nodding to Sig and Damas and giving Ashynii a reassuring smile first.

Daxter stretched and curled up. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm goin' to sleep. Wake me up later," He said, adding the last part to Jak, who nodded absently, his thoughts focused on what could be wrong with Keira.

Damas suddenly stood. "We need to return to the desert, my son…sons, truthfully." He chuckled a little at his joke, then gave a meaningful glance to Jak. The elf knew what it meant and nodded. "Sig, let's go. Home calls." With that, the two Wastelanders walked out of Jak's room. Shadow had sensed more than heard Jak's feelings and thoughts on Keira's condition, and easily pulled Ashynii into a meaningless conversation.

"Keira? Are you all right?" Jak asked her quietly. He lifted his hand and placed the palm against her forehead, feeling it to be warm. Then he placed the back of his hand against her cheek, feeling it to be warm, as well. "You're getting a slight fever, Keira. Please, tell me what's wrong." She looked up at him.

"I don't know, Jak," She replied. "It started when those Dark Makers attacked last night, but it wasn't enough to bother me, so I just ignored it." She shivered a little, and Jak wrapped a blanket, that was on the back of the couch, around her, then circled his arms around her again. "I'm cold…and I don't know why…" She whispered, and it rang clearly in Jak's ears.

_Wait…the Dark Makers… Dark Eco,_ He thought, then wondered how it could have hurt her, if his guess was right. "Keira, I'm going to try something. I want you to tell me if it hurts you in any way," He said to her.

"What? What are you going to try?" She asked, shivering again, stronger this time.

"You said you didn't start feeling sick until the Dark Drones attacked us. With them being made of Dark Eco, it may have effected you." He formed a small ball of the Eco in his palm, and she shivered more violently. He pulled the Dark Eco back within his hand quickly, and she shivered a little less. "Maybe Light Eco can counteract it?" She only shrugged, and nodded for him to try it. A small flame of the Eco appeared in his hand and she calmed, sighing contentedly as she snuggled into his hold around her. _That's it,_ He thought to himself. _The Dark Drones must have done something, but _what_ is what I want to know._ He strengthened the flame and surrounded her in it, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I don't know what happened, but I'm gonna find out, one way or another; I promise," He said to her as she rested her cheek against his chest, listening to his heart beat as it lulled her to sleep.

**_Jak, what's wrong with Keira? Is she feeling all right?_** Shadow asked. '_No, she isn't. Something happened with the Dark Makers…something to do with Dark Eco. **I am sorry. I wish I could do something for her.** No offence, but I don't think that's a good idea. I held Dark Eco to her, and she got worse…** Light Eco is the only thing that can help her, then?**'_ He looked over at Jak, who nodded. _'Afraid so…'_ Then, the elf adopted his Light Form, circling his wings around her.

--

A couple of hours later, Keira woke. She felt the peaceful presence of Light Eco around her. "Jak?" She asked quietly.

_"Yes, Keira?"_ He asked, snapping out of his slight doze, finding out that as long as he was partially awake, he could keep a form.

"Did you keep this around me the entire time I was asleep?" She asked, curious. He nodded before kissing her forehead. "Yes, I feel better," She replied, using the skill of reading his actions from their Sandover days. "Thank you…for helping me."

_"Why wouldn't I? I love you, Keira,"_ He replied, then let his Light Form fade.

"I love you, too, Jak. Always have, always will," She responded, then pushed herself upward to kiss him. Afterwards, she laid her head on his shoulder, burying her face in his neck. "Even after you broke out of prison." Jak grimaced, laying his head atop hers.

"You weren't afraid of me?"

"No," She whispered and pressed a kiss to his neck. "Not _of_ you, but _for_ you. I was afraid that you had lost your heart to ice, forced yourself into a shell to survive in what the world has become."

"I almost did…" He said quietly, startling her a little. "I don't know _what_ kept me from it… Hmm…you and Dax." He smiled as he said the last part. "But…mainly Dax, because I hadn't seen you in so long. For all I knew, you were dead, along with Samos. When I thought of that, it really kicked me in the ass." She giggled a little at his phrase, but calmed. "Remember in the cavern? That device that spoke of 'agony untold'?" She nodded, thinking on what had happened. "I need to tell you…about that," He paused, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "I've kept it bottled up…it's time I let it out."

"I'm listening, whenever you're ready," She replied quietly, lifting her head from his shoulder to look at him directly, to show that she was paying attention.

"Well…when we first came here, Dax and me, we had a 'crash landing' in the middle of the Industrial Section. Errol came up and said that he'd been waiting for me. Then, the last thing I felt was a pain in the back of head, saw nothing but black, and heard Dax yelling, 'Don't worry, Jak! I'll save you before you know it!'" The elf sighed. "To put it in a summarized way, I spent two years strapped to a cold, metal table. Everyone of the days of those two years was spent with Dark Eco being sent into my body. By who? Errol and Praxis."

"Errol?" Keira asked, not remembering the Ex-Commander telling her anything about it.

"Yeah, that's why I hate him so much. Do you remember that day in your garage? When he showed up?" She nodded, slightly ashamed of the way she'd treated her lover. "I was so angry from seeing him, much less hearing him say that he was 'keeping a close eye on you'. When you said that I wasn't a good judge of character and…well…threw the fact of my changing in my face…I almost lost my cool then and there…" He hugged her tightly. "I could have had _your_ blood on my hands that day, which was why I stormed out of your garage." He sighed again, took another deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Those two years, Errol taunted me, after learning how much I cared for you _then_, before I had realized the true extent of my feelings. He kept saying that one day, he'd make you his, all the while torturing me with detailed descriptions of what he wanted to do to you and with that Precursor-forsaken Dark Eco Injection machine."

"I'm so sorry, Jak… I-I didn't know," Keira replied, a few tears escaping her tightly closed eyes. The elf felt them against his neck, which she had buried her face in – warm, wet, and sorrowful. "Because of the rumors about you…I had forgotten that you had a very strong, protective streak and would never lie to me."

"Unless it was to keep you safe," He added. "About the injections… The contraption had sharp needles on certain parts of it. It would stick the things a millimeter below my skin, just enough to irritate me and just enough to send the Dark Eco straight into my bloodstream. But, because it was so shallow, they left no scars…thankfully…" He shook his head to clear the memory from it, almost reliving the pain of the two years. "That's the real reason of why I hate needles," He said it with a bit of a laugh, to lighten the mood.

"But…what about your healing ability? Every wound you've ever had, afterwards, has left no scars, either," She asked, genuinely confused. Jak cringed, clenching his teeth together.

"When Errol found out about that…he was unmerciful. Praxis never found out…or if he did, he never showed it." He shook his head again, banishing the memory. "The injections weren't the _only_ painful things. Knives, daggers, other types of blades…the only that didn't come into play was guns because he didn't want us to die… Yeah, _us_. There were fifteen, out of about a hundred, who survived the initial exposure to the Eco. I was lucky, because of Gol and Maia, I had built up _quite_ a tolerance to the stuff. Though, afterwards, I found that I wasn't so lucky. They upped the 'dosage' for me…I was known as 'thirteen' by them." Keira leaned back from him and laid her hand on his cheek, softly brushing her thumb across it.

"Jak…I…I wish this never happened to you… But…at least you're alive," She whispered, a few tears leaking from her eyes.

"You know something, Keira?" He asked her. She had an interested look on her face, which told him to continue. "They say that the number 'thirteen' is unlucky…I wouldn't think so." She smiled a small smile at his joke, which caused a ghost of a smile on the elf's face. "About when I started talking…I wasn't really in a funk, like I told Ashynii in the forest… The only thing I could do, as far as speak, was make sounds… That's the only thing I have to thank Errol for, my voice," He told her, then resolved himself to telling her how it came about. "After a few doses of Dark Eco, when the healing powers started kicking in, they decided that they wanted to hear a full scream instead of broken coughs."

Keira sniffled, a few more tears strolling down her face. "How could they've repaired it…your voice?" Jak gave a humorless laugh before biting his bottom lip. "We didn't have the technology to do so, in Sandover…so…" She trailed off as he looked away from her, opening his mouth to start answering her question.

"It was quite simple, really," He started, then used his fingers to motion two horizontal lines across his neck, about an inch apart, then making a straight line through the middle of them. "They cut my neck open and moved a few nerves here and there. The shocks it sent through me made me feel like I was dying then and there; the fact that I was losing blood by the cup not included. That was how they found out about the healing ability – as soon as they took away the things that held my neck open, it sealed immediately…the only thing that kept me alive. Of course, they didn't care. No more than a few hours later, back to the _treatments_ I went." A quiet cry escaped his lover, and he pulled her as close to him as the physical realm would allow. He leaned to whisper in her ear and said, "At least I can _tell_ you that I love you."

She looked up at him with a sob and smiled softly before whispering, "Who needs words?" He smiled back with a soft snort. "Kiss me, Jak?" She asked, and he was only too happy to do so, proving this by claiming her lips with his own.

"SWEET PRECURSORS!" An irritatingly interruptive voice cut through their moment. "I'M BLIND! I just open my eyes, _just waking up_, and I get a face-full of THIS!!! GAH!!" He said the last part because Jak had moved his lips from hers to her ear, gently biting and nipping it to make her gasp in pleasure.

"Jak…stop that…" She moaned, and he left her ear alone, moving to her neck. "…that, too…"

"What _can_ I do?" He asked with a grin.

"Stop _blinding_ me," Daxter answered as Keira was about to pull the elf to her and kiss the sense out of him. They turned heated glares on him, promising him a thousand painful deaths. The Ottsel sighed and rolled his eyes, turning around on the couch to face something else. He then realized that Ashynii hadn't said anything lately. He looked over to the chair and saw her, in her elven form, curled up against Shadow, the two sleeping peacefully. "Hey, Jak, look at that," He whispered to his best friend.

Jak looked over at the chair and he grinned in spite of himself. Keira looked over and giggled a little, but quietly. The elf reached over and took the communicator Torn had given him, having found a camera built into it. After turning the flash down so that it wouldn't wake his darker self, he put it to his eye and snapped the picture. It showed it on a little screen, which depicted Shadow with his arms around Ashynii, his head laid on top of hers and the Queen with her head laid on his chest, one arm wrapped around the Eco Demon and the other hand in front of her face, laying on his chest.

"It's cute, don't you think, Jak?" Keira asked, and the elf nodded. "Do you think Ashelin will accept her?"

"I don't know, Keira… That, I don't know," He answered, his tone saddened at the thought of the friendly Hora-Quan being rejected. "But…I think we've done all that we can to help her…" He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, letting the Light Eco Flame around his soul-mate drop. He swore an unrepeatable word as he felt his energy dissipate with the Eco. He fell back into the couch, breathing heavily. "That…was…tiring…" He said, panting between his words.

"Jak, why'd you keep Light Eco around me if it would do this to you?" Keira asked, pulling a cloth from her pocket and wiping the sweat from his face with it. He looked at her with a smile, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Because…you…needed…it," He answered as his breathing calmed. He closed his eyes with a sigh as he focused on Light Regeneration, restoring his energy. "See? I'm fine. You weren't."

"What was that look from Damas earlier for?" She asked, curious and having seen it.

"That was his way of saying that he knew you were unwell and he also wants us to come out to the desert," Jak answered, and Keira propped an eyebrow.

"You communicated all of this just by one look?" He nodded. "No way." He nodded again, grinning her favorite grin, which almost made her melt. "Stop that." He shook his head, still grinning. "Am I going to have to kiss the sense out of you?" He nodded, his eyes half-lidded. She followed through on her threat, ignoring Daxter's gagging.

**_Jak? Are you awake?_** Shadow asked as he yawned, waking up himself. Ashynii stirred, but Shadow kissed her forehead, comforting her and sending her back to dreamland.

"Yeah, Shadow, I'm up. Why?" The elf responded to his inner demon. _**'I heard you say something about going back to the desert. **He did. Since when did you come back from your thoughts, Blaze? Recently. **Anyway, I'm honestly interested, but I get a feeling of apprehensiveness in the air…it is bothering me. **Me too, Shadow…but I don't know where it's coming from. Probably in the Control Room. Ashelin was stressed about something earlier. Then, that's where we're going. **Lead the way.'**_

**_Ashynii? Milady? You need to wake,_** Shadow said and gently shook the Queen of the Hora-Quan and Metal Heads. She opened her eyes blearily, looking around as if not seeing anything before blinking a couple of times. Seeming to decide that the surroundings weren't to her liking, she buried her face back into Shadow's chest.

"You are warm," She said quietly, feeling fit to fall back to sleep, if not for Shadow shaking her again. She sighed. "I do not want to get up. Give me a few more minutes, please?" He chuckled in his aggressive voice. "Oh…fine." She sat up, her hair in every direction and pressed flat on one side. She shimmered and was in her Metal Head form then changed back to her elven form, her appearance back to normal. "Much better," She said as she yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. "Excuse me," She said politely for her yawn.

"We're a bunch of ruffians, Ashynii. You don't need to be polite around us," Jak responded, chuckling. She smiled with a light blush, which Shadow thought was cute.

"Er…um…sorry…" She apologized, unsure if she should or not.

**_Don't worry about it. If Jak wasn't in here, you'd probably be a hair's width of beating the crap out of Daxter,_** He assured her. **_But…enough idle talk. We need to go to the Control Room._** Jak, with Daxter on his shoulder, and Keira were already waiting by the door for them. Ashynii sighed. **_Come on, Ashy…_** (Ash-ee) He pleaded, pouting. She giggled.

"Fine, Shady (Shay-dee)," She replied, standing and pulling him with her. "But…can you stay visible?" He looked a little indecisive, but her desperate look answered for him. He nodded with a smile, and she circled her arms around his neck and planted her lips on his. "Thank you," She whispered, hugging him tightly.

**_Any time, milady,_** He responded, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Then, he looked at Jak. **_Shall we?_**

(--)

The group, three on the physical realm, one transparent, another in between, entered the Control Room about fifteen minutes later. Ashelin looked up at them and her eyes narrowed a little on seeing Ashynii, but the Lady Leader held the woman's gaze until the governess turned away. Instead of dwelling on the Queen, Ashelin turned to the computer.

"We don't know if this force field will keep these robots at bay for long enough to do something about it, so we need to take this mess out at the source – that floating KG war factory. If we take that out, we take out the robots. There's only one problem. Most of the old KG door ciphers where hidden in the old systems in the power room in the Industrial Section. We need someone crazy enough to run through the KG section and get to the power room." She looked at Jak. "This is where you come in, Jak."

"Let's not be too hasty in our decisions, Miss Praxis," A voice said, having caught only the part about Jak. The elf the voice just insulted bit back a growl at the man he hated so much that he brought up a close second to Errol – Veger. The man walked over to Ashelin and laid his hand on her back. A look came over her face that said that he had just defiled her. "Are you sure you want this…Dark Eco Freak…in any missions for the good of the people?"

**_I'll have you to know, Veger, that you just insulted me greatly,_** Shadow growled, scaring the Count quite a bit. The man scoffed to hide his obvious discomfort. _**'Jak, I'm going to kill him. **Heh, be my guest.'_ The Eco Demon grinned ferally at the imperious council member. **_What'd I give, Jak…what I'd give…_**

"As I had stated, I would not trust anything to this…creature… I, myself, shall lead this mission of yours." He steeped his fingertips on his chest to refer to himself in a greater command.

"So," Jak said, cutting in on the Count's parade. "You want to take a stroll through KG territory? Go ahead! If you think yourself so important, I won't stop you, but I won't be there to save your sorry hide either." The man's face paled. "I guess you didn't hear the entire mission briefing, huh? Next time, keep your scathing remarks to yourself unless you _want_ to get killed."

"Do you honestly think that I am afraid of you?" He asked in a 'mightier than thou' tone of voice. Jak let an insane grin spread across his face, watching with satisfaction as Veger's face paled even more.

"Well, I'd answer that with a 'yes' I believe," Jak answered, his tone full of amusement. His body language spoke of barely restrained rage as he stepped up to the balding man. "If I were you…I'd get out of here before your face becomes acquainted with that window that I promised forever ago."

Veger turned to them all. He was about to say something, but Ashelin cut him off.

"I hereby dissolve the city council, and strip you of your title, rank, and command. Get out of my sight." This left him speechless as Ashelin turned back to the computer. He only huffed and walked out the door. "He…touched…me…" Ashelin shuddered involuntarily. Torn chuckled, a smirk plastered over his features. "You'd freak out, too, Torn. I hate that man…"

"Yeah, I would," He said in his raspy voice. "But I never thought _you_ would." She glared at him in an angry way. "Uh…sorry, ma'am…" He then looked at Jak. "Nice handling, Jak. I couldn't have done it better myself."

The elf looked at Torn. "I came this close," He held his fingers barely a fourth of an inch apart. "To disemboweling him, Torn…after throwing him out the window."

"You are set on that, aren't you?" Ashelin asked, amusement in her voice. Jak only grinned. "Anyway, we've no time for this. Jak, I need you to go to the power station and get the cipher."

"There's just one problem," The elf replied. He walked over to the computer, and his fingers flew across it, surprising him slightly. "This is the obstacle." A hologram had appeared, displaying the door with the electrical field inside it. "I can't get through that. I'm either gonna have to bring it down, or find a way around it. I can't use a Warp Gate because the only one that leads _out_ of the city is in there, and there's no way for me to get to the ones outside." He stared at the electricity barring him from getting in as if it would just shut down in any moment.

Suddenly, Jak's communicator came out with a groan from it's owner. "Jak, get down to Onin's tent. She has something she wants to tell you…I don't know what," Pecker's voice said urgently. "Bring your friends, too… She says they will also want to hear this." The device floated back into its compartment.

"We're going the quick way," The elf said, holding his hand out to Keira. After she took it, the two walked over to the window. "Ashynii? Would you like to come? I'm afraid Shadow will have to disappear, though…" She nodded, and the Eco Demon kissed her softly before he faded. She walked over as Jak opened the window. "Keep everything and everyone safe, would ya, Torn?" The Commander nodded with a smirk, rolling his eyes.

"Don't drop me," Keira whispered as the elf hugged her to him tightly.

"Never," He replied before falling over the edge of the window sill. Light Eco seeped from his skin, coating him, then receded to reveal him in his Light Form. He unfurled his wings, catching an air current and watching Ashynii do the same. _"I hope Onin is safe… She has her tent in the Slums,"_ Jak said as they flew over a patrol of KG rollers. They came to Onin's hut, and saw a half a dozen FG, trying to protect the soothsayer, being swamped by about half of a hundred KG. _"Get ready, Keira, Ashynii. We've got a problem,"_ The elf informed his friends.

"We need some help here!" One shouted as Jak landed in an alleyway. "We gotta keep 'em from Onin! The Commander says she's important!" The soldier added, also in a shout.

"Hurry, we must help them," Ashynii said as she dropped onto the ground. "I think more have joined the Krimson Guard…" She trailed off as Jak left his Light Form, going for his Darklight instead. "Are you ready?" She asked the three, having forgotten about Daxter until seeing him because he had been silent (oddly enough).

Keira nodded as she pulled out Serene Frost, then looked over to her favorite elf, who was unsheathing his Silent Flame, and her favorite Ottsel, who was taking Jak's morph gun into his hands. She read the elf's body language perfectly, as he was tense yet staying away from her. "Don't worry, Jak. I think you cured me of whatever those Dark Makers did." He nodded, then focused his eyeless gaze upon the battle just outside of the alley.

For all the FG knew, they were fighting at least sixty KG, but the numbers were greater than they surmised – reaching over one hundred. _This isn't good… We're not gonna survive this…_ One thought, shooting a crawler that tried to knock another of the soldiers down.

"Krys! (Chris) You're six! Shoot that thing!" One shouted, and she pivoted, bringing her gun around, only to see the roller behind her spark with purple electricity before exploding, knocking her away. "Krys! Krystul! (Chris-tool) Are you all right?!" Her commanding officer shouted.

"Yes sir!" She replied, standing with no small amount of effort. She was completely drained, having been battling with her comrades for hours to protect the soothsayer. For some reason, their transmissions for help couldn't get through to the Freedom League Headquarters. Suddenly, two winged people dropped into the throng of attackers, and a fourth of the opposing force was decimated by purple electricity and a flurry of light flashes glinting off of something.

"Hey," A feminine voice said to the she-elf soldier, holding her hand in front of the woman's face. "Need some help?" Krys took the hand, and the person pulled her up. "Name's Keira, and I'm here to help you all."

"Krystul, or Krys, and we'd gladly accept it," The Freedom Guard replied, shifting her bulky, burnt armor. Keira stared at it with a keen eye before nodding to herself. Krys rose an eyebrow, but forgot about it quickly.

"Lieutenant! What are you- Oh… Miss Keira. A pleasure, as always." Krystul's commanding officer ran over to them. It seemed there was a lull in the fight, for some reason.

"Likewise, Major Bryant. Nice racing, by the way," She replied, then smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I forgot. It's just 'Bryant'." She turned to Krys. "We'd better go join the fight. If you are tired, stay here. They'll be destroyed soon enough." Then she ran up to the still robots, pulled her gun out, switched the modification, and fired the blast of electricity into the close-knit group, causing two dozen of the remaining to explode. This seemed to be a starting gun as they all started attacking again.

"Come on, men and woman!" Bryant shouted to his comrades, all but one of them men. He was proud of this one woman, though, because she took her dreams into her own hands, not caring about what other people thought. The dozen soldiers charge back into battle, firing at will.

(--)

**_"Ashynii! Behind you!"_**

She made no confirmation noise that she had heard him, only pivoted around on the ball of her left foot and struck the roller in the head with her other foot, knocking its head clean off its shoulders. She grinned ferally at what was left of the thing before cutting it up with her claws. "Three, nine, seven! Get them, Jak!" She replied, and the Channeler dropped to the ground on one foot, spun in a circle, and tripped the three rollers that had tried to attack him, cleaving a flyer in half with Silent Flame as he back-flipped from the ground.

**_"Okay…I'm getting irritated,"_** He mumbled, cutting the legs from a robot that took the liberty of charging at him. _**Don't worry, Jak. They'll all be dead sooner or later. **Hopefully, it will be sooner. Do not forget about those three that you had knocked to the ground, Jak. Oops…thanks Blaze._ Jak stuck his hand behind him and let loose a blast of Dark Eco to destroy the three rollers that were about to get back up. **_"How ya holdin' up, Dax?"_**

The Ottsel shot the Needle Laser at five rollers, destroying them quickly. "Fine, other than the fact that this is getting old." Jak chuckled at his best friend as he diced up another flyer while Daxter fired on half a dozen crawlers going after Ashynii. The elf heard a calm sing through the air getting closer to him.

**_"Keira's making her way toward us,"_** He informed his fellow defenders. Ashynii nodded as she focused Dark Eco into her claws, tearing through three rollers, two crawlers, and five flyers with supreme efficiency. _She's pissed…_ Jak thought to himself as the singing came closer, and Daxter took out fifteen robots with the Peace Maker.

"Jak! Ashynii! Daxter! How're you all holding up?!" Keira shouted over the screech of a robot being cleaved in two. She received positive answers, watching as Jak shielded Daxter with his left wing and catching his grimace as the burnt spot healed. She planted her halberd's blades in a robot and chopped it into three pieces before driving the right blade through the computer.

Jak dissolved the membrane between the upper most and the bone closest to it of his right wing before driving the no-longer-bone-like tentacle through five robots' heads, destroying the computers. _How many of these things are left? **I don't know, Jak. **Me neither…but…what are they doing?_ The robots suddenly stood ramrod straight before rolling up and leaving. **_"Okay…_now_ I'm confused…"_** The elf changed back to normal as Keira walked over to him.

"I…guess something called them back-" She was cut off by Jak, who felt an intense pain encompass him, tensing suddenly, Dark Eco seeping out of his skin to cover him before receding to reveal Shadow, dark violet clothing and all. He gave the she-elf a glance before looking behind her, telling her to turn around. She did so and saw one of the soldiers with a gun leveled on Ashynii. The soldier didn't notice the change in personalities of the one-elf-army and let loose the shot in the gun, but Shadow had intercepted it with his hand, which healed faster than the soldier could blink.

**"Shoot at her again… I _dare_ you,"** The Eco Demon said to the person within the armor, who he could smell fear from. A man walked over and jerked the gun from the person's hand, yelling at them to find out what they were doing. **"Ashy? You're safe, correct?"** She nodded. _**I am sorry, Jak, for hurting you… **I-it's all right; I unders-stand._

"Let Jak have his body back, Shadow…please? I'll be fine," Ashynii asked, and the Eco Demon nodded, Dark Eco oozing from his skin to coat him before revealing the Channeler, who held a hand to his forehead.

"D-don't shoot her…or at her…" Jak said to the FG in a pained voice. _**I'm sorry, Jak… I didn't mean to harm you. **Don't worry about it, Shadow. If someone tried to hurt Keira or Dax, I would have done the same. It is no fault of your own, Shadow. Take comfort in the fact that anyone would have done the same, had they been in your shoes. **Even you, Blaze? **Yes, if ever I were to find someone – even me. Besides, Ashynii was in her own, little world. If you hadn't acted…I hate to think about it. **So do I…**_ Keira snapped her fingers in front of Jak's face again, for the fifth time.

"Isthmus to Jak, Isthmus to Jak. Please respond," She said, getting laughter out of the others. He blinked rapidly, coming back to the real world.

"Huh?" Was his intelligent answer. Keira giggled. "What? What's so funny?" He asked, and she laughed harder.

"You," She gasped, trying to calm herself. "You were just in space, me trying everything to get your attention…well…not everything, but anyway! Then, I ask you to respond, and your 'oh so intelligent' reply is 'huh?'. I can't help but laugh!" She cracked up again, but 'eeped' when he pulled her close to him with a tight hug.

"I'll give you a response," He said with a grin, her favorite grin, before lowering his head and kissing her intensely. A few whistles were sounded, but they fell on deaf ears. "I love you, Keira," He whispered to her.

"I love you, too, Jak." The whistles finally made it to their sense of hearing causing them both to blush profusely. "Okay…now I'm embarrassed…"

"Well, get used to it," The elf replied, chuckling, as they walked over to Onin's hut, ignoring the soldiers, who were still catcalling. "Onin, we're here…finally…"

The woman stared pointedly at Pecker before he realized that she needed him to translate for her, then she started signing. "She says that it is good to see you…arkkkk…well, and thank you for helping to…arkkkk…protect us, but that is not why she called you. To start off…arkkkk…she wants to make it known that there is a…arkkkk…way to open the door," Pecker translated in his Spanish voice. "It is in the sewers." Keira groaned. "And also that you must hurry. There is something she…arkkkk…wishes to give the Queen of the Hora-Quan and Metal Heads."

"Please… Only call me Ashynii. I do not like titles." She came forth, in her elven form, but Onin told her to change from it. The soothsayer handed her a chain, which held a single, small, dime-sized pendant. The chain itself was sliver, but the pendant was yellow and star shaped, like her Skull Gem. "What is it for, Miss Onin?"

Pecker cleared his throat as Onin started signing again. "She says it holds great power for the one who is destined to carry it." Onin signed again, and the hybrid spoke for her. "It was your mother's…"

"My…my mother's…? I…never remember having a…mother…" Ashynii trailed off as she looped it around her neck, sealing the clasp. She heard a soothing voice enter her mind, and it said,

_"My darling daughter…lead us well… It shall be you who inherits our might, and you alone… Let no one stand in your way…even your own brother, who is my killer…"_

"Ashynii? Are you all right?" Keira asked, noticing the tear that streamed down the Hora-Quan's cheek. She nodded, her tail swishing sadly, before she lifted her eyes, anger raging in them.

"My brother will **_die_**!" She vowed, shaking in her rage. "By this Focuser's hands, he. Will. DIE!" Her wings flared dangerously, but Shadow had appeared before her and circled his arms around her, wings and all.

**_Calm down, Ashynii, _**He whispered in her ear, thinking on how ironic that sounded coming from him. Her eyes turned to him, the black smoke within the irises turning solid to encompass the pale lavender. **_Shh… It won't do you any good to get angry,_** He added in her ear then pressed a soft kiss to her temple. He decided to try to get her to stray away from her anger by switching topics. **_What's a Focuser? I'd like to know,_** He asked, his voice calm and gentle. She was still shaking, but he wasn't so sure that it was from anger, at least not any longer.

"He killed her, Shadow… He killed my mother…" She whispered, burying her face in his shoulder.

**_Who? Your brother?_** She only nodded, not wanting to trust her voice. **_I'm sorry at such audacity… If you like, we'll help; right Jak? Keira? Daxter?_** Each person nodded in turn. She looked up at him with a watery smile, and he dried the tears from her eyes and face. **_Hey, no more tears over that, all right?_**

"Okay," She answered, sniffling. Pecker then took the opportunity to shoo them out of the tent. "I…I'm so sorry, everyone, for breaking down like that." Shadow smiled, sending, **_It's not a problem, Ashy,_** to her mind. She smiled up at him. "Thank you."

**_Again, it is not a problem._** His smile broadened, showing his fangs. As they stood outside of the tent, she buried her face in his neck, thankful for his presence. She pressed a gentle kiss to the skin of his throat, passing through to the transparent, essence, realm completely. He hugged her tightly, or as tight as he felt he could without hurting her. He felt two, soft prickles on his neck before they became piercings. He winced when he felt something unfamiliar, yet recognizable run through his system.

Ashynii gasped after realizing what she'd accidentally done. "S-Shadow…I-I am so s-sorry… I didn't… Oh no… I… Please…forgive me…" She started to back away from him, but he held her tightly. She saw the elf whom he shared a body and mind with, rigid in stance. Blaze had appeared, also frozen, wings flared. "What have I done…?"

(--)

(--)

(--)

_**IMPORTANT INFO!!! READ THIS AUTHORESS NOTE!!!!!**_

Ah…do I end it here? Yeah I think I will. I gotta tell you guys something anyway. I won't be having internet for much longer…so…I won't be able to update after this one…most likely. If I can type fast enough, I might be able to get a chapter for Alchemists, Elves, and Magicals…maybe. So…with that, a fond, and most likely long term, farewell.

JUST KIDDING!!!! HAHAHA!!! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOKS ON YOUR FACES!!! But, sadly enough, I wasn't joking about the internet thing, just the 'ending the chapter here' part. XD

(--)

(--)

(--)

Jak felt something weird invade his body, but it wasn't a 'painful, get-the-hell-outta-me' something. He sensed that Blaze and Shadow felt the same, odd thing. _What happened?_ He asked, his mind not as frozen as his body. _I…do not know, Jak. But I cannot move. Can you? No. Shadow?** I've no idea either…nor can I move. Ashynii? '**I am sorry…so sorry…**' What for? **What's going on? **'**I…**'**_ A sigh sounded through their minds (plural because of Ashynii, seeing as the three personalities have the same mind). _**'**I am not certainly sure… But, what I had _accidentally_ done was an age-old ritual among the Hora-Quan. I think the necklace, which Onin had given to me, done something to you three. I do not know what, though…**'**_ A sob shattered the queen's voice.

"Please, forgive me?" She asked again, trying (and failing) to get out of Shadow's hold as well. **_It is not your fault,_** He sent to her mind. "Yes it is… I was the one who…_bit_ you," She retorted in self-anger. **_And it felt good,_** He admitted to her, and her alone. She blushed a nice shade of pink, stuttering a little. Suddenly, the force that held them seemed to break, and they almost fell forward. He smiled at her, and she turned a fiercer red.

Suddenly, Blaze was surrounded by Dark Eco, Shadow by Light Eco, and Jak by both. **_"What is going on?!"_** They all shouted at the same time, all three in wonder instead of pain, for once. The Ecos were drawn into the bodies they were surrounding, each glowing the respective colors for a few seconds before they faded completely. "Okay…what was that…?" Jak asked, totally lost.

"Um…" Keira started, trying to come up with an explanation for her lover. "Shadow, try using Light Eco; Blaze, try Dark." They nodded, then turned confused stares to her, clearly asking 'how?' "Er…try concentrating on the opposite of your own power." The two essences held their right hands, respectively, out, palm-up, and a flame of their opposite Eco appeared in their respective hands with little concentration.

**_Wow…_** They said at the same time, at a loss for words. The girls giggled while Daxter outright laughed. Blaze only stared at the Dark Eco Flame in his palm while Shadow looked at Ashynii. **_Well…I'd say you did something pretty remarkable,_** He said to her and she blushed a faint pink. He leaned down and kissed her, getting a stronger blush from her cheeks, which he could feel the heat of against his face.

Blaze still stood there, then looked down to make sure it didn't change him in any other way, just in case. He sighed in relief when he saw that he was the same, outfit matching Shadow's, except a glowing, dark-sky-blue, his skin still a glowing, sky-blue, and his hair, matching his outfit's colors, still the same in its high pony-tail. _I am only glad that I am still the same on the outside… Changing every so often becomes frustrating…_ He mumbled, blinking his glowing, solid white eyes.

**_"Well, at least you do," _**Jak informed him, standing in his Darklight form, a pout on his face. Keira giggled at him. **_"What?"_** He asked, turning his head to face her.

"You; you're being really funny again," She said before stepping up to him and circling her arms around his neck. "But…if it makes you feel any better: it doesn't matter what form you're in, I'll always love you."

**_"Matters the world, infinitely. I've always loved you, and always will, as well,"_** He replied with a tranquil smile, letting her pull his head down as their lips met in a kiss of true fire. Jak's form receded, and he guessed it was because of Keira.

Daxter sighed as Blaze sat down, the Eco Angel knowing the furball would want to have _someone_ to talk to. _What is on your mind, little one? And do not think of taking pictures again._ Daxter laughed.

"I ain't…I only want to get this done and over with…that's all." His voice was subdued, oddly enough. "I just want to curl up on the couch without fear of bein' attacked." He sighed again. "This don't sound like me at all…"

_You are maturing, Daxter. It is a common process for aging adolescents,_ Blaze replied, a smile on his face and in his voice. _Though, if it were to make you feel better, I believe we are going to Spargus after Jak does this thing with the Krimson Guard war factory._

Daxter smiled at that, saying, "That'd be nice. Though, the this city is my favorite place, Spargus is still the best for relaxin'. Jak'll agree with me."

"Yeah, I do," Jak's voice cut in smoothly. He grinned at his best friend, then looked over at his alter and his alter's girlfriend, who had yet to part. "You two gonna be done anytime soon?" He asked, easily catching their attention. The two Dark Eco Creatures looked over at him with sheepish gazes. "Well, then, come on! We've got to get this floating war factory!" He exclaimed with a grin while Daxter sighed before jumping on the elf's shoulder.

With that, they made their way back to the Freedom League Headquarters. Ashelin had radioed them and said that they were able to disable the barriers, Jak wishing they weren't Eco-powered. He and Ashynii flew up to the factory, Keira in the elf's arms, and landed on a platform that was something like a loading bay. Jak dropped his form as Ashynii took on her elven form so they could blend in better.

"Are you guys ready?" Jak asked, and they all nodded. "Joka on kuulosteleva…elatus heidät eheä," He whispered in the ancient language. (((_Very_ loosely translated: "Whoever is listening…keep them safe.")))

(--)

(--)

(--)

Okay, I've gotta end it here…because…well…er…I'm stuck… -sticks tongue out childishly- I can't help it. I've just finished exams at school, I'm trying to work on my LoZ story, and my mind has been red-lining RPMs for too long. So…I'm gonna cut it off here, without caring if I've reached my ten thousand goal. I'm a few hundred words off, and really not in the mood to give a frik. Also, if there's any misspellings...I **_really_** don't give a crap. So…if not a single one of you read my previous authoress note:

**_I AM GOING TO BE LOSING THE INTERNET!!! I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A VERY, VERY, VERY…_** -three hours later- **_…VERY, VERY, VERY LONG TIME!!! UNLESS I GET LUCKY AND THE PRICE OF INTERNET GOES BACK DOWN!!!_**

That done with… REVIEW!!! Please?


	15. Chapter 15

A Time of Need:

Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: If I owned anything…I'd tell you. Oh wait, I do own Shadow's and Blaze's appearances, Ashynii and Ashen (Ashelin's twin, for those who forgot who he is), and my ideas _for_ the characters that I don't own… Oh, I also own my names for Jak's alters. I'm only gonna say…type all that stuff once. So, hey, if anyone wants to borrow my stuff – just ask, all I can do is _verbally_ bite your head off, but I most likely won't. XD

I'm too tired to do a dialogue…but I will give a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year….belatedly, of course.

READ…

(--)

(--)

(--)

_"Are you guys ready?" Jak asked, and they all nodded. "Joka on kuulosteleva…elatus heidät eheä," He whispered in the ancient language._

(--)

A frustrated screech-like yell echoed, followed by a sound of something smashing something else. "How?!" The one who screeched yelled. "How did those deformities break into my fortress so easily?! The robots should have proved some problem!!" He yelled a frustrated, undecipherable sound. _They will die…and that girl…she will be mine._

(--)

Keira shivered, feeling the hair on the back of her neck prickle. "Jak… Do you feel that?" She asked in a mumble as they scooted along a ledge to keep from going through a squad of robots.

"Like you're being watched?" He replied with a question, catching her nod out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah… Kinda like a phantom breathing down your neck." She shivered again at the image of that as they crossed into a door. "Ashynii. How're ya holdin' up?"

"Excellent." Her answer was in a battle tone - clipped in a 'move it' voice. Jak snorted a quiet laugh before looking at the room they had walked into. It was solid metal, but there was a tube of the material in the center of the room. It wasn't a very large chamber, about the size of the Control Room in the FL HQ. Nothing was barring their way, so the group made it quickly to the pipe, which, they found, was actually an elevator.

"Well…that's pretty convenient. A little peculiar how it goes all the way to the top…don't ya think?" Daxter mentioned, causing a drop of sweat to run down Jak's face.

"Whoever this is, he or she wants us to get there…and fast." He stepped back a little as the lift reached the top. They all heard an insane laughter echoing around the place where the group stepped into, the elevator shaft sinking into the floor.

"I am glad that you were able to get here so…quickly. Although, without my aid in that feat, you would have had to trounce through the sewers. I do _not_ want you stinking my fortress with your presence any more than you already do." The voice was scathing as a bit of laughter echoed again. "Ah…and my sweet Keira-"

"She belongs to no one," Jak growled, standing in front of his girlfriend protectively. **_Only one idiot ever tried laying claim to her,_** Shadow informed. _And we all know who the moron is,_ Blaze added. _Yeah, and I'm gonna call him out right now,_ Jak replied. "Show yourself, Errol!" The group kept their shock behind carefully placed masks on their faces, whether they be of rage – Jak, disgust – Keira, or mock-boredom – Ashynii.

When the robotic creature that Errol became showed itself, Jak realized that it looked just like the Freedom Guard on the elevator described (((Refer to Chapter Eleven))). Keira felt her body shake a little, remembering the battle she had fought against the robot and how severely it had hurt her. _And here I thought Errol actually cared for me at one point. Pft…_ She thought, taking a step closer to Jak and circling her arms around him from behind. "I love _you_, Jak…don't let him get under your skin."

"I love you, too, Keira. Thank you," He whispered back, turning his head to see her from the corner of his eye, giving her the smile meant solely for her. She smiled back and hugged him tighter, burying her face between his shoulder blades, before she released him after a gentle kiss to the back of his neck.

"But…I thought you felt for me, Keira?" Errol asked, his voice doing as Jak had been informed - grating a deaf man's ears.

"Humph," Keira sounded, crossing her arms over her chest and turning her nose up. "Though I am not one to ever _want_ do it, I was using you. You were so excited to talk of 'thirteen,' not knowing that he's my one, only, and ever true love. So, yes, you were my connection to him, never knowing and never finding out." Jak grinned at the she-elf as she rubbed it in Errol's face. She winked at the Channeler, a smirk curving her lips.

Jak's face changed to a mask of indifference as he turned to face Errol, yelling, "What did you mean when you said that you 'aided' us in getting here?"

"If you will notice, you didn't have to go into the sewers or that power room. The dear Governess probably thinks she found a loop hole, but it was I who allowed it to be made-"

"Heh, who cares? We're up here and-"

"We're gonna kick your ass!" Daxter finished Jak's sentence, getting a laugh out of Keira. The Ottsel took Jak's morph gun from it's holster as the elf unsheathed Silent Flame. The she-elf drew Serene Frost as Ashynii focused Dark Eco into her claws. It seemed as if Errol had just noticed the queen.

"You… You serve the Dark Makers; why do you fight me? I am on their side," He reasoned to Ashynii, but her glare silenced him and gave her answer. "I see…I will have to tell them of this happening when your _friends_ are dead."

"They are my friends and allies. Your meaningless and worthless words will never change that." Her voice was decisive and put an end to that argument. Errol grit his 'teeth' and he advanced on them, beginning the battle. The Focuser jumped up at him in a blur, her claws gliding cleanly along his left arm.

"Dark Eco won't hurt me. I told you – I am allied with the Dark Makers. They have changed me, rebuilt me, and given me a tolerance to Dark Eco that is only surpassed by the one that the Eco Freak possesses." Errol laughed at Ashynii as her attack done little more than leave a gouge in his armor.

_Let us see how well he handles my Eco,_ Blaze sent to Jak, and the elf agreed with a grin, sending a blast of Light Eco at the robot. Errol screeched in pain as it sizzled his circuits, giving Jak the idea to add a little of the Eco into the bullets of his morph gun. "Try shooting that, Dax, and see what it does." The Ottsel did so, and a surprised look fell over his face when the bullet that was usually yellow came out looking like Light Eco. "I charged them with it. They should hurt that bastard more than normal."

"All right," Daxter said with a grin before firing at will upon the creature that he Ex-Commander had become. Jak sensed Keira come up behind them, and the two elves jumped up to attack the floating monstrosity of metal, which put Daxter with the gun's barrel at point-blank range with the robot's face. The Ottsel fired the gun and laughed at Errol's predicament of not being able to stay in the air because Ashynii had just sliced her claws through the robot's jetpack.

"Too bad it was not armored as well," Ashynii said with mock-sympathy. She grinned ferally, a bit of blood lust coming to her eyes, even though no blood would flow from the creature of metal. Errol let out a screeching roar, flailing his arms about to get his attackers away from him.

"Keira!! Look out!!" Jak shouted, trying to get to her to get her away from Errol's swiping limbs. His voice didn't reach her in time, and he watched helplessly as she was hit with a force to knock her unconscious and all the way across the room to slide until the wall stopped her. The elf stood in silence, not even breathing, until a roar forced itself from him. He hadn't noticed, but, in his anger, the traits of each of his alters had started to form from him. The only things that didn't make sense at the time was that his eyes were both dark purple and iridescent white and his skin stayed the same. It was as if he were half-way to his Darklight form. "Errol… You will pay for that…" He threatened between clenched teeth.

"What do you think you can do, Freak?" The robot asked, laughing at the elf, whom he had tortured into becoming what he was. Jak didn't answer the question; he only lifted his hand and let a blast of Dark and Light Eco loose at the metal creature. Errol all but _howled_ at the agony of the combined Ecos when they clashed with his circuits, his armor not protecting him in the slightest from the onslaught. "What have you done?!" He shouted in his pain.

Once again, Jak didn't answer. This time, he grinned in his own insane way, his fangs only adding to the effect. He lifted his hand again, but the Ecos stayed at his palm. "Die." His only word sent fear through the robot, who, as Jak let the blast go, used a last ditch effort and used his electronic mind to summon a, above all things, robotic mirror to shield him. It had the desired effect of Errol reflecting the blast and giving him a chance to escape from being destroyed.

"I'll get you one day, Eco Freak!" He shouted before running and jumping at a portal, which he disappeared into. Only then did he notice that he dropped his Light Eco Crystal. Although, Jak didn't even take notice of the robot's parting words – he was too focused on the redirected blast's target, which it hit before he could get there.

"Keira!" Jak yelled as he ran over to her, his half-form leaving him at the same time as he kneeled beside her. She was gently glowing from the Light Eco but sparking from the Dark Eco. He circled his arm under her upper-back, using it to lift her upper half. The she-elf's head tilted to the side to rest in the crook of Jak's arm. "Keira? Keira… Please, answer me-" A bright flash of light from Serene Frost cut him off. A startled cry came from him as he was blown back.

_"Peacekeeper… Awaken into your new role in this war: _Flamemaster_…"_ The she-elf being spoken to opened her eyes, which were nothing more than shining golden-orange and pale white. A fire sparking of the same colors was twisting around her body playfully and comfortingly. "What…is this?" She asked, looking down at herself. She sensed the body forms of her friends and lover by the heat from them, also sensing other forms of heat above her from lights. She looked to her right when vibrations came through the warm air currents of the room and saw Jak sitting on the floor, shaking his head.

When he looked up, spotting the odd, dancing flames around his girlfriend, lover, and the most important she-elf in his life, he promptly shouted, "WHAT THE HELL!?" His eyebrows furrowed as he stared at her. "…?" She easily read his muteness, still retaining the skill of doing so.

"Yes, Jak. It's me…but… Something told me that I am the… _Flamemaster_.…whatever that is." She stood after he did, and he walked over to her. "I…think you might be able to touch it," She responded to his slightly agape mouth. The elf lifted his hand and touched a fingertip to the dual-colored flame, gasping as it followed his hand to cover him with a sensation unlike any other. He felt as if he were burning alive, yet was content. "Yeah…I know what you mean." Keira giggled a little at his confused expression. "Well…um…say something."

"Something," He replied in his deep, velvety voice; rough yet soft at the same time. _You guys feelin' this? **No; it may be between you and Keira alone.** Weird-_ He ceased his thought when Keira laid a hand on the side of his face, sending a searing heat through him, and, as it were, he _loved_ the feel of it, but not nearly as much as he loved the she-elf causing it.

The she-elf giggled at his childlike fascination, a visitation from his younger days, before she laid her other hand on the back of his neck, and the blazing feeling Jak had intensified. Keira noticed him shiver, and her facial expression became worried. "Jak, what's wrong?" He only shook his head with a smile. "Tell me?" Her voice was sweet in her question and she batted her eyelashes.

"Just an amazing feeling," The Channeler answered before taking her into his arms and kissing her. If not for whatever held it back, Jak was sure he would have burned to ashes. "I love you, Keira," He murmured against her lips, drawing her closer to him.

"I love you, too," The she-elf replied when they broke the kiss, both gasping. She leaned into him, burying her face in his chest as he tightened his hold, laying his head atop hers. Suddenly, the Ecos within him reacted, rising to meet the flame around his beloved she-elf. "This may have been what was wrong when the Dark Makers attacked."

"What do you mean, Keira?" Jak asked, content to only stand there.

"The Dark Eco may have upset the balance within me…not allowing this transformation of mine to occur. And, when you surrounded me with Light Eco, it only restored the balance. The overly large blast, which Zian had warned you of," Jak chuckled at that, "may have been the thing that set it off. Like…charging it with enough power…maybe?"

"Could have," He replied with a shrug. A throat being cleared ended their contemplative session on the matter. "Sorry, Dax… I guess we could get out of here, huh?"

"It would be preferred," Ashynii said before the Ottsel could reply with a sarcastic remark. "There is also a Light Eco Crystal to your right. I would rather not touch it." The elf looked over and down to the floor, easily spotting the gold and white colors against the dull, gray floor.

Jak focused on pulling the Dark and Light Eco swirling around him and Keira back into his body as he picked the priceless artifact from the floor. He noticed the she-elf having a bit of trouble, as her face was scrunched up. "Just try to bring it back to you, as if you're pulling something heavy or a rope," He said to try to help her rein in the power surrounding her.

"I-I'm trying, Jak… It won't-" A 'shoom' sound interrupted her as the flame was sucked into her body. She stumbled a little, and Jak caught her. "I…I'm all right; just a little dizzy." She steadied herself against him, swearing that her eyes were going in circles. "Why are you smirking at me?" She asked of the elf, who turned his smirk into a grin as he shook his head with a laugh. "Oh…stop it… Come on, let's go home-" A rumbling cut her off.

"W-what's happenin'?!" Daxter shouted as the room they were in started quaking. "Run for it! The portal!" That's exactly what everyone did, the Ottsel jumping on his best friend's shoulder as the elf ran by. Said elf cried out right before they jumped through the teleportation device. A moment later, they were thrown out in the power room in the Industrial Section.

"Shit…" Jak whispered, clenching his teeth against the wave of pain coming from his right arm. A piece of metal was lodged from the outer side of his arm to about a half-inch from slicing it clean off. He could feel Dark Eco trying to heal it, but the metal was in the way. He lifted his left hand to pull it out, but, as soon as his hand touched it, a strangled groan was forced from his throat. _Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…_ He chanted his in head over and over as he pulled on it gently for an experimental tug. "Ow! Sh-" He cut his curse off as he yanked the steel from his arm.

Keira was kneeling beside him without his noticing and she lifted the almost-severed appendage so the Eco could heal him, not caring that the elf's blood was running down her hands and elbows to drop to the floor or her knees. After it was healed completely, not even a scar left as remembrance, she looked up at his face. "Are you all right?"

He smiled with a nod before saying, "Thank you, Keira." She smiled softly, blushing a little (which Jak couldn't stop a chuckle at). After standing, they started to make their way out of the room, but a voice stopped them.

"W-w-who's th-there?"

(--)

Ah, the sweet ending… But it wouldn't be too sweet an ending for me…

Continue…

(--)

"Who else?" Daxter asked, his annoying voice being one of a kind.

"D-d-Daxter? J-j-j-Jak? Is…I-it really y-you guys?" A holographic head appeared over top a computer screen, which slightly freaked the Ottsel out. "Oh wow! I can't b-believe it! Visitors! Who are _f-friendly_!"

"It has been a while, huh, Vin?" Jak asked, grinning at the floating, transparent head. "But…what happened to you?"

"Well, w-when the M-Metal Heads invaded the c-city, I dumped my b-brain into the E-Eco Grid. (((I couldn't remember for the life of me what the crazy nerd called himself…something about a construct… Heh…sorry)))," The head of Vin answered. "I'm a (insert unbelievably long title here) construct, baby!"

"Uh…okay… What did he just say?" Daxter asked, looking at Keira, who was the only one in the room, that he knew of, who knew anything _major_ about technology. She shrugged, and the Ottsel's mouth hit the floor. "Okay, we're screwed. Even _Keira_ don't know."

"So, uh…how've you been?" Jak asked, easily getting over the fact that Vin's sentence when about five miles over his head. He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned his weight on one foot – his natural 'answer me' pose.

"It's g-great in here! The M-Metal Heads can't get me now! …O-or can they?" His head disappeared and reappeared behind Jak, as if the elf could protect him.

"I do not understand how that could be possible, Mister Vin. We have not the technology to do such a thing," Ashynii answered. "Yes, I am a Hora-Quan. The ruler, to be exact. Fear not," She added the last part quickly when Vin looked at the highest amount of fright. "I wish not to harm you. You are a friend to my friends, which makes you a friend to me. I do not inflict anything upon my allies, unless I cannot control it."

"Don't worry about freakin' out anyway, Vinny-boy," Daxter said with an all-too-cheerful tone of voice. "We were just leavin' to get back to FL HQ. Come by some time!"

"O-okay… Bye, then."

"C'ya, Vin. Oh, don't worry, we'll keep in touch," Jak replied before the transparent head disappeared and the living within the room left. _"That was pretty wild,"_ The elf said after taking his Light Form. He shook his right arm a little, getting the lasting feel of metal out of it, before looking at Keira. His eyebrows got lost in his hairline when he saw the flaming wings coming from her back.

"Um…I'd prefer if you didn't…um…stare…please?" The she-elf said quietly, and the elf promptly shook his head, breaking the shock. "I think I can shape the flame around me as I want it to be." She gestured to her new pair of wings for instance. They were in a slight semblance of Jak's, but they were feathered, each separate feather fading from golden orange, at the top, to pale white, at the bottom. "Uh…do you like them?"

He let a soft snort-like laugh, stepping over to rub a fingertip over the soft wing on her left side. _"They're beautiful, Keira, and they suit you perfectly,"_ He answered with _her_ smile, which he had started to call it because she was the only one who ever received it. _"Shall we?"_ He asked, looking into Keira's then Ashynii's eyes, respectively. They both nodded before taking to the air, the newly avianated (((no…I don't think that's a word. PATENT! Continue…))) of the group taking a moment to get used to catching the warm air currents to make herself go higher more quickly than only flapping her wings and to get used to hovering in one spot at one altitude.

(--)

About half an hour later, they touched down on the roof of the Headquarters and walked over to the elevator. Daxter had made no few sarcastic remarks about how everyone, but he, was getting wings to fly…while hanging onto Jak's shoulder guard for dear life. Said elf was still chuckling as they rode the elevator down the floors to the third, stopping every-so-often to pick up people from one floor then stopping again to let them off at another. Luckily for them, Ashynii had taken the incentive to change to her elfin form. Same as the last time, she kept a scowl on her pretty face to scare away the catcalling FG soldiers.

Finally walking into the room, Jak fell onto the couch, letting out a loud "oof!" when Keira fell on_ him_ instead of the couch beside him. She circled her arms around his neck as sounds of rattling jars came from the small kitchen area, which Daxter was currently raiding, and adopted an expression of innocence on her face. "I love you, Jak," She said sweetly, a smile on her face.

"I can see that…" He replied in a bit of a groan after relaxing his scrunched-up face. _Ow…_ He thought to himself, keeping his eye from twitching. "Do you plop yourself on whomever's lap that you love?" he asked, and she pouted at him.

"No, just you."

"I feel so special."

"But you _are_ special!"

"Pft-" His onomatopoeia of a reply was cut off when she pressed a warm, passionate kiss to his lips. Eyelids slowly closed the sight of blazing-blue eyes from the environment as the elf let himself get wrapped up in his lover.

"Hey, Ja…nevermind." Daxter turned back around and walked back into the mini-kitchen. "Always ignored…" He mumbled to himself. "One of these days, I'm not gonna be here to ignore," He added a moment later.

"Don't talk like that, Dax." Jak's voice startled the Ottsel. "If I was ignoring you, would I have heard you say that?"

"You shouldn't have heard it anyway! I was mumblin'!" Daxter exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. "Spiffy hearing excluded!"

"I can't help that, Dax…" Jak said softly, shifting his eyes away from his best friend. "But, I never ignore you. You interrupt us, and I pay attention to what you have to say…unless you're doing it just to get on my nerves," He said, adding the last part with a bit of a chuckle.

"Which is usually all the time," Keira added in a whisper in his ear. Daxter huffed, turning his nose in the air at her comment. He then faced them again with an understanding smile. "See, Daxter? We don't ignore you. We just…decide not to listen to you at certain times." Jak grinned at her wording, shaking his head a bit.

"Well, geez… I feel loved," The Ottsel replied, jumping over to the couple, getting his footing on Jak's shoulder guard and Keira's right shoulder, and hugging them both at the same time. A flash blinded the three before Ashynii revealed herself with a grinning Shadow. "That is _not_ funny! _Just_ get a mushy moment, and it's ruined! RUINED!"

"Ow! Dax! Stop that!" The Ottsel looked sheepishly at his best friend, who was cringing at the ringing in his ear. After shaking his head a couple of times, Jak rolled his eyes at the fuzzball. "I'll let it slide this time, Dax." The furry creature sighed in relief. Just as the elf was opening his mouth to say something else, an alarm rang throughout the building.

**_What the hell could it be _this_ time?! _**Shadow growled between clenched teeth, angered by the loud noise. Ashynii's hand on his shoulder calmed him as a voice they didn't actually want to hear blared over the comm. system.

"Get your asses in gear. We've got an order to retake the port," the raspy voice of Torn related to them. "And Jak?" he said directly to their room. "Get pissed off later." The elf growled dangerously.

"Come on; let's move."

(--)

Meeting the Commander outside the Freedom League Headquarters in record time, and wondering how he was able to get down there so fast, the group listened to the simple order: destroy anything that moves except your allies. Hearing this, Ashynii decided to reveal her true form outside of the heat of battle to keep the Freedom Guards from attacking her.

"Ones who follow me will not attack you. Those who follow my brother…I can say nothing for them. Attack not the Metal Heads who strike your enemies," she said quietly, though her voice carried easily to each set of elfish ears. She could sense the relief coming from the soldiers and smiled softly as she snapped her wings open, taking to the air. _**'**You shall meet me there?**' Yes, Ashynii. See you there.**_ She nodded to them before flying toward the gathering of robots.

"Don't stand here staring at her! MOVE OUT!" Torn shouted and smiled grimly when his troops hefted their guns into the air, yelling a war cry. They all started marching toward the Slums from New Haven, bent on eradicating every enemy in their way. Each civilian made his or her way back to their home or the safety of the FL HQ.

"Take it to 'em!" One civilian yelled at the top of his lungs, resulting in the cheers of everyone around the armed elves. Grins were shared by the battle-called soldiers as they entered the Slums, ready for anything.

"Where are they? And where's Ashynii?" Keira asked Jak quietly. She knew he was completely alert as his eyes were darting from each and every vantage point he knew and those he was just spotting, many he, himself, had used. When she noticed the elf start to clench his jaw, she knew he couldn't find anything.

"Keira…try your new Flamemaster senses as an infrared scanner," he replied, also quiet. Her eyes slowly changed to the pale white and bronze-yellow colors as she invoked her ability. "Do you see _any_thing…anything at all?"

"Um…there's a few splotches of red in a building a couple blocks that way," she said, pointing to the one-thirty direction. "And some bluer-than-normal behind and in that building," she added, indicating to the eleven o'clock direction. Jak nodded as Light Eco seeped from his skin to transform him. He took to the air and flew to the second place she pointed to, ignoring the stares he could feel. "Be careful, Jak…" she whispered.

She need not have worried as, just a few moments later, a scream only Daxter could produce echoed from the structure. She heard an unmistakable screech as Jak, pale skin and claws, came through the side of the building with a roller trapped on his claws. Landing a powerful kick to it after beheading the robot, he looked at everyone else. **_"Look out. They're trying for an ambush!"_** he yelled to them, smacking the still-screaming Ottsel before running back into the building. Four more destroyed robots flew through the walls and out the windows. After another metal corpse, the elf exited the building, again in his Light form.

He touched the ground beside Keira as she said, "That seemed…too easy." He only nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly with her. She read his anxiousness in his eyes. "Don't worry, Jak. It'll work out."

"I hope so," he replied softly as Daxter took the elf's gun in his hands. A feral roar alerted the fighters to Ashynii's presence, though only three, technically five, of the force knew it was her. _**Jak. She's in trouble. **I have to agree. That was not a good sound. I…I don't know where she is. The sound echoed. I couldn't track it. **Then…allow me. **Are you certain, Shadow? These people may think you an enemy.** I care not. **I kinda _do_! But…she needs help; who better to aid her? I suppose… Just be cautious, Shadow. **I'm surprised you care. **Shut up and hurry!_ The conversation in Jak's mind seemed, for him, to take too long, but, in actuality, had only taken a few seconds.

As he slipped into a daze, Ashynii roared again. **"I'm coming,"** Shadow whispered to no one after he took control. His violet jacket was ruffled in the air as he leapt over everyone's heads. _**–Ashynii…talk to me. What's happening?- '**Light…Eco…**'**_ Her weak reply frightened him more than he'd ever want to admit. Bursting into the building where he sensed her strongest, he saw a robot pointing some kind of gun at her. It was firing nothing but Light Eco. **"Ashynii!"** Lifting his hand, a bolt of Dark Eco Lightning was shot from his claws at the offending metallic creature. After three more attacks of focused Eco, it melted into a bubbling mess of slag. **"Serves it right,"** he spat, wiping his hands on his pants to rid them of the Light Eco residue, which, oddly enough, didn't hurt him all that much.

"Shadow…?" the Hora-Quan asked weakly as he lifted her from the ground. He looked down at her with a worried expression, ashen hair falling to the side of his face.

**"I'm here. I've got you."** He held her tightly to him as he left the building behind, seeking Keira and Daxter, the Ottsel having opted to stay with the she-elf. _**What can I possibly do to help her? **Use Dark Eco. **Wouldn't it hurt her? **It is the opposite of Light Eco, so it should relieve her pain. Her being fused with the substance would only be an aid. **If…if you say so. I just… **Don't want to hurt her? I think you should try it. **I shall.**_

"Use…Jak's idea…" Ashynii whispered, "It will…help." The Eco Demon nodded as he found Keira and Daxter.

"What happened?" They asked at the same time, getting their answer when Light Eco Vapor leaked from her. "Sweet Precursors…" Daxter said, shocked, then added, "Can ya help her?" Shadow nodded before Dark Eco sparked from him. He forced it to go to her, grimacing when she whimpered a bit.

**"I'm so sorry…"** A soft, barely-sounded cry came from her before the vapor was extinguished. **"They'll die for this,"** he growled between clenched teeth, then felt Ashynii's hand on his face. He looked at her, wincing at the pain behind her eyes. **"I-"**

"Shh. Let it be," she said quietly, calmingly. "There is an Eco Vent near here. I shall venture to it and return. I will be fine." Shadow gazed reluctantly at her, not wanting to let her go on her own. "Nothing will happen. I shall be all right."

**"If…if you say so,"** he replied, helping her to stand. She stumbled for a moment then stood upright and steady. Stepping over to stand in front of him, Ashynii laid a hand on his cheek and, smiling a bit, kissed him. **"Just…be careful. If you need help, call us."** She nodded before taking flight and, after hovering for a moment or two, took to the direction northwest of them. **"I hope she'll be all right."** He felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder and let his sight follow the arm to rest on Keira's face.

"Don't worry. She can take care of herself," she said with a smile that she was glad didn't seem forced. _It's Jak's body, not Jak,_ she thought over and over. _It's not really even Jak's body…_ Her thought trailed off as Shadow laid a clawed hand over her small one.

**"Thank you,"** he replied quietly before Jak, head shaking, stood in his place. "I have _got_ to do something about this headache…comes every time," he grumbled before pushing it away. Looking over to Keira, he said, "Come on, I have a feeling they're gonna need us." As soon as he said that, a loud explosion occurred to the front of them. Jak's face dropped. "I hate it when I'm right. …Sometimes."

(--)

After arriving on the scene, they realized this was a major part of the battle, mainly because it was halfway through the Industrial Section. Jumping into a large group of KG bots, a shockwave of Dark Eco spread out from where Jak's fist contacted the ground. Making sure to keep it from killing any of his allies, he stood after it faded. "…?" He propped an eyebrow at the giant puddle of melted metal around him.

"Nice job, big guy! You destroyed everything in a ten-foot radius!" Jak rolled his eyes at his friend's words, knowing that Daxter meant it as a compliment.

"You know the drill, Dax. Arc Welder." The Ottsel nodded, taking Jak's gun and switching the modification as the elf jumped back into the fray.

(--)

_Is that…? …Blastbots?!_ Keira wondered frantically, using her ability of sensing heat signatures to find the more dangerous robots. She could see the four-legged outlines of the blastbots, and it worried her. One of the robots heated to an almost blinding degree before melting. _Jak…_ She smiled a little before cutting up a circle of rollers that was trying to surround her. The she-elf heard a scream that could only be associated with Daxter before a rage-filled roar echoed, Dark Eco Lightning sending purple light through the air. _How could I forget Daxter?_

"Hey!" One of the FG shouted at her to get her attention. "Help Krys! She's trapped!" Keira nodded before seeking out the female Freedom Guard. Finding her easily, Keira found that the woman was, indeed, trapped. She was surrounded by too many of the KG bots for her to hold herself against.

_I'm coming,_ she thought, decimating the metallic enemies in her way.

(--)

_I hope they can hold out,_ Ashynii thought, hearing the explosions of battle behind her. She was flying as fast as her weakened state would allow her. After a couple of minutes, she touched down in front of the bronze-colored disk of Precursor metal. She smiled as she stepped into the Dark Eco shooting from it. _Much better,_ she thought as she took to the air, flying at a speed to break the sound barrier.

Seeing the most heavily grouped robots, she focused Dark Eco into her hands and put them in front of her. Crashing into the ground, it sent a powerful shockwave, much the same as Jak's attack. She noticed the ring of molten metal around her. Grinning ferally, she jumped at another group, charging Dark Eco into her claws to slice through the metal armor and into the computers of the KG metallic soldiers.

(--)

After a few hours, they finally battled through to the Naughty Ottsel. The robots had been pushed all the way back to the bridges crossing the Port. A squad of FG, including Torn, Daxter, Ashynii, Jak, and Keira, were destroying the last of them. "This'll be one less menace to deal with." Torn's voice carried over the comm. units of everyone there.

Not even an hour later, the only thing left was a blastbot. "The honor's yours, Torn," Jak said, stepping away as the Commander ran up to it, his pistols in his hands. With a remarkable speed, Torn had shot through all four legs at the joint, causing it to collapse. Next, he shot through the eye, disabling its ability to fire a laser. As he jumped to its head, Torn stomped his feet into it before filling it full of Eco bullets. "Nice."

Torn's reply was a grin as the Commander leapt from the top of the self-destructing robot. "That's not the last of the KG, but we can handle the rest. Crawlers, rollers, and flyers aren't all that big of a deal to handle." After a bit of a pause, Torn continued, "To the Ottsel! We've got to celebrate for this victory!" The soldiers cheered as one, hoisting their rifles in the air.

_We shouldn't celebrate too early… That is true. **But these men and women deserve it. They've fought hard for this.** Yes, they have. But…I've got an uneasy feeling. We will have to keep watch. Let the soldiers have a rest._ Jak walked at the back of the group as he watched every direction, Shadow and Blaze keeping an eye for the ones he couldn't see.

"What's wrong, Jak?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing, Keira."

"Yeah, and I _don't_ have pointed ears."

Jak sighed. "All right. I just don't think that partying is a good idea right now." He let his eyes scan his surroundings again. "Something is telling me that. I'm apprehensive. I just _know_ something is gonna happen that's gonna destroy these guys if they drop their guard." **_I see movement, Jak,_** Shadow sent, **_by the Metal Head Sector._** The elf grit his teeth. "I was right." Wings of Light Eco spread from his back, and he took to the air, rocketing across the Port to where the organic door used to stand, the Port's water flying up beside him because of his speed.

Doing a quick back-flip to slow his speed, he dropped to the ground, touching down on it gently. "What is it, big guy?" Daxter asked in a whisper. Jak held a finger to his lips, telling the Ottsel to stay silent. Daxter nodded and crouched low on the elf's shoulder guard.

Turning quickly around the corner, Jak caught whatever was about to jump him by the throat. It turned out to be a Metal Head, to which Jak growled, "Why are you sneaking around here?"

"-It is none of your concern, pathetic elf,-" it replied in a leering tone. "-What business do you have here?-"

"The fact that you were about to attack these soldiers after a hard-won battle." _Must be one of the 'bad' ones. **That's what I was thinking. **We should keep it alive to figure out what it knows. Good idea. **Better act fast.**_ Jak held the Metal Head at arm's length away from him. It looked like a Grunt, but he could tell the armor was thicker and the make of it was more balanced in the way of its arms and legs being better proportioned. "I don't care what you think of me, but you're gonna tell me what I want to know, or I'm gonna torture you until you do." Jak's voice was dangerously low and spoke of the dark rage he was holding back.

"-I am not afraid of you,-" it said in response, laughing. A sight of the insane glint Jak let his eyes hold along with the Light Eco Flame in his other hand seemed to slightly change the creature's mind. "-Even if you kill me, you will not find out what you want.-"

Jak laughed darkly for a moment. "Oh, I will… Believe me; I will."

A cry of unmatchable agony echoed from what used to be the Farming Sector of Haven City. Ashynii knew what and who it was immediately. Her face set in an expression of hatred, she flew across the Port much the same way Jak had. "Release that _thing_, Jak. Allow me to handle it." The elf looked over at her as he ceased the constant flow of Light Eco from his hand into the Metal Head. The creature went limp. Jak tossed the body to her, and she caught its throat in her hand. "Such a traitor as yourself should die by my hand and mine alone…but you'll wish you were dead far before I am finished."

A slight chill of bloodlust wound through Jak's body, but he squashed the feeling quickly. "Who is that, Ashynii?" he asked, gaining the queen's attention.

"It is who alerted my brother to me becoming Leader. I shall kill it."

"Heh," it laughed, blackish blood dribbling from its mouth. "Associating with a common elf…how terrible of you…" It laughed a bit more before dissolving into a coughing fit.

"You should know he is no ordinary elf. If you had listened to the elders and their tales of Kor's death, you would know who he is." Her tone was mocking of the previous leader of the Metal Heads. "'A green and blonde haired man with eyes of blue flame – eyes that house an enraged soul.'" While she recited the line, the Metal Head's eyes widened as he looked at Jak. "That is correct. He is the one who killed the previous _Leader_. If I were you, I would say what I know."

"-Y-your brother…he s-sent me," it said, the fear it was hiding coming into its eyes. "I-I was supposed to r-return…a-after catching a g-glimpse of you. H-he wanted m-me to tell h-him if y-you had ch-changed and taken on th-the form o-of the n-new Leader." It stopped then as Ashynii's eyes narrowed, the smoky black solidifying to encompass the pale lavender of her eyes.

"Well, I guess he shall have to send another because you shan't be returning," she said as her hand became alit in Dark Eco. As she saw red in her anger, she noticed that someone had taken her hand to keep from overloading the Metal Head's capacity for the Eco. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Jak, and he had her hand by the wrist. "Let me go." He shook his head with a wince as the focused Eco flowed into his already-full system.

"No…don't kill it… Not this way," he replied. _Shadow…c-can you handle this? **The Eco? Yes, I can. **You should have allowed her to kill the menace. Not like this. It's a…horrible way to go… **Let me take over. I can control it easier. **Th-thanks…_ A few moments later, Shadow was standing in his place and diverting the Eco running through him.

**"Ashynii, calm down. You do not want to kill something this way – no matter how much you hate it,"** he said and frowned a bit when she looked down sadly. **"I've seen something killed in this manner… It is not a pretty sight."** He then noticed the creature that she still held in her hand. It seemed to be trembling.

"-Ha,-" it laughed, "-Even I knew you were too weak to assume the position of our lead-" It was cut off by its own agonized scream as Ashynii jerked her hand from Shadow's grip and drove her charged claws through its stomach. The Dark Eco that it couldn't hold bled out from any escape it could find. Streams of the violet substance fell from it's eyes, ears, nose, and mouth before starting to bleed from the pores in its skin. It was still screaming before its cries turned to a gurgled sound as it choked on the Eco that filled its insides. The Metal Head became covered in the Eco before expanding painfully until it exploded.

Jak had reclaimed his body after Ashynii had jerked her hand away, and Shadow was standing behind her in his transparent form. **_Ashy…_** He trailed off because the woman had turned around with the saddest face he had ever seen. He circled his arms around her without a word, being a silent form of support.

"We…we used to be good friends," she stated, "There was even talk that we would be mated." She chuckled humorlessly. "Thankfully, it was only talk. We were only friends and nothing more. But…I never thought he'd turn on me. Irfa (ear-fah)…that was his name." She buried her face in the Eco Demon's shoulder as tears fell from her eyes. "You were right…that was a horrible way to kill him…" He held her tighter. "I wish I would have listened to you…" Her tail wrapped around the two as she lifted her face from his shoulder. "I…" She laid a hand to his cheek. "I think…I think I love you, Shadow." Then, she pressed her lips to his, slipping her tongue inside his mouth before he could reply.

**_I think I love you, too, Ashynii,_** he said a few moments later, gently nuzzling her neck. She could hear the smile in his voice. **_Though…I hate it that you had to kill an old friend…_**

She sighed sadly before saying, "Someone who would turn on you so easily… He was not that good of a friend. At the prospect of gaining power, he left me to fend for myself against the fruitless attempts of Kor at capturing me." _**'**I can do nothing for it now.**'** **Do not be so hard on yourself, Ashy. You couldn't help Irfa's decisions; they were his to make and his alone. '**I know, Shady…I know.**'**_

**_Come on,_** he said aloud, **_let's go back to the Naughty Ottsel. _**She nodded as they walked toward the building, Shadow keeping one arm around her. Jak stepped up beside the Eco Demon and sent him a concerned gaze. The transparent, pale elf gave a reassuring smile as his answer, and, after he nodded, Jak left ahead of them, having caught sight of Keira.

(--)

Entering his best friend's bar, Jak looked around at all the cheerful soldiers. He was getting ready to sit down, but didn't have the chance as Keira had just dragged him to the dance floor. "Aw…come on, Keira! I don't dance!"

"Right now, you do." He sighed. "This is one of my favorite songs, Jak… Please?" she asked, and he sighed with a smile, never having been able to resist the puppy eyes when used by Keira. After the song ended (((I am not describing any dances))), a slower beat sounded. "This one, too, Jak?"

"I _can_ dance to these," he answered with a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled up at him as she circled her arms around his neck, laying her head against his chest and sighing contentedly. "Keira… I wish this never happened…"

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

"I…" He sighed again. "It would've been nice if we didn't have to come here…to Haven from Sandover." He could _sense_ the confusion radiating from her body. "We would've never met Shadow, Blaze, Father, Ashynii, and everyone else, I know, but…I can't help but think that if we hadn't come here…the Metal Heads wouldn't have been put through so much trouble to destroy us."

"I know what you mean by that…but I kind of like living in Haven City. Well…not _Haven_ exactly, but this time. It has more…style." He laughed quietly. "I loved Sandover – don't get me wrong, but I like Haven, too." Jak nodded, saying that he agreed with her. "And…Spargus is wonderful. It's a good comparison for Sandover."

"I guess. But…what would've happened had we never come?"

"I don't know, Jak, but… I've always heard it's better to not dwell on 'what ifs.'" After a few more seconds, the song ended and they found a booth that was, amazingly, empty. He smiled at her, saying he concurred with her statement. "I got a good 'what if.'"

"What is it? 'What if Haven was covered in snow?' Or maybe, 'what if Spargus became a rain forest?'" He couldn't help but laugh at the second one because of the irony of it.

"No. What if the sky turned to fire and your nose falls off?" (((Don't own it.)))

"Do what now?"

"I saw that one time on a movie I watched when I was bored in my apartment a few months ago." He outright laughed at that until a red-haired woman sat across from them.

"…?" Jak raised an eyebrow at her.

Holding her hand over the table, she introduced herself, "Krystul or Krys, without the FG armor." He shook her hand, giving her a respectful nod at the strong grip she had. A way to judge people happened to be by shaking hands with them, and Jak had been fond of it in his younger days. "Yeah, you saved my backside out there in the field at Onin's hut," she said to Keira, "But…I'm curious what the odd look was for. And I wanted to thank you."

"When this is over with, I think I may work on a new type of armor for you and the other Freedom Guards. It won't be bulky, but it'll be stronger and more agile." Krys nodded with a grateful smile.

"That'd be wonderful." Looking to her left, Krystul saw someone waving at her. "Oh, I've gotta run. I'll see you later." They nodded as she left, Ashynii and Shadow sitting across from them in the seat the female soldier had vacated.

"Pretty lively, huh?" Jak asked them, receiving a nod. "Keira, here, had to drag me out to the dance floor when we walked in." Shadow laughed at him, then realized it was a mistake when Ashynii took on her elfish form and pulled him from the booth. _Laugh at me again, I dare ya. **Shut up, Jak.** Just try not to step on her toes, oh purple one.** All right…that's it… Blaze is gonna die.**_

"If Jak cannot dance…I doubt you can either…" Shadow pouted at Ashynii when she said that, and she giggled. "Let me lead," she whispered, taking one of his hands into hers and, as he placed his other hand on her back, she laid her other hand along his upper arm. A perfect slow yet upbeat song started, and she lead him through easy, successive, sweeping motions that he quickly caught onto. Soon, the two were flowing across the floor.

Twirling her in a circle, he asked in a quiet tone, **_Need I remind you that I love you, milady?_** She giggled with a smile, both realizing that, after saying it once, showing and voicing their affection for one another was easier than before. After he twirled her again, the song ended. She leaned close to him, kissing him deeply before realizing that everyone had cleared a circle in the center of the floor for the two dancers. **_Um…_** A rosy-red blush crept up Shadow's neck to rest along his face.

As everyone clapped for the two, they made their way back to where Jak and Keira were sitting. "Wish I could dance like that," the elf complimented when they found their seats.

**_You should be able to,_** Shadow responded thoughtfully. **_When one of us learns something, we all know it. So… If Ashy teaches me to dance like that…you should be able to._** Jak frowned for a moment, then racked his brain for information on how to move so gracefully before blinking rapidly as it hit him like a HellCat. **_Find it? _**The elf only nodded a bit dazedly.

"Wonder if Blaze could find him someone in here?" Jak mumbled to himself, not expecting the Eco Angel to appear beside him in the booth.

_No, thank you anyway. But…the dancing lessons may come in handy someday,_ he replied to Jak's inquiry. Ruffling his wings a bit, the glowing elf settled back into the cushions of the booth comfortably.

"Yeah," Keira responded to Blaze's declination. "I think they'll come in handy in just a few moments."

_Pardon me?_ he asked, and she averted her eyes to a woman walking over. Her eyes were a warm icy-blue color, her hair a shiny silver that fell in gentle waves to the middle of her back. Her facial features were soft, matching her small smile, but her figure spoke of training under the Freedom League. She wore a midnight-blue t-shirt that hugged her upper body, but only a little. Black, baggy pants adorned her lower body, leaving only a small amount of her stomach uncovered. Blaze seemed almost lost in the woman's eyes, or he was until Jak elbowed him.

"Wake up, Blaze. You're staring." The elf sniggered as the Eco Angel's cheeks tinted a faint bluish-purple.

As she stepped over to the table, a bit of shyness leaked into her smile, and she gently bit her bottom lip. "Would…would you care to dance?" she asked softly of the blue man.

_On one condition,_ he answered with a small smile. Her face was a little downcast at this, and he stood. _If you would let me learn your name, I shall._ A bit of joy entered her face at this.

"I-it…my name is Azra (ahz-rah)," she answered. "May I…know yours?"

_Blaze,_ he replied softly, taking her small hand in his and joining the dance floor for the next upbeat song. _Do not get me wrong for asking, but,_ he paused for a moment, _why are there so few women within the Freedom League? I've only met three, including yourself._ She smiled a little.

"Why would I become angry with you for asking? It is nothing more than a simple question of curiosity." Looking up at him, she answered with, "There are not many of us because not many women are…wanting of such a life. There are five of us, I believe. The Governess, Krystul, Skyra (sky-rah), Phara (far-ah), and myself. We are quite adventurous, and I believe that is what drew us to the Freedom League. Being able to defend those we love is only a bonus."

_You all have…unusual names,_ he said with a smile, regretting the comment a moment later when her eyes seemed to harden.

"I suppose your own is not meant to be so?" Her tone was aggressive and angered.

_I am sorry. I had not meant that as an insult. Your names are not something to scoff at, dear lady. I intended for my words to be a compliment,_ he responded, trying to explain himself. _My name is as it is for a reason. I was called 'Blaze' because of the Light Eco that I can control._

"Light Eco? Is that why you look the way you do?" she asked, her answer a nod. "I…want to tell you something…something I have told to very few people." Looking around for a moment at all the people, she shook her head and took his hand in hers.

_You seek privacy. Allow me,_ he said as they exited the building. Gently lifting her in his arms, he spread his wings at took to the air, flying up and settling them on top of the building. _Will this suit you?_ She nodded gratefully, kissing his cheek. The Eco Angel blushed a bright red, which resulted in a reddish-purple face. Azra laughed at him for a moment, which caused him to grumble for a second or two.

After their moment, they became serious. "Can… Can I trust you? With anything?"

_Of course. The only problem would be my Eco Brothers,_ he responded, but laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder when her face became a bit frightened. _Worry not, Azra. We can keep secrets better than anyone I know. If it shall relieve you, I can keep it from them._

"Please? Could you?" The desperation in her voice answered for him, and Blaze nodded with a gentle smile. "I…" She sighed, ringing her hands in her lap. The glowing elf took her left hand in his right and pressed a kiss to the back of it. Gripping his hand tightly, she tried again, "I have this…thing…with Light Eco. It's like… I can somehow use it…" She looked up and into his glowing, solid white eyes.

_That explains something to me._ She tilted her head to the side. _It tells me why you can touch me. If you will notice, I am transparent…like a ghost._ She seemed to have just taken notice of this fact. Blaze lifted his empty hand and formed a bit of Light Eco Flame in it. _If you name it, I can do almost anything with Light Eco. The only thing it cannot perform is healing. That is Dark Eco's territory. _He handed the flame to her, watching as she played with it, forming it into shapes of all kinds. Smiling, he touched a finger to it and swirled it repeatedly until it looked like a whirlpool of some sort. _Can you store the Eco inside your body?_

"Yes, I can. I only wish I knew how," she replied, pulling the flame into her hand, allowing the Eco to mix with her bloodstream. "I have narrowed it down to two things." She looked at Blaze for a moment. "Either I was born with this ability…or I was changed. I think it is of a greater possibility that I had been changed…but I want to know by who." She called the Eco back to her hand and started to play with it again, laughing when Blaze used his fingers to make it into a funny face. Looking over at him again, she adopted a confused expression. "Do you ever blink?'

He furrowed his eyebrows at that question. _Hm…I have never noticed. Do I?_ She shook her head. _I do not even know if I _can_ close my eyes. _Frowning thoughtfully, he tried closing his eyes.

"I think you may have. The white glow of your eyes dimmed," she informed him.

_Well, I am unable to see. Truly unnerving, _he said, opening his eyes. _I prefer to be able to catch sight of my surroundings._ Closing his eyes again to try to get used to it - just in case, they snapped open when he felt Azra circle her arms around him tightly.

"Th-thank you, Blaze… You are the first to not look at me like a…a…a sideshow freak. I am utterly and wholeheartedly grateful to you…for treating me like an equal," she said, and he wrapped one arm around her, using the other to prop them up from the roof. "E-everyone else that I have confided in… They either feared me…or looked at me as some kind of…of…monster!" She looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes. "You do not…think of me as such, do you?"

_Of course I do not. I know what it feels like to be looked upon as such,_ he said in a soothing voice. _My Eco Brother, Shadow… He had been labeled as a monster because he could not control his actions. _Blaze then explained, in a short version, of how Jak, Shadow, and he shared the same body and mind, yet had different personalities. She seemed to understand the concept fairly quickly, and it surprised him. _I am impressed. You understand that easier than anyone else who knows._ She smiled a little.

"It…is not so hard to understand for me because I saw the three of you sitting together," she responded before a thought came to her. "Something just occurred to me. I think it is odd." Blaze gave her a 'go on' look. "You did not 'freak out' when I told you of my…condition, and I did not 'freak out' when you told me of your brothers. How odd."

_Hmm… It is, but there is one thing wrong,_ he stated, and she tried to capture his meaning. _Your ability to wield Light Eco. It is not a condition,_ he paused for a moment, smiling softly. _It is a gift – one that should be cherished, no matter what anyone else thinks._

"Thank you, again, Blaze. That is one of the kindest things that has ever been said to me…and there have not been many kind things," she said, mumbling the last part, but he still caught it. His face became saddened for a few seconds.

_You are too caring, kind, and beautiful for such treatment, Azra,_ he said seriously, the ethereality of his soothing voice assuring her. Azra stared into his eyes, seeing the truth in them. Realizing how close their faces where, she leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss.

(--)

(--)

(--)

Yeah, I'm ending it here. But hey, I finally updated.

About the transparent-Eco-relation thing, that would work for Ashynii as well, even if she couldn't pass through the dimensions, because she has control over Dark Eco. Oh, and I think I finally have my pairing for Blaze. Tell me what you think of it, would you?

If y'all have any questions about anything, be sure to ask me. But, I have a favor to ask:

If each one of you would be so kind…could you please review? PLEASE???? And have a very happy 2007!


	16. Chapter 16

A Time of Need

Chapter 16:

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH Jak and Daxter, EXCEPT MY PLOT, ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, AND THIS STORY!!!

(--)

(--)

(--)

'You are too caring, kind, and beautiful for such treatment, Azra_ he said seriously, the ethereality of his soothing voice assuring her. Azra stared into his eyes, seeing the truth in them. Realizing how close their faces where, she leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss.'_

(--)

Blaze took a moment for his brain to realize what was happening but, when he did, he realized a good reason for being able to close one's eyes. Letting himself fall back against the roof, he wrapped both arms around Azra, holding her close to him. A few moments later, they both pulled back, breathing harshly. Chest heaving, he whispered, _Wow…_

"I…I am so sorry… I should not have done that." She tried to back away from him, ashamed of her actions, but he held her tightly. "I-I invaded your personal space… It was not right of me." She still tried to leave. "Please, let me go. I have shamed myself enough." Blaze set his face as he stood, pulling her up as well. "Please…release me."

He spread his wings with a _snap_, taking to the air and catching a warm air current to take them higher. A few seconds later, he stopped, hovering at the altitude where he halted. _I wish for you to listen to me, Azra._ She looked up at him and saw a ghost of a smile on his face. _There is one thing of that you are correct about. It was not right, but… If you had not acted, I would have._ Keeping one arm around her, he laid a hand on the side of her face, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. At her baffled expression, he couldn't help a slight laugh.

Her tone a bit miffed, she asked, "Why do you laugh at me? Have I done something funny?" He smiled before tipping his head down, touching his lips to hers. _I…wow,_ she thought as they slowly descended back to the Naughty Ottsel. When her feet touched the roof, she deepened the kiss.

"Captain! TEN HUT!" Azra suddenly stood ramrod straight, and Blaze growled dangerously, a trait that seemed to pass between the three Eco Brothers.

_If that is Torn's voice, I swear that I shall kill him,_ he said and, after seeing said elf step out of the door on the roof, Light Eco flared around him. _If I could touch you right now, you would not be standing there, Torn._

"What got you so angry?" the Commander asked.

_Not 'what' but 'who,'_ Torn the Eco Angel said, emphasizing and calming himself easily and pulling the Light Eco back within his body. _By the way, why _are_ you up here on the roof?_ The glowing elf crossed his arms over his chest, leaning all his weight on one foot with a risen eyebrow.

"Truthfully? I felt like it. I heard someone saying that they saw a bright light in the sky," Torn answered, then looked at Azra. "At ease, Captain." She relaxed but tensed again when the Commander looked between the two, saying, "I should have thought you two would attract each other."

"You…you know?" she asked, slightly fearful.

"I do," Torn answered, nodding. She backed up a few steps, halting when Blaze's wing stopped her. "Don't worry, Captain. One, technically three, of my best fighters is like you. One of them is standing beside you right now." He gave her a reassuring grin before leaving back inside the building.

The woman breathed a sigh of relief and, at Blaze's curious stare, explained, "I was afraid that he would dismiss me from the military…because I am different. I never informed anyone in the force of my secret…frightened by the prospect of being discharged because of it." She paused and looked into Blaze's iridescent eyes. "I have to wonder: how did he find out?"

_I am unsure, Azra…but…maybe? You had stated that you believed yourself to be changed,_ he paused, not wanting to reveal Jak's past by accident. She gave him a 'go on' expression. _It _may_ have been…Baron Praxis… He caused the change in my…'normal' half. It is because of that man that Shadow exists, my darker counterpart._ She nodded, thinking that it may be the reason.

"But, where could he have acquired the amount of Eco to change me?" she asked, confused by the fact of that because, as far as she could remember, Haven City had been low on Eco.

_When do you remember awakening your gift?_

"I…I may have been about three…maybe four. I cannot quite remember; it was so long ago." She concentrated on when she had first used it, but couldn't really find a memory of it.

_You were but a small child; it would not have taken much Eco to change your physical construction,_ Blaze said, but sadness had seeped into his expression. _I cannot understand why he would take someone so young… Jak…he was fifteen…_

"I do not recall it hurting," she said, gazing up at the Eco Angel. "If your brother had been taken for the Dark Warrior Program…" she trailed off as Blaze nodded sadly, sighing. "I am sorry for him. But, at least something, or some_one_, good came out of it. Two people actually. I doubt you would be standing here without it." Giving a small smile, she wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug. "Do not dwell on it, Blaze."

Sighing, he nodded. _I agree. I should not…but I do, and I cannot help-_ He was silenced by her mouth covering his.

(--)

Jak, Keira, Shadow, and Ashynii had watched Azra practically drag Blaze out of the bar but, seeing the bit of frightened urgency on her face, they didn't think they had anything to worry about. They were proved wrong when Jak and Shadow, both, blushed to rival the color of the lava within the Great Volcano. **_"Blaze is projecting emotions,"_** they said in sync, their expressions the same 'help me' look. The two folded their arms on the table and buried their faces, respectively, in their arms.

"What's up with those two?" a raspy voice asked from the front of the table.

"It's Blaze…" Jak answered, voice muffled. He looked up at Torn, his face red as a tomato. "Do you have any idea what he's doing right now?" The tattooed elf smirked at the distressed Wastelander.

"Well, I was just up on the roof. I think your brighter side and Azra _really_ like each other." A grin stretched across the Commander's face when Shadow and Jak dropped their heads back onto the table with a resounding _thunk_. "Is there a problem?"

**_Yes. Blaze is not blocking his emotions from us, and they are being sent straight to us. I'm going to have a word with him about this._** Shadow's voice was not happy, and neither was he.

"I'm gonna join you for that," Jak added, sitting back against the cushion and trying to fight the heat in his face. "Thanks for the info, Torn." The man nodded with a grin and amused eyes before leaving. Jak sighed, leaning his head on the back of the booth's seat. "This is irritating."

"Well, let's get your minds off of it then," Keira said before pulling Jak out of the seat as Ashynii did the same to Shadow, the two women dragging them to the dance floor. "Time to put Ashynii's lessons to use," she added as a song started. The she-elf looked at the Hora-Quan with a wink and nod, while Jak and Shadow thought they had something planned. They didn't know how right they were.

The two couples weaved across the dance floor easily and expertly, moving agilely between other dancers. After a couple of minutes, the song was ending. Keira caught Ashynii's eyes and, after another nod, the two women took the lead, slightly confusing Jak and Shadow. "Wha-?" Jak's question was cut off when he collided with what, he was sure, was Shadow's back. Although, the oddity of that in itself was lost to him because all of his attention was on the she-elf in front of him.

Keira grinned up at him as she circled her arms around his neck, sliding her nails lightly along it. She knew that Ashynii was doing the exact same as her, as they had, in fact, planned it. Feeling the shiver that raced up his spine through her palms, she smiled innocently for a moment before pressing her lips to his.

_**Let's give Blaze what-for. **You got it. _Jak and Shadow, at the same time, dropped the barriers that kept their emotions from being felt by their counterparts. A moment later, embarrassment flittered across the connection between them. After a few more moments, the barriers went back up and the separate battles of tongues ended.

_I am sorry…I had forgotten about emotions,_ Blaze sent to Jak and Shadow as they retook their seats at the booth. _**Just try to not forget again. **It's a bit irritating…having emotions that aren't your own. I understand. **So, how're you and Azra?**_ _See for yourself._ The Eco Angel walked back inside the door at that moment, he and Azra walking over to the table. Thankful for the wrap-around design of the bench, Shadow and Ashynii scooted around to the middle, and the two Light Eco users sat where they had been. Smiling, Blaze pointed to each of the four as he introduced them to Azra. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, _Shadow's not half as intimidating as he looks- ow!_

The Eco Demon scowled at him after slapping him over the head. Azra buried herself closer to Blaze when she noticed the claws on the Eco Demon's hands. Shadow, seeing where her gaze was directed, sighed at stuffed his hand back under the table. **_I know,_** he said, **_they're scary. If I could retract my claws, I would…but I don't know how. Besides, they're about the only things that give me away for what I am. A-_**

"Say it, Shady. I dare you." Ashynii's reprimand acquired a sigh out of him. "I am dropping my illusion as well." Her body shimmered before she sat in her true image. "I believe we are all on the weird side…" she trailed off, laughing at Jak's appalled face.

"Hey! Daxter represents that remark," he said, aforementioned Ottsel making himself known by bounding from the bar and onto their table. After a bit of talk between them, Azra realized that she _could_ trust them. They were all different, just like her. Her only question was to Keira.

_What makes her different?_ Azra wondered. She received an answer when Daxter said something that flared Jak's temper. Dark Eco sparked from the elf's pitch black eyes. Not a second later, Keira had pulled him to her and kissed him passionately. When she released him, he apologized to Daxter and seemed to withdraw from the group and into his thoughts. A few minutes later, he was laughing again. _She helps him to control his rage that was unleashed by Dark Eco. She helps him to keep peaceful,_ the woman realized. Smiling, she got caught up in the conversation as well.

A little while later, the Naughty Ottsel was closing, as Daxter had noticed how everyone was either drunk beyond safety, passed out, passing out, or, in his friends' case, sleeping. He told Torn, who was using his bar as a southern base, to keep an eye on things. The Ottsel planned on allowing who wanted to stay there to do so. Jumping up on his friends' table, he saw that only one of them was asleep, and that one happened to be his best friend. He asked Keira to wake him.

"Hey, Jak," she whispered, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Jak, wake up. We're leaving. Daxter's closing up." His left eye opened a bit, looking at her. After giggling a bit, she said, "You need to get up. We're going." He sat up and, with a stretch, yawned widely. As they all stepped outside, Daxter jumped up onto his friend's shoulder.

A beeping sounded, causing Jak to grit his teeth. "Why, oh _why_, is someone calling on my communicator at _a time like this_?!" he growled between clenched teeth. As the metallic creation floated out of his backpack, he adopted a confused expression. "The Oracle?! I thought…" he trailed off, looking at Shadow. "It's the Dark Oracle…" Shadow disappeared as Jak took on his Darklight form. **_"Blaze, I need you to carry Azra, if she wishes to come."_**

She nodded as Blaze shifted his gaze to her. Lifting her into his arms, bridal style, he snapped his wings out, following Jak as fiery wings spread from Keira's back, and she and Ashynii took to the air. _Hold on tightly to me, Azra, _he said to her, and she tensed her arms that were hanging on to him. They rocketed across the city to the northeastern part, which had been the Water Slums and had become New Haven.

As they landed, Jak looked around. **_"It should be in one of these buildings…"_** He took out his communicator and sought out the Oracle's symbol. After finding it, he followed the pathways until they lead to a door. **_"This must lead into what's left of the Water Slums,"_** he guessed, opening the door. **_"Oracle?"_**

"Ah, Dark One… It seems we were to meet again." It paused, as if tired. "This shall be the last time. My creators have informed it as so." Jak nodded, letting his Darklight form fade. "There is something I am to inform you of. Do you remember when Zian said that your abilities with Dark and Light Eco had balanced?" Jak nodded. "He had been wrong… The consequence of this is the aches that pain you when the Eco Demon relinquishes control." Jak felt a little alarmed when he felt Keira trying to burn a hole through his head with an angry stare.

"How…how did you…?"

"I am an Oracle, Dark One… It is my job to know." It paused again before continuing, "Have you taken notice that, in your Darklight form, Light eco seems to unevenly cover your wings?" it asked, and Jak answered with a nod and confused look. "It is because you were supposed to be gifted with flight of darkness as well. Wings of Dark Eco were to be bestowed to you. You had been banished before I was able to call and I did not have enough regained power." Dark Eco charged in a ball at its base. "Step forward, Dark One, to receive the last of what I am to give you."

Jak did so, and felt Shadow try to take over to spare him the pain, but the elf drove him back. _No, Shadow. I won't let you suffer. **But! Jak! **No!_ Shadow sighed but didn't try again. The Channeler took a deep breath as the Dark Eco streaked toward him before connecting with his chest and lifting him from the ground. He cried out as the Eco laced across his body, feeling as if it were burning every bit of skin and flesh it touched. As it transformed him painfully, as changing into his Dark form always was, his eyes opened wide with another pain-filled yell, borderline scream, ripping from his throat as violet, almost black, wings burst from his back.

As the Oracle set him on his feet, he collapsed onto his knees and fell forward, only hearing, "It will not hurt like this ever again…only for this time… You have to call them to you…" before his eyes closed, the dark wings, so much like the ones of his Light form, falling to rest on the ground to his sides.

Keira moved quickly over to him and kneeled beside him. "Jak…? Oh God…" She ran her fingers across the wing in front of her, feeling the sinewy skin connecting the bone-structure of the wing. She marveled at how they looked exactly like the wings of his Light form, except the color and texture of them. She leaned down a pressed a kiss to his ashen cheek.

Shadow appeared to his other side. **_I…I tried… He wouldn't allow me to take the pain…_** He trailed off when Keira gently laid a hand to his cheek with a small smile.

"You thought he would?" she asked seriously, and he blushed a light pink. "Jak's that way, Shadow; he always has been. If he can keep one of his friends from suffering by suffering for them…he will." She looked over at Blaze, who had knelt beside Shadow a few moments after her question.

_Let's get him back to-_ Blaze was cut off by the Oracle's weak and fading voice.

"Do not move him… Give the Dark One…two hours at most… One-half afterward for…the pain to completely…subside…" The machine dimmed, but not before a last word escaped it, "…Goodbye…"

**_Goodbye, Oracle…and thank you for all of your help,_** Blaze and Shadow said at the same time. _Now, we wait,_ the Eco Angel added a few seconds later.

"Do not worry, Shady," Ashynii said as she sat beside him, circling her arms around him in a comforting embrace. She looked up at Keira, then Azra, who had sat beside Blaze and was hugging him as well. They seemed to convey a question with their eyes alone: _How did he withstand that?_ Ashynii looked back up to Shadow with a thoughtful gaze before suggesting, "You could attempt to call forth these 'wings of darkness'." Shadow nodded with a sigh and stood, stepping back as he wracked his brain for the information. Blinking rapidly when it hit him, he shook his head to get rid of the dazed feeling.

**_Here goes nothing,_** he said quietly before focusing on everything about them – flying, the feel of having something different protruding from his back, having odd joints in his shoulder blades for them, everything. Suddenly, the two wings, such a dark purple they were almost black (matching his clothing), burst from his back much the same way they had from Jak's, forcing something akin to a scream from the Eco Demon. He fell forward, landing on his knees and using his arms to keep himself up. **_Holy…_** was the only word he got out before his eyes closed (no one being able to tell if they rolled into the back of his head or not), and he fell forward, passed out.

"Oh…Shadow…I am so sorry," Ashynii said as she rushed over to him, sorrowful because of the pain that had befallen him because of her suggestion. 'Please be all right,' she growled in her language, which sounded as if it could make a demon cry with the sadness poured into it.

About an hour and a quarter later, Jak's eyes fluttered open with a groan. **_"K-Keira? What…what happened?"_** He was about to move, but a surge of pain from his back stopped him. **_"N…nevermind. Where's Shadow?"_** She pointed over to the Eco Demon's prone form. Jak's eyes widened and he tried to move again. He took several deep breaths to keep any agonized yells inside his throat as he stretched his back. **_"Sh-Shadow… What…?"_**

"It is my fault," Ashynii answered, "I… I made the suggestion that he could try to summon these Dark wings…" she trailed off into a pause before continuing, "It had the same effect to him as it did to you. I am sor-"

**_"Don't…apologize,"_** Jak cut in, **_"It's a good thing… When he calls them again…it won't hurt even a fraction as bad…maybe a twinge."_** He gave a small, reassuring smile to her. Five minutes later, Shadow woke with a pain-filled grunt, and fifteen after that, the agony in the far-from-normal elf's back faded. He flapped the wings freely and without pain. Another fifteen minutes, and the Eco Demon was free of the pain as well. The two shared an identical grin before reaching over, pulling their respective significant others to them, and kissing the two women senseless. **_"Payback for at the party,"_** Jak whispered in Keira's ear.

**_I suppose you were correct, Daxter,_** Shadow said suddenly, looking at the baffled Ottsel. **_We _are_ all getting wings except you. I suppose the next person will be Azra,_** he said the last part to her.

"You may be right," she said quietly, looking up at Blaze. Shadow sent a confused gaze to them. She smiled at the Eco Angel, pressing a kiss to his cheek before saying, "I suppose you did not have to hide anything for my sake… I believe I can trust them with more than my life." Blaze smiled and dropped the barrier he had placed around the knowledge she had conveyed to him, then chuckled a little when Jak and Shadow blinked rapidly, shaking their respective heads.

_It is a bit of an information transfer,_ he explained to her.

Seeing the confused look of Keira, she figured they could send it to Ashynii as well. Easily, she explained her 'gift' – as Blaze insisted she should call it – to Keira, who understood the basis of being a Channeler, as her lover happened to be one. "That is why I may be endowed with a means of flight," she finished, getting an understanding nod from Shadow.

Something struck Blaze then, and he voiced it, _Do you still have the Light Eco I gave to you?_ She nodded, producing it in the palm of her left hand. _Here,_ he added, producing more of the Eco and offering it to her. She took it and pulled it inside her body. _Focus it into wings from your back,_ he said, and she did so. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as a set of the most beautiful, feathered wings he had ever seen spread from her back. _Like an angel…_ he whispered, awed. Touching one of the feathers, he was amazed at how soft it was.

"That tickles," she giggled, smacking his hand away.

Smiling a little, he then continued, _Try to pull the Eco back into your body, without allowing any of it to escape from you._ She did so, and the wings slowly faded back into her body. _Okay…bring them back out, and use them. Tell me if you feel any Light Eco leaving you._

After a few moments, she looked at him in confusion, "It is not. I always thought it was supposed to…" He looked surprised by this as well.

_I assume you are a special type of Eco Wielder… I only do not know what kind…_

"Maybe," Jak said, after returning to normal and catching their attention. "Maybe it's a type that can store Eco…but, if the Eco is able to be pulled back into the body of the Channeler…then whatever Azra could do, it won't use the Eco." He paused for a moment to find an example. "It's kinda like Red and Yellow. You use the Red to boost strength and, as it is used to boost strength, the reserves the Channeler has are exhausted. If you use Yellow, it can be shot from your hand, which would use it, because you can't pull it back inside your body."

"Why don't we just accept the fact instead-a questionin' it?" Daxter asked, crossing his arms.

"I believe I will agree with the little, orange, hairy person," Azra said, then amended, "Sorry… Daxter," when Blaze whispered the Ottsel's name into her ear. "Questioning something can cause the advantage to be lost; such as a 'knock on wood' cliché." They all nodded, agreeing with Daxter's solution and her explanation. Before they exited the Oracle's shelter, they all turned, in a row across the front of the wooden building, and bowed gratefully, giving their respects to the ancient machine before leaving.

After teaching Azra how to fly easier than only flapping her wings, Jak transformed again into his Dark form and, calling his wings with it, only let out a slight whimper when they burst from his back. **_"Heh, I was right,"_** was all he said before they took off toward FL HQ, and a night of well-deserved rest. Once arriving, Jak promptly claimed the couch, Keira claming the spot beside him within his arms, and Daxter claiming the back of the couch. Shadow claimed the chair, Ashynii sitting on his lap and cuddling against him as he wrapped his arms around her. Azra was about to leave to go to her own room, but the three Eco Brothers, in sync, told her to stay, so she did and claimed one of the two beds. Blaze was about to disappear, but her hand on his arm stopped him and he lay down with her, wrapping her in a tight, warm embrace, kissing her forehead before drifting into dreamland.

To say they all slept peacefully would have been an understatement.

(--)

That morning, a yawn echoed as fiery-blue eyes opened, a groan sounding as he tried to stretch. _Damn… My back…_ he thought, wincing at the sore muscles. Disentangling himself from Keira, who mumbled something incoherent and rolled over to where he had been laying, smiling contentedly as she took in his scent. Jak gave a small smile, kissing her cheek softly before going into the bathroom. Relieving his body of the armor that coated him, he pulled his shirt off and looked at his back through the mirror. _Ow…_ he thought as he examined the angry red marks of where the Dark Eco wings had come from. Sighing at what would probably pain him throughout the rest of the morning, he worried about Shadow, whom the same thing had happened to.

_I hope he'll be all right… I'd hate for something to happen to him because of me. _Taking a towel out of a cabinet under the sink, he set it on the counter before fussing with the shower knobs. _I hope this eases it._ Finally getting the water to the right temperature, he glared at the knobs before unclothing himself and climbing inside the small shower area, closing the door afterwards. Leaning his head on the wall behind him, he allowed the hot water to cascade against his back, sighing gratefully as the tense muscles loosened. _Never hurts until the day after…_ After a few more minutes of burning-hot water against his back, he quickly washed himself off and climbed out of the shower after ceasing the water's spray.

"Much better," he mumbled, rolling his shoulders after wrapping the towel around his waist. Again, he looked at his back in the mirror, but his eyes bugged out comically when he saw that it was a solid red. _Oops,_ he thought sheepishly, a light blush coming to his cheeks. After dressing in the outfit he brought into the bathroom with him, he was pulling his shirt on as he stumbled out of the door. "Precursor-forsaken sleeves!" he grumbled, unable to get it to come over his slightly-wet arm. Finally, he became enraged with the creation and, after lengthening a claw and pulling the shirt off, cut both of them off at the shoulder.

Just then, he sensed someone watching him and looked up to see his significant other with a raised eyebrow and sly grin, leaning against the wall. "Having a hard time?" she asked in a playful tone.

"Kinda," he answered with a blush staining his cheeks as Keira stepped closer. About to start another battle with his shirt (a battle which he planned on winning), he gasped slightly when her chilled (to him) fingertips lightly touched his abdomen, trailing upwards as she traced the muscles, until she had gripped his shoulders, pulling herself up to plant a kiss on his lips. His shirt fell to the floor, forgotten for the time.

**_Ja- Whoops!_** Shadow turned back around and almost ran from the short hallway. He sent to the elf, **_Just be glad it was I and not Daxter._** A heated blush had attacked the Channeler's face as he, grinning, snatched his shirt from the floor to battle with it again, but the fight was easier won. Pulling his armor on, Jak felt the heat in his face fade away. But, before he could put the breastplate around his torso, he felt her arms around his waist, her small, delicate, soft, mechanic's hands against his back, under his shirt. His armor fell to the floor in much the same way his shirt had.

"Got a fetish, Keira?" He asked, slightly breathless.

"Yeah…I like the way your skin feels," she answered, completely unabashed. "Seems like the feeling is mutual," she mumbled, sighing contentedly as he gently massaged her back with the knuckles of his thumbs. _And talented thumbs they are,_ she thought to herself with another sigh.

"I remember when something like this happened…" Jak whispered in her ear as she traced circles with her fingers and nails against his skin. "You fell asleep…before we went to Haven Forest and met Ashynii…"

"Yeah, I remember." Her voice was drowsy, and he could already tell the she-elf was about to fall asleep again. "Okay," she murmured, "I need a shower…and Shadow wanted you for something…" Keira may have said this, but she made no attempt to move, at least not until his lips contacted with hers and she responded in kind. Using her tongue to push his back inside his mouth, she trailed her tongue against the roof of his mouth before she broke the kiss with a wink and stole away into the bathroom, leaving _him_ panting for breath.

"Damn… I wish she wouldn't do that…" He grinned, adding, "But I like it."

**_Jak,_** Shadow sent, **_are you finished yet?_** His question was answered when Jak, fully armored, walked out of the hallway. **_I wanted to ask you about something…_**

"What is it?" the elf asked, sitting down on the couch, careful not to disturb Daxter.

**_Did you… Was your back hurting when you woke up this morning?_**

Jak nodded, saying, "Yeah, until I took a shower." At Shadow's puzzled face, Jak asked, "Why? Is there something wrong?"

**_No, not really. Something confuses me,_** the Eco Demon paused for a second, **_My own was hurting…but it stopped suddenly. I believe it was when yours ceased aching._** He stopped for few minutes.

"That might explain why you or Blaze never bathe, yet Ashynii and Azra don't complain," Jak joked, laughing when the lavender-skinned elf blushed brightly. "Maybe…if something hurts you or Blaze, it'd hurt me, too. But," he held up a finger to stall Shadow's interruption, "_But_, when the pain is taken from me, it is taken from either one of you as well. Hmm… But, if something hurts you and, coincidentally, me, it won't hurt Blaze, and vice versa…"

**_I don't think so, because whenever something happens to you, it doesn't hurt us,_** Shadow disagreed.

"Ah, there's the catch," Jak said, using Shadow's statement as another part to prove his theory. _Me? Theories? Since when!?_ he asked himself before continuing, "If it hurts one of you, it hurts me, but not the other. If something harms me, it doesn't hurt either of you! That's gotta be it!"

**_That would explain the Dark Oracle… Whatever it would do…it hurt you, but never carried over to me._** Shadow took a moment to glare at him, getting an eyebrow raised in question as to what had peeved him. **_Speaking of Oracle, you should have let me take over!_**

"It would have hurt me anyway, Shadow. I didn't want you to get hurt just to hurt _both_ of us, and besides…why let you or Blaze suffer when I can?" the elf replied with a small shrug. "After all," Jak stood and gave a smile to the Eco Demon, "It's what I do."

_Very touching, Jak,_ Blaze commented from the table in the small, kitchen-like room. _You do know that he and I feel the same way. What you do not know is: when you suffer, we do as well, because it feels as if our spirits are breaking when you are in pain. Shadow and I may not be physically harmed, but, in our souls, we are - in spirit, we are you, and you are us._

Jak took a seat opposite the Eco Angel, saying, "I know, I know…but at least I can keep you from being pained in, at least, one way." He sighed. "That's a bit of a consolation for me…I guess." Sighing again, he stood and walked over to the cabinet, pulling out a bowl and a box of cereal before taking some milk out of the refrigerator. After fixing his breakfast, he sat down at the table before glaring at the drawer that held spoons, as if willing one to fly into his hand. Returning to the table after claiming one of the aluminum creations, he smiled happily. "I luph thefs sings," he said, his mouth full.

_In a coherent language, if you would, Jak,_ Blaze replied dryly. The Eco Angel shook his head after a few moments.

"I said, 'I love these things'." After finishing his cereal and almost falling backwards in his chair as he drank the milk left over, he sat the bowl in the sink after rinsing it out. Sitting back down, he noticed something amiss. "Where's Azra?" he asked, his eyebrow raised.

_She returned to her room when she woke,_ Blaze answered with a small sigh.

A small smile of the sly variety came over Jak's face. "You must really like her, huh?" With a light blush, Blaze nodded.

_Gratified to Shadow and yourself, I can recognize it,_ he said before finding out that Jak had caught the double meaning. _Yes,_ he confirmed, _I believe I am…falling in love with her…_ He shook his head, then asked, _But, how can that be possible? I have not even known her for twenty-four hours._

"Do you believe in 'love at first sight'?" Jak asked him suddenly, and Blaze shrugged, not really sure. "If that's possible, I'm certain it's possible to love someone in less than a day." Then, he added in a comforting voice, "I think she feels the same. You are the only person she knows that she doesn't feel a platonic relationship with that understands her."

_What do you mean?_

"Shadow and me, we're her friends and we know what she's going through. She feels a deeper connection to you, Blaze. That's what I mean," Jak answered and, with that, he stood and exited the kitchen. _I seem to be comforting everyone today… Wonder who's next?_ he asked himself jokingly. A knock on the door broke him out of his musings. Opening the door, he moved to the side. "Azra? What's wrong?"

"I…have received orders from the Governess, herself," she answered in an awfully shy manner. "…If you do not mind my asking, where is Blaze?" Jak couldn't help but roll his eyes as he nodded toward the kitchen. "Thank you," she said quietly before walking into the kitchen, blushing a bit when she saw a smile stretch across the Eco Angel's face. "I…have been ordered to…" she trailed off as his expression fell. "…to stay with you," she finished quietly, looking away when she thought he was disappointed by that.

_That is wonderful,_ he whispered in her ear, hugging her close to him. She smiled as he pressed his lips to her cheek. _I had thought you were going to say something…terrible…_ Blaze added a moment later, _Such as you weren't supposed to come around any longer. _She smiled up at him as he looked up sadly, mumbling, _It would have nearly ripped me apart._

"Pardon?" she asked, but was sure she had heard what he said. Azra let the matter drop when the Eco Angel covered her mouth with his own.

"I'm glad Blaze finally found someone," Keira whispered from the hallway, rubbing a towel over her head. Jak, who the comment was directed to, was currently in the process of snapping a picture of the couple. "Jak! That's mean!" He just shrugged, pressing the button with his forefinger. Luckily, he had turned the flash down, so the two Light Eco wielders were none the wiser. Looking up at Keira, he grinned before his eyes widened.

"Oh _shit_!" All he was able to see was a flurry of blue hair before the having to catch the airborne she-elf. "Tryin' to fly with_out_ your wings?" he asked, his face pale. _What if I _didn't_ catch her?_ he wondered, holding her against him tightly.

"Kind of," she answered with an impish smile, losing the expression when she saw his pale face. "I'm sorry if I scared you…but I knew you'd catch me and, besides, I trust you." He sighed before 'her' smile curved his lips upward. Before he could say anything else, his communicator activated. He glared at the floating contraption as if he could make it burst into flame by his thoughts alone.

"Jak." It was his father, Damas. "I thought I told you to come to Spargus?"

"Heh, sorry about that. Must've slipped my mind," Jak replied through clenched teeth. "We'll be there at three-quarter sun." He heard an affirmative noise before the communicator flew back into its pouch. Sighing, the elf shook his head, ceasing its movement with a bit of a moan when Keira started to gently massage the two areas on his back where the Dark Eco wings had jutted from. "That feels good," he whispered as his eyes shut to let him savor the feeling. Not even noticing, she had him lie on the couch, on his stomach, and sat beside him to reach his back easier.

_You pain yourself so much, Jak,_ she thought as his breathing became smooth and even, but she knew he wasn't asleep.

_Wha…? _he thought, feeling her removing the armor around his torso, but unable to move to stop her. _…Who cares…?_ A small smile came over his face when she lifted his shirt up, making it stay at the base of his neck before tracing her fingers along the marks that still adorned his shoulder blades.

"Jak…" she whispered, but it sounded more along the lines of a whine of worry than anything else. Gently – ever so gently - Keira leaned over and pressed a trail of kisses along each one, easily seeing the shudder that racked his body. She also knew that if he wasn't in a daze, he'd tell her to stop. Because of this knowledge, she did and started to work her hands into his back again, noticing the way he seemed to relax completely.

After another half-minute, she saw that he had fallen asleep fully. "Bug off, Dax… Sun ain't even up yet…" he mumbled before twitching a bit. Daxter, on the back of the couch, slightly lifted an ear at hearing his name, but did nothing else other than drift, once more, under the Sandman's power.

Keira rolled his shirt back down and, after standing, kissed his cheek softly, giggling a bit at the soft, small smile that curved his lips. Turning around, she noticed Shadow standing against the wall. **_Thank you, Keira._**

"What for?" she asked, confused.

**_When you massaged his back, it eased mine, as well. It's a connection we have…and is very complicated. I, myself, don't really understand it,_** the Eco Demon answered.

"You're welcome," she replied as they all entered the kitchen. "Um," she mumbled, noticing another missing person. "What happened to Ashynii?" Shadow looked a little downcast at her question.

**_She said that she wanted to seek out her friend, the one that had aided her in the forest,_** he responded, sighing a bit. Thinking back on the Oracle, something had bothered him about what the ancient machine had said. **_Keira, I have a question. The Oracle had stated that the balance of Eco was out of Dark's favor…how is that?_**

"Well, let's see," She lifted her fingers, trying to remember all the abilities Jak had with the different types. "For Dark Eco, he has that shockwave, the electricity, the orb-thingy, invisibility, calling a certain attribute, Channeling, and flight. For Light Eco, he's got regeneration, the time-thingy, the shield, calling a certain attribute, Channeling, and flight… They're uneven…"

_Actually…you have forgotten one,_ Blaze informed. _He had found that he could call a Light Shield around someone who might not be touching him._

"When?" Keira asked, "I thought that I knew all of them…?"

When the Dark Makers attacked the Temple, and he sent Damas and yourself through the Warp Gate, Daxter stayed behind. A Dark Drone had snuck up behind him and almost killed the Ottsel, but Jak had called a shield around him, saying he had just found out about it,the Eco Angel replied. He watched as she ticked off her fingers again, counting them. After counting two more times, she had a 'what do you know?' expression. Blaze gave a small smile, saying, _I believe the Oracle knew this, and it caused the headaches Jak had when Shadow would release his control._ He furrowed his eyebrows at Keira's dark expression. _Jak realized this, as well. He did not tell you of the aches because he didn't want you to worry for him._

"I worry because I love him, Blaze…" she said quietly. "I love him so much…but I can't help him if he won't let me."

**_I have one other thing bothering me,_** Shadow said, drawing her attention. **_How on Isthmus could you touch me? At the Oracle?_** he asked, touching his cheek with his hand.

"I…I don't know…" she answered, then something struck her. "It might be because I am tied to Dark Eco through Jak…kind of…" She sighed before adding, "Like a wise Light Eco Channeler once said, 'Questioning something can cause the advantage to be lost.'" Shrugging, she fixed herself something to eat, telling Azra to help herself.

(--)

A couple of hours later, Jak's eyes fluttered open. Flinging his legs over the side of the couch, he sat up and stretched. Feeling satisfied at the pull on his muscles, he dropped his arms then promptly fell over. "Don't wanna get up…" he mumbled but forced his body to rise. He looked in front of him, noticing something that wasn't there before. Jumping back, he flung a clawed hand out, yelling at the same time. "K-Keira…I…I'm so sorry… Please, tell me I didn't hurt you!"

She bit her lip as she cradled her right cheek in her hand, feeling wet, thick blood oozing between her fingers. Looking back at the sorrowful, frightened elf, she gave a little smile, but knew he could smell the blood on her face. Moving her hand, he pressed his fingers against the gashes gently, Channeling Dark Eco through them to heal the lacerations. "It…It's all right, Jak," she said quietly after he finished, but he either didn't hear her or ignored her attempts to alleviate his fright of doing something like that again.

"N-no! It's not!" he exclaimed, standing before she could get a word in edge-wise. With his in-human speed, he had got to the door and was leaving before she even realized he'd stood from the couch. Running down the hallway, he became enraged at himself for hurting her. Only when he cried out did he realize that he had transformed into his Dark form, a slight cry escaping him as the Dark wings shot out of his back. _I-I hurt her… I can't believe…I hurt her… I hurt Keira…_ A second later, he heard the sound of busting glass as he ran through a window, ignoring everyone else around him.

"Shadow! Blaze!" Keira yelled, "Make Jak come back!"

Feeling a large shard of glass embedded in his stomach told him that he'd forgotten the last part of his armor, not that he really cared about that at the moment. Jak angled his wings to catch a warm draft of air before he collided with the ground.

**_What happened?!_ **Shadow asked of the she-elf.

Jak barely noticed the building looming before him, but banked to the left to miss it. He didn't know where he was flying to.

"I scared him when he woke up! I didn't mean to! He accidentally cut my cheek with his claws!" Keira answered.

The pained elf noticed the Wasteland stretching across the horizon.

_I…cannot break though to him, Keira. He is blocking us,_ Blaze replied before stepping over to Shadow.

Beating his wings furiously in the air, Jak kept the sudden cool air from dragging him downwards. Only one thing kept going through his mind, _I hurt Keira… I harmed the woman I love more than anything…_

**_We'll have to work together to call him, Blaze. Other than that, we'll only have faith that it will reach him,_** Shadow said as Blaze laid a hand on his left shoulder, the Eco Demon placing his hand on the Eco Angel's left shoulder.

Jak felt his strength begin to wane because of the shard he had yet to remove from his abdomen, but he still didn't care. _Maybe Keira will be better off…_ Still, he rocketed across the sky, finding out where he was going when he saw the palace of Spargus forming before him.

**_Jak, where are you?_** Blaze and Shadow sent to him, but received no answer. **_Jak! Answer us!_** Still, no reply. **_Keira is worried for you! Tears are spilling down her cheeks as we speak!_** Even to this, no response was given. **_Jak! Keira is crying her heart out! Get back here!_**

"**_F…Father…"_** he whispered as the last of his strength faded as more of his blood drained along the glass. An image of his beloved Keira, hand covering her mouth to stifle sobs as tears leaked from her eyes to leave their trails along her beautiful face, flashed in his mind before he crashed through the window of his father's throne room.

"Jak! My God!" the Sand King yelled surprised as his son rolled along the floor, landing with one arm, along with almost half of his body, lying in the water that flowed through his throne room.

**_Keira…he…we can't reach him. He's either out of range or unconscious,_** Shadow said, taking her into his arms and allowing her to bury her face in his shoulder as she cried.

"You!" Damas pointed to one of the guards around his throne, adding, "Get a healer! NOW!" He yelled the last part when the man stood there, shocked. The King of Spargus looked down at his son, his eyebrows furrowing when the cuts in Jak's face healed, an almost-unnoticeable, purple glow coming from them.

"I-I didn't mean for this to happen! I only wanted to get a smile from him!" Keira shouted, her voice muffled by the Eco Demon's shoulder. "I…we need to find him! He could be hurt! Or worse!" At that prospect, she only sobbed harder.

Centering his sight on the shard buried in his son's stomach, Damas cringed and had to wonder where the elf had produced the tolerance to withstand such pain. "I am sorry for this, my son," he said quietly before taking hold of the glass and, after an experimental tug, yanked it free from the young man's abdomen.

_We have not a single clue as to where he could have gone,_ Blaze said. He felt Azra embrace him from behind in a comforting gesture, and he placed one hand over her two in gratitude.

"What the hell's going on here?!" Torn yelled over the voices, barging his way through to the window that had been broken. Sighting it, he saw blood on the glass. _That is unique to Jak only…what went on?_ he had to ask before leaving to the young elf's room. Upon entering, it was not something he wanted to see.

Jak groaned as the wound healed itself. With a gasp, the elf jerked his body into a sitting position. After taking a quick moment to remember what happened, he promptly slammed his fist into the ground, busting a bit of the stone. He did that a few more times until Damas stopped him.

Seeing Torn enter the room, Keira automatically understood that something bad had happened. The question in the Commander's eyes was clear, 'What the hell happened in here?!' Resigning herself, Keira removed her face from Shadow's shoulder.

"Jak, what happened? Why did you have a piece of glass within your abdomen?" Damas asked as the elf bared his fanged teeth to a doctor that came close to him with a growl before returning to his normal form.

"I…I wanted to see him smile, to hear him laugh at a joke well played.," Keira said, "But my c-close perimeter m-must have scared him…and he ac-accidentally cut my cheek with his c-claws."

"I didn't mean to hurt her! She scared me and I freaked!" Jak stood angrily and walked over to a column before pounding his fists into the stone. Before landing a right hook into it, he felt his father's hand on his shoulder. The elf sighed, resting his forehead against the bronze-colored rock as if all his strength faded away with his anger. "I…I hurt the woman I love more than anything in this world or the next."

"Well, Jak happened to have busted through a window out here. Looks like he cut himself on it pretty bad," Torn informed, blinking rapidly when Keira rushed by him and out the door. "Damn…" the Commander mumbled.

"You should call her, Jak." Damas didn't miss the soul-shattering pain in his son's eyes. "She is probably crying her heart out in worry right now. You should let her know you are, at least, all right."

_Oh God…Jak… Please, please…be okay,_ the she-elf thought as she spotted her beloved's blood on the glass. Suddenly, her communicator sprang to life.

"I… All right…" Jak took out his usually irritating comm. device. "Keira?"

"Jak?! A-are you okay?!" Keira grabbed the creation off of her belt as the crowd cleared, watching as what looked like two almost-clones of the one-elf-army walked up to the kneeling she-elf.

"I… Yeah. I'm sorry for hurting you; I swear to whoever's listening that I didn't mean to," he replied, hearing a sob come over the line from her.

"Wh-where are you?" she asked. "Please, tell me, Jak. We're all worried out of our minds…" Keira watched as Shadow laid his left hand on her right shoulder, Blaze laying his right on her left. "Blaze, Shadow, and Azra are here, too. Ashynii hasn't returned yet."

"Contact her, then, after she returns, come to Spargus. I'm in the throne room…but… Be prepared for an explosion," the young Wastelander replied before adding, "I'm so sorry, Keira…"

"I know, Jak… I love you." She heard him sigh. _Probably wondering why I still do,_ she thought to herself.

"I love you, too, Keira…more than anything living or dead…" The line between their communicators was cut as they shut them off.

"You heard him. Call Ashynii. We're going to Spargus," Keira said, standing with a steely glint in her eyes. Shadow nodded, his face going black for a moment as he focused on Ashynii.

"I… I need to do something to vent my anger…" Jak said as he clenched his fists repeatedly. "I've already done something I regret…I don't want to _say_ something, as well." His father stood while drawing his sword. Jak nodded, but then realized that he didn't have Silent Flame. "Damn!" he cursed, wishing it was in his hand. After a couple of seconds, he felt its scabbard's weight on his back and the blade in his hand. "Whoa…"

**_She's on her way. Ashynii had already been returning,_** Shadow said as a slight whimper came from him with the Dark Eco wings from his back. About fifteen minutes later, Ashynii was hovering outside the window. Fiery wings spread from Keira's back while she held tightly to the missing piece of Jak's armor, which she had retrieved, and angelic wings formed from Azra's back before they left.

"All right, then. We will spar until your friends arrive," Damas said in a decisive tone of voice. Jak nodded, taking a stance before their respective blades clashed.

"We've got to hurry," Keira whispered to herself as they all flew across the Wasteland faster than any transport vehicle could hope to fly. Not even half an hour later, they were touching down outside the large door that lead to the throne room's elevator. Climbing onto the wooden structure, it ascended to the top.

"Ouch!" Jak's voice carried over to them as the gash along his bicep healed. His movements stopped as he caught the distinctive scent of his lover. "Keira…" he whispered, turning his head toward her. Their eyes met and Keira's held love while Jak's held sorrow. He grimaced and looked away as she walked over to him.

"I think you forgot this," she said quietly as she held his armor out to him. Taking it from her hands, he sat it on the floor before taking her into his arms. "Don't dwell on it, Jak… I shouldn't have gotten so close to you, not when you just woke up."

"And I shouldn't have freaked out…" he whispered in her ear as she traced odd, little shapes against the skin of his back again, making him relax. "Feels good," he mumbled a few moments later. At her giggle, he pulled himself from the daze he was slipping into. "Still…I won't feel right until I ask: can you forgive me, Keira?"

"Of course, Jak. How could I not? I love you," she answered, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He smiled, which turned to confusion when she asked the same question of him.

"There is nothing to forgive," he said as he tightened his arms hold a little. He had only then noticed something and voiced his question, "Where's Dax?"

"Crap! We forgot him!" Keira exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand. Jak, laughing, looked into her sheepish eyes. After a moment, he shook his head.

"Don't worry too much on it, Keira. I'm sure he'll know where we've all gone and be here at some point," the elf said, calming her. With amusement in his eyes, he looked at Damas. "Father, why did you want us to come? Not that I'm not glad to get away from Haven…no offence to it…"

"Well, the truth is…Kleiver has gone missing. If you would, can you hunt him down? He took one of our most precious artifacts on his way out," Damas answered, already reading the rage behind Jak's fiery eyes. "Make sure to bring him back alive, though."

A feral grin, nearly animalistic, spread across his son's face. "How many pieces do you want him in? Or do you want his heart in his throat?" Jak asked with a dangerous tone in his voice.

"Preferably one piece, Jak," Damas said, "I'd like to be the one to punish him. I've always believed him to be a traitor…but I allowed for my judgment to be postponed. Now, I am regretting it." The Sand King sat on his throne. "Go. Bring him kicking and screaming."

"I can do screaming," Jak answered before they left. Stopping on the floor with his room, he walked quickly to it. "I want you guys to stay here. For one, you don't know how to drive these vehicles, and two, I don't want you to get hurt. Also, I'm sure Shadow and Blaze would give me a headache to kill if you did." He then felt a glare trying to burn a hole through him. "No way, Keira-"

"Don't you dare, Jak. I'm going, and you are _not_ going to stop _me_," She cut in, fire, literally, burning in her eyes. "I am not going to let you go out there _alone_ when you could end up needing my help and not have it." He was about to say something, but was cut off when flames lit around Keira's body. _"You will not tell me to stay for my own safety, Jak,"_ she said with a bit of a growl to her tone. _"I'm going,"_ she added and, with that decisive sentence, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to press her lips against his.

"Sorry, Keira," he mumbled, "But you're staying." He grimaced a little as he sent a shock of Dark Eco through his fingers. As it traveled through her, it sent her into unconsciousness. "I'm sorry, Keira, but I can't let you. This is revenge…and I don't you to witness it." He pressed a kiss to her forehead as he lay her down. Sending a glance to Ashynii and Azra, he saw their nods. "Thanks."

**_Jak, we will go with you. You may need a few extra sets of eyes,_** Shadow and Blaze said before disappearing. Nodding a little, he sighed before leaving.

"It is difficult to believe he did that after fretting so greatly over hurting her," Azra said as she sat on the end of the bed.

"He loves her that much," Ashynii replied with a smile.

(--)

Moving quickly, Jak laced through the city of Spargus. His only thoughts were on where Kleiver could be. "Hey! Chili Pepper!" He turned around, seeing Sig. "Where you runnin' off to so fast?"

"Father is sending me after Kleiver. That huge rat took an artifact, and I'm out for my own revenge," he answered, still walking. "I just can't decide on whether to fly or drive."

"You seem so casual," the tall Wastelander mentioned. "Wait a sec…did you say… Fly? Since when?" Jak only grinned before deciding to drive. "Hang on just one second!"

"Sorry, Sig, but I don't have the time to waste. No offence," Jak said before using his Light attribute to take flight, leaving Sig behind.

The big man sighed, thinking, _He didn't even have Daxter with him… This _is_ gonna get rough. AND I'VE GOTTA MISS IT!!!_ He sighed again, drooping his shoulders and walking back the way he came. _Not fair, not fair, not fair,_ he thought over and over.

_Sorry, buddie, but I'm not gonna let you come either,_ Jak thought as he landed in the garage. "Which one, guys?"

_Personally, I think you should take the Dune Hopper,_ Blaze offered.

**_I like the Dust Demon. It's got the Hopper's grenade launchers, but the Sand Shark's speed and mobility,_** Shadow provided.

"And the Sand Shark's gone," Jak added, before grinning. "Gotta love trackers." He had the vehicle programmed into his communicator since long ago, just in case something like this ever happened. "Sorry, Blaze, but I'm gonna have to go with Shadow on this one," he said as he took out the little device and, after getting the map to pull up the moving dot, he walked toward the Dust Demon.

_I understand. There is no reason to apologize,_ Blaze assured before he and Shadow disappeared. Shadow seemed a little apprehensive, and Jak questioned him.

**_Something doesn't feel right,_** he sent to the elf. _What do you mean? We finally get to give that idiot what's comin' to him!** That isn't what I speak of, Jak. **You worry too much. I…have to side with Shadow. Something is striking me as…uncomfortable. Ah… Foowie, you two are a couple of worry-warts. **That is highly insulting, Jak.** Meant it to be._

The elf laughed as the dot stopped, causing a grin from him. "Kleiver must think he's safe… Heh, not for long." After a moment's pause, the elf climbed into the vehicle. Pushing a few buttons and sliding his fingers over a few switches, the Dust Demon had revved into life with all systems working perfectly. Letting a more insane-like grin come across his face, Jak shot out of the gate. Suddenly, an annoying beeping noise caught his attention. "What-?" He was cut off as the sound occurred one, extremely loud time, nearly deafening him. After his ears had stopped ringing, he saw something he didn't expect.

(--)

(--)

(--)

Oooo!!! What's he seein'?? What could it be?!

Why on God's green Earth did I have to end it here? That's probably what you're really wondering, right? Well, to tell the truth, it called out to me for this to be the ending of this chapter. Also, if any of you _are_ actually reading this, I'm not gonna be updating AEM (Alchemists, Elves, and Magicals) for quite a while, though I do have a finished chapter up and ready to go!

Also, for those Zelda lovers wondering about my LoZ story, Trouble in Termina, I'll put it up here when I finish. The sad thing is I'll probably have to put like…three chapters together to make each chapter on here as long as I want it to be – about fifteen pages. –sigh- Ah well… There's your information, and I'm about to start _another_ notebook. So, that little speech done…

REVIEW! Please?


	17. Chapter 17

A Time of Need

Chapter 17:

DISLCAIMER: The only things I own are my story, my original characters, my character appearances, my plot, and all that other good stuff that I thought of…which, unfortunately for lawyers, does not involve all the stuff copywrited by Naughty Dog, Sony, or whatever else.

If there's mistakes, could ya ignore them? I'm too tired to care.

Now that that's done, onto my-

Everyone: DIALOGUE!

Silver: Ha, ha! I thought you guys were serious there for a minute…

Jak: Dax is the joker. We all would _not_ have said it if we didn't mean it…DUH!!

Silver: (sickly sweet voice) Oh, Jak?

Jak: Yes?

Silver: (angry voice) LET ME TYPE MY FRIKKIN STORY!!!

READ!!!…

(--)

(--)

(--)

'_Suddenly, an annoying beeping noise caught his attention. "What-?" He was cut off as the sound occurred one, extremely loud time, nearly deafening him. After his ears had stopped ringing, he saw something he didn't expect.'_

(--)

"No…" Jak whispered, leaping out of the vehicle to run across the desert before pulling his jetboard from his back. Racing deeper into the barren sands, he came closer to what his enhanced sight had shown him. "Araka!" he yelled, seeing the Metal Head diving in and out of the earth. He had also heard gunshots. A second later, he jumped off his jetboard and felt the ground under him shifting and quaking before he was lifted by the nicer creature.

"-Why are you here?-" she asked, her voice sounding a little pained.

"I've been sent to hunt down a fat guy," he answered, receiving something like a laugh from the giant Metal Head. "_That_ fat guy!" Jak added a moment later, spotting Kleiver as the one who had been shooting at his metallic friend. "Bastard," he growled.

"-I take it that he is not too much of a friend of the Wastelanders to happen to be one?-"

"You'd be right," he answered as she lowered almost completely into the ground, except for the very top of her head, which she had kept Jak on. _Okay…this is different,_ he thought, keeping his balance on Araka's head. _**I'll have to agree with that. **__You are not the only one.__** Look out!**_ At their shout, Jak ducked low, one of Kleiver's bullets passing over his head as Araka brought him to a stop.

"I guess Damas sent you out here ta get me, eh? Well, 'at's jus' too bad," the large man said, laughing.

"Too bad for you, anyway," Jak corrected, keeping a cool demeanor. He yawned, making as if the man was a waste of his time. "Well, Father said that he wants me to bring you in kicking and screaming because he wants you alive. You can either get the artifact you stole and come nicely or we can do this my way, and you get the artifact you stole and come screaming. Which one?"

Kleiver scoffed. "You think you can make _me_ scream, ankle biter?" he asked in a mocking tone, which Jak only grinned at.

As the elf's eyes became black, he said, "Hey, Araka, can you and your clan keep the Marauders away from us? I've got a bit of job to do." The giant Metal Pede jutted out of the sand, winding herself around Jak's form to look him in the face.

"-_You_ shall be protected by us. This overly-large man is not so fortunate,-" she rumbled in answer, seeing the Dark Eco sparking within his eyes. He smiled a little, stretching his hand out to rest it on her metal face.

"Thanks," he said quietly, letting Dark Eco flow into her to heal the wounds caused by Kleiver before she dove back underground. "Now," he spoke up, talking to Kleiver, "We don't have to worry about a few irritants." The man's eyes had opened wide when Jak had called the Metal Head out of the ground as if it were an old friend of his, but the elf had paid no attention. _**"YOU'RE MINE!"**_ He growled after his transformation took him over.

(--)

A gasp resounded as someone shot up from a comfortable bed. "Jak?!"

"Shh, Keira, he is not here." Keira looked to her left and sighted Azra. "Ashynii is speaking with His Majesty, King Damas. Jak…made you stay while he went after this 'Kleiver' person."

"I remember that last part," the she-elf growled between clenched teeth. "Did Jak knock me out?"

"Yes," Azra answered, "But I am certain that he has his reasons. He had stated that he did not want you to see his revenge… I believe that his form of revenge would be quite gruesome." Keira sighed and was about to say something, but Ashynii had burst into the room.

"He has returned. He was dragging a fairly large man, who looked quite the worse for wear, behind him," she said, and Keira jumped from the bed, the three women dashing down the hall and to the elevator.

"Jak!" Keira shouted as soon as she could see him. Ignoring his blood-covered appearance, she had dived into his arms before hauling off and slapping him as hard as she could. "_Never_ do that to me again!!"

"Ow," he said flatly. Tears welled up in his lover's eyes, and he hugged her against him. "I'm sorry, Keira, but if you'd seen…" he trailed off, shaking his head and thanking the Precursors that his father had already taken Kleiver away to be treated for his many and horrific wounds (Damas had thought that his son had come close to having the man drawn(!) by his own hands) and to be locked within the same room.

"I don't care, Jak… I love you too much to care," she said, whispering the last part against his neck. "Please, Jak, don't do that again?" she asked.

"If I can prevent it…I won't," he answered, hugging her closer to him, "But I'll never let you see that." She sighed against him as the tears within her eyes leaked out, running down her cheeks, dripping onto his neck, and sliding down to his shoulder. Gently, he lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "Please…don't cry because of me, Keira. I've said it once and I'll say it again: it rips me apart." A few more tears escaped her eyes, and he wiped them away with his fingers. Feeling her hands on his shoulders, he was a little surprised when she pulled herself up and planted her lips against his. Though he was surprised, he welcomed her action.

Half a minute, four smiling faces, and one blushing King later, Damas set his son with a questioning gaze. Jak returned it with a raised eyebrow. "Kleiver, though I do not believe him, stated that you can talk to Metal Heads… At first, I shall admit that it had sunk into my mind faster than I could process who was saying it, and I almost came in here to banish you back to the sands." He watched his son's face sink into a scowl, but Damas could see the barest spark of regret in the young elf's eyes. "Was he speaking truth?"

_I guess I'm getting us kicked out again…__** Don't beat yourself up Jak. **__Damas is, after all, your father.__**He may take time to listen to an explanation.**_ Taking consolation in the confidence of his alters, Jak looked at the Sand King, meeting his eyes exactly with his own fiery blue ones. "Do you wonder why your artifact carriers aren't getting killed? Do you wonder why Metal Heads do not attack Spargus? Do you wonder why it is that Ashynii is with us?" His father's eyes widened at Jak's answer. "Yes, I can speak to them, but only certain ones. I had been planning to tell you, but, every time I had the chance, something came up."

Keira sensed a chill enter her lover before deciphering a reaction of the Ecos within him. She leaned against him and pushed upward with her legs to make him fall down, straddling his hips, before drawing one part of her halberd and having the tip against his neck before he was able to act. "I'm not going to let you fly out of here," she spoke in a stern tone. "I know you were about to take your Darklight form and leave without listening to what Damas has to say. I won't let you."

Jak could see the hurt behind her eyes that she was doing this to him. _Never thought I'd be threatened by my girlfriend…_ He heard a chuckle from Shadow and Blaze in his mind. With a heavy sigh, he said, "All right. I'll stay." Even though he had said it, she wouldn't let him up, not that he minded. "I'm sorry," he said, "I should have _made_ the time to tell you…"

"Yes, you should have…but what's done is done. You are my son and deserve a chance to explain any actions, whether they be right or wrong, unavoidable or intentional," Damas said, and Jak let his head fall back against the stone in relief, silently thanking the Precursors that Blaze and Shadow were correct.

"Do you remember when I told you of the 'Dark Warrior Program'?" The grounded elf asked, catching his father's nod as he looked at him. "The Dark Eco was infused with my being, the same as it is for Metal Heads because they are born in it. I can talk to them because of the Dark Eco running through my veins… I did not wish for it to happen, but the fact that it has does not upset me. I only hope that you do not ridicule me for something I could never prevent." Jak allowed his head to fall back against the stone again and closed his eyes, sufficing it to say that was the end of what he had to say. He sensed someone leaning close to him and, when he felt soft lips on his forehead, he knew it was Keira.

"You're welcome," she whispered, and he allowed a small smile to come across his face.

"I do not fault you for this, my son, nor shall I fret you for it. This is the Baron's doing, yet I must thank him," Damas said, stepping down from the stairs to stand by his son before kneeling and laying a hand on the prone elf's shoulder. "I thank him because you were able to survive on your return to this Timeline." He watched as his son breathed a sigh of relief, seeming to deflate of air completely.

_"-The time has come.-" What?! "-Come to where nothing is no longer.-" What do you mean?!_ Jak's eyes had opened wide when the voice entered his mind. _Where am I to go?! "-Speak with the one who signs.-" Can you speak in lamen's terms?! "-Be quick.-"_ Then, he felt whatever had contacted him leaving his mind. Afterwards, he felt a hand tapping his face. Looking up, he saw Keira's worried expression. "…?"

"What happened, Jak? You just tensed up completely," she asked, still sitting on him.

"…Zian… We need to see… 'The one who signs.'" Lifting a hand to his forehead for a moment, he sat up, Keira sliding into his lap. "If I had eggs for brains…they'd be scrambled," he said, getting a giggle from Keira. _One who signs… Onin?!_ Wrapping his arms around Keira as he stood to keep her from falling on the floor, he said, "We gotta move."

"Where are you going?" Damas asked, wondering why the Precursor had contacted his son, seeming to all but demand his presence.

"Haven." Wings extended from each person's back, except Jak was encircled by Dark and Light Eco. He looked at wings, this being the first time he had taken his Darklight form since the Dark Oracle. The bones of the aviations were still white, but had a dark-violet glow, evening out the mix through the ability. _**"Heh, something new to add to my…uniqueness,"**_ he said, flapping them once.

"I like them," Keira whispered in his ear, trailing her index finger, gently, along the membrane between two of the bones in his left wing. "Ticklish?" she asked with a raised eyebrow when the appendage twitched.

_**"Feels good,"**_ he whispered in reply, pressing a kiss to her temple. _**"We'd better get going."**_ Turning to his father, he said, _**"See ya when we get back."**__ If we get back,_ he finished to himself. Looking over at the still-broken window, he took to the air and set himself in the lead, rocketing through the window to head straight for New Haven.

(--)

_**"Onin!"**_ Jak gasped as he landed, completely out of breath from the quickness of the flight. Dropping his form, he wrapped an arm around his abdomen, feeling a stitch in his side. "Onin! Where are you?!"

"She is residing in her tent. Why do you ask?" a voice spoke. Jak looked at Samos, still panting.

"I have to see…the 'one who signs'… ASAP," he answered between breaths as his friends entered through the window, trying to capture enough air to sustain bodily function. Daxter, who had been standing by the Sage then walked over to Jak, jumped away from his best friend, seeing the impending domino effect as Azra fell into Blaze, who fell into Shadow, who fell into Ashynii, who fell into Keira, who fell into Jak, who landed, at the bottom of a pile, at Samos's feet. "Oh… Sweet… God… Get! Off!" the elf yelled, coughing, choking, and gasping at the same time.

_**"Sorry, Jak,"**_ they all, including Blaze and Shadow, said at the same time.

"If you're…so…sorry… GET OFF!" The elf called forth the strength given by his Dark form before saying, "Don't move… Wait a sec…" Suddenly, using the strength, he pushed everyone off of him before making platforms from Dark and Light Eco, for each of their respective users, to lower the group to the floor. A few pops and cracks came from his ribs with an "ow" and a long cringe from him.

"If it'll help, I shall call Onin to come here so that you can…repair yourselves," Samos said, and Jak and Keira, both, shot him a grateful look. The short, green-skinned man withdrew a communicator as Jak pressed a hand to Keira's back, sending a bit of healing Dark Eco into her body, knowing that she would, most assuredly, _not_ be fine after that happening. "She is coming," the Sage of Green Eco said after turning back around to face them.

Keira kissed Jak's cheek in gratitude. Jak pulled Keira back to him, kissing her fiercely. Wrapping his arms around her securely, he called his Darklight wings, something he had wanted to try, and flew up into the air, Samos's staff missing its target, which happened to be the Wastelander's head. Jak grinned at Keira, who was laughing.

"Don't do things you shouldn't do in public in front of me WITH MY DAUGHTER!!!" Samos yelled, banging his staff on the floor for good measure.

"This ain't public, Log-Nog," Daxter said as Jak cringed from the ringing in his ears. "There ain't enough people for it to be public! Now, if Onin, Sweet Stripes, and Tattooed Wonder were here, yeah, it'd be public."

_**You have just made sense Daxter. Congratulations,**_ Shadow said, gaining a laugh from everybody except Samos, who was still angry with Jak and was tempted to knock Daxter into next week. The Ottsel bowed to the Eco Demon as Onin floated through the window.

As soon as she landed, she started signing after giving Pecker a pointed stare. "Oh. She says: 'The place where nothing is no longer is a place that is dear to Jak's other half.' Hmm… I believe she…arkkkk…means Keira. Find a place dear to her, and you will find what you seek." Jak slapped his forehead, clearly wondering why he didn't think of that. "Well, it was…arkkkk…meant to be a riddle. GO!" Pecker shouted the end, gaining a growl from the elf as Daxter jumped on his shoulder.

Taking to the air, the group followed Jak to where he knew the most important place to his lover would be: the Race Garage. Reaching it in record time, they touched down in front of what used to be her home. "It's almost completely destroyed…" the she-elf whispered in a nearly-despaired voice.

_**"We can fix it,"**_ Jak, Shadow, and Blaze all said at the same time. "We won't stop until it _is_ fixed." He smiled reassuringly at her before saying, "Come on. Let's kill whatever we've gotta kill. The faster that's done, the faster we can start fixing your garage." She smiled at him, and it easily reached her eyes. After the touching moment, they took off again.

Finding a rail that led to a gap-like bridge, they flew up to the gap in the debris and kept going, past the walls, Metal Heads, and gaps. Suddenly, Jak fell to the ground before a large slab of rock. Lifting himself, he shook his head, feeling as if his muscles were screaming at the movement. "What…was that?" he asked quietly, turning to face his friends but found something behind them. Throwing his hand out, Light Eco shot from his palm.

A screeching sound echoed before the rock wall behind them exploded. A hail of gunfire destroyed the Dark Satellites easily. The blue armor of the Slam Dozer was revealed. "You didn't think I'd let you all have the fun, did I?"

"F-Father? Why… How…" Jak trailed off in his surprise at seeing Damas sitting behind the wheel. "I thought you'd said patients was a warrior's greatest virtue?"

"You didn't listen to me either," the Sand King countered. The younger of the two frowned before grinning then laughing. "Come on, Jak. I think there's a few Dark Makers we need to destroy."

The elf looked back to his friends, but they motioned for him to join his father. "All right. What are you guys gonna do, though?" _We shall keep watch from the skies.__** Yeah; we can't exactly have you not knowing about something that can only be seen from the air.**__ Too true. _He grinned again.

"We'll stay in the air, Jak," Keira answered aloud. Nodding, Jak allowed his Darklight wings to vanish. When he gave her a stern gaze, she said, "I'll be careful _and_ I'll make sure everyone else is too; so don't worry." He smiled her smile before hugging her tightly and kissing her lovingly. "I love you, Jak. You'd better be careful, too."

"I love you, too. We'll be fine," he replied before she took to the air and he jumped into the driver's seat of the Slam Dozer. "Are you ready, Father? I've been told that I'm a crazy driver."

Letting out a laugh, the Sand King answered with, "I was ready when I came and I bet that I'm crazier than you behind a wheel."

Shaking his father's hand, Jak responded, "I'll hold you to that assumption," before spinning the large, blue-armored vehicle around in one-hundred-eighty degrees to shoot back through the spot where the rock wall had been standing. Busting through the rock walls, Jak had taken notice of the crosshair symbols that showed up in red on the ground. Looking up, Blaze and Shadow's shout about incoming missiles reached him before he spotted the weapon. An admirable chain of colorful language spewed forth from him as he dodged it.

"Nice wording," Damas commented before grasping the underside of his seat to hold himself in the vehicle as his son used an outcropping of rock to jump over a wall, landing on another, then another, and then another before finally landing on solid ground. "Okay…I left my breakfast at the second jump. I think you won our bet, son," he confessed, feeling like his eyebrows were left with his breakfast.

"I knew that as soon as we made it," Jak replied, dodging another missile. "Is it just me, or does that tower of electricity look important?"

Damas looked up at it as his lunch was lost to another leap. "Yes. I believe it does."

"Good," the younger elf said, "Because we're gonna destroy it." Just then, the Channeler used a boost to give the Slam Dozer enough force to destroy the tower. Whooping with his fist in the air, he realized Daxter wasn't on his shoulder as he looked that way to spot another tower. "Dax…?"

He heard a meek, "Yes?" from beneath the steering column of the vehicle.

"Daxter, it's safer up here. You could get crushed if, Precursors forbid, something happens." A slightly frightened sound reached his ears before the Ottsel scrambled to get back up on his shoulder. "Besides, I thought you liked watching stuff explode," Jak mentioned as another tower fell to his driving with his father laughing at his best friend.

"Come on, Jak! Three more left!" the King of the Sands called, figuring that he was enjoying himself way too much. Jak dodged a few more missiles as he came to the first of three with Shadow and Blaze's help. Using a skidturn, the danger-loving elf spun to face the second, noticing that it was all the way across the field. Growling in impatience, he hit the boost, shooting the vehicle across the ground. Another two boosts later and another contraption of electricity fell to him.

"One more!" he said with a grin as the Slam Dozer seemed to groan in protest. The three in the armored mode of transportation drove their fists in the air when the last was destroyed. Driving through where a force field of electricity had been, his alters' shouts reached him as he looked up. With a gasp that nearly choked him, Jak spun the vehicle around then shoved his father and Daxter from it before the incoming, flying weapon crashed into it.

Damas, who had been safely ejected from the vehicle, looked back to it just as the missile contacted it. His son had been jumping from it at that time. The Wastelander-Prince was blown away by the explosion, crying out as he landed on the ground, skidding up to his father before allowing his head to fall against the barren earth. Pieces of metal were sticking from the back of the elf's body. Faint purple light was showing from the wounds, trying to heal them, but the metal was in the way. "…" Damas felt incapable of speech at the fact that his son had just saved his life at the possible cost of his own. He allowed his son's real name to finally escape his lips, "Mar… My son, Mar…"

Suddenly, Jak's eyes snapped open with a yell of pain. He felt as if another person were trying to take him over and it wasn't Blaze or Shadow. _"Sorry suck doesn't deserve life!" Who…who are you? "I'm surprised you don't know." Ugh… Sorry, but I've got a bit of shrapnel in my back that's drawing my attention. "I'm your future self of a different Timeline. _My_ father died. You can thank Veger – he shot the missile." What?! "Yeah. By the way, my presence here just healed you completely. You're welcome. Now, go and give that sorry…thing…what's comin' to him." Heh, you got it._ Just as quickly as it came, it vanished.

Damas watched as his son stood with such a graceful elegance that seemed to fit him but he hadn't had it before. "Jak…?" Daxter asked meekly from the elf's other side. A fire all their own seemed to fill the elf's eyes at his more common name. Blinking, he seemed to come back into the real world.

"I…I think…that was my…future self," he mumbled loud enough for his father and best friend to hear. "He contacted me…when you called me Mar," he added to his father. "In my other self's Timeline, you died at the point where I had pushed you out of the Slam Dozer." His father looked a little bothered by that, but Jak didn't take time to register it as his Light Shield sprung up around them. Gunfire rang out, the shot dissolving on Jak's shield. Luckily, he had heard the click of the pistol as it loaded the bullet of Eco.

Everyone's gazes turned to where the shooter stood. "Humph. Seems that my missile missed. Too bad, really," the most-hated, still-living man in Jak's life stated. The elf was growling in anger as the man continued. "I had hoped that you, _King_ Damas, would have died. It would have been even better if your freak of a son had."

"You are a sorry excuse for an elf and have no right to speak to me in such a way. I would have someone kill you at this moment for taking my son away from me to keep from having your tainted blood upon my hands but I wish to relish in the fact that I may have the chance to see you die upon my weapon," Damas replied in an even, uncaring, and indifferent tone, imposing the fact that the ex-councilman's life meant absolutely nothing to the world.

"Couldn't have said it better _**myself!"**_ Jak yelled as the Dark Eco within him reacted. He dashed forward, hoping to capture Veger on the business end of his claws, but the pompous man escaped.

"Thank you for opening the door to the Precursors! I'll be sure to use their gifts to kill you!" Veger used what seemed to be a replica of the Precursor Subrails' vehicles before Jak could reach him. The elf let out a roar of rage at the fact that he _still_ wasn't able to kill the bothersome man.

He felt thin, femininely-muscled arms slip around his waist as the owner of aforementioned arms said, "Calm down. Getting angry isn't going to help, Jak. Remember, what goes around comes around." Then the feeling of warmth that came from Keira's Flamemaster abilities engulfed him. "Don't worry; you'll be able to let out all your anger soon. I won't get in your way – I promise," she added as he turned to face her.

"Keira…I want you, Azra, and Ashynii to go to Spargus. Father and I have a…'bone' to pick with a certain ex-councilman." After a bit of a sigh from the she-elf, she nodded. "I'm sorry, Keira… I want you three to be there to welcome us. I'm gonna need Shadow's and Blaze's help, too." She looked up at him with an understanding smile. "I love you, Keira."

"I love you, too, Jak," she replied then added, "Be careful. I want to see you again." He smiled, reassuring her of his safe return. Using his shoulders, she pulled herself up to claim his lips with her own. "Bye…" she whispered as he jumped into the vehicle, Daxter on his shoulder, Shadow and Blaze disappearing, and Damas settling himself in the other seat.

Coming near to shooting everything in sight in the tunnel, Damas laughed each time something exploded as he shot the vehicle's weapon system. He noticed that his grin was mirrored on his son's face the younger elf drove the car up on the ceiling. Daxter's call of an incoming break in the tunnel was the only thing that made him leave it, instead opting for the side as a robot activated.

"It's too bad that the Precursors' defense system is attacking _us_ but let the bad guy through without a _hitch_!" the Ottsel yelled, feeling his jaws flapping from their velocity. Jak shrugged as alters, who were trying to stay ahead of the vehicle in their flight, warned him of the electricity traps and a jump.

Finally, the tunnel vanished. The trio's surroundings disappeared into darkness until, slowly, lights came on. They illuminated an odd, gyro-like contraption before a giant Oracle was revealed. Jak felt as if his voice was gone again as he looked around the chamber with awe upon his face. A small smile came over his face as the car piloted itself to a platform connected to the Oracle.

"You have done well, Great One," the Precursor technology boomed as its eyes opened to allow a soft, red light to shine through them. "Bring forth the Eco Sphere to charge this planet's defense." Jak did so, setting it in a column that had risen from the platform. The sphere started spinning before it was alit in Dark and Light Eco energy. "The weapon is charging."

"You've done well, Jak," a voice said before an entity the elf knew made itself shown.

"Zian; it's nice to see you again." Jak's voice held a bit of happiness to its tone, but he didn't let it go too far. "Is there a way to destroy Errol before he can unlock the Daystar?"

"Only if you can destroy the Daystar itself and its cargo, the TerraFormer-"

"Okay! Wait _just_ a _minute_," Daxter shouted at the Precursor as he leapt from his best friend's shoulder. "We've done all this crap for you to save the world two, _count 'em_, TWO times! You've done just about nothing to help, as far as I've seen! Why don't you do it your-frikkin-self?!" His shout was accompanied by an accusing finger pointed at the glowing elf.

"If I wanted your opinion, _shorty_, I would have asked for it," the holy elf replied before feeling as if something was prodding his back. Turning around, he suddenly disappeared. "I _knew_ this would happen! We should've-OUCH! STOP THAT!"

Suddenly, a white light shown from the Oracle. Afterwards, a gasp was heard from a certain Ottsel. "Oh my God…" Jak whispered, his tone slightly despaired but mostly shocked. He palmed his forehead, his hand sliding down his face.

"Avert ye eyes!" someone yelled comically before Damas's lip quirked, then again, and again before he busted into laughter.

"Father…?" Jak asked, looking to his parent with a bit of fright on his face. The Sand King stopped laughing and wiped a tear from his eye. "I take it that was a good laugh for you?"

"Yes…that is why we took the shape of you with a bit of a…mythical sense," a voice said that was more high-pitched than any of the glowing creatures.

"Do you use technology or something?" Jak asked before Daxter's voiced question overrode his.

"Why do you look like me?!" he shouted, pointing a finger at the three Ottsels that were inside the machine. "Waaaaait a minute!!!! YOU HAVE PANTS!!!" he added, also in a shout.

"Er…okay…" The Ottsel with the staff looked at the pant-less creature for a moment before continuing with what he had prepared for just such an occasion. "Pertaining to what I had stated before: would you really allow us the respect we deserve for creating the universe and being the most powerful beings in the universe if you knew we were a bunch of little, fuzzy rats?"

"We're the most powerful-?" The Ottsel with the helmet was asking before the leader shushed him.

"Well, not really. I wouldn't trust this one to run the worlds as far as I could throw him…that'd be pretty far," Damas admitted and earned a muffled snort from his son.

"Hey!" Daxter yelled indignantly. "But why do you three look like me?!" He turned back around with a glare in his eyes.

"All Eco holds our code, our essence. When you fell into it, you changed and were blessed when you believed yourself to be cursed," the leader, or whom the elves and Ottsel thought was the leader, said as an answer.

"Whoa man! I'm a Precursor! I'm a Precursor; I'm a Precursor; I'm a- Why can't I have pants?!" he suddenly asked, cutting himself and his moonwalk off.

"Dax, save that for another t-" Jak's exasperated statement was cut off by a gunshot whizzing past his face.

"These…_things_ claim to be the glorious Precursors! I shall not believe it! I shall become a Precursor and use the power invested by such an evolution to destroy all of you!" a voice declared, a form stepping from the shadows to reveal none other than Veger.

"I'm sorry Count, excuse me, _EX_-Count Veger, but these _are_ the Precursors. It seems you've taken a few too many blows to the head as a baby," Jak replied with a grin.

"I _will_ become a Precursor! The right is mine!!!!" the ex-councilman said, not allowing Jak's very true statement to get into his mind. (((The one about the Precursors, not being dropped on his head… Pft…maybe both!)))

"Be careful what you wish for, buddy," the Ottsel with the odd hairdo and surfer accent said before the leader used his staff to send a flash of red light at the elf. The light encompassed him and, when he was revealed again, an Ottsel with a vest was trapped within a red orb.

"A little drafty, isn't it?" Daxter asked with his small arms crossed over his chest as Veger screamed in anger and frustration.

Completely tuning the incoherent cry of idiocy out, Jak asked, "What about Errol? What about the Daystar?"

"You, Jak, will have to travel to the cargo hold and destroy Errol there before he can activate the TerraFormer," the leader replied.

"But what about the-" he was asking, gesturing toward the charging spheres of Light and Dark Eco but was cut off by the surfer.

"You should have mondo minutes to get there and back here pronto and way before-"

"Hopefully before-" the leader said, cutting him off.

"Baa-boom, oh yeah," the other Ottsel, with the helmet hanging over his eyes, said.

"Uh…yeah. I, uh…really don't want to die in that blaze of glory _just_ yet," Jak replied with a drop of sweat traveling down the side of his face.

"We will open a path for you. Good luck, Great One," the leader Ottsel said as a bright flash of light appeared in the middle of the large gyro.

Turning around, Jak said, "Come on, Dax. We've got a robot's ass to fry." The elf's best friend responded by grinning and leaping onto his shoulder guard. "We'll be back," he said to his father but was surprised at the strong embrace which engulfed him. "Father?"

"Be safe, my son, and come back alive," the King of the Sands said to his one and only child.

"Don't worry," the younger elf replied before jumping over the hover car and into the portal that had been opened in the gyro. When something other than a vortex of sky blue and dark violet came to his vision, Jak noticed that he, in his own body this time, was on the Daystar. _Great…__** More monotony.**__ It would be much better with a small amount of green in the corner. __I'd like it better if it was rusting._

"Hey, is this that place where you destroyed that shield-thingy?" the fuzzy creature on his shoulder guard asked. Jak only nodded before using his enhanced strength to leap over a gap. "It's still ugly."

"Dax; I need you to be quiet. I'm trying to listen for the enemy," the elf said through gritted teeth, already getting fed up with having to save the world…again. The Ottsel got a sad expression on his face and slumped a bit on his best friend's shoulder. Jak looked over at the orange critter and his eyes shone in sorrow as he whispered, "Sorry, Dax… This place is causing my sixth, er…eighth sense to damn near explode with warning after warning."

"I understand, big guy." Daxter truly did. He, himself, only wanted to get a good night's sleep without having to run or fight for life the next day, usually starting before the dawn. He grinned at his best friend, but Jak had already resolved to make it up to his life-long friend as soon as he could.

Dodging a few electricity lines and having a _wonderful_ time of getting across a bridge of fairly odd platforms, Jak had brought the Demolition Duo next to what looked like a giant Rift Gate. Daxter noticed the elf focusing his sight on something in the distance, across the bridge, but was surprised when he whispered, tone angry, "Errol…"

"I'm so glad you could make it! I want an audience when I destroy this miserable planet!" Errol said with a falsely happy tone as he turned to face Jak, who had stepped up to stand behind him.

"This. Ends. Here," the elf growled through clenched teeth, pointing his index and middle finger at the platform they were standing on. "I'd rather die than have my friends and family suffer for a stupid move on your part." He slightly rolled his left shoulder, giving Daxter the cue to get off. Getting a silent glance, Daxter read from the eyes of the hero, 'This is going to get messy.' Jak whipped his hand into the air, sending a Darklight blast at his robotic enemy.

"If you think that is going to work again, you are sadly mistaken, Eco Freak." Errol let a maniacal laugh escape him as his repaired jetpack sent him into the air. He was met with a furious, flying Eco Demon. Jak's claws shredded through the armor of the smaller of the ex-Commander's arms. Circuitry was severed, but the appendage still functioned. "By harming me with Dark Eco, you only help me."

_**"Thanks for the info, dumbass,"**_ Jak taunted with a grin before Light Eco wrapped around him. A cry of pain echoed as he skipped returning to his normal form to allow a quick transition into his Light form. _Note to self: don't do that again,_ he sent to a corner of his mind. Silent Flame was ripped from it's sheath, Light Eco Flame dancing around the sword. The thin width of the blade was sliced easily through the air, the Sword of Ancestors living up to its real name.

Errol screeched in his metallic way as the Eco was sent through the chest of his armor along the sword that had its edge embedded within it. Jak folded his wings to his body to perform a back flip when the robot's gun was fired in what had been his direction. "I'll not allow you to stop me!" Errol shouted, trying to get to the TerraFormer, if not for Jak halting his progress again.

Suddenly, a much more powerful Darklight blast was fired from the planet and the bottom of the Daystar was caught in it. Errol watched hopelessly as the machination he was depending on was sucked out and into the emptiness of space. _"It seems as though your toy is gone, Errol,"_ Jak said, his blade eating away more of the armor that made much of Errol's body.

The robot gritted his 'teeth' and dove out through the hole. "Stop him, Jak!" Daxter shouted, holding a firmly lodged piece of metal to keep himself from flying out of the good-sized hole in the Dark Maker's ship. Jak flew down to get hold of his friend before shooting out of the opening. He sighted Errol getting close to the cockpit, but shot an orb of Light Eco from his hand to slam into the metal creation, efficiently jamming the door. The half-Angel's eyebrows shot up when the ex-Commander used his weapon to blow the glass off. "Jak!" Daxter shouted, pointing at a glowing thingy on the back of the 'head'. "Shoot it!"

Jak sighted what his friend had noticed and smiled in gratitude. Withdrawing his gun and sliding his sword back in its sheath, he handed the firearm to the Ottsel-found-Precursor and charged the creation of his girlfriend with Light Eco. After the preparation, the elf rocketed forward. He was able to, quite easily, keep Errol from heading toward the planet. A few well-placed Peacemaker shots and blasts of Light Eco kept the robot's attention fairly well.

"Easier than shootin' fish in a barrel," Daxter commented before a dozen beams exploded from the TerraFormer. Not knowing what they were, Jak dodged each of them, bringing himself and his friend closer to the machine. He realized what exactly they were when the heat of one zipped beside his arm. Daxter crawled up on the elf's back until he was between the wings on his back and hung on, allowing the Channeler to have greater aerodynamics in case they were needed.

Jak could see Errol practically fuming inside what looked like a greatly malfunctioning machine. Understanding that it would only take a few more well-placed hits to destroy the TerraFormer and, hopefully, Errol, Jak looked to his best friend. _"Get the Super Nova mod. It's in my backpack,"_ the elf instructed as he dodged more of the frantic lasers. _Father thought he was sneaky when he hugged us, huh? __It would have seemed odd for him to give you that outright, Jak. __**It would've been like he doubted our abilities.**__ Meh…whatever,_ he joked to his alters as Daxter set the missile mod into the morph gun. Adding more Light Eco the weapon while readying his own overly-powerful blast, the elf couldn't resist a grin.

The missile and the blast arced together, slamming into the back of the cockpit. "Damn! We missed!" Jak only grinned wider at his best friend's comment, knowing full well that they very much hadn't. "Whoa, pretty fireworks."

_"I'll say,"_ the elf agreed as the TerraFormer exploded well away from the planet, Spargus, Haven, and, most importantly, Jak and Daxter's family and friends. _Errol's finally gone…_ he thought to himself before slumping over, his Light form fading as his breathing became harsher. He gave a small smile to his furry friend's concerned and worried gaze. "I'm okay…" The duo drifted in the emptiness of space with darkness creeping in on the edges of Jak's vision. _I…I have to get…Dax back to…the surface,_ he resolved to himself, forcing the tiredness away.

As the Light Regeneration claimed his friend, Daxter stared about worriedly as if something was going to jump out and attack them. "Lets go home, big guy," he said as Jak flew them to the gate he had sighted in the nearly destroyed Daystar. Smiling softly, the elf's face dropped when he heard some severe sizzling. "It's gonna blow! Move it, Jak!" That's exactly what the Channeler was doing.

Passing through the gateway felt weird to the duo, but they ignored it for they had just been ejected, painfully, on the ground in the middle of the Wasteland. "I'm gonna feel that one _before_ the morning…" Jak groaned, his form having dissipated on the way there. Looking up into the sky, they watched as the Dark Maker's ship exploded, lighting the entire sky in orange. _Bet Jinx loved that one.__** Hmm, yeah, most likely. **__If he is able to see it, that is._

"At least we know some landmarks this time 'round," Daxter commented with an edge to his voice. "We're stuck in the desert again, big guy."

_"Not for long,"_ a voice spoke in both of their minds before the world they had seen was gone. "Well, it's good to know you were able to destroy Errol and keep him from reaching the planet," the voice's owner said to them, turning out to be the Ottsel Leader.

"I've got just one question," Jak said and continued at the leader's motion, "How could Dax and I breathe in space?!"

"What do you have in common?" the orange creature asked.

Jak thought for a moment, his index finger tapping his lip. "Dark Eco…?" he asked slowly and earned a nod. "So…that stuff does more than change people and give wicked-awesome, inner demons?"

"Basically, buddy," the surfer answered. "We'll see you back at Spargus, man. You've got a few days before we arrive. See ya."

After that, they found themselves in the middle of the throne room. "Whoa!" they both shouted, flailing before falling in the water that they were attempting to stand on. "That didn't feel too good…" Daxter mumbled.

"How do ya think I feel?" Jak asked, a hitch in his voice. Daxter looked over at him to see the elf's body splayed half-way on a rock and half-way off to be submerged in the water. A few cracks sounded from the Wastelander-Prince's back before he rolled himself out of the water. He groaned as he stood before hearing the elevator.

"They said he'd be here-"

"Then why isn't he here?!"

"Because he-"

The voice cut itself off as the arguers reached the top of the elevator shaft. "Maybe it's because I'm standing right here?" Jak asked with a grin as his friends, oddly all female except his father, made themselves known. Blaze and Shadow appeared to his sides as Keira, Azra, and Ashynii ran at them. A different, blond-haired woman made herself known by screaming Daxter's name in excitement before hugging him to her chest. The Eco Brothers weren't paying much attention to the Ottsel as their girlfriends slammed into their respective bodies. _**"Ow…"**_ they moaned at the same time after they'd crashed into the floor. "Wonderful…" Jak added, half-sarcastic and half-serious.

Keira looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I thought…when that thing exploded… I thought you were-" She was silenced by his grin before his lips were otherwise occupied, mainly with her own.

"I love you…so…so…much," he whispered between kisses. "I'm…glad it's you who…is here right now…"

"I really wouldn't…want you to kiss anyone…else," she replied, smiling deviously. "You're mine, after all." Jak rose a green eyebrow with a smirk, showing her that he agreed as long as it was vice versa. "Always, Renegade…always." A soft smile came over the elf's face as he embraced the she-elf close to him. "I love you," she whispered as she nuzzled his neck.

"I love you, too, Keira." He ran his hand through her hair as he asked, "I guess we won't be interrupted for missions as much, huh?" She smiled gratefully at that prospect. She looked up into his eyes and, at his fiery, burning, half-lidded blue gaze, she felt like there were butterflies in her stomach – much like the same when they first kissed. He gave her favorite grin before he said, "What now?"

"Whatever you want," Keira answered.

"In that case," he said before allowing his head to fall against the stone, tightening his arms around his lover, and closing his eyes. His breathing evened out as he fell into a slight sleep right there on the throne room floor.

Keira's face deadpanned. "I didn't mean…oh nevermind," she said, rolling her eyes. "Well," she said to Damas, "We know it's safe here, otherwise Jak would never be _this_ comfortable."

"That's true!" Daxter interjected, "I remember, when we swapped gunshots with the Baron for the Underground, Jak had a horrible time trying to get to sleep more times than was healthy. I remember this one time, about a week after we'd been there, he tossed and turned so much that I finally got fed up. I crawled up the bed, curled up on the pillow, and slung my tail across his neck; I used to in Sandover." He paused for a few moments. "I guess it was a comfort from better days compared to then," he added with a shrug of his small shoulders.

Keira, stuck on the floor in her favorite elf's arms, merely looked at the Ottsel. "I didn't know you could be so chivalrous, Daxter."

"Hey, it's not all about the courage, baby," the orange critter replied with a grin. "Of course, being the _Precursor_ that I am," he said, stressing his point, "I don't really need courage."

"You? A Precursor?" she asked skeptically with a small smile, showing she was joking.

_**It's true,**_ Shadow answered. _**We saw the actual form of the Precursors. They are Ottsels or, in their terms, 'a bunch of little, fuzzy rats.' I honestly thought they were an evolved form of you elves,**_ he explained, standing with Ashynii in his arms.

"Hmm. I guess there are a few surprises to you, Daxter," Keira admitted. She smiled softly to the Ottsel as Blaze stood with Azra. "So, how _did_ you defeat Errol?" she asked of the three of four who were awake.

_It was…odd,_ Blaze answered for a start. _We were certain that Errol would be able to make it to Isthmus in the TerraFormer, but we were able to stop him beforehand. It was luck, I am certain._

_**First, we fought Errol hand to hand,**_ Shadow continued, _**Daxter was a major help in the second part of the battle, though. He can wield Jak's morph gun with the best of them, especially the Super Nova that Damas thought he'd snuck to us with his fatherly embrace.**_

The Sand King blushed a bit then said, "I was for sure that I'd got past you with that." The comment was directed to his, technically, three sons, though one was dozing happily.

"Oh yeah! See? I can help, too!" Daxter said triumphantly from Tess's arms.

"My little hero," she cooed, scratching the once-elf Ottsel behind his ears. He grinned lazily.

"Oh," he said around his daze, "The Precursors are gonna come in about three days. I forgot about that."

"What!?" Damas shouted before adding in a commanding voice, "We must make preparations!"

_They shall arrive within the Arena,_ Blaze said and smiled slightly as the King started shouting commands at the Wastelanders within the throne room. _These few days have been greatly interesting,_ he said to no one.

"What do you mean?" Azra asked, looking into his solid white eyes. His eyes dimmed as he closed them before sighing. "What is wrong?"

A small smile came over the Eco Angel's face before he opened his eyes, saying, _I have realized something…something that lays within my very soul._ She looked up at him with worry in her eyes. _I…_ he trailed off, the inherent calmness within him not doing much for him at that moment.

_I hope he is not angry with me…_she thought sadly, but covered the sadness up easily, almost too easily.

Blaze caught the nearly-undiscovered emotion in her eyes and sighed again. _It is nothing bad; I hope._ Using a deep breath, he calmed himself. Leaning down a little, he whispered into her ear, _I believe I have fallen for you, Azra… I believe I love you._ A slight gasp of shock was the answer from her that he received. _I am…grieved if I have-_

Her finger slid over his lips to cut him off as she asked, "Do you believe in love at first sight?" His eyes widened as he remembered Jak asking him the same thing. With a slight upward curve of his lips, he nodded. "I am glad for this because I do, too." Then her finger was replaced with her mouth. "I am sure that I love you, as well, Blaze."

_See, Blaze? You worry too much. __You are awake and have been._ It was a mental statement. _Yeah, so what? It's funny listening to what you guys say when you think I'm not awake. __**It's not like we say anything bad about you, Jak. **__No, but Daxter was talking about Sandover. He normally wouldn't have. __Your point is…? __You guys sometimes act like you have to watch what you say around me. __**So? **__I'm not gonna fly off the handle. __**Really now? **_

Jak opened his eyes with a yawn, fooling everyone except his alters. Looking up at Blaze and Azra, he gave a wink to the two. He stood and decided that a soft bed was much more comfortable than the stone of the throne room's floor. "Well…I'm tired and I'd like for a nice, soft place to sleep. So, if you'll excuse-" Lo and behold, something he wasn't looking forward to made itself known.

"Hey, chili pepper!" came over his communicator. It sounded like Sig was in trouble. "How about you get your skinny ass in Haven's Nest!? We're up to our eyeballs here! The Metal Heads are- Ah!" The connection was suddenly cut off but Jak was already on the move.

"Ashynii, I think your brother's making his move," he said to the Queen. He caught his father's eye and asked, "This is Sig we're going to help. Are you coming?"

The King of the Sands was in a hard decision. He had a city to watch over, but Sig was closer as a brother than if he had an actual one. "This is…difficult… I wish to help Sig, but my city needs her ruler…" The royal elf sat on the steps to his throne and stared into the water. "Sig needs me more than the city. Let's go," he finally answered, standing with his sword and gun. Jak nodded with a grin before his Darklight form replaced his normal one. Using his wings to lift his body from the throes of gravity, he took his father's forearms in a strong grip. "We _are_ taking the drop ship, aren't we?"

_**"If that is what you want, Father,"**_ Jak answered as his friends all took to the air, Blaze and Shadow disappearing as Ashynii took hold of Tess and Daxter jumped on his shoulder. They made it quickly to the transporter and climbed inside. Jak was tapping his foot on the ground in impatience before Keira stepped on it, stopping the annoying noise. "Come _on_," he growled under his breath. Finally, after a long stretch of time, the transport ship ceased its flight and its door opened. "Thank the Precursors!"

Keira rolled her eyes at his impatience but figured it was only normal. Sig was one of the closest people to him. Taking flight, Daxter waved good-bye to Tess as Jak grabbed Damas's forearms again. They searched by sky for the Wastelander and found him at the entrance to a tower. "Up to your eyeballs, are you?" Damas asked as they landed.

"Sire! You could get hurt!" Sig shouted in alarm at seeing the king of his home city. "Ah well, never you mind it. Took ya long enough, golden boy," he added to Jak, who had already started aiming Light Eco Beams at the Metal Heads.

"Heh, sorry, Sig. We had to take a detour on the drop ship," he replied before looking at Ashynii. "Are any of these the good guys?"

"No. My followers are in a secure location. All I ask is that you do not kill them all because they will follow me after my brother is dead," she answered. The elf nodded, understanding her wish to keep at least some of her kind alive. "My brother comes!" She was proved correct when the Metal Heads attacking them suddenly parted to form a path for a Hora-Quan. "So," she growled to him, "You finally decide to show yourself to me."

**'**Ah, _dear_ sister… You have been sorely missed,**'** he rumbled in return. He looked similar to Irfa, who had held a elfish body, yet he held a larger build but not overly grotesque. Although, compared to him, Ashynii looked as if she were a goddess.

"You are pathetic, Alkein (al-kee-in)," she replied. "The very air around you reeks of lies and deceit." Ashynii's voice held an edge that held more hatred than before. She remembered the necklace she wore and the message that was delivered with it. "You killed our mother, you sick heathen." A few more growls came from her, but Jak would rather not have translated them.

_**Shh, Ashy,**_ Shadow soothed as he appeared in his slightly-transparent, essence form. He circled his arms around her comfortingly. _**Getting angry won't help you. Keep a level head and you'll come out of this just fine,**_ he added and felt her tense body relax as she leaned against him.

Alkein's laugh interrupted their moment. **'**Is this creature your chosen? I didn't think you would stoop so low, sister, as to give your fangs to an elf,**'** he mocked.

"I am your Queen, Alkein. You shall refer to me as your sister no longer. My brother died long ago when he killed Mother," she replied then added, "Shadow is no normal elf. He is the Eco Demon spoken of by the Precursors which foretold of the end of the our Dark Creators. I sentence you to join their fate."

Alkein jumped at the Queen of the Hora-Quan and Metal Heads, but was able to get no farther. _I will be her aide in this battle,_ Blaze said as he held the creature of Dark Eco in the air with Light Eco, having taken over Jak's body to do so. Silent Flame was pulled from its sheath, the sky blue of the blade shining brightly. _I owe Ashynii more than this,_ he added before jumping forward and slashing at the thick hide of Alkein's chest. The sword was able to draw a line of blood but unable to go any further into the Hora-Quan.

As Blaze went at it with a new fury, everyone looked at each other, nodded once, then jumped into the fray. Jak and Shadow, in transparent forms, made themselves useful by distracting the creature. Soon enough, they had inflicted enough wounds on the not-as-powerful-as-he-seemed creature. "You're all size, ain't ya?" Daxter asked from Blaze's shoulder as he let another round of Needle Laser ammo into Alkein.

_You're pathetic. You can't even get in one hit on us. Pitiful,_ Jak said to him as he stood beside Keira, glaring at the collapsed, former brother of Ashynii. _Pft, I can't believe we wasted our time on you._

"You have a point, Jak," Ashynii said from the Hora-Quan's other side. "It is no wonder I was always able to defeat you when we would mock-battle." She walked to Alkein's face and set a hard, unforgiving gaze upon him. "I sentence you to the far corners and reaches of the Outer World. You are condemned to a fate worse than death. I would say that I hope the Precursors forgive you but I would then be lying. Goodbye, Alkein of the Hora-Quan."

**'**You shall not be rid of me so easily, Ashynii,**'** were his words before he shone in a purple color. Suddenly and with a bright flash, he was gone.

"Thank you, Blaze, for your aide in this battle," Ashynii said to the Eco Angel before kissing his cheek in gratitude. A faint, purple tinge came over his face as he stuttered slightly. "You needn't have done it, but I am thankful."

_I-it was…no problem and…was the least I could do in return…for all you have done for us,_ he said in reply. He could also feel his Eco Brother's glare. _You hold her heart, Shadow, not I. Personally, I prefer Azra as we are not polar opposites,_ he said to the Eco Demon, hoping to appease the Dark Eco Creature.

_**Just remember that,**_ Shadow growled in return before Ashynii tackled him. _**'**__Hush yourself and kiss me, Shady,__**'**_ she sent to him, and he was more than happy to do so.

Blaze rolled his eyes in a good natured way at the Eco Demon. _Do not worry yourself for that, my brother. Azra is my chosen,_ he said, his eyes focused on the woman, before relinquishing his hold on Jak's body and returning it to the elf. Walking over to the female Freedom Guard, he enveloped her in his arms. Tilting his head, he kissed her softly, whispering that he loved her against her lips.

"It's nice to be loved, huh?" Keira asked Jak. He half-grinned, half-smiled before following his alters' actions by bringing the she-elf to him with his arms. Keira traced the muscles of his arms with her nails.

"Well, cherries, I think we oughta be headin' back to Spargus," Sig said, but his voice was either ignored or not heard. "If ya'll will take in some air that is!"

Jak rolled his eyes before saying, "I've gotta go tell Ashelin about the Precursors showing up in a few days. She'll shoot me if I don't…and I really don't feel like being shot."

"All right, then. We shall see you back at the city, my son," Damas replied before pulling the younger elf into a manly, father-son hug. "Take care of yourself, Mar," he whispered into the warrior's ear. Jak smiled before telling his father not to call him that name but by his more common one, as people might get ideas that he was, somehow, the actual Mar of legend. "If that is what you want, Jak." With that, Damas and Sig left the area and headed back to the transport ship.

"Off to a brutal revelation we go," Daxter said cheerfully as Jak and Azra, each, hotwired a zoomer. Keira slid on behind Jak while Ashynii, apprehensively, got on behind Azra. Blaze and Shadow had disappeared to wait until they reached the FL HQ and the room that was theirs before reappearing. As they passed by Tess, Daxter whined until she decided to go with them, hotwiring a careless person's vehicle.

(--)

(--)

(--)

Okay, I'm finally updating this story. Jump for joy for me, hmm? I really don't feel like it. I just want to go to bed.

I've got a bit of info for all of my readers and the people who ACTUALLY READ THESE!!! I've got job, I'm starting 7 May 2007, which is tomorrow and, unfortunately, a Monday. So, this can possibly cause my updates to have even MORE time between each chapter. These long things are hard to type in one sitting.

Anyway, if you've read my authoress note, I thank you. I've got one more chapter, I highly doubt two, left of this story. Then, all my time can be spent on either AEM or Trouble in Termina, which I have finally started posting. By the by, the last chapter may be short because I'm not gonna try to long-wind it to make it my normal length.

Oh, I have a favor to ask: if the reader could click that little button beside the 'Submit Review' option down there, I'd be really happy.


	18. Chapter 18

A Time of Need

Chapter 18:

DISCLAIMER: I own my original ideas. Naughty Dog owns everything else. Happy?

Basically, this is most likely gonna be the final chapter. FINALLY!!! _Exactly_ how long _have_ I been working on this story? Forever it seems. Well, Trouble in Termina is gonna be picking up the slack. AEM isn't gonna be updated until it's done, too, because I don't want to give anything good away. That would be…well…bad for business – to use the cliché.

Jak: So, you're pretty much through with us now?

Silver: No. Didn't you see my authoress note? Or are you blind?

Jak: You were still typing it when I walked in, so don't bitch at me.

Silver: If I was bitching, believe me, you'd know I was bitching. Anyway, I got twenty minutes before I have to leave for work and I want to get more done in that time.

Jak: Well _excuuuuse_ _me_.

Silver: You're excused. The bathroom's down the hallway.

And to add to the person who gave me a flame to roast marshmallows on, I'm grateful for that. Next time, send me marshmallows, too, so I don't have to buy them. Also, I want to inform this person that I do not want to have a "horizontal tango" in my story and if you think it's terrible, then that's your opinion. Have you ever heard that the writings of a person reflect his or her own beliefs? I firmly believe in "not until after marriage".

READ…

(--)

(--)

(--)

"_Off to a brutal revelation we go," Daxter said cheerfully as Jak and Azra, each, hotwired a zoomer. Keira slid on behind Jak while Ashynii, apprehensively, got on behind Azra. Blaze and Shadow had disappeared to wait until they reached the FL HQ and the room that was theirs before reappearing. As they passed by Tess, Daxter whined until she decided to go with them, hotwiring a careless person's vehicle._

(--)

"What?!" Ashelin shouted, but that was after the group was acquainted with some leftover, hostile circuitry that was left in what used to be KG territory. "The Precursors are going to be at Spargus?! Why didn't you tell me as soon as you found out?!"

"It might be because I was in the middle of trying to catch a break _which_, might I add, I'd really love to have. I think we _all_ could use one because we've been busting our asses for you and Father _and_ the Precursors!" Jak answered in a fury, getting frustrated with his cousin's lack of understanding of their situation. "They're not gonna be here for _three days_ anyway!"

"That is all the time we have to prepare?!" Her voice was steadily growing louder and was driving Jak to a headache.

"Listen to me!" he shouted at her, knowing that she was, in fact, the Governess of Haven City and could easily have him for insubordination, but he was the rightful ruler _and_ with the benefits of being her cousin. Ashelin stopped her near-hyperventilation, ranting attack to stare in shock at the usually quiet yet forceful warrior. "They're gonna show up in the _Arena_ in _Spargus_ in _three DAYS!_ Calm down and let some air get to your brain! Father is the one who has to really worry about this, _not you!_"

"But-!"

"No ifs, ands, or buts about it!" he exclaimed to cut her off.

"Who do you think you are to tell me what to do?! Who died and made you king?!" she shouted at him, not realizing that she was truthfully treading on thin ice with the impatient and tired Wastelander-Prince.

"My father isn't dead! So NO, I'm not king! But I am gonna tell you that you need to take a breather and get your head on straight!" Jak retorted, containing the Dark Eco sparking along his body. "You're getting me angry, and that's not a good thing." His voice was lowering into a growl as he stepped up to her, nearly nose-to-nose. "I have every right to tell you what to do because I have Mar's blood running in my veins – changed though it is, it is _still_ his. Oh and by the way, I suggest you get some sleep," he said before laying a hand on her shoulder and pinching a nerve in her neck. Unwillingly, Ashelin fell limp, sleeping, against the hero. "She can really get on my nerves."

"Did you _have_ to knock her out?" The voice surprised him. He thought he'd left all his friends outside the door. "I'm always with Ashelin, Jak. I'm like a personal bodyguard." The elf turned to find that it was Torn who was speaking. "Here. I'll take her to her room."

Jak only shrugged before Torn lifted the Governess into his arms. Something surprised the elf again: the Commander smiled _tenderly_ at the woman. The Wastelander crossed his arms before a smirk overcame his face. "I thought so," he said quietly before turning on a heel and leaving out the door to his friends.

Torn stared after the Channeler for a moment before wondering, _How'd he know?_ Letting the question leave his mind, he opened the secret door into the Governess's personal rooms within the FL HQ. After lying her on the red-blanketed bed, he hesitated for only a second before kissing her forehead gently – that being a word he had never wanted associated with himself. "Sweet dreams, Ashe…" he whispered to her before leaving.

(--)

"Torn's got a thing for Ashelin," Jak said after finally giving in to the questions about the smirk curving his lips. "I think it's way more than a 'thing'." The group clambered onto the elevator and took a few seats. "Okay…we've got either Spargus or here to stay. I really don't care which one."

"This one's got more room than Spargus. I vote we stay here," Daxter's voice carried to Jak's sense of hearing.

"I agree with Daxter," Ashynii said while Keira and Azra shrugged, not really caring.

"I guess it's here," Jak said then, along with everyone else, waited for the doors to open on the correct floor. Finally, after quite a few more _ting_ noises, as Ashynii took to calling them, they were on the correct floor. Soon enough, the group arrived at the room designed with Jak and Keira in mind. _The bed's calling me…screw the couch…_ Jak thought to himself, making sure to keep it from his alters, who would undoubtedly laugh at him. Falling into the mattress, he sighed contentedly as Keira fell beside him.

"Tired of the couch?" she asked, laughing a bit at her pun. He half-grinned, half-smirked as an answer, which she understood to mean 'yes'. Slowly, a soft smile replaced the grin/smirk on his face, and he pulled the she-elf to him in a gentle yet firm embrace. "I love you, too, Jak," she said in response to his actions before being swept into a kiss. After they broke away from each other for air, she smiled up at him. "Jak…" she said quietly before continuing, still quiet, "What's going to happen when the Precursors arrive? I…I'm afraid…that there'll be something you'll have to do…"

"Let me worry about that," he whispered reassuringly into her ear. "Just get some sleep. We're all gonna need all of it that we can get." The Flamemaster nodded with a yawn and buried her face between his neck and shoulder, grateful that he had opted to take off his armor and relax. Everyone else followed her example and fell into a much needed slumber.

(--)

The next morning, Daxter, amazingly, found himself as the first one awake. Looking over at a clock, he noted that it happened to be Noon. Deciding that he'd worry about it later, he rolled over to go back to sleep. Of course, that was before a horrible, very loud knocking came from the door. He heard a growl from somewhere near him and understood it to be Shadow, who was glaring sleepily at the door as if trying to burn a hole through whoever was causing the noise.

"Don't you know that some of us like to sleep around this time?" Daxter asked through the door. A snort came from the other side before the sound of metal jingling together caught his attention. "You wouldn't dare!" he shrieked before hearing the door unlocking.

"Yes," the voice corrected, "I dare. Now, get all of your lazy asses up. Ashelin's about to blow a blood vessel and storm her way in here to shoot her ever-so-loveable cousin right between the eyes." Torn's face held a stern expression while his eyes held amusement. He thought that Ashelin getting mad at Jak was an extremely hilarious thing, especially when the one-elf-army brought it on himself.

_**Her blood vessel will have to wait. Go away,**_ Shadow interrupted sleepily, glaring at the Commander. _**Usually, after saving the world, the people who did it get to sleep. So, if you don't mind…**_

Torn looked a bit put out at the Eco Demon's dislike of being woken, but instead asked, "Where's Jak? Ashelin wants to speak with him now or she'll be coming in here next."

"He's worse of a mornin' person than I am when he don't get his sleep, so I'd leave him alone if I were you, there, Tattooed Wonder," Daxter replied but pointed to the bedroom which held the easy-to-anger elf. Blaze and Azra had opted for the couch this time around. "Just remember: I warned ya."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, rat," Torn replied, waving the Ottsel's concern and warning away as he stepped over to the room. Noticing the door wasn't closed, he wondered why but passed it off as nothing. He also found that all the shades were closed, most likely to keep the sun out. So, instead, he turned the light on but, not five seconds after he had, he wished he hadn't.

The elf was having spasms in his sleep that seemed to be painful. The reflex of holding in any cries of pain seemed to have carried over from when he was awake to when he was asleep, or so Torn figured. He could easily tell how pained the Channeler was in his dreams, or, for a more accurate term, nightmares, by the tightness of his jaw. Torn stepped over quietly, finding it odd to be feeling concern for an elf who had, slowly but surely, become his friend, which was just as odd. Slightly, he tapped Keira's shoulder, not really wanting to wake the young Wastelander. She looked up at him with a confused expression but, as he pointed at her lover, she nearly flipped out.

"Let me get out of here first," the Commander whispered to her before making his way briskly from the room. Luckily he did or he may have been deafened as a roar of pain echoed from the room. "I…think Jak's havin' a nightmare…" he spoke uselessly to the five people in the room, three of which had been jostled from sleep.

Blaze and Shadow looked at each other before their respective eyes closed. Suddenly, their eyes snapped back open. _**He…Jak hasn't had that nightmare in almost a year…**_ Shadow stated quietly.

_What could be bringing it back to his mind?_ Blaze wondered then added, _It was not this bad before, however, as it was not all combined into one compression._

"_What_ are you talking about?" Torn asked in an irritated yet quiet fashion.

_**We think the pain of prison has come to haunt him one last time…hopefully one last time,**_ Blaze and Shadow answered in sync. They were near to adding something else before a sudden racket sounded in the bedroom. The group looked at the door in confusion before Jak was being pulled from the room by Keira's hand fisted in the front of his shirt with the tip of the blade of her halberd pointed to his neck. _**What did you do this time?**_

"I…I hurt her again…" he whispered, and, if one looked, a small patch of gashes could be seen on Keira's right-upper arm. The elf lifted his hand to gingerly press his fingertips to the cuts, feeding Dark Eco through his fingers and into her to heal her. "I'm…" he trailed off into the tip of her finger of the hand that had been fisted in his shirt.

"I won't let you run away again," she said to him. He winced for a second before wrapping his arms around her to pull her to him, not caring that her weapon had left a nice slice in the side of his neck, knowing it would heal in a matter of moments. "I know, Jak… I love you, too," she said to him, knowing that he was apologizing without words and with his affection. "My only question is: what happened in your dream?"

"I…had killed one of the doctors…before they could restrain me again… The Dark Eco that had been in my claws…it killed him by poisoning him…" he answered quietly, almost too quiet for her to hear when he was whispering it into her ear. She tucked her head under his chin and kissed the skin that had been cut by her halberd.

"It's behind you, Jak. What was 'was' and what is 'is'. What 'was' can never be 'is'," she replied before whispering, "Just let it go…"

"You sound like Samos again," he mentioned before adding, "I think it was Errol, at his death, that brought it to my subconscious again… I let it go when I told you about it." She smiled at that, glad that he'd put such a horrible thing behind him. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Don't worry about it," she responded and gave him 'the look' when he opened his mouth to reply. His mouth quickly closed itself again. Keira looked over at Torn. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Ashelin sent me to get Jak here. I think she wants to kill him."

"I don't think that'll be happening," Daxter cut in. "She'll have to get through this bombshell first," he added, motioning to the she-elf in her lover's arms. With a grin from said she-elf, the room seemed to get cold, then hot, then normal again. "And the Flamemaster shows off her abilities."

Jak grinned as well, looking at all of his friends. "Come on. Let's go face the music," he said with no small amount of reluctance. Looking into the eyes of his lover, he leaned forward to capture her mouth with his own. A throat was cleared – he ignored it, instead smiling softly before Keira stood to complete the movement.

A few seconds later left Daxter and Torn turning away as the three couples in the room 'got their mojo running' as in the words of one Ottsel. "Okay," Torn's voice cut through the…charming…atmosphere, "We need to go see Ashelin and, preferably, we need to do this _before_ I see little Eco Creatures and little one-elf-armies running around."

Each of their faces had an arrangement of different reds, but Blaze's was a reddish purple. Torn shied away as he received three glares from three angry women. "What if we want little Eco Creatures and little one-elf-armies running around?" they asked with growls in their voices with each overlapping.

"I thought you would'a learned by now, Tattooed Wonder. You never piss off a female," Daxter said to the Commander as if he was scolding a child. Stepping over to stand before the angered women, he said, "Listen ladies: Torn's just a diaper. Ignore him. Personally, I'd love to deal out my awesome child skills to take care of the little guys and gals." Three kisses gently contacted his forehead at that statement.

"For all you know, we've already got them on the way," Keira said, she, Ashynii, and Azra busting with laughter when their respective others choked on air with blushes to rival the color of Red Eco – Dark Eco in Blaze's case - attacking their faces. "We love you guys," they said together before falling into another…moment.

After their fun was finished, Torn had insistently shoved them out of the door. All too soon, they stood before Ashelin. She was currently ranting at her cousin, "Why did you do that?! I could have your head for that!"

"Try it."

"What?"

"Try it," he repeated. She stared at him for a moment before slamming her hands on the computer console she was leaning over. The elf raised an eyebrow, curious as to what she planned to do. She huffed a breath, calming herself and standing straight. "Exactly. Besides, you looked like you needed a break."

She rolled her eyes and sighed again. "I don't have time for this. Does Damas need any help with preparing for the Precursors?"

Jak shrugged before saying, "Ask him." She stared at him for a good fifteen seconds. "I'm serious. I haven't talked to him since yesterday. He didn't seem like he needed anything, though."

She sighed with a shake of her head. After tapping a few buttons on the computer, a hologram of Damas's head appeared from it. "King Damas, would you accept my offer of aide for the preparing of the arrival of the Precursors?"

"No," the Sand King answered. "But I would like you to come to visit. We already have everything in the Arena prepared." This revelation shocked Ashelin, making her wonder how he could have worked so quickly. "And, my son, you had better be here as well."

Jak grinned before answering his father, "Of course. You act like I wouldn't want to see them a second time." He crossed his arms, leaning all his weight on one leg. Damas rolled his eyes, or looked like it, as the hologram's eyes were white.

"If that is all?" the King of Spargus asked of Ashelin. She nodded and the connection was severed.

"I guess that solves the problem. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to join my friends and girlfriend to make this a nice, _uneventful_ day," Jak said to the Governess, emphasizing specifically that he wouldn't be going on any missions and not waiting for her to actually tell him to leave. Having asked everyone to wait outside for him, he sighed in an irritated fashion as the elevator took forever. _Needs some stairs,_ he thought to himself.

Once at the exit, Daxter asked him, "So, big guy, we headin' back to Sand City?" Jak grinned at his best friend in way of answer. "Well, what're we watin' for? Hanukah?" The Ottsel leapt onto the elf's shoulder before they made their way to the transport ship.

(--Yes, I know I'm jumping around and I really don't give a crap--)

Three days passed in no amount of time, or so it seemed to everyone. Wishing he didn't have to face the Ottsels in front of everyone, Jak stood before the ship. "We owe you much, Jak. You've risked your life and the lives of your friends, more than we could ever ask for, to save everyone from the Dark Makers," the leader of the three said. "The entire cosmos would be a safer place if they all were gone."

"What are you saying?" Jak asked, wanting to get to the point and spend however much time, until the next disaster struck, he had with his friends and family.

"Join us and help us destroy what is left of the Dark Makers so they can no longer decimate entire worlds," the Ottsel replied. "With your help, we would be a formidable force and-" He was cut off when a blue light beside Jak flashed.

"There has been enough asked of Jak. We will not allow it any further," the blue, shinning, floating elf said. "Yes, Jak, _I_ am Zian. We are much like the Hora-Quan with two levels of rank: Precursors and Ottsels. We came before them though they are part of the Precursors."

"Uh…sure…" he replied, leaving the subject alone. Zian turned back to the Ottsel leader. "We the Razlaar have decided the Precursors shall handle this war on our own," he said. "Jak-"

"Mar."

"Mar, then. We leave you to your life, Great One, but I shall stay in contact." Jak grinned before his friend among the Razlaar Precursors vanished.

The Ottsel leader drew everyone's attention back to him. "We owe another of you. Daxter, what is your greatest desire?"

Jak's best friend leapt onto his shoulder. "Really? Anything I want?" His answer was a positive. "I want… I want…a line of pants! Ottsel-sized!" The leader lowered his staff, a beam coming from it to strike Daxter. The glow centered around his hips and legs before forming a pair of pants, even with a hole for his tail. He jumped back to the table.

"Those are wicked! I'd love to have a pair just like them!" Tess said, making her presence known.

"Be careful what you wish for!" the staff-wielding Ottsel replied before the beam shot at Tess. In her place, beside Daxter, stood an Ottsel with blond hair, blue eyes, and Tess's trademark outfit. Daxter let a wolf-whistle. "We now leave your planet in peace and with our well-wishes. Much awaits you in the future, Jak." After that, the door to the ship closed before Jak could ask what they meant. The elf stood there for a moment after it was gone.

"Joy," he mumbled sarcastically as he turned around. Seeing an opportunity that he couldn't pass up, he yelled, "Hey!" Daxter and Tess broke apart with the Ottsel glaring at him. "Now, I feel better. I finally got to ruin your moment." Daxter rolled his eyes before Tess pulled him to her. Jak vaulted up to where Keira was standing. "Told you to let me worry about it." She smacked his arm then used the straps attached to his Eco Ring in much the same way as Tess did to Daxter.

A while later, as the track of time had been lost to everyone, the group of saviors had realized that two of their party were missing. Blaze and Shadow had noticed much sooner but didn't mention it because they didn't want to strike up a panic. Now, at night, they didn't have to worry about that, and were trying to find Azra and Ashynii. Jak had noticed their strange behavior and had asked them, numerous times, what was wrong.

After a while of them telling him it was nothing, but acting that way again in only a few minutes, he finally gave up on it. He, himself, was trying to find Keira. The party that Spargus had thrown all day had been fun, but he was tired and wanted to let her know that he was going to his room at Spargus's Palace so she would worry and look for him.

Everyone seemed to find each other at the same place: the Garage. There, they decided to lengthen the trip to Haven's Palace.

(--)

About three weeks later, the rebuilding of Haven City had come a long way. Jak and Keira were putting the finishing touches on the she-elf's garage, which Ashynii, Azra, Torn, Ashelin, Sig, and Damas had been helping to fix. Blaze and Shadow hadn't been able to do much, what with being transparent, so they had helped by giving directions with Daxter and Tess doing any extra decorations with tools and their places.

Jak ducked quickly before a rod-wielding Keira whacked his head off his shoulders with it. She motioned him over, showing him the chalk lines she'd made where she wanted it cut. The elf lengthened his claws, sliding the blade-like creations through the metal as if it were butter. Next, she lifted the separate pieces up to the metal rafters of her ceiling, and he used Dark Eco to weld them together and with other pieces of pipe. Wiring was ran through the pipes to connect to the electricity.

The she-elf motioned for everyone to stand back then flipped the switch. The lights cut on, showing what Keira thought a beautifully remade garage. A few hours after they celebrated it, everyone, except Jak and Daxter, left. Ashelin had told Blaze and Shadow not to worry for Azra or Ashynii because she needed them for something.

Jak fell gratefully into Keira's new, yet used sofa. He sighed before it turned into a strangled groan when the she-elf took the liberty of falling on _him_ instead of the couch. She hugged him tightly before making a sound of disgust. "You need a shower."

"Just takin' a break," he replied. She lifted herself off of him before pulling him up from the sofa. "Okay, okay! I'm going!" he said as she shoved him to the door that led to her newly restored apartment. Trudging up the stairs, he walked to her bathroom with her shoving him the entire way. He rolled his eyes when he sighted a pile of his clothing laying on the sink. "You planned to have me pushed all the way in here, huh?"

"Sure did," she said before leaving.

Rolling his eyes again, he did as she commanded. He laughed when the image of her scrunched nose came back to him as he found the towel cabinet. _Can't help but love her,_ he thought to himself before slipping into the steaming water. _Can't help but think she knows what's best either,_ he added with a sigh of contentment.

A fluttering sound broke him out of his warmth-induced daze. "What on Isthmus?" he asked to no one before poking his head out of the curtain. He simply stared at the creature sitting on the sink. It was a brownish color with white spots, wings, talons, and huge eyes that held intelligence. He noticed it had something tied around a leg. "Wait _just_ a second," he said to it, hoping it understood him. _Well, it nodded,_ he thought after watching it do just that. Quickly washing himself, he turned the water off and grabbed the towel he had laid out.

Stepping out of the tub, he moved closer to the creature. Looking at what was tied to it's leg, he asked, "Is that for me?" It nodded again, and he carefully untied the thing from it's leg. "What is it?" The creature stared at him, as if saying, "Open it, duh!" He snorted at the winged being. Looking at it, he noticed that it said, "_Jak Mar, Bathroom, Apartment above Keira's Garage, Haven City, Isthmus_" and he had to feel a little embarrassed at the fact that whoever sent it knew he was in the shower. After that bout of emotion, he flipped the envelope over, he found an odd symbol between two folds. Slipping his thumb under the top one, he broke the seal.

Pulling an odd slip of paper out of it, he started reading it:

_"Mr. Mar,_

_You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are to have Keira Hagai, Samos Hagai, and the creature known as Daxter accompany you. They will acquire letters of their own. You will be starting in Fifth Year, along with Miss Hagai and Daxter. Mr. Hagai shall be an aide to Professor P. Sprout in Herbology._

_The owl will lead you to a place of transportation that will activate at exactly Noon tomorrow. We hope to see you at Hogwarts and congratulations on being accepted._

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" 

_**That's interesting.**__ Yes, it is. Are you going?__ Yeah. It sounds pretty fun. I'll just have to explain all this to everyone. __**Just give them the letter, Jak.**_ The elf shrugged before gazing at the owl. "So…you're supposed to lead us to this place?" The owl hooted, and the elf dressed. The owl flew to perch on his right shoulder as he left the bathroom.

(--Refer to Chapter One of Alchemists, Elves, and Magicals--)

After quite a bit of criticism from Daxter and explaining to everyone, Jak had rounded up his best friend, girlfriend, and Samos. Damas had come to see his son off at Haven, but, at Noon the next day, the owl flew into the transport ship, showing the place was in the Wasteland. Quickly, their venture landed them at the island in the mouth of the river that Jak loved so much. He smiled at that.

The owl flew back to him, landing on his right shoulder guard as Daxter stood on his left. Keira took the elf's hand tightly in hers, and Samos laid a hand on his arm. At exactly Noon, the group vanished with a _crack_.

(--)

(--)

(--)

THE END! Continued in Chapter Two of The Alchemists, the Elves, and the Magicals.

Thanks to those who've read my story faithfully and haven't given up on this horrible procrastinator. XD I can't really help that I get horrible writer's block. I also know that this one's a bit of a shorty.

I had to walk a bit from the setting that AEM offers for when they're in Keira's garage because of the owl.

And I wish to remind the person who gave me the privilege of having a fire to keep me warm: I do not write lemons. I firmly believe in 'after marriage'. The closest I'll come to a lemon is a tickling/kissing match.

THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
